


Shield

by FeBee



Series: Sword and Shield [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Could be swearing, Could be violence, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter is still a smol bean, Hermione Bashing, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Horcruxes, M/M, No posting schedule this time- sorry, Not Beta Read, Parental Sirius Black, Random references to other fandoms, Read Sword and Shield first or this won't make sense., Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slash, Unrealistic rituals, Virtual Cookies if you spot them, post time travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 87,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeBee/pseuds/FeBee
Summary: Percival Graves has been sent by Magic and Death into an uncertain future to help Harry. Their attempt to permanently rid the world of the Tom Riddle was thwarted by Hermione, who took credit for killing the Dark Lord allowing his wraith to return to his followers. What affect will this have on their sixth year?
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Harry Potter
Series: Sword and Shield [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831306
Comments: 124
Kudos: 444





	1. Prophecy Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Couple of easter eggs in this one if you find them. :)
> 
> :Could perhaps have used this as the last chapter of the previous book. Lots of stage setting.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Summary of the story so far: Percival who had been captured and left to die by Grindlewald is offered the chance at a second life if he agrees to be the Sword and Shield for Death’s favoured wizard Harry Potter. He agrees. Throughout their fifth year at Hogwarts they start collect the Horcruxes and are made aware that Harry scar contains a piece of Tom Riddle soul. Hermione falls more deeply under the sway of an evil Albus Dumbledore. At the end of the year Hermione is tricked by Delores Umbridge (on the verge of becoming a Death Eater) into getting Harry into the Department of Mysteries so that the 1) Tom Riddle can get the prophecy and 2) Harry can be captured. However, Percival and Ron raise the alarm, ensuring that some members of the Order of the Phoenix sweep in to rescue them. While Percival is fighting to capture Tom Riddle so that a ritual can be conducted to send all of his soul to the afterlife, Hermione kills him and has been declared The-Girl-Who-Conquered.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________

It was a battered and bruised group that popped into existence in the Foyer of Malfoy Manor. Not one of the five men was uninjured. Only those who had appropriate approval had been able to apparate from the Ministry so by necessity they had left the others behind. Except in the case of Nott Senior who had the appropriate clearance but had taken a cutting curse to the face, and that was after Potter had broken his nose with an elbow to the face.Despite the mask, there was every chance the man would still lose his eye, he had not made it out of the Hall of Prophecy, because he had not had the focus to apparate without splinching. It was rather demoralising to realise how much damage had been inflicted on eleven of the Dark Lords best by two students who had just finished sitting their OWLs, before the Order of the Phoenix had arrived.

Rookwood sneered as he surveyed his fellows, “Of all the incompetent…”

“Oh, shut it!” Lucius Malfoy gasped pressing a hand to the wound on his arm to stop the blood from dripping onto the floor. Lucius wished he was as good with healing spells as Narcissa was, especially as she was currently staying at their holiday home in France. By necessity he called an Elf and requested healing potions for them all. The various vials were consumed with relief. The blasted boy had surprised them all with his willingness to use more than stunning and disarming spells. The girl not so much as she had already hit Draco in their third year.

The fire in the hearth burned green causing all the men to go on the defensive, turning quickly wands drawn, despite knowing full well that the wards would not allow just anyone to enter the manor.

Bellatrix Black spun out of the fireplace, falling with uncharacteristic gracelessness in a heap on the floor.

“Please! I did not know, Master,” she began begging incoherently.

“What has happened?” the Malfoy demanded.

“The prophecy was broken,” she whimpered. “Smashed, smashed. Pretty colours, on the floor Mist in the air. Smashed.” Then she turned wide brown eyes on her Brother-in-Law and said viciously, “Potter’s Mudblood bitch, Avada’ed the Dark Lord, but he will return!” The last came out as an almost ultrasonic squeal, before being followed by a peel of hysterical laughter, which ended as her voice dropped back into her normal range and she began ranting about all the things she is going to do when she caught the girl.

“The question is what we do now?” mused Lord Malfoy, turning his back on Bellatrix as he paced the room, her mind was too fractured for her to be of any use in the coming conversation. This situation was in no way similar to the end of the previous conflict. There would be no denying the Dark Lord and going about their lives pretending that they had been outstanding citizens. They now knew that their Lord could be returned to life and he would expect them to do it. The consequences of not seeking him out this time would be exponentially worse than they were a year ago. The question was how. Surely if that idiot Pettigrew had managed it the last time, it should not be too much trouble should it? And there would certainly be benefits to it appearing that the Dark Lord had been killed at the Ministry, surely they would not expect him to be resurrected a second time.

With a gust of cold wind, a cloud of black miasma coalesced in the centre of the room. How it had been drawn to them they did not know but there was no doubt that it was the remaining manifestation of their lord. With goosebumps pimpling their skin each man dropped immediately to their knees, Bellatrix grovelled on the floor.

“My Lord,” Rookwood addressed the cloud. “Let me assure you we will not make the same mistakes as last time. I assume, he Rat has a copy of the ritual to give you a body?” There was a sense of dissatisfaction. “Perhaps a more comprehensive ritual might be discovered in the Department of Mysteries.” This was received more positively.

No longer willing to let someone else act as spokesperson Lucius Malfoy suggested, “Perhaps we can find a suitable subject for possession while Augustus is locating a ritual?”

The cloud circled the room, as if judging their worthiness, not even pausing as it passed over Bellatrix, despite her excited bouncing. It eventually settled by the door. A hiss alerted the occupants as to who was waiting on the other side, apparently drawn by her companions presence. Once the door was opened Nagini slithered into the room, a smaller python at her side. The cloud hovered over them for a moment before with a dark whirling tornado it sank into the smaller snake.

“Well….” the Lord Malfoy swallowed uncomfortably. “Let us call for Pettigrew.”

Albus’ mind had turned furiously, so many things had happened in the space of a few hours. He had of course been aware that the examiner who had been introduced as Malfada Hopkirk was none other than Delores Umbridge and that she was there to enact some plan on Voldemort’s behalf. He had even expected that she would use his own protege in whatever ‘cunning’ scheme she had concocted. However, he had not predicted how it would all turn out. He had hoped that his protege would have been able to at least tell that the person giving her instructions was not himself and would then bring the plot to him so he could turn it to his advantage. She had not, which was disappointing. The ploy that Hermione had come up with to get the boy to the Ministry was….not at all ingenious, even though it was functional. He had only come to the Ministry himself because he could not allow his pawn to die this early in the game, besides it cast him once again in to the role of rescuing hero, which was always beneficial.Albus had rather hoped he would be able to, after coming to the Harry’s rescue and unfortunately not being able to save Mr Graves who would indubitably also be there, use the knowledge of the Prophecy to his advantage in manipulating the boy.That avenue was not entirely cut off, with the prophecy destroyed he was the only one to remember its contents. Though the boy had not seemed to be interested in it at all. From the little Hermione had been able to tell him, Harry had used it as a bargaining piece and nothing more.Maybe he could get Severus to plant a few false visions in their next Occlumency lesson. Yes, he would get Severus to continue over the holidays.

He shook his head slightly as he surveyed the destroyed fountain, it was a metaphor for the way that Hermione had damaged her relationship with the boy. Bringing him here against his will! No that bit was not as well thought out as he had come to expect. It would make Harry even harder to engage.Perhaps he needed to find another …protege…no, managing one at a time was enough.However there was that old alchemical potion…. it was a liquid Imperius, giving control of the drinker’s mind over to brewer. Some of the old elixirs were worth the time in studying, being old enough to not be on the Ministries prohibited substances lists, having long been replaced by spells. The Flamel library had been full of texts and the old fool had not thought to secure any of them. Quite a number had ended up in his personal library.

Maybe he could turn this all to his advantage.Hermione would certainly have a large body of public support if the Prophet could be convinced to publish his version of events as soon as possible. He would have to speak with Barnabus Cuffe. Rufus Srimgeour would be more difficult to manage, they had never seen exactly eye to eye, but he had worked with harder headed Ministers before. It was all part of the challenge. Having seen Voldemort hit with the Killing curse would certainly aid things, though there would be those from the Department of Mysteries and perhaps the DMLE (Amelia Bones could be rather intelligent at times) who would believe that a lack of body was an indicator that the wraith had merely moved on and that the wizard was not truly dead. Though they would be quite small in number and so should be easily managed, ridiculed or ignored.

Then there was the fact that Voldemort actually was not dead..…yet. He needed to think through how this would affect his plans.If he could work it right he just might be able to use all of this to extended his vision just a little bit more. Eventually he would live long enough for Harry to be turned become the villain. Then it would only be a short jump to convert that belief into it having been caused by the muggles. They really did need to be put to heel. Just as he told Gellert all those years ago, it was all for the Greater Good, and who else was bright enough to guide the Wizarding world into the new age? He had nearly succeeded with Gellert but, really there could only be one person with the ultimate power.Albus Dumbledore did not share power.

After a little deliberation, Albus decided he could still follow through with the plans he had for the summer regardless. Voldemort death was an additional complication but he just had to work out a way to get the boy into a position where his blood could be taken again. Perhaps he could use his resident Death Eater for that, Dumbledore stifled a groan, that was going to be a pain. The whole situation was terribly inconvenient, Hermione would have to be punished for it. It would be so much harder this time with Harry being supported by Sirius and Seraphina Picquery, at least that ruddy werewolf was out of the way. He had not heard any thing from the wolf he had visited with so it could be assumed the …..man had met his demise.

Sharp eyes watched Harry and Percival disappear from the Ministry foyer without so much as a ‘by your leave’. They really aught to show more respect but perhaps it was for the best.Now he would have exclusive access to giving a statement to the Daily Prophet and swaying the Ministry. The photographs taken would only include himself and Hermione, which would leave a strong image in the public eye. Yes, he could work with this. Producing a handkerchief he waved his wand to turn it into a portkey, which he passed to his protégé. Conveying in the action how dissatisfied he was with her.

Hermione was busy smiling genially at the nice cameraman and did not notice the look her Headmaster gave her as she took the ‘kerchief from his hand. They posed for a moment in the act of passing the portkey to allow the photographer from the Daily Prophet to take another photo, and then Hermione disappeared in a whirl. Re-appearing a moment later in the Headmaster’s office where she was to wait patiently for Dumbledore to arrive.

Hermione was beside herself with happiness. She had done it. Not Harry nor Percival Graves, no she! Hermione Jean Granger, had risen above them all and she had Albus Dumbledore to thank for it. She sat in the chintz chair across from his desk, crossing her feet at the ankles, a smile on her face, trying her best not to wiggle as the portraits all looked down on her sternly. Harry would have to listen to her now, and Ron….Ron would be so stunned that he would finally overcome his emotional constipation and ask her out on a date. She might not give him an answer straight away now, after how long he had made her wait. Yes, she would…keep him hanging….as it were, until finally when she was sure that he had learnt his lesson she would graciously acquiesce to his request. It did not matter that he came from a poor family really, as surely the fame that she achieved through this one act would provide them with an income for the rest of their lives. Her name would become synonymous with advances in spell design, research and….enchanting, yes! Her mind was filled with the accolades she would receive.

Ha, some Dark Lord he was, able to be beaten in a fight by a mere teenager. Thinking back, she still could not believe that Graves had not gone for the kill shot, he clearly had Voldemort pinned down and his guardian had surely taught him some useful spells. She had seen Harry, tucked out of the way being protected by one of the statues from the Fountain of Magical Brethren, making her wonder what spell had been used to hold him there, the boy dodged remarkably well after all, and if he had not been involved in the fight up until then. That was probably it, both the boys would have been required to bring Voldemort to the point of becoming tangled. Yes, Harry would have fought him and kept him distracted before unsurprisingly being outclassed and trapped behind the statue. Graves must have come in at the last moment, he had left the Department of Mysteries after Harry, and cast the rope spell. Internally she scoffed, it was surely just some jumped up version of Incarcerous, maybe an Incarcerous Maxima? Yes probably, certainly a spell achievable by a strongish fifth year. Even that Voldemort had fought, no it had taken something…..someone special …. someone trained to know when one must step in and shoulder a sterner responsibility to actually end the confrontation. No neither of those boys would ever be able to do what she had done.She had killed the Dark Lord!

Lost in her musings Hermione did not notice when the Headmaster silently appeared in the room.

“Miss Granger,” Dumbledore said, as he took in her excited fidgeting at a glance.Currently the child was basking in her success, if he punished her now, she might believe that she could continue on without him, that had been the mistake he made with his last student. Filled with excitement and buoyed by a one time success, his last protege had decided to challenge Albus himself. In fact Albus had initially decided to use that as his template for Harry, until he had learned of Hermione and adapted his plans. Moving to sit at his desk, he decided he would put her punishment off until later. If he left it, she would take the….lesson…. on board and it would cleave her to him even more. He cleared his throat to gain her attention.

The girl emitted a squeak of surprise as she jumped. “Sorry, sir, I was lost in thought.”

“As well you might be,” he gave her a small smile. “Are you aware of what you have done?”

“I…I killed the Dark Lord,” she said happily.

“Yes…and then also at the same time….. no, Miss Granger,” the Headmaster said cryptically.

“No…Professor? I don’t understand,” Hermione confessed. “I hit him with the Killing curse, how can he not be dead?”

“Ah, that is the question is it not,” Dumbledore prevaricated. “Lord Voldemort,” he said gravely pausing for Hermione’s little gasp and was a little surprised when it did not eventuate, “has gone further than any other along the path to achieving immortality. I believe he has secured at least one device which he can use to return….”

“The diary….” Hermione whispered.

“Yes indeed, like the diary. A device into which he has placed a part of his soul.”

“Oh!”

“Yes indeed Miss…Hermione,” his voice softened. “So you see our conundrum, when…not if, but when he is invariably resurrected again, you will be a prime target.”

“I will fight him again,” she said determinedly. ‘Hermione the Defender of Witches and Wizards everywhere’ had a nice ring to it.

“Possibly so, though the prophecy does say that Harry is the one who will defeat him in the end.”

“You….you know what the prophecy says?”

“But of course, it was made to me,” the Headmaster admitted casually. He raised his wand to his ear and pulled forth a silvery strand, Hermione excitedly got to her feet to move closer to the desk, it was always an honour to be allowed to see one of the Headmaster’s memories.

Once the Pensieve had been summoned and came to rest on the desk, Dumbledore dropped the strand into the basin. He lent back and watched his memory swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment, like a silver strand of spagetti in a bubbling pot of water. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly, her feet in the basin. But when Sybil Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had described at the end of his Divination exam in third year.

‘ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…..born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies’_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore nor Hermione nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

“But Professor,” Hermione said importantly, “I have always thought that Divination was a rather woolly subject. How do we know that this was a real prophecy?” He internally sighed, there was the beginnings of arrogance, it was something he would need to keep his eye on.

“Ah, this is the first of the true prophecies made by Sybil. There are special magical detectors in the Department of Mysteries, that detect a certain….we shall call it …magical resonance when a prophecy is made. They copy the resonance, using it to create the orbs that you saw in the Department of Mysteries.”

“Oh.”

Dumbledore scooped the memory back out of the Pensieve, tipped his head to the side and dripped it into his ear, pulling on his earlobe to jostle it back into the right place. He then sent the Penseive back to its stand. Hermione noticed this was not the one the Headmaster had previously and could not help pointing it out.

“Sir, your Penseive is different,” now that she thought about it the basin had not been engraved as ornately as the last either. In fact this one was rather….plain. She remembered coming into the office when the Headmaster was discussing it with Professor Snape, but she had assumed it had been found.

“Hmm, yes the last one was in need of repair,” he lied somewhat disgruntled. “This is much older, in fact it is an old Dumbledore family heirloom.” He was still rather put out by the other one going missing, he had punished the Elves most severely for being so careless. Those particular elves no longer attended the Headmaster’s Tower. The Potter Penseive had been so much more impressive and ornate. The runic work was magnificent, and it had been warding to ensure that it was not damaged. The Dumbledore one was functional but did not convey the same sense of status. Well when he said ‘Dumbledore’…..

“I feel that it might be best if I arrange for you and Harry to have some private lessons with me this year,” Dumbledore said turning his twinkling gaze on the bushy-haired girl. As her face lit up he knew he had her right where he wanted her, despite her growing egotism.

Severus rather awkwardly removed his arms from Harry, though the boy did not let go. Black eyes turned to look with some consternation at Sirius, who grinned back at him unhelpfully.

“There is something that I feel I must confess at this juncture Harry,” the Potions Master said sombrely.

“Professor?” Harry cocked his head to the side, taking a step backwards and finally letting go of his Professor.

Snape took the few steps to cross to the table and pulled out a chair, Harry sat between Snape and Sirius.

“Your mother and I had a falling out at the end of our fifth year. She’d had some concerns about the friends I had made in Slytherin for some time. She was not wrong to have those concerns.” Severus studiously ignored the faces that Sirius was pulling. “Once she was no longer in my life I became even more bitter and angry. Riddle offered me all the things that I thought that I wanted. Support, a family, recognition for my achievements and revenge. Revenge on my father who was much like your Uncle, revenge on Remus for taking my only friend away from me, at that point she was not friends with your father or Sirius. I joined him willingly Harry,” the black eyes he turned on Harry were misty.

“We did not help,” Sirius added quietly. “We were ….we were bullies, that really is the only way of describing us. We did nothing to stop you being pushed that way. I am sorry I did not see it at the time.”

“I am still responsible for my own decisions. I did not kill or maim, I did not participate in the Muggle baitings. I made potions,” Severus swallowed. “There came a night, were he asked me to keep an eye on Dumbledore. I followed the Headmaster to a pub, there he was interviewing the latest candidate for Divination Professor. I crept up the stairs and overheard a little of the events within before I was discovered and evicted from the establishment by Aberforth.”

“What did you overhear?”

“I over heard part of the prophecy. I understand that the recording orb was destroyed, but I still remember the part that I heard and can tell it to you if you wish.”

“Oh,” Harry fidgeted. “It did not actually break.” His lips twisted in an almost suppressed smirk, his fingers twisting around his wand holster.

Percival turned to Harry, “But you told Bellatrix…”

“Yeah, I kinda lied,” Harry shrugged.

“But Riddle said he saw, when he …”

Harry grinned fully now,” The alarms worked and I was able to show Riddle the memory I wanted him to see. When Hermione and I were in that big room with all the Prophecy orbs.”

“The Hall of Prophecy,” Sirius supplied.

“Well, some of the orbs got smashed and one was a lady giving a prophecy. It was jumbled with another one, but there was enough there that when he tried to bust in I just threw that memory at him along with some others. I had the memory of the actual orb on the shelf, the spell hitting that same shelf, the orbs falling and smashing on the floor and this misty lady saying bits of her prophecy overlaid by the other destroyed prophecies.”

“Well done Harry,” Sirius beamed

“Its not that impor…”

“Harry, it does not matter how much importance we place or do not place on the prophecy. What is important is that you fooled a direct legilimency attack by Riddle,” Sirius said proudly.

“Indeed that is most impressive Harry,” Severus agreed.

‘How about we hear the prophecy?” Percival asked.

“Alright,” Harry removed the orb from his holster. “Ah, how do we watch it?”

“Well it depends if you wish to keep the orb or not. If you do then we can have Dobby get the Potter family Pensieve for you to watch it in. If not then we can just smash it on the table and ….”

Sirius had not even finished speaking before Harry had placed the orb on table top and tapped it hard with a teaspoon as if he were cracking a boiled egg. The side split apart and fell slowly to the table releasing the vision within.

‘ _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…..born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies….and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies’_

The figure of Professor Trelawney faded away.

“Well that is rather ambiguous,” Severus huffed.

“I’ll send a copy of it to Seraphina to have the International Masters of Curios (IMC) look into it,” Percival said.

“Have them look into the rituals as well, surely someone else will have dealt with issues like this before. We can not be the only people in history to have had this problem,” Sirius said.

“Everything turn out alright?” Remus asked making his way into the kitchen.

“It did thanks to Severus,” Harry muttered, turning his suppressed anger on his godfather, who was sitting by his side, “Stupid, mutt! Making stupid jokes when he should have been paying attention!” Whack, whack, whack. Harry punched Sirius in the chest to emphasise each point. “What if you had gone through the veil? Where does that even go? Do you know?”

“Veil?” Remus asked curiously above the sounds of Sirius being punched in the chest.

“In the Department of Mysteries,” Severus said amusedly, because Sirius was otherwise occupied.

“Oh, the Veil of the Dead.” Remus automatically went into teacher mode. “It is said to be the ultimate judge. Whom so ever passes its curtains, enters the Meadows of Asphodel from which, depending on how they are judged they pass into the Elysian Fields, the Halls of the Dead or everlasting Damnation.”

Harry hit Sirius one more time for good luck, “After all the shit you pulled at school, you would be lucky to spend eternity in the Halls of the Dead! I would never have seen you again.”

“Hey,” Sirius said softly, reaching his arms out to encompass his son. “I’m right here. You are right, I got too cocky. I had plenty of opportunities to incapacitate her and I didn’t take them. But I am here, I’m alright.”

“Thanks to Severus,” Harry sniffled into Sirius’ chest.

“Yes thanks to Severus. But I’m just not sure if he would cope right now if I gave him a hug a well,” he added in a theatrical whisper.

Harry chuckled, “Never again old man.”

“No. Harry, every time you are in danger, I will come. And if I lose my life saving yours, that is on me, not you and it would be absolutely one hundred percent worth it.” The smaller arms pulled him tight against the boy once more as a face pressed hard against his shoulder.

“As thrilling as watching this display of emotion is, I had best return to the school.”

“Be careful Severus,” Sirius said quietly.“Remember if it becomes too much…”

“I will be fine mutt,” was the dour reply before the man stepped into the floo.

“Ah Severus,” Dumbledore walked into the Potions Master’s lab without knocking. “I was wondering if any of your associates have contacted you after the events at the Ministry.”

“No. As you are well aware I was de-masked in the Department of Mysteries and so will be persona non-grata amongst the Death Eaters. As such I am not expecting to be contacted.”

“Your actions were not well thought out my boy,” the old man chided. Albus was internally fuming, what use was a spy who could no longer inflitrate the enemy?

“I would disagree. How do you think the boy would have responded if another person close to him had died? He would have shut down in grief. You have stated your belief that the boy isimportant in this war…..”

“Ah, this war that is no more,” Dumbledore smiled. “Your Dark Lord died after all.”

Snape just fixed him with his patented glare, rolled up his sleeve and displayed the faded, but still clearly visible Dark Mark.

“There is no question that he lives on, only how quickly he will return.”

“Which is why I must ask you to make contact with your old associates again. We need a man on the inside,” to his credit Albus did sound sorry to have to ask.

“No Headmaster. I can not take on this role anymore. They know!”

“Then you must be convincing,” there was that twinkle, “tell them that you had to save Sirius to maintain your cover with me.”

“No, Dumbledore,” Severus remained firm. “Saving Sirius Black is not something the Dark Lord would ever condone. The Gods only know how many times he turned him down in the past. He would have wanted to me to try and fail. Bellatrix will never forgive it once she finds out. She above all others holds the Dark Lords ear and has already expressed her doubt in my loyalties. My life would be forfeit the moment I showed my face. There will be enough trouble once the children come back next year, you can be guaranteed that some of them will make an attempt, pressured by their parents hoping to improve their standing with the Dark Lord.”

“Severus, think of Lily. “ Dumbledore wheedled. “The information you might learn could be valuable in keeping her son alive. You…more than anyone else, know that’s what she would have wanted. You made a vow Severus.”

“I made a vow to help protect a son. A vow that I can not uphold if I become deceased. A vow, need i remind you, that you have already bought to the point of collapse by housing him with that shrew!” Severus hissed, angry that Dumbledore would try this path of manipulation.

“I beg your pardon Severus,” the Headmaster said indignantly. “You know full well that he was placed where he was safest.”

“Safest? Shoved in a cupboard under the stairs, starved….”

The bearded man clucked, if Severus had not been so angry he may have actually laughed in disbelief at what the man was going to try.“Surely you do not believe those lies, my boy. You have seen for yourself how very like his father the boy is. I would have never allowed Harry to stay in a home where he was treated so poorly.”

“Just as you never allowed me to stay in house where I was beaten, Albus,” Severus said pointedly.

“Ah, and for that I am most sorry,” Dumbledore tutted again. “But my hands were tied you see. Your mother…”

“Was only alive until the end of my fourth year. At which point I should have been moved into my Grandfather’s care as my only magical relative.”

“Hmm,” Dumbledore nodded sagely. “However I was unable to get the paperwork passed through the Wizengamot quickly enough….”

“You would have needed to present it at all Dumbledore. Do not think that I am unaware that you failed to do so!”

“Now Severus, I am a very busy…”

“At the time, you were only a sitting member on the Wizengamot and Headmaster.”

“Still, I had no evidence that there was anything untoward was happening at home.”

“You mean the bruises and broken bones I turned up with each year were not enough?! I rather suspect you intervened. I know that the Evans’ made reports to the police a number of times. Yet whenever they went in to follow things up, the reports had mysteriously disappeared and the officers they had talked to remembered nothing not even their faces.”

“As I said there was no evidence and I do not think I like what you are implying Severus,” Dumbledore said with clipped words. “You would do well to remember just who was responsible for your current freedom.”

“And when will I stop paying for it?” Severus replied.

“When _I_ believe you have earned it!”the reply was snapped fast and combined with enough magical to be physical.

“It may surprise you but I did not actually participate in any of the raids,” said Severus as calmly as he could.

“But you created potions that allowed people to be injured, manipulated and taken advantage of.”

“Prove it!” Severus hissed.

Albus Dumbledore smirked as though Severus had just fallen into his trap, “I don’t have to. My word is enough, especially in light of current events.”

The anger curdled like sour milk in his stomach. Suddenly Severus doubted his decision to return, perhaps he should have stayed at Grimmauld place after all. He had been acting like a bloody Gryffindor, but who else would be there to protect those Slytherins who did not want to support Riddle? Who else would be there to keep an eye on Harry? The Gods knew that trouble always found the boy.

“It will take a while for them to regroup and then to locate an appropriate ritual to reconstitute Voldemort once more. I doubt he was happy with the results last time. In the meantime I want you to continue with Harry’s Occlumency lessons. I will leave some memories to assist with the process,” Dumbledore did not even try to mask the order as anything else.

Severus paused on the point of walking out, there had to be a catch, but he could not see it. “Fine Albus.” At least it gave him an excuse to leave the school and head to Grimmauld place. From there his memories could be sent to the ICW, after all a Slytherin always had a back up plan.

And so they were back in this dank wreck of house, on the outskirts of the most Muggle town there ever was. Pathetic. Pettigrew had been, while not a wealth of information, still a valuable source of it. Without access to a regular supply of fresh Unicorn blood, something none of the Death Eaters were willing to harvest, to allow for possession like Quirrell had agreed to, Riddle’s first option was to continue possessing a variety of small creatures, inevitably the snakes that Nagini could find. These would only live a week or two and did not allow any direct communication between the Dark Lord and his followers. A situation which he had made clear was untenable. The next option was ritualistic possession, which should give them enough time to locate another ritual. That was the reason they were here. They need to procure an appropriate body. Malfoy glanced over at Rookwood, a tight smile on his lips, it felt as though nothing had changed since the height of the Dark Lords reign. After all what was this but a spot of muggle-baiting.

_Dear Harry,_

Harry unwrapped the message from Ron that had arrived with Hedwig that morning, with a guilty sigh. He really should have sent a message as soon as they got back safely.

_Saw Snape last night, he was being his usual batty self so we have assumed that you are at the very least alive, and hidden away with Sirius and Percival. McGonagall appeared in the Common Room and asked Fay to bring out Hermione’s trunk as she apparently is in the Hospital wing and might not get released before the Holidays. Not sure what happened there, but there are a number of people (Fred, George and Neville) who wish to have words with her about absconding with our best mate. Still that will wait._

_Talking of Fred and George. Well you know how they were planning to go out with a bang, they did it. It was magnificent. Apparently they had been working on a new range of fireworks to compete with Filibusters. They look small to begin with but then they don’t disappear for absolutely ages and if anyone tries to vanish them they multiply and grow. Some turned into showers of stars, there was a dragon’s head and Lavender swears that there was one that turned into a herd of full sized Unicorns. I guess they know how to appeal to their target audience. Then they turned the corridor outside of the classroom Umbridge used to use into a full sized swamp, complete with alligators that have taken to chasing some of the nastier Slytherins around. Flitwick was most impressed and herded a portion of the swamp into a corner of the corridor and has fenced it with a little plaque attached to the ropes. They also transfigured everything in McGonagall’s classroom to be made out of balloons. A glowing path of arrows pointed the way to the astronomy classroom, in which they had put up a ceiling that looked like the night sky, but was actually just a sheet of sticky paper. Apparently they are charmed to follow the position of the stars. The Potions classroom, kept releasing a gas that was smellier then dungbombs and classes had to be abandoned. Talk about hilarious. They have certainly drummed up a lot of business with this stunt. They were contemplating jumping out of the Gryffindor tower windows and doing a bunk, but McGonagall caught them and convinced them they would have more opportunities to sell their wares on the Hogwarts Express. She even thanked them for waiting until the exams were over before ‘commencing their antics’._

_Iris, just popped in with a message asking me to visit Hermione. Not sure if I should go or not? Guess I won’t find out what she wants if I don’t go._

_Right well, write when you can mate._

_Ron._

Harry summoned the necessary utensils to write a reply while he had the time. The house was quiet at the moment with only Sirius being home, and he had not yet risen for the day. Harry chuckled as he re-read Ron’s letter. It sounded like the twins were making the most out of the Triwizard money. He almost wished that he had returned to Hogwarts so that he could have seen it all. At least it sounded like the swamp would still be there next year.Hedwig flew off with a reply for Ron as the delivery owl bought the day’s copy of the Prophet. Harry pushed it aside as he heard Sirius start moving around, and he moved to make breakfast. Kreacher grumbled at having been relegated to making tea. 

“I just feel that I need to be doing something right now, Kreacher, I promise I will stay out of your way at lunchtime,” Harry tried to explain.

It was not long before breakfast was served, along with a steaming fresh pot of tea.

__

“What do we do now?” Harry asked, staring at the Newspaper headlines complete with a picture of Hermione curtsying to the camera as she took a handkerchief from Albus Dumbledore’s hand. The image repeated.

Apparently, Dumbledore and Hermione had released a joint statement about the events in the Ministry. Harry was just glad that it appeared no-one had noticed he was there at all and Seraphina had been squashing all the rumours of Percival battling Tom Riddle to a standstill. It had taken only the one lawsuit as fortunately the cameraman was too late arriving to take a photo of Voldemort bound in the rope, but he had a picture of Hermione with wand drawn pointed at a set of black crumpled robes on the Ministry floor, Percival just visible in the back ground.

“Would it be possible to re-work the ritual somehow?” Harry mused.

“Not that one, we had already pushed it to the limit,” Sirius shook his head. “I’ll have to start looking for another one.”

“But could we still use it to get rid of the pieces we’ve already got?” Harry asked. “Or all the loose pieces when we find them?”

“I don’t know. Part of the reason we knew it would work was because you both shared the same blood, so we were able to treat it as a sort of possession, just with two bodies With you essentially calling back what he had taken from you and asking Magic’s judgement on his soul.”

“I’m not really keen on donating more of my blood just to do it though,” Harry frowned.

“And I would not ask it of you,” Sirius agreed.

“Should we remove the rest of his father’s bones from the grave?” Harry grimaced in distaste. “That way he can’t use that ritual again. He could easily get around not having me there, I suppose any of his enemies would do?”

“Remus is doing that while he is checking out the wards with the cursebreakers and Amelia, ready for their attempt to investigate the Gaunt’s hut.”

“At least there is one thing we know.”

“What’s that?”

“He won’t be gone long,” Harry said emphatically. “Not with Bellatrix still out there, I know she is crazy and all, but I get the feeling she was a quite a bit more intelligent than Pettigrew. So if they can not perform that ritual again they will find another one.”

Sirius grudgingly agreed.

“I don’t get it you know,” Harry added after a while.

“What’s that Pup?”

“Dumbledore knows about the Horcruxes right? So why is he now going along with the whole Riddle’s been killed thing?”

“My guess Harry?”His son nodded. “I honestly think it is so that he can set you up as the next Dark Lord.”

“What?” Harry looked startled.

“Think about it, we know he had been priming you to be the one chosen to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort, but what was he going to do with you afterwards? I have a sneaking suspicion if we dig back far enough…”

“He’s done this before?”

“Well, I don’t know about that…but I suspect he certainly had a hand in making Grindlewald and Riddle into Dark Lords.”

“History is written by the Victors,” Harry quoted.

“Indeed.”

“I wonder…”

“What?”

‘There was a diary in the chamber of secrets, we think Riddle wrote in it.”

“You think that it might tell us more?”

“Or possibly it might tell us lies, how would we know?”

“You won’t until you read it. I’ll talk to Severus about taking you back down there. He sent a message saying that he has been told to continue your Occlumency lessons over the holidays.”

“How long do you think it will take?”

“To what?”

“For them to come back?”

“Who?”

Harry fixed Sirius with a very unimpressed glare, which caused the older man to chuckle, “I don’t know Pup, but it will be a while, wards are a tricky business and they want to plan everything out first before they try and find that Horcrux. Percival will certainly be back first.”

Sirius was right, not an hour later Percival was back after saying goodbye to Seraphina. She was heading back to the States to start the IMC looking into how to deal with the spirit of Tom Riddle. They were hoping that amongst the various tribal nations of the world who were more familiar with Spirit Magic, that there might be a solution. She also had Severus’ memories and statement to lodge with the ICW as well as documents for MACUSA. Sera had eventually talked Severus into applying for a visa, and had provided him with a direct portkey to her apartment in New York.

“Any news?” he asked looking at the pair still sitting at the kitchen table.

They both shook their heads.

“How did the appointment go?” Percival nodded to the staircase.

“We’ll know soon enough,” Sirius said as a footstep sounded on the stairs.

“Ah, there you are,” Addison Hedgerow said.

“Tea?” Harry offered, slightly awkwardly.

“Yes, I rather think that I need one,” the Healer said as he sat with a sigh.

“Were you able to help her at all?” Sirius asked. “If you can tell us.”

Addison nodded, “She gave permission for me to tell you what happened and to keep you updated.” He paused to take a sip of tea, “I was able to help a little. A lot of it will be up to her though.”

“How did it happen?”

“As you expected. In battle. A number of people dressed in dark robes and white masks. The last thing she remembers is the voice of someone coming up behind her and casting Obliviate.”

“But she remembers some of her life before?” Sirius said confused.

“Yes, that is because she was a rather remarkable Occlumens. I hope with some deep study that she will find a path way back to all her memories.”

“Why would they Obliviate her and not just kill her though?” Harry asked. “That doesn’t sound much like the Death Eaters does it?”

“No, it doesn’t,” Addison agreed, “and as the voice came from behind her, it stands to reason that it was someone else. From her description of the room that they were in, there was only one door behind her and it lead from the floo foyer. The attackers had all entered over the lawns, overwhelming the external wards with a wardbuster. She still needs to check her memories but instinctually she believes that wards on the floo were still active.”

“Do you think that she knew something that whoever did it, did not want the Death Eaters finding out if they captured her?”

“That’s a possibility. Though again, capture and interrogation was not their regular MO at the time either, they were more into terrorising people. That was why we thought they went after the McKinnons in the first place. The McKinnons were all not just good, but exceptional fighters. Their house was known to be almost as well protected as this one. No-one would have ever thought that they would succumb to an attack.”

“So how did they then? Surely a wardbuster would not be enough?”

“I tend to agree, but we still don’t have enough details.”

“Hopefully as I said, Ms McKinnon will be able to retrieve those memories soon.”

“Is she okay after the treatment today?” Sirius asked softly.

“It was a difficult session, though I believe she will sleep for a little while, then she will need company.”

“I wish Mooney was back,” Sirius rubbed his hands across his face.

“Thanks Healer Addison,” Harry said.

“You are welcome Harry,” Addison smiled as he dropped the floo powder into the fire.

Kreacher popped in to remove the extra cup and saucer.

“How was Seraphina?” Sirius asked.

“Good,” Percival grinned. “Showing up how bad the British Ministry is her pet hobby at the moment. So getting Severus a trial at the ICW is right up her alley. Though negotiating with all the tribal nations is going to be a challenge, she is hopeful that one of them will be able to help us.”

“Does she have any ideas?”

“Not really but she has a lead through an old friend in the Amazon. It does mean that she will be gone for a while though.”

“But what if something happens with Severus and he ends up in her apartment in New York?” Harry asked worriedly.

A hand reached out to clasp his, “It’s alright Harry. I am sure that Severus is quite capable of looking after himself.”

“Indeed I am. Put your concerns aside Harry,” Severus said.

“Professor?”

“Did the mutt not tell you. I have been instructed to continue your Occlumency lessons throughout the holidays.As such I am here to inform you that as the Headmaster will be away from the school tomorrow that shall be our next lesson. I expect you and Mr Graves to floo into my office promptly at nine am.”

“Yes Sir,” Harry blushed still a little embarrassed over how emotional he had been the last time he had seen Snape.

Four pops sounded signalling that Remus had returned from Little Hangleton, drawing the occupants of the house into the parlour.

Sirius looked his friend over, not seeing any immediate injuries he asked, “Was anyone hurt?”

“No,” Remus said a little breathlessly shaking his head.

“Were we right?”

“We were indeed, Sirius,” said Amelia Bones, one of the other three who had apparated into the room. Sirius had changed the wards to allow the four, Remus, Amelia, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody, who were going to participate in the mission with the cursebreaking team from Gringotts to be able to apparate or portkey in, just in case they were injured or otherwise need to make a quick get away.

Moody held up a velvet bag “I’ll just dispose of these out the back,” he said gruffly, stomping out of the room.

“There was a problem though,” Amelia admitted sitting at the table.

Sirius called for Kreacher to bring a tea service.

“I was interviewed by the Muggle Police,” Remus said. “They have a report of a mother and child missing. At first they thought that Ma….Janey was missing as well, which is why they wanted to speak to me, as I was the last person that she was seen with. However I was able to convince them that she was alive and well. Though I do need to take her back there tomorrow.”

“Do we think that the missing lady is related to the Death Eaters?”

“Not that I know of, I’ll have to check with Janey but I believe she and the child were muggles. We did not ask too many questions given they were already investigating me,” Remus admitted. “Thought it might look suspicious.”

“Did anyone ask if the lights are still on in the mansion?” Percival asked.

“Of course,” Moody said, re-entering the room, smelling unpleasantly of smoke. “They stopped about two nights ago.”

“Not that night?”

“They were out that night, then lit the next, then out again. Haven’t been back on since.”

“I…I bet they were lit the night that the people disappeared,” Harry said in a horrified whisper.

“Why?” Moody asked sharply.

“Riddle…before the tournament….he was in a small body, about the size of a four year old. After the Ministry he would have needed something to possess. The possession of Quirrell did not go well but he must have been in that little body for more than twelve months,” Harry’s speech stalled, not able to put his thoughts into words.

“Adult possession is either a fight for dominance, like you experienced at the Ministry, or one soul stepping aside for the other. Both are fraught with danger but the second almost always leads to the body degenerating and if the spirit is forced to leave the body then the other soul is no longer attached enough to re-inhabit the body and so the person dies.”

“So Quirrell was already dying?”

“Yes, as soon as he accepted to share his body with Riddle he was essentially a dead man,” Sirius reassured him.

That statement which backed up something Healer Addison had told Harry, relieved a pain in him that he had not realised he had still been carrying and he let out a long sigh.

“But the child…” Harry started to say.

“We will let the muggle police deal with it, they were already there investigating. There are contacts between them and the DMLE that will pass the message along, should it be needed,” Moody said in a no fuss tone. “You just trust in the system this time Harry. I’ll keep my ear to the ground as well. Unfortunately laddie, if they have been taken by Death Eaters it might well be too late already.”

Hermione skipped out of the Hospital Wing on the very last afternoon of term. The Hogwarts Express was due to leave the next morning and Dumbledore had promised that after she spent two weeks at home with her parents, she could move back in to Grimmauld place, for the rest of the summer. It did briefly cross her mind that perhaps she should contact Sirius Black and ask if that was alright by him, but she pushed it from her mind safe in the knowledge that Albus Dumbledore was the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and so the ultimate authority, regardless of what Sirius had said at Christmas. Really it was a relief that she would not have to spend a lot of time with her parents. They just did not understand her new world. They certainly would not understand her new celebrity. With a little snort she realised that if they ever found out they would probably ground her for breaking into a government building, and knocking out Harry, regardless of the fact that it had all been for his own good. No, that was just another thing that she could not tell them, another little thing that divided them further and prevented them understanding her.

She barely paid attention to the looks that were coming her way from the other students as she traversed the corridors. If she had thought about it at all she would have expected it, after all she was the saviour of the Wizarding World, well if you did not count that fact that Voldemort was not truly dead, but they did not know that. This must have been what Harry had experienced when he had first come to Hogwarts, everyone gawking and staring, whispers taking up in her wake. Hermione was not going to ignorantly waste the opportunity. No, Hermione had made up her mind that she was going to use it. Smiling to herself she gave the password to the fat lady, and climbed through the portrait hole.

Ron was sitting on the couch, Parvati next to him on the sofa, practically leaning all over him as they talked, while Lavender joined in the conversation from the chair opposite. Now that just would not do. It would not do at all! Gazing around the room, Hermione could see Seamus and Dean, indulging in some weird game that appeared to be a hybrid of exploding snap and something with Bertie Botts if the smoke and smells were anything to go by. Who else was there….. Cormac McLaggen, she noticed the blonde boy at the back of the room. He was enormously stuck up but he had been boasting at the start of the year about becoming the Gryffindor keeper. It had annoyed Ron greatly however the boy had then ended up in the hospital wing after eating doxy eggs and so had missed the try-outs all together. He might do…..A dark-haired sixth year, walked up behind him, covered his eyes with her hands and whispered seductively in his ear. Hmm, still it had potential for next year.

“Hey Ron!” she said quietly walking up behind the boy. He did not appear to hear her. “Hey Ron,” she tried again, leaning over the couch on which he was sitting, putting her head in between the pair.

“Um, Granger?Was there something you wanted?” he looked at her a little startled by the intrusion.

She folded her arms across the backrest and leant her head down to rest on her forearms. “I just wanted to discuss our plans for the holidays?” she smiled at him winsomely, ignoring the odd choking noise Lavender made.

“I don’t know what you have planned Granger but, I am pretty sure that I will be spending the time with my family,” Ron said bluntly.

She winked at him exaggeratedly, before gushing, “Oh, of course. Good idea not to discuss….I won’t say anymore I promise.” She stood up and walked away trying her best to sashay.

The group on the couches watched her go, the girls not even trying to hold in their laughs.

“What was that all about?” Parvati asked.

“Honestly I have no idea,” Ron said with a shrug. “I suppose we had best get down to the Leaving Feast.”

It had been a very awkward meal, Hermione having squeezed herself into the non existent space between Neville and Ron, chatting on about her plans for the school holidays, which primarily seemed to be along the lines of staying at Grimmauld place. Ron had begged a pen and piece of parchment off Parvati before the end of the feast say that he wanted to send a quick letter to Bill in order to get Hermione off his back. Instead he sent a warning to Harry.

On the way back from the owlery Ron turned the corner towards the Fat Lady’s corridor, slightly dreading his return to the common room, when he saw somebody up ahead fastening a note to a board on the wall. A second glance showed him it was Luna. She turned her head to the sound of his footsteps as he approached.

“Hello,” said Luna vaguely, glancing around at him as she stepped back from the notice board.

“How come you’re not at the feast?” Ron asked.

“Well, I’ve lost most of my possessions,” said Luna serenely. “People take them and hide them, you know. But as it’s the last night, I really do need them back, so I’ve been putting up signs.”

She gestured to the noticeboard, upon which, sure enough she had pinned a list of all her missing books and clothes with a plea for their return.

As he perused the list an odd feeling rose in Ron; an emotion that he had only ever felt in regards to his best friend before. It was a few moments before he realised that he was feeling sorry for Luna.

“This must be nearly all of your things, how come people hide your stuff? How…just….” He asked her, frowning.

“Oh…..well…..” she shrugged. “I think they think I’m a bit odd, you know. Some people call me ‘Loony’ Lovegood, actually.”

Ron looked at her and the new feeling of pity intensified rather painfully.

“That is no reason to take your things,” he said flatly. “D’you want help finding them?”

“Oh, no,” she said smiling at him. “They’ll come back, they always do in the end. It was just that I wanted to pack tonight. Anyway….why….aren’t you at the feast?”

“Just had to send a letter. Hey, do you want to meet us on the train next year?” he asked an idea forming in his mind. He smiled at her when she nodded. “Good, now……Dobby?” he said unsurely.

There was a pop and the small elf appeared in front of them.

“Master Harry Potter’s Wheezy asked Dobby to come?”

“Yeah, sorry Dobby. I wanted to ask a favour, but only if you have time,” he glanced sideways at Luna, who was now twisting a lock of her hair through her fingers absentmindedly. “Um, someone has come and taken Luna’s things,” he reached over and pulled the list of the wall. “Do you think you could find them for her?”

Dobby took the list and looked over it, then turned his bulbous eyes on the thin girl, before taking a step closer and sniffing the air around her. “Dobby cans be doing, Master Harry won’t minds.”

“I didn’t think he would either. Thanks Dobby.” Dobby just clicked his fingers and disappeared.

Luna blinked at the empty space where the elf had been, “Well, I guess I’ll just go down and have some pudding and wait for my things to turn up…..Have a nice holiday Ronald.”

“Yeah….yeah, you too.”

The journey home on the Hogwarts Express the next day was eventful in several ways. Firstly, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who had clearly been waiting for Harry to return to strike, had finished waiting. They had decided that Ron was a good secondary target and attempted to ambush him halfway down the train as he made his way back from the toilet. The attack might have been successful had they not unwittingly chosen to stage the attack right outside the compartments housing the rest of the Gryffindor fifth years. By the time Lavender, Parvati, Fay, Seamus and Dean had finished using a variety of the hexes and jinxes that they had learnt in the Rec room, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle resembled nothing so much as three gigantic slugs squeezed into Hogwarts uniforms. They were quickly levitated into the luggage racks and left there to ooze.

“I must say, I’m looking forward to seeing Malfoy’s Mother’s face when he gets off the train, said Ernie McMillan, who had passed by as they were clearing the corridor.

“Goyle’s mum will be really pleased, though,” said Ron. “He’s loads better looking now.” He stopped as he was distracted by the rattle of the food trolley from further up the corridor. “Thanks guys. I’d best be getting back.”

Ron managed to intercept the lady with the trolly and procure a couple of cauldron cakes and pasties before returning to his compartment where Hermione was reading the latest article on her exploits in the Daily Prophet, Ginny was doing a quiz in the Quibbler and Neville was stroking his Mimbulus Mimbletonia, which had grown a great deal over the year and now made odd crooning noises when touched.

Ron managed to distract Neville from his in depth discussions into the breeding plans he had for his plants with a game of exploding snap. They were halfway through the match when with a pop Hermione turned into a toad.

‘Croak’

“Um,” Ron looked at the other’s in bemusement.

“It wasn’t me!” Neville said indignantly, as Ginny snorted.

“Fred and George aren’t here, so that leaves you Ginny,” Ron stated.

“Nice detective skills,” Ginny said in amusement. “However you are lacking a motive.”

His blue eyes peered at her, before he was distracted momentarily when the pile of cards in front of him exploded.

“Well who was it then?”

“Oh I didn’t say it wasn’t me, just that you did not have any proof,” she grinned.

“If the worst she gets after this year is that she is turned into a toad, for a few minutes……” Neville started.

“Oh, who said anything about a few minutes,” Ginny said getting up. “I’m going to see if I can find Luna.”

“Say hi from us,” Ron said as his sister walked to the door.

Ginny stuck her head back around the door, “Oh and she should not be able to understand you at the moment. Just so you know.” Then she was gone.

“Muffliato,” Ron cast.

“But Ginny said….”

“I’m not taking any chances,” Ron said sombrely.

“Do you think that is the only thing that is going to….” Neville began to ask but was interrupted as with a pop Hermione changed into a rat. “Never mind,” he ended with a grin.

“I don’t know how she is doing it?” Ron asked puzzled.

“Well obviously she got the potions off the twins.”

“Yeah, but…. you know what it doesn’t matter. It just means I can save these,” he showed Neville a handful of sweets that were clearly the twins inventions, “for later.”

“What do they do?”

“Don’t know,” Ron shrugged, “but it should be fun to find out.”

Ron and Neville spent the next few hours playing cards as Hermione popped between various shapes, until the train slowed as it approached King’s Cross.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret Chambers are investigated. Sirius tells some lies, so does Dumbledore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you to all who bookmarked and left kudos.
> 
> : I tried to wait a little longer to publish this chapter but I just could not hold it back anymore.

The first faux- Occlumency lesson took place while Albus Dumbledore was away from the school. There would be others where his presence would mean that Severus would have no choice but to follow the instructions that had been laid out for him. However, he wanted to examine the memories that Dumbledore had given him first. The same inner sense that had protected him as a spy was telling him that there was something ‘not right’, and he would not risk the boy before he had figured out what it was. Therefore, they were once again approaching Slytherin’s chamber.

“Are you ready Harry?” Severus asked looking down on the boy who stood beside him. He wondered if the boy would ever reach his proper height but shook such thoughts from his head as he led both teens from his office and towards the second floor.

Harry looked around the space, it barely resembled the place it had been in his second year. The stone floor had been polished so much it was practically smooth underfoot, it seemed that Dobby and Winky had added extra lights so that the area was now filled with a golden glow and most noticeably the dark stains on the floor were no more.

The group did not hesitate as they walked through the antechamber, into the cavernous mouth and through the door into the chamber beyond. This was truly the chamber of secrets. There was a hitherto unexplored door on the far side of the room, but it was to the desk that Harry wandered first, barely sparing a glance for the still empty portrait on the wall. The three books still sat on the shelf above the desk that the diary was resting on.

“Do you think it would be safe…?” Harry started to ask hesitantly.

“Yes, Harry. I think it would be safe for you to take those with you when you leave today, however I would leave them in Black’s library,” Severus replied.

Harry negligently flipped open the cover of the diary, then pulled the seat away from the desk and sat. Percival conjured chairs for himself and their professor. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Severus finally spoke.

“Well are you going to read it Potter?”

“Out loud?”

“Of course, out loud!”

“Right, it seems to be an account of life in the castle,” Harry said before he began hissing.

“Now in English if you please,”

Harry looked up in confusion, “but….”

“Try again,” Percival prompted. The hissing was repeated as Harry tried to read from the book. “Try reading a line, then looking up and telling us what it said.”

“Right,” Harry glanced at the page, then looked up. “There is a number in the corner 982. Today we have come upon the grounds of a grand keep. It appears deserted with no-one answering calls nor acknowledging the repulsive toots on the Lord Gryffin’s horn. The front portage was unsecured and so we investigated the keep itself. It appears to be very well appointed and one wonders what treasures may be contained within, though the Lady Raven states that perhaps we should concern ourselves as to whether the previous occupants have been struck by some foul enchantment as there appears no evidence of any living being anywhere to be found. There is no food in the kitchens nor are gardens in evidence.”

After scanning a few pages, Harry looked up, “This is an account of them investigating the castle and exploring the grounds. Then he goes on to say how he and the Gryffin Lord will leave the castle in search of suitable students.”

“Are there many pages like that?” Percival asked.

Harry flicked through the book, before nodding his head. “Hundreds.”

“Just pick another part.”

“Ok. Ummm…”

“Very eloquent Potter.”

“Sorry. Ok, this one has the number 990 in the corner….I think the numbers are years.”

“Very possibly.”

“The numbers of students have slowly been increasing and Helga is once again insistent that the size of the gardens needs to be increased.One of the children, a boy from a small holding some leagues away on the coast, mentioned how his family have constructed a building out of sand that has been carefully heated in the smithy’s forge until attains a liquid state. It is then poured into lead moulds. It appears that when the material cools it becomes a solid once more. The solid is hard, though fractures easily, and allows some light through while blocking out wind. A building constructed thusly, allows plants to grow or at least survive through the winter months. Helga has become obsessed with the concept. I believe she and Rowena are planning to travel at the next available opportunity to question the boy’s family personally.”

A few more pages were flipped, “The construction of the newest garden buildings is complete, and Helga’s excitement can barely be contained. With the newest group of students, I have suggested that some training in the growing of plants for food and potions ingredients might be beneficial to the younglings. They are certainly becoming numerous enough that soon one of us will need to cease our teachings altogether in order to be able to provide for them whilst they are here.”

The dusty scrape of parchment sounded again.

“I think Mr Potter that, we might have reached our limit for today,” Severus interrupted before Harry could begin reading again.

“Yes Professor.”

“Pack up the rest of the books. I would like to have a look through this last door, before we depart.”

It appeared that there were no wards or spells on the door, and it opened easily before Harry’s hand.

It was a cold dismal walk through a barren snowy landscape from the apparition point to the Black fortress, necessitated by the settings of the wards. He had long ago resigned himself to his failure in lobbying for an exemption. It was ridiculous really, after all he had done for the Wizarding world not to mention all he still planned to do. Though as the wheel turned again, he might be granted another opportunity. Now that the threat of Voldemort had been proven to be true and subsequently dealt with (at least superficially), the ICW would be begging him to return to his position. Perhaps he could use exemption from the wards as a bargaining piece. Pulling his thick fur lined travel robes tight around him, he mounted the last flight of steps. Sending a small blast of magic at alert the keeper of the keep that he had arrived.

He was greeted a few moments later by a servile man, wearing black robes.

“Please forgive me Sir, we had not been expecting you. I should not let you in you know. Visits are supposed to be strictly by arrangement with the Aurors office.”

Dumbledore did not deign to reply, merely glaring at the lackey.The usual man would never have dared to question his presence.

“Can I help you at all?” the man went on.

Dumbledore seethed as the man stayed by his side and did not immediately scurry off other parts of the prison, “You help is not required,” was all he said, weaving a subtle compulsion into his words.

“Of course,” the man turned away.

“Obliviate,” Dumbledore hissed with more force than he had intended as evidenced by the man stopping mid stride. Albus was worried he had erased all of the man’s memories for a moment, but he soon shook himself and then walked off without turning back.

With a sigh, Albus Dumbledore continued on his journey. It really was rather vexing that he had to climb all of the stairs to the top most cell to visit his ex-lover. By the time he was standing outside the door, he was puffing. It would have been so much easier if he were allowed to apparate as he was at Hogwarts.

“You may as well come in,” a slightly wheezy voice filtered out through the bars. “I always know when it is you Albus. The slaves who bring the food do not have such difficulty breathing after climbing the stairs.”

Dumbledore removed the iron key from his pocket and unlocked the door before pushing it open. It was somewhat satisfying to note that Gellert looked much the same as he always did, a once handsome man gone to waste. The cell had a small window, both too high and small for a man to reach and climb out. Not that there was any ledge on the outside of the tower to support a man’s weight. There was little in the cell, merely a thin mattress and threadbare blanket lying on the floor, a wooden stool upon which the man was sitting and a small table.

“They bring you books now Gellert?” Dumbledore enquired.

“Hmm, they do not wish me to have an idle mind. I believe it is an innovation of the current administration.”

The bearded man took the few steps required to cross the room and lifted the book that rested on the table.

“ _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ ,” Albus lifted an eyebrow.

“I do not choose what I am given. I found it an …illuminating read. It mentions that there is a new young Wizard set to rival even you,” Grindlewald wheedled, hoping to annoy information out of his old friend regardless of how useless it might appear to be for him in his current situation.

“Pft. Harry Potter,” Albus snorted dismissively. “The enchantments were set by his mother.”

“That is old magic,” Grindlewald nodded.

“Yes, but not so old as to not be found,” Albus agreed.

“The Potter’s were related to the Peverell’s were they not,” Grindlewald asked, eyes dancing with delighted mischief.

“The youngest brother,” Dumbledore held his temper by the merest thread. “There is nothing of note about the boy. He is a rather substandard student.” He paused then and took a deep breath before continuing, “You were very sure that the wand you held was the Elder wand?”

“Ah, not beating about the bush anymore, old friend. Straight to the point. I thought you just said that the boy was nothing,” the skin of his face drew taught with his grin.

“He is,” snapped Dumbledore. “But there is another.”

“Oh yes. Do tell.”

The blue eyes surveyed the other critically.

“Who am I going to tell Albus. This is the most entertainment I’ve had in many a long year,” the grin grew wider as impossible as it seemed.

“A boy appeared,” Dumbledore said in a near whisper, eyes fixed on the patch of light that fell on the floor. “Just appeared out of nowhere.”

“No history at all that is curious.”

A frown was turned on him and Gellert decided he rather liked the way it looked on the senior Dumbledore’s face, it was certainly better than the smug expression he usually wore.

“He has a history certainly, but one that I am sure was not there before.”

“It is unlike you to sound so unsure,” Grindlewald commented.

“Percival Graves. He is Seraphina Picquery’s godson.”

“Well that is interesting. What does the boy look like?”

“Brown hair and eyes, much like a younger version of the original owner of that name.”

“So, this boy appears complete with history. What is about him that makes you ask after my old wand?”

“He has a tattoo.”

“Many men wear tattoos Albus, you should know that after your last Dark Lord. Congratulations on his defeat by the way. I hope your latest apprentice will not go the way of the last.”

And there was that damnable grin again.

“It is a tattoo of the Hallows,” Albus said quietly, drawing the other man back to the point. “He said he was not at liberty to say who gave him the tattoo and that it was a ‘gift’. His wand is Elder wood and thestral hair.” Gellert face blanked in his surprise.

“So, you are thinking that you have what? The return of a man long dead?”

“No body was ever found.”

“Ha, ha,” Grindlewald chuckled. “That is easy to resolve. I had him imprisoned.”

“Where?”

“Here of course. Where else is there? I created this fortress, only I understand every facet of it.”

“Where?”

Gellert let out a proper full bodied laugh this time, “Why in the deepest dungeon.” He did not tell Dumbledore that it would take his blood to open the wards.

The old man who now produced a chair out of thin air, sat down with a huff, “I’ll check it on my way out then.”

“And deprive me of the joy of seeing you running from one end of my home to the other? Albus you disappoint me.”

“I am not here for your pleasure. I am here to investigate the possibility that the Master of Death is walking amongst us.”

“Does he have the Hallows?”

“Well he has a wand, he has access to the Potter cloak. At this stage I do not believe he has the stone.”

“Well there is your answer. Clearly the boy is not the Master of Death. Perhaps he has merely been marked by Death as a ….” He cocked his head to the side in thought, “possibility.”

“Yes. Or perhaps he is a resurrected version of the original Percival Graves.”

“In which case he has already Mastered Death has he not? Perhaps we were wrong all along. Maybe the Hallows are not a requirement, maybe it is Death itself, and the Master shall gather them afterwards, hmmm? Is he powerful? Is he skilled in the esoteric?”

“I had thought he was no more than a slightly talented boy. While he did well in his lessons he did not appear impressively above the other students, though it was perhaps an act. Before my protege’s intervention I watched him as he duelled Voldemort. At just fifteen he singlehandedly fought him to a standstill.”

“Until your protégé killed this new Dark Lord?”

“Oh, he is not dead,” Dumbledore said blandly.

“Ha. This is part of your master plan yes,” Grindelwald saw it immediately.

“Do you not agree that our vision, would have made the world a better place?”

“Our vision,” Grindlewald snorted. “My vision or yours Albus? It was well passed due when I realised that they were not the same thing.”

“Of course, they were the same,” Dumbledore snorted.

“Whatever you say,” Grindlewald gave in.“Have you found out what you came for?”

“No. I need to know where you got your wand from?”

“Ah. What was it you called me before I battled your protégé? A magician. What a fine term that is, and I think you’ll find Albus, that the Muggles have a saying. A magician never reveals his secrets.”

Grindlewald cackled madly even as in a fit of pique Dumbledore pulled his wand from his sleeve, “Crucio.” He watched as the light flickered, listened as the demented laughter turned into screams, then he ended the spell. Leaving Grindlewald, breathless lying on the floor, limbs twitching. He banished his chair with a growl and left.

“Death comes to us all Albus,” the man on the floor rasped into the empty silence of the room after the door had slammed shut with a clang. “Even you.”

Albus Dumbledore heard the laughter start again echoing down the stairwell several minutes after he had left the tower cell, “Demented old Bastard!”

Eventually he made it to the lowest cell, but the door would not open, even for the master key that he held. Blood wards! He should have killed the man while he had the chance, he only let him live out of some sort of weird sentimentality. Next time Gellert would not be so lucky. Still it was not as if the situation was unmanageable, it would just take another detour.

Gellert Grindlewald had after all been a brilliant, intelligent and enigmatic Wizard, there was no way he would have been held, even in a prison (especially in) a prison of his own design, without some greater power holding him there. There was no doubt he would have long since have manufactured a way to escape through magic or manipulation, if Dumbledore had not held him to a higher power.

Dumbledore slipped into a small door at the foot of the stairs on the main floor. It was ingenious really to have all of his most precious things hidden here. So far away from his apparent power base in England. A wave of his hand dropped the charms concealing the entrance and a drop of his own blood smeared carefully on the door opened the wards to him.Passage through the labyrinth was rudimentary for one with the knowledge and none of the creatures he had added to the confined space, dared to attack him anymore. A final archway spelled to remove all enchantments and stolen from the Goblins without their knowledge, allowed him entrance into the final room beyond.

Items glittered all around, immediately calling him to come and investigate, but he ignored their allure. Moving straight to his destination.Today was not a day to linger. Hopefully it the body of Percival Graves was indeed in Gellert’s dungeon, he might be able to find more than answers.

There was a shelf that sat separately from all else in the room. Its contents being too precious to risk contamination with other magics.Bulbous corked glass bottles rested on oddly shaped wooden stands each one labelled and containing a deep red fluid. A wry smiled twisted at his lips, as he reached for a bottle at the front.

_Harry Potter_

It sat in front of bottles labelled with his parents’ names, behind them: James parents and Grandparents. There was even a bottle labelled _Petunia Evans_.

Beside them with no bottles behind it was one labelled _Hermione Granger._ It was a precautionary measure. He quickly picked up the bottle containing Gellert’s offering and transferred a drop to conjured thimble. Hastily shoving the bottle of Harry’s blood into a deep pocket in his robes, yes that potion would work so much better if it was made using the boy’s blood. 

Back up the stairs he went, ensuring he raised each of his defences again. Though the tell-tale flash as he raised the last blood ward seemed slightly larger and more exuberant than usual. Which he made note of to check the next time he visited.

Again, he stood at the door to the lowest dungeon. Really what was it with Gellert’s sense of melodrama? The place was dank, moss growing on the stone, rust on the iron bars, which he knew did not need to be there. It was not as if the bars were actually rusting after all, they were just made to look that way! With a huff, he drizzled the droplet onto the door, and smeared it into the grain with a fingertip. Finally, the door opened.

Inside, the room was much the same moss-covered stones, the soft plonk of water dripping onto the floor at irregular intervals, and one set of bones in the corner of the room. Albus’s frustration grew. It was almost like Gellert was so busy trying to look like the evil villain that he did not take it seriously at all! Surely there should have been a preservation charm placed on the place to prevent such deterioration.Still a bone could be useful, perhaps some dried blood could be extracted from within it, if the proper methods were applied. And the boy was related. Still there was no saying that the man who had died here was actually Percival Graves at all.

Dumbledore sighed, he would need his wand for this. The spell was too precise. He waved his wand in a complicated fashion as he muttered in Latin. A piece of parchment appeared in the air, words in red ink across its face. Date, time and cause of death. They all fit. There was also the replica resonance of the tiny amount of residual magic that had seeped into the stones. While it was not immediately useful, he was sure that due to his job there would be a copy of Percival Graves’ magical profile on file somewhere. Still it did appear that this was indeed the original. So who then was the boy?

A femur was retrieved from the floor, and hastily shoved into the same pocket as the bottle of blood. With a kick the rest of the bones, clattered across the floor. He had not achieved as much on this trip as he had hoped.

“Sir?” the voice of the guard greeted him as he emerged back into the entry way. “Ah, you are supposed to make an appointment with the Aurors to come here, and they haven’t said anyone was coming. How did you get inside?”

With a glare, Dumbledore raised his wand. “Avada Kedavra.”

The young guard fell to the floor. He would be found several hours later by the incoming shift, leading to a panicked search of the fortress. Grindlewald, when asked told them that Albus Dumbledore had visited him. They did not believe him, convincing themselves that the man was beginning to go mad after his long confinement.

__

“Sir?” Harry’s voice drifted back to his professor.

“Well……” Severus was struck dumb as he glanced over the boy’s shoulder into the room beyond.

“Apparently Salazar Slytherin should have been in Ravenclaw,” Harry said with a grin, stepping forward.

Snape’s attention was taken up looking at a number of interesting artefacts, that graced small shelves affixed at various points to the walls of the room.

Percival crossed the space to walk amongst the freestanding book shelves.

“There are two more doors back here,” he called.

“So we have the antechamber, the basilisk….house…”

“Nest?” Severus suggested.

“The office or perhaps it’s a study, then the library. It these are truly Slytherin’s chamber then would his bedroom be……?” Harry glanced unsurely in Percival’s direction.

“Only one way to find out?” Severus said.

“That’s rather Gryffindorish of you Sir,” Harry said cheekily.

“Keep that to yourself or you’ll find yourself in detention all year.”

Harry just grinned and ducked under the hand that Severus raised to ruffle his hair.

Entering the room on the left revealed the most magnificent potions laboratory. It quite took Severus’ breath away. Along one whole wall stood a huge cabinet spelled with preservation charms that were reinforced by a runic ward.

“There must be a hundred ingredients that have not been seen in centuries in here,” Severus said in awe. Harry and Percival suppressed their grins at their professor’s giddy behaviour.

A whole wall was dedicated to cauldrons, of every possible size and material.

“A crystal cauldron!” He reached a shaking finger out to brush it reverently.

“What is that black one?” Harry asked, drawing the Potions Masters attention to a small cauldron on the end of one shelf.

There was the hissing intake of breath, “Dragon fire obsidian!”

It sounded as though Snape was going to faint, and Harry was oddly amused at the affect that the room was having on the usually dour man.

“There is a matching stirring rod on the table,” Percival said helpfully.

“Oh,” Severus immediately turned to the tables. Each of the three tables was set with a cauldron stand, runes engraved around the edges to vent fumes away and prevent everything from dust, insects or incorrect ingredients entering the space. A set of drawers along the third wall revealed a plethora of implements for cutting, grinding and a whetstone for sharpening the knives.

“Sir,” Harry called from the middle work station. “There is a hand written book…..”

“Let me see it!” Snape all but ran. “Is it in Parseltongue? What does it say?” he demanded.

“It…it appears to be an experiment. Um,” he cleared his throat and concentrated. “Potions and poultices abound for the treatment of a variety of common injuries and mundane complaints. However as yet there exists no such potion for the treatment of the various blood born afflictions of magical races or injuries caused by curses. Those worthy men who spend their time chasing down dragons to prevent injury to the mundane population may at times be afflicted with a rare form of pox, similar to the small pox of the mundanes, and just as difficult to treat. So, to the burns inflicted by such beasts inevitably leave scarring that cannot be healed by any means known at this time.” He took a breath, “It goes on to talk about how he planned to adapt a number of different potions to see if he could ‘affect’ a cure.”

“And?” Snape asked eagerly.

“It doesn’t say what the outcome was sir. Though there are several comments about changes that did not work, and more steps that he wished to try.”

“But….”

Harry held up the book, “This…” he pointed to the last line, “is the last line of instructions. It says to add a thimbleful of the liquid squeezed from a shrivel fig. Stirring for ten heartbeats and allowing the potion to cool. It does not say if he tried it out.”

“But shrivel fig would not be beneficial in either of th….” Snape protested.

“Which is something that was discovered much later professor,” Percival said blandly.

“But….”

“I promise I will translate the entire book for you, sir. Can we go and look in the other room now?”

Snape glanced around the room and looked ready to protest again.

“How about Harry and I look next door and you continue to investigate this space, sir?” Percival suggested.

“I…yes,” Snape nodded stiffly.

It turned out that the next room held only a bed, robe and water-closet, all the surfaces were covered in a thick layer of dust. So the boys returned to the lab relatively quickly.

“Is it just me, or is it odd that every painting in here is blank?” Harry asked curiously as they made their way out through the study.

“It could be that they were never activated, or that the subjects of the paintings are busy elsewhere.”

“If you were Salazar Slytherin who would you have a portrait of in your study?”

“The portraits were probably added at a later time, after all the spell to allow paintings to move was not created until the eleventh century and the one to imbue portraits with parts of the subject’s personality much later,” Percival said as they continued walking.

“Yeah, I suppose there was more than the two types of writing in that diary.”

“It matters not,” Severus dismissed the topic. Before he let them a go, he gave Harry a warning, “We will not be able to return to the Chambers every time you are here, Dumbledore will be watching us. Be sure to continue with your Occlumency practice. Repair any damage that the attempted possession caused, and practice pushing someone out. You cannot assume because you tricked Riddle once that you will succeed a second time.”

“Yes Professor,” Harry acknowledged, disappearing into the flames.

They were gathered in the library, Harry translating the potions book for Severus while the others read when suddenly Sirius sat up.

“Dumbledore is trying to come through the floo,” he said urgently. “Harry get Remus you will need to take into the Lord’s Study. Percival …..”

“He will expect me to be visiting.”

“That’s fine, but in the meantime go get Janey from her room and take her to the study as well. It’s about the only room that they can stay safely in where Dumbledore won’t find them. The last thing we want is Dumbledore finding out that either of them is alive. When you are done with that you can return here if you wish, Harry you will need to stay with them.”

He turned and quickly descended the stairs. Pressing a hand to a knot above the fireplace, he allowed the Headmaster a onetime pass through the wards.

“Oh Sirius! It was a rather slow trip through the floo today,” Dumbledore chuckled. He pushed down his inner anger well aware of what the delay in transit meant.

“What is it you need Dumbledore?” Sirius heard a door on the floor above close, followed by footsteps on the stairs as he greeted the Headmaster.

“Ah, well I have had some members of the Order complaining. You see they have tried to come through the floo for the meeting tonight and they were unable to arrive,” he smiled benignly. “Molly wanted to start cooking a little early, so she was ready for everyone.”

“Hmmm really? There’s an Order meeting tonight is there? You haven’t asked to hold any meetings here since just after the Weasley’s returned to the Burrow. In fact, you haven’t told me about any meetings at all recently Dumbledore, so I was not expecting anyone.”

“But my boy,” came the condescending reply, “Grimmauld place is the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, where else would we hold meetings.”

“Oh, I’m sorry I thought that you had changed the Headquarters to the Burrow, after all that is where the last meeting I went to was,” Sirius acted surprised.

“So you’ll open up the floo again, good.”

“You misunderstand me Albus. If you had told me that you wanted to move the Order back in I would have told you that the answer was no.”

“But…”

“You see,” Sirius went right on talking, “I recently discovered that Kreacher has been in communication with my cousins, you remember Narcissa and Bellatrix of course? As this is a Black property it is entirely possible with the wards the way that they were that they and their families could have come through at any time. With Harry and Percival staying here, I did not want to take the risk. I have confined Kreacher to the house, had the wards amended and raised the war wards.”

“But surely an exemption can be made for the Order! I trust them all.”

“You may trust them, but I do not. I believe there is already a spy in our midst. I will not allow the mistake that cost my Godson his family to happen again. Nor will I allow what happened to Alice and Frank in the wake of the last war to be repeated. I will not be lowering the wards for anyone until we are sure that all of the Death Eaters have been captured and placed in Azkaban.”

“Surely you cannot mean that Sirius. We must have a little faith in our fellows.”

“Yes, I remember you saying the same last time James and I bought our concerns to you. I seem to recall that did not end very well.”

“Yes, well a man can be wrong on the odd occasion Sirius.”

“It does not matter Albus. We already know that Remus was betrayed.”

“Whatever do you mean?” Albus said as if aghast. He was going to have to bring this conversation back under his control somehow. Sirius was getting further out of control, steps would have to be taken soon, though it was going to be more difficult now unless he could be convinced to allow the Order back in to Grimmauld place.

“It is the only reason that explains his disappearance. While, I appreciate that you do not want let everyone know that he was on a mission for the Order Albus, both you and I know what task he was undertaking. As he was only going to speak to tribes with which he was already familiar there should have been no risk to him, and yet here we are. Months later and there has been neither sight nor sound from him in months. I believe we both know what that means Albus.”

With a sad tutting, Dumbledore nodded causing his long beard to sway, “It is unfortunate.”

“I am not willing to risk either Seraphina’s Godson or my own. You will have to find somewhere else to hold your meetings.”

“But my boy, this place is the safest….”

“Then I suggest you raise similar wards elsewhere,” Sirius said with finality.

“Very well, might I speak with Harry while I am here?”

“Of course, he’s in my study I will send him down.”

While Sirius was out of the room, Albus cast a Homenum Revelio. If he was going to reveal the prophecy to the boy, he did not want anyone else hearing it. There was only one other presence, located in the parlour, that must be Percival. It was concerning that he could not detect Harry until he emerged from the study.

“You wanted me Professor?” the messy haired boy asked as he appeared in the door way.

“Yes Harry. Come in, come in. Shut the door behind you.”

“Ok,” Harry did as he was told.

“I am rather surprised at you Harry,” the Headmaster intimated.

“Oh, why is that?”

“You have not sought me out following your visit to the Ministry.”

“Should I have?”

“Yes, I thought you might like to discuss the events.”

“Well, I did consider bringing the matter to your attention Headmaster, but I decided against it.”

Perhaps he had misjudged how far his protege had pushed the boy away with her actions. “Why was that Harry?”

“Well I decided that seeing as you had let Hermione get away with everything, she did wrong this year, it was unlikely that you would punish her for attacking a classmate and abducting them. Then taking them to a closed government building after hours against their will, not to mention the willful destruction of property. I am still considering taking it through the appropriate legal channels.”

The blue eyes blinked slowly, “That is a rather harsh view of things don’t you think Harry?”

“Sir, if she had just knocked out me, I might have been able to forgive her, but she also knocked out Percival and stuffed him in a cupboard. I don’t think that US ambassador is going to let that drop, do you?”

“That was a misunderstanding I’m sure,” Dumbledore dismissed. “I’m sure that you can find it in your heart to forgive her. She meant well after all.”

“Hmm, just as she meant well when she poisoned me? Let’s not mention she has not made any real effort to apologise. Still it won’t only be up to me. Percival and Seraphina will have the final say.”

“We all make mistakes Harry.”

“Yes, we do Professor, but when we do, we are supposed to acknowledge and apologise for them. Which is something that I haven’t seen happening much at Hogwarts.”

“Very well, I do hope that you do not harden you heart Harry. That will lead to a dark place. Think on it. It would be a shame to lose one of your only friends over such a little thing.”

“I’ll consider it Professor.”

“Now, I know that Sirius means well, but he really is not really an appropriate guardian for you and I must insist that you return to your Aunt’s at Privet Drive.”

The bright green eyes blazed for a moment.

“Your Aunt and Uncle must be missing you terribly Harry. Hmmm, in fact I will drop you back around there as soon as we are finished here.”

“Professor,” Harry began in a curiously calm tone of voice. “Are you not aware that my Aunt no longer lives at Privet Drive?”

“Of course, she does Harry!”

“No she does not professor. There was an incident earlier in the year that caused her to leave my Uncle and she is now living elsewhere. I do not believe that she would appreciate me giving out her address to just anyone, so do not ask for it.”

“But she knows she has to live in that house with your Uncle for the wards to work! I anchored the wards in the garden. She cannot just leave!”

“The wards that would have been negated by Riddle taking my blood at the end of the tournament? The same wards that are no longer required because the man is now dead?” Harry asked slyly.

“Ah……now that is the crux of the matter, I have come to talk to you about,” Albus decided to take the segue. He would deal with the matter of Petunia Dursley later. It would not take too long to get the muggle back where she belonged.

“Oh really. I must say I am rather looking forward to a year where I will just be able to study without the worrying threat of a Dark Lord hanging over my head. In fact, if I’m lucky everyone have forgotten about me in favour of Hermione,” he grinned happily.

“I am afraid that happy circumstance might not come to pass just yet,” the Headmaster said dolefully.

“But I saw him die Sir,” Harry said innocently. “I know Hermione should not have cast the killing curse, and I am surprised that we have not seen anything in the papers about that, but still I can’t say that I am sorry that he is gone.”

“Oh Harry, my boy if only things were that simple. There is more to the matter than you know, I won’t explain it to you just yet but this year, I will be taking you and Hermione for some private lessons.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about me sir,” Harry shook his head. “I think I will be having enough changes with my new lessons.”

“I would not worry about those until I had my OWL results if I were you.”

“Right you are,” Harry agreed amiably.

“Now in the meantime, I need to bring you up to speed. I had thought you would have asked me about the prophecy sooner.”

“The prophecy Sir?”

“Did you never wonder why Voldemort,” Dumbledore said the name with such gravitas that the lights dimmed, “came after your family? Hmmm.”

“Ah, because he was a psychopathic killer sir? Is another reason really required?”

“Hmmm, if only it was that simple. No, you see a prophecy was made…….

From there Dumbledore revealed to a Harry that appeared stunned by the revelation, the exact wording of the prophecy and how it meant that Harry would need to face Voldemort in one final battle, in which one of them was sure to die. Thus Voldemort was sure to return. Albus was relieved that the boy was taking the news so well. With the way Harry had been responding he might not have to use that potion after all.

“So those extra lessons that you were talking about, they are to start to help me be able to battle Riddle then? You’ll show me spells I can use to defeat Riddle?”

“Not as such Harry, you see there is a great deal of ground work to do first. The first thing you need to be able to do is to understand your opponent.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand what you’re getting at Sir.”

“To be able to defeat your opponent you need to know what move he is going to make, when and why. That is what we will be focussing on. Now I trust that I do not need to tell you to keep the contents of our discussion a secret, do I?”

“Of course not,” Harry smiled.

“Though I do think an exemption might be made for Miss Granger and the youngest Mr Weasley.”

“If I can talk to Ron and Hermione why not Percival and Sirius?”

“I do not think that’s wise Harry,” Albus Dumbledore said sadly. “Sirius is too impulsive. We don’t how he might react, possibly running off all over the countryside. It would be terrible if an accident happened to him. And Percival….I know that he is a dear friend of yours,” again there was the patented look of disappoinment and disapproval, “however I would caution against trusting someone you have known for such a short period of time too deeply. I do not want to see you burnt with the betrayal I can see coming.”

Harry just managed to stifle a derisive snort, instead saying, “I will be careful Professor.”

“Good, good. Well I had best be returning to the school. Apparently, I need to arrange a new location for the Order of the Phoenix to meet tonight. If you would be so kind, perhaps you could have a word to Sirius about that before our next meeting?”

“Bye Professor,” Harry said, making no commitment.

Harry was helping himself to a plate of sandwiches when the others emerged from their various locations around the house.

“What did the old bearded one want?” Sirius asked, sitting down at the table and reaching for the plate.

“Just to tell me about the prophecy and that it’s alright to share the details with Ron and Hermione, but not you or Percival.”

“That’s odd,” Percival mused.

“Ah but you see,” Harry said in an exaggerated conspiratorial fashion. “Sirius here is unreliable and might just run off willy nilly, once he hears it and you….well you are apparently on the verge of betraying me so it is best if I don’t trust you.”

Remus snorted, “It seems like he does not want you to tell anyone, who might have the means to help you.”

“Did he say what he thought the prophecy meant?” Sirius asked curiously.

“Oh yes, apparently Riddle and I must face each other in an epic duel which will decide the fate of Wizard kind everywhere, only one of us will survive.” He took a large bite of his sandwich. “Oh, and he is going to give Hermione and I private lessons this year, not to improve my skills or teach me spells so that I can actually defeat Riddle but so that I can know my opponent.”

“I don’t like the idea of you being alone with him,” Sirius frowned.

“Neither do I,” Harry admitted.

With a groan of frustration, she slammed the door behind her. Some absolutely wretched sneak had spoken to her parents. When she found out who it was, she was going to Crucio them into tomorrow. Tossing her body face down on the bed Hermione, kicked her legs violently for good measure. The action soon made her hot and breathless and she desisted.

Who would have done such a thing? Not only did they know about the visit to the Ministry, but also about giving Harry the cleansing potion, the incidents that led to the words on her forehead and how she had stunned Percival and locked him in the cupboard. They had even raised some questions over her grades and told them that she would not be a Prefect in the coming year. Who dared?!

It had to be someone who knew where she lived, which immediately ruled out Ron, Harry and most of the Order. Only the teachers and Molly and Arthur Weasley were left. Would the Weasley’s have done it? Possibly if they thought they were helping in some fashion, though it was unlikely that Ron had told them everything that went on at school. Harry certainly would not have mentioned his little trip to the hospital wing as he knew that was a complete accident. That left the teachers…….the most likely being McGonagall and Flitwick. McGonagall was too much in Dumbledore’ pocket and so seemed unlikely. Filius Flitwick, that horrid little goblin.

Hermione rolled over and stared at the plain white ceiling. The worst of it was that there was not much she could do about it right now. Dumbledore had not taught her the Obliviate spell as yet or she would have made them forget what they had been told. She made a note to look it up the moment that she was back at school. She had affectively been grounded for the holidays.Her parents were insisting that she go to work with them every day. Even going so far as to give her filing jobs. They had said she would get paid for the work she did, which could be useful, but it was still so demeaning. Not to mention they had mentioned taking her to see a psychologist. Argh!

At this rate it did not seem like they would allow her to go to Grimmauld place at all this summer. She was not going to tolerate that. She would have to write to Professor Dumbledore. Sending a letter via the local Post Office it would take at least a week to reach Hogwarts which was far to long. That would not do. No, no, no. Her parent’s surgery was in the town centre, she could easily catch a bus or train in to Diagon Alley where the magical post office was. From there the letter would reach the Headmaster by evening. Yes. Hermione quickly wrote her letter and then allowed herself to fall asleep, a smile on her lips.

“When is Sirius getting here?” Molly called out across the crowd in her lounge room.

There were several vague grunts and shrugs.

“Well, when he does, tell him to send Harry straight upstairs he can sleep over in Ron’s room tonight. I haven’t gotten round to cleaning out the twins room as yet.” She bustled out of the room to grab another tray of snacks.

“Hello Mum,” a redhead called from the doorway.

“Bill!”

“Mum, I’d like you to meet someone.” At those magic words Mrs Weasley cleared a path from one side of the room to the other, unceremoniously pushing anyone who did not move fast enough out of the way.

“‘Ello,” came a heavily accented voice from Bill’s side. Eet iz a pleasure to meet you Mrs Weasley.”

Mrs Weasley paused, eyes travelling up and down the girl’s frame, “Lovely to meet you I’m sure.”

“We met at Gringotts, Bill ‘as been ‘elping me with my Eenglish,” the blonde added helpfully.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Mrs Weasley frowned. “Now is not a good time to have strangers in the house Bill,” she chided her eldest.

“Fleur isn’t a stranger,” Bill protested. “She was one of the Triwizard champions. She knows Harry. Dumbledore said to bring her along to the meeting. Not to mention she ….well she is very important to me. I told you about her last summer remember?”

Still frowning, Mrs Weasley stepped back, allowing the pair to cross the threshold, “Well I suppose if Professor Dumbledore said so. Now Bill how long are you back for this time?”

“My transfer has been made permanent this time mum.”

“Will you be staying?”

“If that’s alright mum, just until we can find our own place. We’ll take my old room.”

Mrs Weasley’s head snapped to look at her son, before she said sternly, “You can take your own room but Miss….”

“Delacour.”

“Hmm, Miss Delacour can sleep in with Ginny!” She bustled over to offer Hestia a cup of tea.

“Sorry Fleur, I don’t know why….”

Fleur gently squeezed Bill’s arm, “It’s alright, she is just worried and wants what is best for her boy.”

He wrapped an arm around her and led her to the couch. Then he moved to stand behind her.

Dumbledore smoothly stepped out of the floo into the Burrow’s kitchen. He followed the noise to where all of his most loyal were waiting for him.There was a new face but Bill’s Veela girlfriend might be a useful asset.

Severus was the last arrive, stepping out of the floo smartly and moving to stand behind the couch in a shadowy corner. Glancing around the room, he noted that Sirius had once again been excluded, though he could not fathom the purpose behind the move. Not that it mattered, he would tell the Dog what he needed to know.

“Professor,” a quiet voice interrupted Severus’ thoughts.

“Mr Weasley,” he dipped his head. “Ms Delacour.”

“I note that a certain ex-fugitive is not currently in attendance.”

“Hmmm.”

“Gringotts was hoping to pass a message on to him this evening. In all honesty I was expecting the meeting to be at….” He stumbled over the words.

“Ah yes, I believe that the mutt has changed the wards to protect his Godson.”

“Would you?” Bill held out a letter.

“Certainly,” the envelope disappeared into the folds of his robes.

“I feel….” the words of Albus Dumbledore filtered over their conversation, “that we must now discuss the rather pressing matter of Sirius Black.”

“Whatever do you mean Albus?” Molly Weasley asked.

“Recently I have become concerned about his…..stability,” he said gravely.

“Oh,” Molly fluttered.

“It seems that he has withdrawn his support from the Order. He has changed the wards on Grimmauld place without advising me. It seems out of character.”

“Ah Albus,” Arthur interrupted a trifle hesitantly. “I believe that it might be my fault. After Bill updated the wards and we returned to the Burrow, Sirius mentioned he was going to update the wards at …… I was supposed to let you know, but it seems to have slipped my mind.”

“That does not change the fact that he should not have changed his wards at all without my approval. ….” he stuttered, “it was the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix!”

“Seriously Albus the man has the right to update the wards on his own home,” Minerva commented. “Besides with Harry living there now, I have no doubt Sirius wanted to ensure his Godson was well protected.”

“That is another thing, Sirius is not the boy’s guardian. Harry must be returned to his Aunt’s.”

“Let it be Albus,” Minerva huffed. “Guardianship of Harry has not lain with his Aunt for nearly a year now. With Seraphina heading back to the US it was transferred to Sirius a fortnight ago, the school received notification of the change.”

“But I was not called to…”

“Forgive my saying so Dumbledore,” Kingsley Shacklebolt rumbled, “but as you are no longer a sitting member of the Wizengamot they do not need to advise you of such meetings.”

“There is still the matter of him ignoring meetings.”

“But was he told Dumbledore,” Kingsley Shacklebolt said. “I spoke to him at the last Wizengamot and seemed completely unaware that there was a meeting this evening.”

“See,” Albus Dumbledore jumped on the statement. “I told him myself…”

“When?”

“What?”

“When did you tell him Dumbledore?”

“What does that have to do with it?”

“Simply if I spoke to him before you did then of course he would not have known. When did you tell him?” Shacklebolt asked implacably.

“Well…..”

“Albus!” McGonagall pressed.

“This afternoon.”

“Really! What a ridiculous notion that Sirius who has two teenage boys living with him, was unable to drop everything and suddenly appear at a meeting that you advised him of at the last minute,” the Transfiguration teacher said sarcastically.

“The point, Minerva, is that Sirius should be here. There are no excuses, he could have easily bought the boys with him,” Molly said huffily.

“Perhaps he did not want take advantage of your generosity without asking, Molly. Or perhaps they already had plans. The Gods know I would have if I had not been advised a week in advance. An afternoon is simply not enough notice, especially if you were intending on the meeting being at his house.”

“He could simply have opened the wards for us,” Molly protested.

“It’s not as easy as that Mum,” Bill protested.

“How would you know Bill?!”

“I heard about the work.”

“What protections are there?” Dumbledore asked hurriedly. If he knew what wards were in place, perhaps he could find some means to work around them.

“Telling you that would break my contract Albus,” Bill stated firmly.

“I can always find you work elsewhere my boy,” Albus said insistently.

“My loss of magic might make that a little difficult.”

“You’ve lost your magic,” Molly screeched in horror.

“No mum,” Bill said allowing his exasperation to bleed into his voice. “I have signed a magical contract with Gringotts as one of the conditions of my employment. If I break it losing my magic is the mostly likely outcome.”

“Why would you risk your magic that way? Didn’t we tach you to be more careful than that?” she gasped.

“Well it was better than the other option which was losing my life.” 

“I told you not to work for those dirty, horrid creatures, but did you listen to me no. I’m just your Mother! What would I know and now look at what you have done! Hanging onto your magic by a thread.”

“Mum! My magic is not at risk as long as I do not break my contract. Given that it is mostly just security clauses that prevent me from divulging customers secrets, I don’t feel that it is unreasonable or restrictive. You would not want the tellers being able to discuss your financial matters with anyone else, would you?”

“That is enough Molly!” Arthur said placing his hand on his wife’s forearm. “Bill is a grown man and quite capable of making his own decisions.”

“But he was just out of school when…”

“And I am sure that the Goblins did not have him the same contract when he was on his apprenticeship,” he glanced at his son requesting confirmation.

“No, the restrictions were much less stringent, and I was never placed in a position where I would become aware of any customer’s details. The different contracts reflect the level of responsibility. To put your mind at ease mum, I did have a lawyer go through the contract before I signed it.”

Molly’s complaints devolved into a barely audible grumbling about wasting money on lawyers. Bill shook his head, it seemed as if she would never be happy. He just hoped that if the Goblins ever found out about her rant, that they would not take their response to her prejudice out on him.

“If the fanciful aspersions to the mutt’s character have finished perhaps, we could continue to more important matters,” Severus said.

“I would not have thought that you would defend Sirius,” Dumbledore said in surprise.

“While I agree the man is a useless excuse for a wizard there is no doubting his loyalty to his Godson,” he replied dourly.

“What have you heard from the other Death Eaters?” Dumbledore asked changing the topic with a barely concealed smirk.

“As I have previously stated. After the incident in the Ministry I have been revealed to be a spy as such I have heard nothing. No one has contacted me, nor are they likely to.”

“What is the use of having a spy who cannot spy.”

“What use indeed. Perhaps my skills in potion making might be somewhat useful in keeping you all alive,” Severus rebutted the whispered complaint that he heard from more than one corner of the room.

“I believe you are underestimating your skills Severus. In fact, I must insist that you at least try to reintegrate yourself. We depend on you Severus,” Dumbledore wheedled.

“And who will you get your potions from when I am deceased?”

“Come, come, you surely exaggerate. A quiet word in the right ear and your situation will be as it was before.”

“I don’t understand,” Hestia asked. “Why are we talking about infiltrating the Death Eaters, surely they will disband now. I was actually quite surprised that you called a meeting Albus.”

Severus leant back so that his smirk was hidden in the shadows.

“You know something,” Bill accused quietly.

“Mmmmm, as do you Mr Weasley,” Snape replied quietly.

“Not so much,” the red-head shrugged, “just that there is a something going on. Truth be told Fleur and I were happy to return to Egypt. The Goblins stopped me from going back, due of some project that they want me to assist on.”

“Well no doubt you will hear more about it soon enough.”

“Is Riddle really gone?”

“Use your brain Mr Weasley,” Snape hissed derisively in an undertone.

“Ah, I did wonder,” the eldest of the Weasley siblings looked thoughtful.

“Do not think too hard on it,” Severus advised. “I am sure you will be told all the details in the near future. Do they still teach Occlumency at Gringotts?”

“Yes, you have to learn it or you don’t pass your apprenticeship.”

They turned their attention back to where Dumbledore was holding court. It was clear that more than a few people were dissatisfied with Dumbledore’s explanation that they needed to keep an extra close eye on the Death Eaters now. He said that now that their Lord was gone they were likely to act out in anger attacking the Wizarding population and that they had to maintain their vigilance. Severus thought that it was rather lucky that Moody was not there.

“But wha’ happened to the body?” Mundungus Fletcher asked and silence descended over the group.

“Ah,” Dumbledore stalled.

“There was no body,” Hestia supplied. “I arrived just as the spell was cast. He disappeared into a black cloud, his robes and wand falling to the floor. Bellatrix summoned the wand before she fled.”

“You said that there was no body last time either Albus,” Minerva pointed out. “If that is the case can we be sure that he is truly gone?”

“Of course, he is gone. The girl hit him with a Killing curse,” Molly protested.

“Also the same as last time,” Minerva pointed out.

“Ah,” Dumbledore cut across the brewing argument to say solemnly, throwing a warning glare that threatened dire retribution at Severus, “I believe that the difference is that it was the rebound of the Killing curse that disembodied him the last time, thus the diluted effect. This time it was cast on him directly.” His eyes twinkled at the answering nods from around the room, ignoring the fact that his Deputy was dissatisfied, he would deal with her later.

“Well then, I believe that is all for this evening,” he dismissed them. “I trust Harry’s Occlumency lesson went well Severus.”

“The boy is a dunderhead Albus. He does not practice. You say that he has been given books on mind preparation, but if he has then he must not have read them at all!” Severus complained, hoping that Harry would forgive his lies.

“I will have another word to him and remind him how important it is.” Albus turned to the Weasley’s “I am sorry we descended on you at the last moment Molly. I’m sure that Sirius will have come to his sense in time for the next meeting.”

“Not to worry Professor,” Molly said happily. “When can we expect Harry to come and visit?”

“I was hoping that you would be willing to host the boy Molly. A week at his Aunts should be enough, so hopefully he will be here in time for the OWL results. I had been hoping that Sirius would allow us all to return to ….” he stumbled again, “but it seems I was sadly mistaken. I had already advised Miss Granger that she would be safe there this summer. Given her new fame she will certainly be a target for Death Eaters seeking retribution. That is without mentioning her association with Harry.”

“Oh,” Molly gasped. “The poor girl I did not even think! You know Albus she would be more than welcome to stay here.”

“Of course, should we not have access to ….” again he stuttered over the word, and the twinkle dimmed from his eyes in annoyance, “well if we need to, I will suggest this as a suitable alternative.”

“It should be safe enough, Bill did a marvellous job when he reinforced the wards.”

“So I see, though I do wish you had asked for my advice,” he chided, he could not find even the smallest chink in the wards now, and they had been extended to cover the entire property.

“To be honest, I was looking forward to using my own kitchen again Albus. I mean the one at……Sirius’,” she substituted, “was good in a pinch, I suppose but with that blasted elf always around, I couldn’t really set things out the way I wanted to.”

“Tonight’s supper was delightful,” he graced her with a small smile.

“Now how about a cup of tea, before you go?”

“Mumma,” a little voice whispered into the dark waking his mother from her doze.

“Yes, loveling,” she tried to keep the tremor of fear from her voice, she needed to be strong. Someone would surely come and find them. She could not figure out how they got here, they had visited the café in town, and gone to so that Michael could have a play before they went home. The next thing she remembered was waking up in this dark, cold room, lying on the floor, her son clutched to her chest.

“Where are we Mumma?”

“I don’t know,” she whispered, and the thought terrified her.

“Can we go home soon? I don’t like it here.”

“I don’t like it here either. Hopefully the police will find us soon.”

“Do you mean like Mr Cooper?”

“Yes, just like Mr Cooper,” she gentle stroked the child’s hair from his face.

“I like Mr Cooper, he’s funny.”

“Yes he is,” the boy’s mother agreed.

“Can we go now?”

“I wish we could, but they have locked the door,” she whispered, hating the sound of the words even as they rolled off her tongue. It was the first thing she had tried when she had woken and Michael was still asleep.

“Mr Cooper will break the door down won’t he.”

“Yes, I am sure he will,” she tightened her arms hugging her son close, praying that the words proved true. It had been two days since they had last seen anyone. Shortly after she had woken up a small ratty man had bought them a bowl of soup and some water each. The water in the cups kept refiling but there had not been anymore food.

“I’m hungry Mummy,” her son complained. Really, he had been so strong, so very brave.

“Me too, loveling.”

“Do you think the mean man will give us some food soon?”

“I don’t know,” she admitted.

There was a scrape outside the door. The boy huddled down into her lap, tucking his head into her shoulder. The light was blinding as the door swung open on rusty hinges, and she turned her head away.

“Hmpf, well you aren’t much to look at!”

She glanced up in surprise at the very definitely female voice. A trim figure in a long dress was silhouetted against the light.

“Let me see him.”

“Mummy!” her boy cried as the woman reached out and grabbed his arm pulling him to his feet to examine him.

“Please don’t hurt him!” she begged.

The blue eyes of the woman who had just entered the room, narrowed in distaste, “I do not intend to touch him!”

“Why are you holding us here?”

“I have been informed that you are required.”

“Please just let us go! There is nothing we can do for you. There is no one to pay a ransom. Please, let my son go,” she begged on her knees.

The cold eyes just continued staring, then the lady turned and walked back to the door.

“Please! Let us go!” the tears streamed down her face, as she hauled herself to her feet and stumbled to the door though the woman moved gracefully through it.

“I suggest you and your son eat, it may be the last you have for a while,” the door shut with a clang. A small patch of light illuminated a tray on the ground by the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: a_dale, katrocks247, FriendlyDragon32, Catrina4057, amethystteardrop24, mephistopholes, 2T1r3d22Sl33p, Bloodedife94: Thank you for your wonderful comments.


	3. Fire Burn and Cauldron Bubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore investigates the items he retrieved from Nurmengard, while Severus deals with some cursed memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some quotes may be found in this chapter. Please note I am not JK Rowling and am only playing in her sandpit.
> 
> : So real life has given me a run for my money recently with work moving me to a new position that means I have less time for writing and no predictability to my shifts. So I apologise for the delay, and any inconsistencies (please point them out so I can fix them). This one is also a smidge shorter then usual, it was giving me all sorts of trouble!.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Inside the cauldron the potion simmered slowly, like some kind of sluggish black tar. At one time the pot had been made of bleached white bone, but it was now blackened entirely from its use. Finally, the liquid had reached the desired rolling boil, thinning to the consistency of gruel and the man standing over it smiled. Carefully scrapping a diamond bladed knife across the surface of a large bone that had been resting beside the cauldron, he sent chips scattering across the table. These were swept into a wrinkled hand and deposited into the mixture. Albus stirred the resulting potion smoothly with a crystal stirring rod, carefully observing the rising steam as it swirled and eddied. It took thirty minutes for the mixture to completely cool before the Headmaster could scoop the small amount of residual fluid out of the cauldron and pour it over a carefully prepared piece of parchment.

Fine lines of silver spread out from the centre of the parchment, a strange mixture of symbols and runes emerging to cover the entire page. With a frown the man, lifted another piece of parchment from the desk and placed it beside the first. Cross comparison revealed their similarities. Laying one sheet over the other and holding them above a lit candle confirmed that they matched exactly. Magic, he had extracted from the bone he had retrieved from the dungeon at Nurmengard matched that on record for Percival Graves. Therefore, it was an easy conclusion that it was the man’s remains. Though of course it was possible that Percival Graves could have killed the person in the cell in some way that had infused the skeleton with his magic, it seemed unlikely. The man having disappeared long before the construction of the edifice had been complete. The killing curse was one of the only spells known to confer a magical signature, that was the reason he had been unable to use Lily and James’ blood and had needed to harvest Harry’s. Whatever spell Lily had used to stop Voldemort, Albus in no way believed that it was something the boy had done, had apparently protected Harry from the same contamination.

With the first step complete Albus just needed to obtain a sample of Percival, the younger’s, magic so that it could be compared to the others. The spell for obtaining a sample f magic from a live wizard was simple enough, any medi-witch could…. Huh, perhaps Poppy would have a copy of the boy’s magical signature already, the boy had spent some time in her infirmary after all, and she had been unsure of what had been wrong with him, so it was conceivable that she had conducted the spell. A slight smile on his face he waved his wand to preserve his results and sent the cauldron to his favoured Elf for cleaning and hurried to the hospital wing.

Being Summer holidays, Poppy was on her annual vacation and not currently residing in the castle, so Albus felt quite safe in sneaking into her domain. The doors swung open easily before his raised hand but as he stepped across the threshold he was stopped by curious ward. It was quite unlike anything he had observed before. A springy opaque surface that looked like the surface of a bubble, all swirling fingerprints of technicolour. Albus Dumbledore prodded it with his wand. It gave and then sprang back with a snap.

“Bombarda,” he said more curious to see the affect than anything else as he could not determine what the ward was designed to do apart from keep people from the hospital wing, though it clearly did something. To his surprise the spell was simply absorbed into the surface causing a red patch of colour that soon disappeared into a technicolour swirl. With a frown he raised his wand again saying more forcefully, “Bombarda Maxima.” This time it took a full minute for the large red patch dissipate, strangely the surface of the ward appeared thicker than before. “BOMBARDA MAXIMA!”

The next thing Albus knew he was sitting on his rump in the dirt by the front gates of Hogwarts. He stood and dusted himself off. Glaring up at the castle he could just see in the distance. With an angry limp he took off up the path. He would be having words with Poppy when she returned. In the meantime, perhaps a trip to ….Argh, the anger grew. Was nothing easy anymore?! There was only so much insolence that he would tolerate, and that limit had been exceeded. At least in his own castle his will should be law, that was sacrosanct! First, he would have to find a way to obtain something of Percival Graves….no, he took a deep calming breath and considered his problems. First, he was going to pull out the tome he had taken from the Flamel’s and make the potion ready to use on Harry Potter. Afterall he still needed to convince Slughorn to return to the school. Having Harry assist in the endeavour would be an ideal way to test that the potion was working and provide an opportunity to sample Graves’ magic. The plan allowed some of the man’s rage to abate and he hastened up the path to return to his office.

-o0o-

Down in the Dungeons, another man was also busy with his potions. The dark-haired dour man was as yet unaware of the staffing changes afoot, that would mean he had to abandon his passion for a task that was unwanted and unasked for, regardless of the content of the rumours that the students spread. For now, he was busy looking at the swirling liquid inside a glass vial.

“What in the Gods name are you trying to do Albus Dumbledore,” he huffed. In preparation for the coming Occlumency lessons, the Pensieve sat on his desk. With a practiced hand he uncorked the vial and tipped the silvery contents into its depths. Instead of pure silver the threads were contaminated with lines of black. Using his wand, he gently prodded one of the strands. With a hiss vapour rose from the surface of the liquid. Memories just should not do that! Severus hurried to his bookshelf in search of something which might lead him to the answer he sought. Finally, he remembered a mention of Pensieves in an old book on Legilimency. Having been banned by the ministry he had not bought it with him to Hogwarts, and it was still in the old house at Spinner’s End. He quickly tidied away the memories before disappearing through the floo.In all honesty Spinner’s End was the very last place that Severus wanted to return to, but he would do whatever it took to protect Harry.

-o0o-

With a very faint pop, a slim hooded figure appeared out of thin air on the edge of a river. There was no other sound apart from the whisper of the black water and no sign of life apart from a scrawny fox that had slunk down the riverbank to nose hopefully at some old fish-and-chip wrappings in the tall grass. He had frozen, wary eyes fixed upon the strange figure, who having obviously taken their bearings, set off with light, quick strides, its long cloak rustling over the grass. The fox crouched, startled by the sudden movement, lowering itself almost flat in the undergrowth. It leapt from its hiding place and scurried up the bank.

“Just a fox!” the figure was shown to be a woman by the sound of her relief laced voice.

The woman gained the top of the bank, where a line of old railings separated the river from a narrow cobbled street. She stood looking at a row of dilapidated brick houses, their windows dull and blind in the darkness. Ignoring her feelings of contempt at such a place, Narcissa, slipped through a gap in the rusty railings and hurried across the road.

Her cloak billowed behind her as she darted through an alley between the houses into a second, almost identical street. Some of the streetlamps were broken; Narcissa ran through the patches of light and darkness. At last she hurried up a street called Spinner’s End, over which a towering mill chimney seemed to hover like a giant admonitory finger. Her footsteps echoed on the cobbles as she passed boarded and broken windows, until she reached the very last house, where a dim light glimmered through the curtains in a downstairs room.

She knocked on the door and stood waiting, breathing in the smell of the dirty river that was carried on the breeze. Desperately she hoped that the man she wished to see was home. After a few seconds, she heard movement behind the door, and it opened a crack. A sliver of man could be seen through the gap, a man with long black hair parted in curtains around a sallow face and black eyes.

Narcissa threw back her hood. She was so pale that she seemed to shine in the darkness; the long blonde hair streaming down her back gave her the look of a drowned person.

“Narcissa!” hissed the man, opening the door cautiously, so that the light fell upon her. “What a…..pleasant surprise.” She did not see his wand drop into his hand.

“Severus,” she said in a strained, desperate whisper. “May I speak to you? It’s urgent.”

He considered this for a moment, before reaching his decision. The shaking of her hands as they nervously smoothed the front of her dress indicated that she had not come to do the Dark Lords bidding but on some quest of her own, “But of course.”

He stood back to allow her to pass into the house, closing the door with a snap. They stepped directly into a tiny sitting room, which had the feeling of a dark padded cell. The walls were completely covered in books, most of them bound in old black or brown leather, a threadbare sofa, an old armchair and a rickety table stood grouped together in a pool of dim light cast by a candle-filled lamp hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of neglect, as though it were not usually inhabited.

Snape gestured Narcissa to the sofa, thoroughly perplexed by her presence. She did not seem to have come with the intent to harm him. She threw off her cloak, cast it aside and sat down staring at her white and trembling hands clasped in her lap.

“So, what can I do for you? Snape asked, settling himself in the armchair opposite.

“We…we are alone, aren’t we?” Narcissa asked quietly.

“Yes of course. No other remembers this place. Indeed, I am surprised that you found it,” Snape waved his hand casually summoning a tray from another room, not acknowledging the way that the usually poised woman stumbled over her words. When it had settled on the table, he poured two glasses of blood-red wine and handed it to Narcissa.

The blonde took several sips before saying in a rush of tumbled words, “Lucius once told me where you lived. I took a chance because I had to see you. You are the only one who might be able to help me-“ she took a great, shuddering breath and started again. “I have nowhere to turn. We are nearly prisoners in our own home.”

“How can that be? Is the Dark Lord not dead Narcissa?”

“No,” she whispered. “Currently he is inhabiting the body of a ….” She shuddered, “but he makes his will known. I….I have come to bargain for my son’s life.”

“Draco!”

“Lucius believed that the events at the Ministry would raise our standing in the Dark Lord’s eyes, but it was an unmitigated disaster. You know as well as I that there is always a price to pay for such a failure. It might be put off for a time while the Dark Lord regains a body, but what do you think this will cost us? Lucius does not see it or does not want to see it, how the snake hovers around Draco!”

“You believe the Dark Lord will kill your son?” he asked surely, it was the only thing that explained why she had taken such a risk.

“Yes,” she admitted with her head bowed. “If not outright then by assigning him some impossible task.”

“I am hardly in a position to provide for the boy’s safety. I will be less welcome in the Dark Lords ranks than Lucius.”

“Go to Dumbledore, ask him to spare my son,” she begged.

“Dumbledore would turn the boy into a spy! He would be no safer than he is now,” Severus said derisively. Then he stood, and moved to stare out the grimy window, “And Draco? What does he think of your plan?”

“He does not know I am here,” she admitted.

“And yet you think he will agree?”

“Just protect him. Even if he does not agree surely you can do that without his knowledge!”

“He is not always in my sight Narcissa,” Severus turned back to her. “What would you offer me in return?”

Her blue eyes lifted to meet his gaze, “A life for a life. There is a boy.”

“A boy?”

“In the dungeons at the manor. A boy and his mother. I do not know what they are wanted for but I….I will….”

“What Narcissa? Smuggle the boy out from under their very noses? What if you are caught? What would happen to your precious Draco then?”

“I believe I can get him out…please……” she begged, sliding off the couch onto her knees. “He is my only son!”

“I cannot help someone who does not wish it!” he warned.

“Please just try,” her hands reached towards him imploringly.

Severus bowed his head in consideration, as if there was any chance he would turn down the offer.

“When would you be able to get him out? And why not the mother as well?”

“It is easier to smuggle out one, I can stun a child and carry him, her I cannot. Besides it will be easier to hide that he has gone.”

“When?”

“I think….I …might be able to get him out on Friday. There is a meeting planned the way will be clear.”

“Bring him here.”

“Make a vow first, promise me you will save Draco!” she demanded.

“I promise that if you rescue the boy, I will do everything I can to save Draco as far as I am able.” There was a flash of silver, sealing the vow.

Closing the door on Narcissa, Severus took a deep breath and rested his forehead against the wooden door, his eyes closed. It was the right decision he knew, but he could not help but feel that something was going to go wrong. 

There was no point dwelling on it now. He returned to his self-appointed task, having only arrived at Spinner’s End minutes before Narcissa had knocked on his door. The tome he wanted was quickly located and he found the spell he wanted. Practicing it a number of times before returning the book to its place with a sigh, locking up the house and apparating away.

-o0o-

Harry could not help but giggle at the expression on Percival’s face as he waved his hand sending the parchment plane he had folded drifting in front of his boyfriend’s vision for a third time. He was studying really he was, at least he was practicing his silent casting. That it was getting Percival to pay him attention was an added bonus.

“Harry,” the older boy growled.

“Getting your Homework out of the way boys?” Remus asked interrupting the scolding as he joined them in the parlour. Harry was sitting on the floor, books and parchment spread about him in a veritable mess, while Percival had taken residence in one of the chairs leaning his work on a small table. 

“Yeah, if we get it out of the way now, we can enjoy the rest of the summer,” Harry nodded trying not to laugh.

“What did it take for Percival to convince you of that?” Remus grinned, drawing a snort from the aforementioned boy.

“Not all that much,” Harry said with a blush.

“Well now I really do want to know,” Remus grinned. Harry ducked his head, hiding a shy smile.

“Hey Remus?” Harry looked up suddenly his head tilted slightly to the left.

“Yes, Harry.”

“Have you seen Winky about? Just Sirius was going to hire her, and I haven’t seen her.”

“Ahhh, well. I do know what has happened with her,” Remus admitted, before adding mysteriously, “However, I think I will leave it to Sirius to update you.”

“Why?”

“Oh, I just think it is something he wants to tell you himself. A little side project he has been working on if you will.”

“I could just call her myself,” Harry wheedled, intrigued now.

“You could but as she is sworn to Sirius she won’t have to reply,” Remus replied somewhat smugly, not realising he had given part of the answer away.

“So, how is um….Janey?” Harry asked, seemingly out of nowhere. It was not that he did not want the woman in the house, it was just that her presence made it everything …..awkward. Sirius was quiet and solemn, which was plain weird. Severus had not visited. If it continued on for too much longer, he thought he might have to beg leave to go and visit his Aunt Petunia.

“She appears fine and seems to be getting more memories back all the time. Why do you ask?”

“It’s just…you know…strange with her here. I mean, she was Sirius’ fiancé,” Harry screwed up his face, even the thought of it felt wrong.

“Yes well, that is something for them to discuss. Now how about you stop worrying and get back to your homework.”

Harry groaned, and turned back to his books. The paper plane drifted sadly to the floor.

-o0o-

“Augamenti,” Sirius poured water into the kettle.

“I remember you know,” a soft voice sounded behind him, causing him to turn suddenly and slop water onto the bench. He dried it with a negligent wave of his hand.

“What do you remember, Janey?” he asked turning back to the bench and picking out his favourite cup.

“You can call me Marlene you know,” she said, moving close enough that he could feel her warmth against his back. “I remember us, Sirius. What we were to each other.” As she spoke, she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder blade, arms encircling his waist.

“Ah,” he stilled.

“Yes, ah,” she smiled gently. “I know it has been a while, but I…” he could feel her mouth moving against the cloth of his shirt, “I would like to see if we can’t …”

“No!” Sirius said, moving out of her arms and away from her abruptly, neither noticed the sound of the floo. He had known this moment was coming, there had been vague comments hinting at the return of those particular memories, but he had hoped that she would realise on her own that everything was different now.“What I felt is long gone. I grieved for you! During my years in Azkaban, the dementors consumed what good memories I had left of our time together. You may be able to remember it happily, but I do not.” Sadly, it was the truth, when he tried to imagine the life that they could have had, all he saw was black stone walls that felt oh so, cold.

“Sirius, they said you went mad when you thought I had died! Surely that means something,” Marlene raised her hands imploringly. “Don’t you think you should at least give us another try?”

“No!” it came out more harshly then he had intended.

Her face twisted in anger at the rejection, “Already moved on have you? Like the good old days!”

“It’s not like that,” he did not raise his voice. “I….there has not been anyone since Azkaban, further back even, not since I thought you were gone, and I doubt that there will be. Harry is my focus at the moment.”

“Uhuh!” she scoffed; arms folded across her chest.

“It’s true. I had thought that you would realise how different I am now. There is so much darkness…...”

“It was part of who I was,” she snapped.

“And moving on from it will become part of who you are. I am a broken old man,” his chin fell towards his chest.

“You’re are not broken,” she said somewhat sadly, reaching a hand to cup his cheek but he tilted his head away. “You were always impetuous. It’s not dark at all.”

“I have killed Marlene! And then relieved those moments over and over again. I find that I do not regret those deaths. Can you live with someone like that? The Marlene I used to know, could not.”

“I…” she hesitated. “Perhaps…..”

“Try not to focus on it, Marlene. Just let it be. Concentrate on finding other memories.”

“This is why you have been getting Remus to help me, isn’t it?”

“I was trying to let you know without saying anything so it did not become awkward,” he shrugged.“That and both of you need to stay hidden from Dumbledore. I don’t suppose you’ve rem….”

“Nothing yet. A few of the fights from early in the war.”

“I’m sure that you will get them back in time.”

“Hmm,” Marlene nodded thoughtfully and backed out of the kitchen. Sirius bent forwards and resting his elbows on the countertop, burying his face in his hands.

“So, you’ve no desire to return to chasing McKinnon’s skirts?”

Sirius stood upright and spun so quickly that the room rushed around him in a blur. Severus was leaning against the table, watching.

“Severus!” Sirius gasped. “How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough,” came the droll reply. “You did not answer the question.”

Sirius looked confused for a moment, “No. I believe what we had was wonderful at the time not that I can really recall it, but I am a different person now. Even if I thought that such an avenue was open to me, I don’t think I could go back there. As it is, I have Harry to worry about now, he is far more important than any sort of relationship that might be had.”

“Hmm,” Severus frowned.

“Was there a reason for your visit?”

“Narcissa came to see me.”

“Narcissa? My cousin married to that ponce of a Malfoy? That Cissa?”

“Indeed. It seems that she thinks that when Riddle returns to a body that Draco will be at risk because of Lucius’ failure at the ministry. She made me promise to keep an eye on the boy.”

Silver eyes, stared, “In return for what?” he asked slowly.

“The rescue of a muggle child from the Manor dungeon.”

“They have the missing woman and child! She would not barter for both?”

“No, she felt that she would be able to slip the child away, however an adult would be much more difficult. She will make the attempt before the weekend.”

“And Draco, how will you manage that?”

“It depends on the boy himself, not to mention how Riddle intends to harm him. Obviously, I cannot make any guarantees while they share a residency.”

“I will ask Kreacher to prepare a room for the boy. Unless you have somewhere for him to stay.”

“No, I must return to Hogwarts. In fact, if you could advise Harry that his attendance will be required on Thursday it would be appreciated.” Sirius nodded. “Then I will take my leave.”

“You know,” Sirius said as Severus turned towards the floo. “You….ah, you don’t have to wait to have a reason before visiting,” but the Potions Master had already disappeared.

-o0o-

Forewarned by some preternatural intuition Severus stopped before he poured the contents of the vial into his Pensieve, tucking the phial into a pocket in his robes just as the door to his office swung open.

“Ah, preparing for your lesson with Harry?” the Headmaster asked.

“Reviewing some of my own memories,” Severus lied. “I wanted to view the events at the Ministry from another angle.”

“Good,” the smile that bloomed on that wrinkled face was far from pleasant and showed an inordinate number of teeth. “Perhaps you will learn that your loyalties were not revealed after all.”

“Hardly likely Dumbledore,” Severus was inordinately proud that he refrained from snorting. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Yes. Do you still have access to the house where Harry is staying?” the old man asked, his eyes glittering, annoyed that he could not even remember the name.

“I do. Black has not seen fit to remove me from the wards as yet.”

“Hnn,” Albus hummed in pleased surprise, “How is the boy going? I was very concerned that he did not return to his Aunt’s.”

“I do not know. I have not been there since part of the way through term. I had the boy come here for his last lesson. No need to expose myself to the dog unnecessarily.”

“Perhaps you could visit, just to check that all is well. It would put an old man’s mind at ease,” Dumbledore suggested.

“If I must.”

Severus felt a twinge of concern as the facing grin grew wider.

“I have brewed a restorative potion for Harry,” a vial stoppered with an oddly coloured cork was held out. “I will need you to administer it for me. Sometime on the weekend should do.”

“Why at their current abode? Why not while he is here for his next lesson?”

“I have my reasons, dear boy. Needless to say, it must be done this way.” As it stood, Sirius was not going to let Albus anywhere near the boy, so he could not do it himself. Certainly, if it came out that Harry had been potioned then it was best if it occurred elsewhere, and it would be that much easier to throw the blame onto Sirius or even Severus. And if it was discovered then that could possibly be used to wrest the boy’s guardianship back from the Animagus.

“If that is all Dumbledore, I have work to return to.”

“You should take some time off Severus; it doesn’t do to work all the time you know. I quite enjoyed my recent trip away. It was quite insightful.”

“I’ll take it under advisement,” Severus said to the man’s back as he left the room. Great now he had another headache to untangle. A thin hand removed the phial from the internal pocket of his robes and deposited the contents into the bowl sitting on his desk. A quick cast syphoned the black threads away from the rest where it could be collected and leaving the pure memories behind. “Hmm,” Severus examined the liquid he had just collected, transferring it to a clear glass cauldron. In the light of a lantern he learned many things about the substance, not least of which was that it was designed to decrease a person’s ability to think logically, making them more impulsive and rash. With that out of the way he turned his attention back to the Pensieve.

-o0o-

“That’s it! I’m done,” Harry crowed triumphantly. Percival looked across from his place on the couch with a smile. At some point they had moved from the parlour into the library.

“What are you going to do now?”

“Ah….translate some of that potions book for Severus or maybe the diary,” the younger boy admitted sheepishly, drawing a laugh from his companion.

“Well before you get started,” an amused voice sounded from the doorway and they turned to see Sirius leaning against the doorframe, “We have some business to attend to.”

Dutifully Harry, closed the book in his hand and placed to the side.

“First, I have been in contact with Sam, and he has managed to employ someone to figure out where your mail has gone. He has also received an in-principle agreement from both the Daily Prophet and the Ministry that they will leave you alone. Any further news reports on you, will need to go through Sam and me first. They have paid a not insignificant sum as retribution for their past offences. He is starting cases against anyone else who has used your name over the last fifteen years, the goblins have been assisting them.”

“And what about Winky? Remus wouldn’t tell me anything?” Harry grumbled.

A smirk slowly slid across Sirius’ face, reflecting how handsome the man had been before his long years in Azkaban. “Well, at first she needed a couple of weeks to get used to the family magic and recover from her Butterbeer addiction, but since then I have had her working on something for me. She gets along with Kreacher surprisingly well.”

“But she’s ok?”

“Yes, she’s fine now,” Sirius agreed the smirk softening into a fond smile. “Didn’t you want to know what she has been doing?”

“She was really sick Sirius, I wanted to know how she was.”

“So, you don’t want me to tell you what she has been doing?” he stepped back as if to exit the doorway.

“I didn’t say that!” Harry protested, causing Sirius to halt and the smirk to return full force. Sirius stepped fully into the room, closing the door preventing anyone from overhearing their conversation.

“Winky,” he paused.

“Come on Sirius!”

“Has been restoring Potter Manor.”

“Potter Manor?”

“Remember how your account manager told you it had not been lived in since your Grandparents passed away? Well she has been going through, ensuring the place is clean and tidy. She has updated a few things and I think with Remus’ and my ingenuity we may be able to have it wired for electricity, or at least some of it.”

“Really,” Percival asked drawn into the conversation by his interest.

Sirius nodded, “I have made enquiries with a local Muggle company. They are going to renovate one of the outbuildings first. I am hoping that once the elves see how it is done, they will be able to replicate it in the Manor.”

“Do you think Kreacher would willingly learn how?” Harry frowned.

“Not Kreacher no. He is too set in his ways. But there were two elves still at the Manor, they were very young when Mum and Dad passed away. They have been maintaining the place structural, so at least it is not in complete disrepair. In fact, the Orchard and gardens are doing rather well.”

“There are elves there? Wow how did they survive?”

“Your family has lived there for generations Harry and the magic has built up over time. They have been living off that, though they will need to renew their connection to you.”

“When can I go?”

“We will definitely visit before the summer is over. I am hoping that the work will be finished and perhaps we can move in by Christmas,” Sirius suppressed his desire to tell Harry everything that he had discovered at the Manor all at once, concealing perhaps the greatest gift he had uncovered. It would do his son good to wait.

“Wicked!”

“Master,” Kreacher croaked.

“Yes Kreacher?”

“There was an owl,” Kreacher held a silver tray out towards Sirius, on it rested a single envelope.

“Thank you Kreacher,” Sirius plucked it from the tray and broke the wax seal. “Odd that Seraphina should write to me and not you Percival.”

Wrapped in the envelope were several pieces of Parchment, all folded in thirds with names written on them.

“Ah, that explains in,” Sirius smiled wryly passing Percival the correct sheet, and folding his own. Seraphina had spoken with Law Wizards at the ICW, and logged Percival’s memories of both his abduction and attack. It would take a while for them to go through the process, especially no-one had witnessed either event, but she was hopeful that at least the girl would be issued with a Magical Order to prevent her approaching Percival.

“Who is the last one for?” Harry asked curiously.

“Never you mind,” teased Sirius, “Just kidding, it’s for Severus, I’ll floo him now.”

“But what if Dumbledore is with him?”

“We have a system for that,” Sirius smirked, and taking a pinch of powder from a bowl on the mantle, he released it into the floo said “Potion Masters office, Hogwarts.”

The floo flashed red.

“But….”

“It’s was a sign we worked out as Marauders. If he is there, he will know it is me calling so if Dumbledore is around he can ignore it. Or if he is not in his office, the next time he goes in he will see red ash on the hearth.”

“But surely Dumbledore knew!”

“We never used it with him. Ah…” the fireplace flashed green forestalling further discussion.

“What is it mutt! I was about to head into my lab,” Severus groused as he stepped out of the fireplace.

“A letter from Seraphina,” Sirius passed over the parchment.

“Why would she……” Severus paused, eyebrows elevating in surprise, before his lips settled in a lopsided twist.

“And….” Sirius coaxed, quite taken with the expression on the other man’s face.

“She has done it!” Severus raised eyes that were burning with emotion.

“Cleared?”

“Cleared, and they have issued me with an International passport, and given me a nominal position on the ICW, as consultant Potions Master.”

“What does that mean?” Harry asked.

“It means he has the same sort of Diplomatic Immunity as Ambassadors. He could be asked to go and consult in any magical country; it is granted to ensure that he will have the freedom to travel as is necessary.”

“Will you leave?” Harry asked a bit tremulously.

“Leave you with only the mutt to protect you? Ha! Besides I believe we have an Occlumency lesson tomorrow. It does give me an out however, and if I send a copy to Madame Bones….”

“The Aurors will know that they cannot arrest you,” Sirius stepped over to the floo again, kneeling this time to have a hurried conversation, before making grabbing hands at Severus and passing the parchment through. Moments later a hand appeared returning the parchment. “Amelia has sighted it; had it certified and lodged a copy in your file.” He groaned as he stood.

“Even I don’t groan when rising from the floo,” jeered Severus.

“Yes well,” Sirius’ cheek tinged pink. “Perhaps I need to do some more training,” he conceded.

Severus withdrew a vial from his pocket, “Albus has given me this. It is no potion I know, being more alchemical in composition. However, I have determined that it will place you under the brewer’s will. Essentially it is a liquid form of the Imperius.”

“Can I fight it?”

“I do not know.”

“It doesn’t matter, if you can fight it you won’t be taking it!” Sirius made to snatch the phial, but Severus used his longer reach to good effect, holding it out of the way.

“Do you trust the Harry’s acting skills then?”

“Why?”

“Because if I am not obviously affected then Dumbledore will know that Severus did not give it to me,” Harry explained.

“Ah…”

“He has also placed compulsions on the memories he has given me to share. I have removed these. Given they increased impulsivity, I felt that Harry would have no problem in acting in a suitable fashion, but with the addition of this ….potion,” he sighed in exasperation, running a long fingered hand over his face.

“Ask Addision,” Percival suggested.

“Addison?” Severus asked.

“Harry’s healer, he said that most potions will have little to no affect on Harry due to the Basilisk Venom. Or Harry could just act like he has taken it for a while, and then slowly stop. At which point, Severus you will have the excuse of the Basilisk Venom to explain why it is no longer working.”

“Alright,” Sirius nodded.

“I believe he was wanting you to spend some time at the Burrow.”

“Well that should be alright, shouldn’t it?” Harry tipped his head to the side trying to figure out what Albus Dumbledore was up to.

“Don’t strain yourself thinking to hard,” Percival pushed Harry roughly against the shoulder. Harry maturely poked out his tongue in response.

“I can’t figure it out either,” Sirius said. “Severus, you’ve been around him longer?”

“I am afraid I do not know. He has stopped confiding in me. Certainly, there is something he wants Harry for, but what it is I could not say.”

“Right so we let Albus take Harry to the Burrow for a while and take the rest as it comes. You will be need to be extra cautious Harry.”

“I will,” Harry promised.

-o0o-

It really was most vexing that his minions were so reliant on him. It was his own fault he supposed that he had not trained them to be autonomous, however Albus just did not want to give up that level of control. However, there were times, such as this when they wanted him to fix every little problem for them that it was more than a little annoying.

He had received Hermione’s letter the previous evening. Apparently, Mr and Mrs Granger had not be pleased with the reports they had received of their child’s behaviour (lies of course, but he would deal with that later) and had imposed utterly unnecessary restrictions on the girl. In addition, they had told her she would not be allowed to visit her friends over the summer, which just did not fit in with his plans at all. She needed to be in position to control the boy, once he had been given his…..medicine.

Raising his hand he knocked firmly on the door.

“Oh Professor,” Hermione gushed as she opened the door.

“Who is it Hermione?” a feminine voice called from deeper in the house.

“Professor Dumbledore,” Hermione replied with a grin.

“Oh good, perhaps we can talk to him about the things that have been happening at that school,” you could practically hear the frown in her father’s voice.

Dumbledore pushed passed the girl, crossing the threshold into the house. Everything was neat and tidy, though obviously well loved, and the house had a warm feeling about it. Internally Dumbledore sighed. It seemed a shame but his actions, as always were for the Greater Good.

“You have two choices Miss Granger,” he glanced at her seriously. “Either I can take their memories of the events of this summer….or I can cast a spell to make them allow you to head over to the Burrow for the rest of the Summer.” These were the kinds of tough decisions she was going to have to learn to make.

“Oh,” Hermione frowned in thought. “If you just force them to allow me to go….Um, I think you should do both. If you just take their memories, then they might still insist that I go with them to France.”

“Very well,” Dumbledore twinkled at her happily. “Go and pack your things, I will take you to the Burrow.”

“I thought I misheard you. Aren’t I going to ……” she stumbled, unable to say the word, “to be with Harry?”

“Unfortunately, as you have just noticed, the previous location is no-longer available to us. I will be ensuring that Harry also visits the Burrow.”

“And…..”

“Hermione? Are you showing the Headmaster in?”

“Yes Mother!” Hermione called out and with a roll of her eyes lead the way into the sitting room. “Mum and Dad, this is Professor Dumbledore. Professor these are my parents.”

Hermione watched on as her mentor, petrified the two adults sitting on the couch. He then searched through their memories. His lips pursed as he watched a concerned Minerva explaining in fine detail the issues that had occurred during the year and their concerns for Hermione’s health. The meddling old cat! He added her name to the list of minions he had to get back under control. With a sharp twist of his wand he removed the memory, another wave and the Grangers were happily sending their daughter off, for the unique experience of staying in a ‘magical’ home for the rest of the summer.

-o0o-

“Sirius?” the Headmaster called as he was allowed through the floo.

“Yes Albus?” Sirius raised a querying eyebrow, but otherwise did not rise from his place at the table.

“I need to ask young Harry a favour,” Albus said breezily.

“Well you can ask; I can’t guarantee that he will agree to do whatever it is that you ask. I believe he will be down any….”

“Professor?” Harry asked stumbling into the room.

“My dear boy,” Albus grinned. “How have your holidays been?”

“Very good Sir. I can honestly say that I have never enjoyed my time away from school so much,” the boy gushed enthusiastically.

“Hmm, I know that it can be frustrating for an active boy such as your self to be confined as you have been for weeks on end.”

“I would never complain,” Harry smiled, “but now that you mention it I have been feeling a little….restricted I guess.”

“Well the Weasley’s have made the very generous offer of having you stay with them at least for the rest of the holidays.”

“Oh, but what about my birthday?”

“I am sure that Molly would love to have a party for you.”

“Oh no I don’t mean that, only that I would like to see Sirius!”

“I am sure Sirius and Percival can visit you for your birthday, my dear boy.”

“But wouldn’t Percival already be there?” Harry asked in cute confusion.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Dumbledore frowned. The potion was clearly working though it appeared to have made the boy a little….daft. “The Weasley’s have a large family Harry. Bill has returned home with his girlfriend. There won’t be room for any extras.”

“Oh!” Harry said sadly. “I suppose as long as I can see him on my birthday it’ll be alright.”

“Good, now how about you go upstairs and pack. We need to perform a little task on our way over.”

“Now?” Harry bounced excitedly on his toes and Albus wondered if he had added perhaps a touch too much alihotsy to the mixture. “Alright.” He turned on his heel and ran out of the room.

“I won’t stop him going,” Sirius conceded with a frown, but should any harm come to him Dumbledore I will hold you responsible.”

“Harm? Well I am sure that I do not know what you are referring to?” Albus replied.

“Quick throw some of my clothes into my trunk,” Harry gasped, out of breath from running up the stairs. “Dumbledore is taking me tonight.”

“Dobby,” Percival called, randomly throwing items into the open section of Harry’s trunk.

“Yes Master Percy, sir.”

“We’ll need you to pack up all the things Harry needs…”

“Until school,” Harry interjected.

“Until school,” Percival acknowledge with a disappointed sigh. “Put them in his trunk, as soon as you can.”

“Apparently there is also something he wants me to do with him tonight on the way to the Weasley’s.”

“Really, that’s ridiculous, it’s got to be after eleven.”

Harry shrugged.

“Dobby, keep an eye on Harry tonight as well, let us know if anything happens to him.”

Dobby throw his arm to his forehead in a sloppy salute, before popping out of the room.

“Right,” Percival took a deep breath and stepped over to take a hold of Harry’s shoulders. “You be careful, we can always use Dobby as an excuse if Dumbledore tells you to do something that is blatantly unsafe.” He slid his arms around Harry’s back and drew the smaller boy in close. Harry, tucked his head into the side of Percival’s neck, inhaling deeply, allowing himself a moment to truly relax, before he leaned back slightly, tilted his head and pressed his lips to Percival’s gently.

“I’ll be careful,” Harry promised as he moved to grab his trunk, figuring it was best not to be caught flouting the law by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore twinkled at Harry as he emerged from the stairwell once more, gravity causing his trunk to thump on each step.

“We do not want to be encumbered by that now,” Dumbledore said pulling out his wand. “I will send them to The Burrow to await us.” Dumbledore waved his wand and the trunk vanished. He led the way to the front door, “And now Harry, let us step out into the night and pursue that flighty temptress, adventure.”

It was just as well the man in his technicolour robes did not turn around or he would have seen the boy following him rolling his eyes.

“Now you did keep your wand on you, didn’t you Harry? I suggest you keep it at the ready.”

“But I thought I wasn’t allowed to use magic outside of school, sir?” Harry asked innocently.

“If there is an attack,” said Dumbledore, “I give you permission to use any counter-jinx or curse that might occur to you. However, I do not think that you need worry about being attacked tonight.”

“Why not, sir?” Harry asked, schooling his face, against the answer he was sure would come.

“You are with me,” Dumbledore said simply, as if that explained everything. “This will do, Harry.”

He came to an abrupt stop in halfway up the street.

“You have not, of course passed your Apparition test?” the Headmaster asked as if he did not know the answer.

“No,” said Harry. “I thought you had to be seventeen?”

“You do,” said Dumbledore, Harry wondered why the man had even bothered to ask. “So you will need to hold on to my arm very tightly. My left, if you don’t mind, I hold my wand in the right.”

Harry gripped Dumbledore’s proffered forearm.

“Very good,” said Dumbledore. “Well, here we go.”

Harryfelt Dumbledore’s arm twist away from him and redoubled his grip: the next thing he knew everything went black; he was being pressed very hard from all directions; he could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around his chest; his eyeballs were being forced back into his head; his eardrums were being pushed deeper into his skull, and then -

He gulped great lungfuls of cold air and opened his streaming eyes as the pressure was released all at once. He felt as though he had been forced through a very tight rubber tube. It was a few seconds before he realised that Grimmauld Place had vanished. He and Dumbledore were now standing in what appeared to be a deserted village square, in the centre of which stood an old war memorial and a few benches.

“Are you alright?” asked Dumbledore, looking down at him solicitously. “The sensation does take some getting used to.”

Harry stopped himself from sarcastically saying that a warning would have been nice. Substituting a breathless, “I’m fine.” As he rubbed his ears, which felt as if they might have been left behind. “But, I think I might prefer brooms.”

Dumbledore smiled indulgently, drew his travelling cloak a little more tightly around his neck and said, “This way.”

-o0o-

“Do you think it is wise to do this tonight?” Amelia asked in some concern, having been hastily summoned by Sirius.

“It might be the only opportunity we have when we can guarantee that Dumbledore is out of the way. He currently has taken Harry in an effort to persuade whoever he wants to be the next Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Then they are going to the Burrow. So you should have a good couple of hours.”

“That and both Stonerune and Bill are available.”

“And they would be?”

“The curse breaking team recommended by the Goblins. I am employing them to help with the wards.

“So just the four of us then?”

“Yes. We discussed sending more, but thought it might be easier to pass unnoticed with the smaller number in case the Death Eaters returned to Riddle Manor.”

“And you are sure the….item is not there?”

“Definitely,” Remus said coming into the room, and casting a spell to change the colour of his cloak to dark grey. “You could feel the stink of it from the road. Anybody with the slightest magical ability would be able to tell that there was something wrong at the hut.”

“Are we waiting for the others to join is here?”

“No, I don’t want to let too many people through the wards,” Sirius shook his head.

“We’ll floo to the Leaky and take the apparation point from Diagon. So many people use it that it would be impossible to for anyone to trace us.”

Amelia nodded and followed Remus to the floo.

-o0o-

Harry followed Dumbledore as he set off up the road, past an empty inn and a few houses. According to the clock on a nearby church it was almost midnight.

“So tell me , Harry,” said Dumbledore slyly. “Your scar….has it been hurting at all?”

Harry raised a hand unconsciously to his forehead and rubbed the lightning-shaped mark.

“No,” he said, “though I had been expecting that given that V…Voldemort’s gone again. I suppose we can use that of an indicator of his state as it were.” He did not mention that he had done extensive work rebuilding his mental defences.

He glanced up at Dumbledore and saw that he was wearing a satisfied expression.

“Indeed,” said Dumbledore. “Though perhaps not. I believe that Lord Voldemort has finally realised the dangerous access to his thoughts and feelings that you have been enjoying.” There was something odd in the salacious way Dumbledore said it that made Harry sure he was being tempted to look the next time he had access to Tom Riddle’s mind. “He might start employing Occlumency against you.” The man chuckled.

“Well if that is the case I won’t complain,” said Harry.

They turned a corner, passing a telephone box and a bus shelter. Harry looked sideways at Dumbledore again.

“Professor?”

“Harry?”

“Er- where exactly are we?”

“This, Harry, is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton, Dumbledore answered magnanimously.

“And what are we doing here, so late?”

“Ah, yes, of course, I haven’t told you,” the elder replied thoughtfully. “Well, I have lost count of the times I have said this in recent years, but we are, once again, one member of staff short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts.”

“How can I help with that, sir?” Harry asked quickly, in an attempt to appear eager.

“Oh, I think we’ll find a use for you,” said Dumbledore vaguely. “Left here, Harry.”

They proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with houses. All the windows were dark. There was an odd chill in the air. Thinking of dementors, Harry cast a look over his shoulder and grasped his wand, reassuringly in his pocket.

“Professor, why couldn’t we just Apparate directly into your old colleague’s house?”

“Because it would be quite as rude as kicking down the front door,” said Dumbledore. “Courtesy dictates that we offer fellow wizards the opportunity of denying us entry. In any case most wizarding dwellings are magically protected from unwanted Apparators. At Hogwarts, for instance -“

“ - you can’t Apparate anywhere inside the buildings or grounds,” said Harry quickly. “Hermione Granger told me.”

“And she was quite right,” Dumbledore grinned at the sentence, more than anything it demonstrated that his protege had not completely destroyed their friendship as yet. “We turn left again.”

The church clock chimed midnight behind them, Harry wondered why Dumbledore did not consider it rude to call on his old colleague so late, but now that conversation had been established, he had a more important task, convincing the man beside him that he had taken a potion which would bend him to the Headmaster’s will.

“Sir, you know how Fudge was sacked.”

“Correct,” said Dumbledore, now turning up a steep side-street. “He has been replaced, as I am sure that you saw by Rufus Scrimgeour, who used to be the head of the Auror Office.”

“Yes. I was wondering, just if as you say V..Voldemort comes back again….is he…well do you think he’s good?” asked Harry.

“An interesting question,” said Dumbledore. “He is able, certainly. A more decisive and forceful personality than Cornelius.”

“Yes, but I meant -“

“I know what you meant. Rufus is a man of action and, having fought Dark wizards most of his working life, does not underestimate Lord Voldemort.”

Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not say anything further.

“Well I guess that is just as well that he was made Minister then. What about the lady who took his job. Amelia Bones?”

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. “I most formidable woman. It would be a terrible loss should something happen to her,” his voice seemed to deepen and emphasis the last.

Harry made a note to tell Sirius to warn Madame Bones.

They were nearing a small, neat stone house set in its own garden, Harry failed to notice beingbusy digesting the horrible idea of the venerated Headmaster planning the death of the Seraphina’s friend. He had long since adjusted to the idea that the man was not the bastion of light that he proclaimed to be and had indeed been manipulating Harry towards his death, but he had rather hoped that it was some form of delusional plan where it was balanced against the survival of the rest of the wizarding world. If it had been Harry might have felt that it was worth the price, but to kill off the woman who was now responsible for the defence of the British Wizarding world seemed not just pointless but actually detrimental.As they reached the front gate Dumbledore stopped dead and Harry walked into him.

“Oh dear. Oh dear, dear, dear.”

Harry followed his gaze up the carefully tended front path and felt his heart sink. The front door was hanging off its hinges.

Dumbledore glanced up and down the street. It seemed quite deserted.

“Wand out and follow me, Harry,” he said quietly.

He opened the gate and waled swiftly and silently up the garden path, Harry at his heels, then pushed the front door very slowly, his wand raised at the ready.

-o0o-

The four had gather in the lee of a copse of trees at the side of the road. Tall trees could be seen over the hedge that dominated the other side of the road.

“It’s just through the hedge,” Remus said in an under tone, leading the small group across the cobblestones.

“Where…how?” Amelia asked starring at the interwoven branches.

“Here,” Remus, lead them a short way, to where each could now feel an illusion spreading over a narrow gap in the hedge.

“Oh,” Bill muttered as he heard Stonerune hiss from beside him. “That is not good.”

“Not good?” agreed Amelia with a nod.

“And that is before we get to the ‘you know what’,” Remus said, without a smile.

“Right then,” Bill dropped the bag he had been carrying onto the ground and began to unpack various instruments, while Amelia and Stonerune, began investigating the perimeter of the small clearing that house the shack.

“Don’t get too close to the trees or the house,” the werewolf warned.

“Why?” Amelia asked.

“You’ll be inundated with a swarm of snakes. The same for the front door.”

“And,” Bill said observing the moss covered walls through prism, “There is an enchantment cast on the walls, I believe a swarm of Inferi would be unleashed if they are breeched.”

“What about burnt?” mused Remus.

“Hmmm, it’s a possibility,” said Bill putting the prism down and replacing it with an orb lensed scope.“Yes, fire is our best option, though…..Stonerune, perhaps Parseltongue. We’ve already crossed one ward line, but there is another against the house. I believe that at some point both will activate, trapping us between them and then …..something disastrous will happen.”

“Yes. Plague I think, simply dealt with though,” the wizened old Goblin said.“I will remove it shortly, I just need to check if it is interwoven with the one on the walls.”

“Take your time,” Remus said placidly. “If we don’t unravel it tonight, we can come back another.”

Half an hour later the Goblin felt reasonably confident that he could remove the outer wards without a problem. In preparation Amelia raised a new one to keep out the muggles.

“Ready?” the Goblin asked, looking at the other three who stood to his sides, wands at the ready.When all had agreed he raised his arms towards the shack and hissed.

Suddenly the world burned with darkness and a chill pervaded the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Catarina4057, amethystteardrop24, Kizenrai, Thaychaan, XxtaintedDaggerxX, 
> 
> :AmandeBw : Sorry I put it in to try and develop emotional attachment. Guess that worked then!
> 
> :wandmaker, Ellen: Sorry, it might get worse before it gets better.
> 
> :FriendlyDragon32: Ooh, I hadn’t thought of that, though it would make their jobs a lot easier. Hmmm, no, I have plans.


	4. Introducing Horace Slughorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps Dumbledore secure a new professor. All is not well at Malfoy manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Vast tracts of….no that isn’t right. Quotes abound in this chapter, though as always they have been edited.
> 
> : Warning: Hints at gross things, though they mainly happen off screen.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had become obvious that the snake that Tom Riddle was currently inhabiting was extremely unhappy. It had bitten Lucius, Rabastan and even Bellatrix that morning (fortunately for them all it appeared that this particular snake was not venomous) and hissed a warning when anyone else came close. The poor House Elves would no longer even enter the room. Nagini was slithering menacingly around the manor, lurching at everyone she passed. Clearly the Dark Lord was not pleased and was no longer willing to wait for his recalcitrant minions to provide him with even the most basic of bodies.

“I have found it my Lord,” Rookwood, wheezed as he ran into the Malfoy’s dining room, drawing the attention of all those seated at the table. Nagini was by his side in a slithering flash, with the smaller snake not far behind. Both reared up and gazed at him intently. Kneeling beside them, he withdrew a book from the satchel at his side and placed it on the floor for easier viewing, flicking to the correct page. “I believe this is the ritual you used previously. It will provide you with a homunculus.”

“Well what does it need?” Lucius demanded, bravely kneeling beside the snakes, so he too could scan the book. “Where will we find all this? We really need a potion’s master.”

The snake reared back and struck out once more, as Nagini slithered into a half circle around the man. Lucius fell backwards in an undignified heap, no-one commented on the odd squeak that emitted from the man as he landed on his rump.

“Perhaps, Borgin and Burkes, might know?” Rudolphus suggested, ignoring the blonde who was hastily pulling a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wrapping it around bleeding lesions. “They used to be able to find …..interesting ingredients….for a fee of course.”

“Well it is certainly a better option than the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. Finished potions they may have, but their ingredients are subpar at best,” Rookwood said, rising to his feet but leaving the book where it lay.

“Well at least we will have no problems getting the blood,” Lucius mused darkly, pressing his hand over his wounds.

-o0o-

“Fuck!” Stonerune ground out, causing the three wizards by his side to look at him in disbelief, none of them having ever heard a Goblin swear before. “What? It seems appropriate. I was not expecting this.” He gestured vaguely to the horde Dementors drifting their way. “You deal with those,” he grunted to Bill, who was already kneeling on the ground as the Goblin began a chant to dissolve the black plague carrying clouds that were wafting nearer.

Nervously observing the conversation Amelia and Remus had cast their Patroni, hoping to buy some time. A silver badger and wolf were circling the group protectively.

“I assume we cannot just leave the way we came?”The question earnt Remus a glare from the Goblin, the look did nothing to quell the curious man nor stop his next words from falling from his lips. “What are you doing Bill? I didn’t think there was anything but the Patronus to chase away dementors.”

“Not now Remus,” Bill said gruffly, concentrating on the equipment in front of him. He quickly carved runes into four pieces of black tourmaline and laid them at the compass points. “Stand close, this won’t protect a large area.”

Amelia and Remus stepped closer to the still chanting Goblin. With a piece of charcoal Bill drew a borderline around the group connecting the four stones, before placing a piece of clear quartz in the centre and channelling his magic into it.

“Don’t let your Patroni drop,” he warned as a four-sided pyramid shaped shield appeared around them, the apex extending about a foot above Remus’s head.

“What is it?” Remus marvelled at the structure, causing Bill to snort in amusement.

“A ward,” he replied drolly.

“What a surprise,” Remus said sarcastically.

“It wards out pretty much everything.” Bill continued pawing through his instruments as he spoke, “We’ll still feel the effects of the dementors; however they won’t be able to touch us.”

Remus hastily recast his Patronus which he had allowed to fade.

“Not to put a dampener on things but does that not just trap us here? We’ll all become magically exhausted if we have to keep this up?” Amelia asked, her eyes following the passage of the silver badger as it prowled the perimeter of the ward.

“On a dig we either call for re-enforcements or figure something out ourselves,” Stonerune said bluntly.

“Can we be without one of the Patroni for long enough for it to reach help?” Remus wondered.

“Things aren’t that dire yet,” Bill said wryly, the hint of excitement bleeding into his words had both Remus and Amelia raising a brow. “I had the pleasure a week or two ago of being called to the Department of Mysteries to examine a rune profile that had been very crudely engraved onto a plinth, it used only two points, and just three runes. I believe that one of them might be something which may help us.” Seeing that Remus at least was captivated by his words, Bill continued, “Usually wards are constructed using the four cardinal points, such as the one around us. This was previously believed to be the only way in which they were stable, clearly the theory is wrong, and they can be simplified. Perhaps in that simplification we can find something useful as long as we don’t try and attach more than one protection to it. That appears to be where the array I was investigating failed, it was trying to protect from too many things and could not hold the power that was put into it for long,” He quickly glanced at his partner who had finished chanting the dark clouds of pestilence having disappated entirely.

Remus and Amelia both nodded their understanding.

“Not only did the scheme use less points but one of the runes had either become warped by the object that it had been carved on or was so hastily drawn that it did not resemble any rune I know. Unless of course the engraver was talented enough to develop a new rune on the spot. It looked closest to one of the runes which symbolise death and I believe that it might be useful here.”

He pulled a single pinkie fingernail sized and four thumbnail sized pieces of obsidian from a pocket on the outside of his bag. After carving a single rune on the smallest piece and activating it with a small pulse magic, he tossed it through the ward. There was a flash as it breached the perimeter, the black stone glinting occasionally in the dappled light as it rose in an arc, tumbling end over end to fall amongst the dementors. They moved away from it rapidly as if it had exuded a foul odour.

“Well, did not actually think that it would work,” Bill said clearly chuffed, grabbing one of the other stones to begin his carving, taking a great deal more care than he had on the original.

-o0o-

“Lumos.”

Dumbledore’s wand -tip ignited, casting a beam of light up a narrow hallway. To the left another door stood open. Holding his illuminated wand aloft, Dumbledore walked into the sitting room with Harry right behind him. Dumbledore was slightly surprised at the amount of nervous trepidation he felt from the boy, perhaps he needed to give the boy something to increase recklessness or to inhibit anxiety on top of the elixir. It would need a delicate balance, too much recklessness and the boy was likely to go off on his own. Albus pushed the thought aside, for now his pawn was following commands like a good little lamb, he could deal with the rest later.

As they entered the next room a scene of total devastation met their eyes. A grandfather clock lay splintered at their feet, its face cracked, its pendulum lying a little further away like a dropped sword. A piano was on its side, its keys strewn across the floor. The wreckage of a fallen chandelier glittered nearby. Cushions lay deflated, feathers oozing from slashes in their sides; fragments of glass and china lay like powder over everything. Dumbledore raised his wand even higher, so that its light was thrown onto the walls, where something darkly red and glutinous was spattered over the wallpaper. Harry’s small intake of breath made Dumbledore look round.

“Not pretty, is it,” he said heavily. “Yes, something horrible has happened here.”

“But V…V…he’s gone, sir. Surely the Death Eaters would not have attacked someone now?!” Harry widened his eyes and risked looking directly at his Headmaster, in apparent shock.

Dumbledore revealed in the boy’s exclamation, oh yes, Harry was clearly hanging on his every word. Things were just as they should be. The Headmaster moved carefully into the middle of the room, scrutinising the wreckage at his feet. Harry followed, shuffling his feet cautiously to avoid stepping shards of glass, as he gazed around, half expecting to see a mannequin posed as a corpse upon on the floor in the clearly staged room.

“Maybe there was a fight and –,” Harry improvised quickly, “- and they dragged him off, Professor?” Blood splatters halfway up the wall, really? A cutting hex to the throat maybe but there were no pools of blood on the floor to indicate where a body had fallen, or tears in the wallpaper, from the overcast of the spell.

“I don’t think so,” said Dumbledore quietly, peering behind an overstuffed armchair lying on its side.

“You mean he’s-?”

“Still here somewhere? Yes.”

“But what about the attackers Sir, they could be here or nearby as well…”

Without warning, Dumbledore, swooped dramatically, plunging the tip of his wand into the seat of the overstuffed armchair, which yelled, “Ouch!”

“Good evening, Horace,” the bearded man said, straightening up again.

Harry’s jaw dropped, having not expected such an elaborate disguise. Magic still amazed him at times. Where a split second before there had been an armchair, there now crouched an enormously fat, bald old man who was massaging his lower belly and squinting up at Dumbledore with an aggrieved and watery eye.

“There was no need to stick the wand in that hard,” he said gruffly, clambering to his feet. “It hurt.”

The wand-light sparkled on his shiny pate, his prominent eyes, his enormous walrus-like moustache, and the highly polished buttons on the maroon velvet jacket he was wearing over a pair of lilac silk pyjamas. The top of his head barely reached Dumbledore’s chin.

“What gave it away?” he grunted as he staggered to his feet, still rubbing his lower belly. He seemed remarkably unabashed for a man who had just been discovered pretending to be an armchair.

“My dear, Horace,” said Dumbledore, Harry noticed how the corners of the man’s eyes tightened slightly at that, “if Death Eaters really had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been set over the house.

The wizard clapped a pudge hand to his vast forehead.

“The Dark Mark,” he muttered. “Knew there was something……Wouldn’t have had time anyway. I’d only just put the finishing touches on my upholstery when you entered the room.”

He heaved a great sigh that made the ends of his moustache flutter.

“Would you like my assistance clearing up?” said Dumbledore.

“Please,” said the other.

They stood back to back, the tall thin wizard and the short round one and waved their wands in one identical sweeping motion.

The furniture flew back to its original place, ornaments re-formed in mid-air; feathers zoomed into their cushions; torn books repaired themselves as they landed upon their shelves; oil lanterns soared on to side tables and re-ignited; a vast collection of splintered picture frames flew glittering across the room and alighted, whole and untarnished, upon a desk; rips, cracks and holes healed everywhere; and the walls wiped themselves clean.

“What kind of blood was that, incidentally?” asked Dumbledore loudly over the chiming of the newly unsmashed grandfather clock.

“On the walls? Dragon,” shouted the wizard called Horace as, with a deafening grinding and tinkling, the chandelier screwed itself back into the ceiling.

There was a final _plunk_ from the piano, and silence.

“Yes, dragon,” repeated the wizard conversationally. “My last bottle, and prices are sky-high at the moment. Still, it might be reusable.”

He stomped over to a small crystal bottle standing on top of a sideboard and held it up to the light, examining the thick liquid.

“Hm. Bit dusty.”

He set the bottle back on the sideboard and sighed. It was then that his gaze fell upon Harry.

“Oho,” he said, his large round eyes flying to Harry’s forehead and the lightning-shaped scar it bore. “ _Oho!_ ” Harry rather felt like an exhibit in a zoo under that gaze. He wondered if there was anyone in the wizarding world who did not make assumptions about him based on the scar on his forehead, well…apart from Percival and Sirius.

“This,” said Dumbledore, moving forward feigning nonchalance to make the introduction,” is Harry Potter. Harry this is an old friend and colleague of mine, Horace Slughorn.”

Slughorn turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd.

“So, that is how you thought to persuade me, is it? Well the answer’s no, Albus.” Harry was impressed that the man spoke so resolutely in the face of Dumbledore’s twinkling eyes.

Slughorn pushed past Harry, his face resolutely away with the air of a man trying to resist temptation.

“I suppose we can have a drink, at least?” asked Dumbledore. For old times sake.”

Slughorn hesitated.

“All right one drink then,” he said ungraciously.

Harry had picked up the bottle of dragon’s blood and was inspecting it intently, ignoring the older wizard’s chatter.

“Harry!” Dumbledore smiled at the boy as he turned compliantly and directed him to a chair not unlike the one that Slughorn had so recently impersonated, which stood right beside a newly burning fire and a brightly glowing oil lamp. Harry took the seat with the distinct impression that Dumbledore wanted to keep him as visible as possible. Certainly, when Slughorn, who had been busy with decanters and glasses, turned to face the room again, his eyes immediately fell upon Harry.

“Humph,” he said, looking away quickly as though frightened of hurting his eyes. “Here-“ he gave a drink to Dumbledore, who had sat down without invitation, thrust the tray at Harry and then sank into the cushions of the repaired sofa and a disgruntled silence. His legs were so short that they did not touch the floor.

“Well, how have you been keeping, Horace?” Dumbledore asked.

“Not so well,” said Slughorn at once. “Ah, weak chest. Wheezy, Rheumatism too. Can’t move like I used to. Well that’s to be expected. Old age. Fatigue.”

“And yet you must have moved fairly quickly to prepare such a welcome for us at such short notice,” said Dumbledore. “You can’t have had more than three minutes warning?”

Slughorn said, half irritable, half proudly, “Barely two. Didn’t hear my intruder alarm go off, I was taking a bath. Still,” he added sternly, seeming to pull himself back together again, “the fact remains that I am an old man, Albus. A tired old man who’s earned the right to a quiet life and a few creature comforts.”

He certainly had those, thought Harry, looking around the room. It was stuffy and cluttered, yet nobody could say it was uncomfortable. In fact, looking around at the soft chairs, footstools and plump cushions, Harry would have guessed that a fussy old lady lived there.

“You’re not yet as old as I am, Horace,” said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling madly.

“Well maybe you ought to think about retirement yourself,” said Slughorn bluntly. Harry hid a smile behind his glass.

“Hmmm. So all these precautions against intruders, Horace…….are they for the Death Eaters benefit or mine?” asked Dumbledore, there was something oddly dark about the question.

“Pft,” Horace Slughorn, sprayed his drink all over Harry. “Are you aware that they have lost their only Potions Master, Albus?”

Harry noticed that Slughorn did not immediately say that Tom Riddle had been killed, and he wondered if the man had some inside knowledge. At least if it was general knowledge that Severus was no longer a Death Eater, then Dumbledore could no longer force him to act as a spy and he might not have to use Seraphina’s escape plan after all. Harry could admit, at least to himself, that there was something comforting about having the Potions Master nearby.

“I imagine they would want to turn your considerable talents to coercion, torture and murder,” said Dumbledore.

“I haven’t given them the chance to ask! I’ve been on the move since I heard, never staying anywhere more than a week. Going from one Muggle house to the next while the owners are on holidays. The owners of this place are on holiday in the Canary Islands. It’s been very pleasant; I’ll be sorry to leave,” Slughorn pouted causing his gelatinous chin to wobble. “It’s quite easy once you know how, one simple freezing charm on those absurd burglar alarms they use instead of Sneakoscopes and make sure the neighbours don’t spot you bringing in the piano.”

“Ingenious,” said Dumbledore. “But it sounds rather a tiring existence for a broken-down old buffer in search of a quiet life. Now were you to return to Hogwarts-“

“If you are going to tell me my life would be more peaceful at that pestilential school, you can save your breath, Albus! I might be in hiding, but it won’t be for long now ‘You-know-who’ is gone.” And there was the protest, made as a challenge, in the hopes of gleaning information. “I just need to wait for them to lose interest.”

“I rather think you know as well as I the amount of truth in that statement, Horace.” Again, there was almost a rumble of thunder at the words.

Dumbledore stood up rather suddenly.

“Are you leaving,” asked Slughorn at once, looking hopeful.

“No, I was wondering whether I might use your bathroom,” said Dumbledore.

“Oh,” said Slughorn, clearly disappointed. “Second on the left down the hall.”

Dumbledore crossed the room. Once the door had closed behind him there was silence. After a few moments Slughorn got to his feet but seemed uncertain what to do with himself. He shot a furtive look at Harry, then strode to the fire and turned his back on it, warming his wide behind.

“Don’t think I don’t know why he’s bought you,” he said abruptly.

Harry merely looked at Slughorn blankly feeling no need to try and help Dumbledore’s cause. Slughorn’s watery eyes slid over Harry’s scar, this time taking in the rest of his face.

“You do look very like your father.”

“I’ve been told,” agreed Harry.

“Except for your eyes,” the old man sighed.

“I’ve got my mother’s eyes, yeah.” Harry had heard it so often that he found it a bit wearing, was there really no other similarity that could be commented on.

“Humph, yes well not only her eyes you know…..You shouldn’t have favourites as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. One of the brightest I ever taught vivacious; you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house. Very cheeky answers I used to get back, too.”

“No Sir, I don’t actually know,” Harry said flatly, causing the rotund man to frown. “Which house was yours, sir?”

“I was Head of Slytherin,” said Slughorn. “Oh now,” he went on quickly seeing the expression on Harry’s face and wagging stubby finger at him, “don’t go holding it against me. You’ll be in Gryff…”

“You misunderstand, Sir. I was thinking about what it would have been like to have been a Muggleborn in Slytherin back then.”

“Oh,” Slughorn stopped in surprise, “yes I suppose I hadn’t thought about it like that. I couldn’t believe that she was one when I found out. Thought she must have been pureblood she was so good.”

“I don’t believe that blood matters to how good a wizard you are,” Harry said sticking out his chin.

Slughorn looked down on him in surprise. “You mustn’t think I am prejudiced! No, no, no. Haven’t I just said your mother was one of my all-time favourite students? And there was Dirk Cresswell in the year after her too - now Head of the Globlin Liason office, of course…” As he rambled on about his past students, he sounded like an enthusiastic collector, showing off his trophies. He bounced up and down a little, smiling in a self-satisfied way, and pointed at the many glittering photographs on the dresser, each with tiny moving occupants.

“All ex-students, all signed. You’ll notice Barnabus Cuffe, editor of the _Daily Prophet_ , he’s always….”

“Ah, he’s the man that Sirius is suing,” Harry could not help but say, causing the round man to stammer to a halt in his babbling, his smile sliding off his face.

“Is it wise to have all these people knowing where to find you?” Harry asked.

“Ah, well, I have been rather out of touch,” Slughorn admitted sadly.

Harry had the impression that the words shocked Slughorn himself, he looked quite unsettled. Then he shrugged.

“Still….the prudent wizard keeps his head down at such times.”

Comments about the safety within the wards at Hogwarts were left unsaid as Harry knew just what sort of lies they were, instead he lifted the bottle holding the dragon’s blood.

“You know muggles have developed very fine filters that I am sure you would be able to pass this through to remove the dust. Or there is a means of using centrifugal force to cause blood to separate into is constituent parts, that might also be useful. I do wonder whether their red blood cells are the same as ours…..” Harry said softly as he gentle swirled the blood contained within.

“Really,” Slughorn’s eyes lit and his hand practically snatched the bottle out of Harry’s hands. “Muggles you say…”

“Well,” Harry shrugged. “I lead a rather sheltered life myself so I wouldn’t know where to find them, but perhaps one of the Muggleborn Ravenclaw could help you out. . It will need to be someone who has kept up with their Muggle education you see. I guess a lot of the things used in chemistry could be useful in potion making”

Slughorn gazed into space for a moment or two; he seemed to be thinking over Harry’s words. Dumbledore re-entered the room and Slughorn jumped as though he had forgotten he was in the house.

“Oh, there you are, Albus,” he said. “You’ve been a very long time. Upset stomach?”

“No, I was merely reading the Muggle magazines,” said Dumbledore. “I do love the knitting patterns. Well, Harry, we have trespassed upon Horace’s hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave.”

Not at all reluctant to obey, Harry stepped to follow the Headmaster. Slughorn seemed taken aback.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yes indeed. I think I know a lost cause when I see one.”

“Lost…?”

Slughorn seemed agitated. He twiddled his fat thumbs and fidgeted as he watched Dumbledore fastening his travelling cloak and Harry zipping up his jacket.

“Well, I’m sorry you don’t want the job Horace,” said Dumbledore, raising his hand in a farewell salute. “Hogwarts would have been glad to see you back again. Our greatly increased security not-withstanding, you will always be welcome to visit, should you wish to.”

“Yes….well….very gracious….as I say….”

“Goodbye, then.”

“Bye,” said Harry.

They were at the front door when there was a shout from behind them, and a shark like grin, which Harry pretended not to see, slid fleetingly across Dumbledore’s face.

“All right, all right, I’ll do it!”

They turned to see Slughorn standing breathless in the doorway to the sitting room.

“You will come out of retirement?” Dumbledore confirmed.

“Yes, yes,” said Slughorn impatiently. “I must be mad, but yes.”

“Wonderful,” said Dumbledore, beaming. “Then Horace, we shall see you on the first of September.”

“Yes, I daresay you will,” grunted Slughorn.

As they set off down the garden path, Slughorn’s voice floated after them.

“I’ll want a pay rise, Dumbledore…and…and time off for my own experiments!”

Dumbledore chuckled. The garden gate swung shut behind them and they set off back down the hill through the dark and the swirling mist.

“Well done, Harry,” said Dumbledore, a little positive re-enforcement went a long way after all.

“I didn’t do anything,” protested Harry.

“Oh yes you did. You showed Horace exactly how much he stands to gain by returning to Hogwarts. Did you like him?”

Harry thought it was a decidedly odd question, “Er….”

Liking or not liking Slughorn was beside the point if he was going to be professor, Harry would have to put up with him either way.

“Horace,” said Dumbledore, relieving Harry of the responsibility to say any of this, “likes his comfort. He also likes the company of the famous, the successful and the powerful. He enjoys the feeling that he influences these people. He has never wanted to occupy the throne himself; he prefers the back seat – more room to spread out, you see. He used to handpick favourites at Hogwarts, sometimes for their ambition, sometimes for their charm or talent, and he had an uncanny knack for choosing those who would go on to become outstanding in their various fields. Horace formed a kind of club of his favourites with himself at the centre, making introductions, forging useful contacts between members, and always reaping some kind of benefit in return, whether a free box of his favourite crystallised pineapple or the chance to recommend the next junior member of the Goblin Liaison office.”

Harry had a sudden and vivid mental image of a great swollen spider, spinning a web around him, twitching a thread here and there to bring its large and juicy flies a bit closer. He hastily strengthened his Occlumency shields, before realising that perhaps he did not want Dumbledore to realise just how far he had progressed and relaxing them just a touch.

“I tell you all this,” Dumbledore continued, seemingly oblivious to Harry’s efforts, “not to turn you against Horace-, or as you must call him now, Professor Slughorn- but to put you on your guard. He will undoubtedly try to collect you, Harry. You would be the jewel of his collection: the Boy Who Lived!”

Harry wondered whether Dumbledore wanted Slughorn to collect him or not!

Dumbledore had stopped walking, level with the church they had passed earlier.

“This will do, Harry. If you will grasp my arm.”

-o0o-

The cellar or perhaps more aptly the dungeon, was cold. The stones of the floor hard, rough, and uncomfortable. Sleep was a fleeting doze, between the terrifying moments when the door was opened, and the men appeared. Thus far she had prevented them from harming Michael at least in a physical sense, offering her own body in his place. Despite the pain hurting more than anything she had felt in her life. Just as any mother would, she would sacrifice everything to prevent harm befalling her son, and at least they did not do it in front of him.

At a guess it had only been a few days, but it felt like a life age had passed since they had been dumped unceremoniously into the box shaped room. Every moment in the darkness she prayed, that someone would find them, rescue them, help them! For her son she put on a brave face reassuring him, that someone would come, but in her heart, she knew that as each hour passed the chances of them being rescued dimmed. If she had no idea who these men where, then how would the local constabulary? No in the blackness, when her boy was asleep in her arms, she admitted to herself that it was likely that they would both die in this cell. She tried to keep her body still as she wept so as not to wake her son.

With a harsh squeal of rusting metal upon metal the door opened again, and she dragged her wounded body forward placing herself in front of her son, effectively screening him from the intruders. The light was near piercing to her eyes now, but she briefly made out the silhouettes of three figures all male before they dragged her away. They laughed as they taunted her and she involuntarily shivered in fear, when they said that at the very least they could have some fun with her, and that she should be honoured because she and her son were the only mudbloods to ever have been useful to the Dark Lord. What a mudblood was she did not know but the mention of a ‘Dark Lord’ sounded ominous in the extreme. She could only close her eyes and pray that someone…anyone would come for Michael.

The shrill screams that echoed through the stairwell caused Narcissa to pause, nearly stumbling as she hesitated in her step. That they had started this early in the day did not bode well, for either woman or boy.The only a thing that she could think was that the Dark Lord had finally revealed why they had been abducted in the first place and set his minions some horrific task. She pushed the thought away, and turned around, hurrying away. It would not do to be found near the dungeons while they were…..working. Bitterly she hoped her Lucius was not one of the men in that room.

Hours later Narcissa returned, ignoring the whimpering coming from the dungeon, she peered through the bars at the small boy crying in his sleep before moving to look through the now open door to the second cell. A glance was all it took before her vomit joined the pools of fluids soaking the floor. Not one surface of the room was clean. Weak knees failed her, and she fell. The grime covering her hands and the front of her dress.

Desperation ate at her core; she had left it too late! There was no chance for Draco now, her part of the vow was unachievable. Her mind whirred, as she used the wall to clamber upright, with sweaty palms slipping, trying to find a solution that would ensure the life of her son. Finally managing to steady her legs, she shook herself. Perhaps there was still a way, something else that the other side was missing. She cast a Scourgify to clean the grime off her. She could not be seen to be affected by this, by rights she should not even know what the men had done, and on one hand she supposed that she did not. The only thing that was certain was that she did not want her beloved Draco to become a monster such as the men who had invaded her home. The longer he was exposed to them the more likely it was to occur.

In the other cell, Michael awoke to a cold emptiness, and being frightened gave in to his instincts and began to wail in earnest. The sound haunted Narcissa as she made her way up the staircase. She doubted she would ever sleep without hearing it ever again.

-o0o-

Braced this time, Harry was ready for the Apparition, but still found it unpleasant. When the pressure disappeared and he found himself able to breathe again, he was standing in a country lane beside Dumbledore and looking ahead to the crooked silhouette of the Burrow. In spite of the feeling of dread that had just swept through him, his spirits could not help but lift a little at the sight of it. It wasn’t Grimmauld place, but he knew Ron was in there, and perhaps the twins. Not to mention from there he would be able to send messages to Percival and Sirius, reassuring them that he was safe. Hopefully they were still awake and would be able to reply with how Remus and the others were after their visit to the Gaunt shack.

“Please excuse the extra walk, but it seems that Bill has set the wards to prevent anyone apparating onto the property at all. I shall have to have a word to him about it.”

Harry ignored Dumbledore’s disgruntled musings as they walked up the lane towards the garden gate.

“If you don’t mind Harry,” Dumbledore continued, as they passed through the gate, “I’d like to have a few words with you before we part. In private. Perhaps in here?”

Dumbledore pointed towards a run-down stone outhouse where the Weasleys kept their broomsticks, and Harry could not help but be reminded of the horrible interview with Rita Skeeter before the Triwizard tournament. Feeling a little apprehensive, Harry followed Dumbledore through the creaking door into a space a little smaller than the average cupboard and Harry and to draw in his Occlumency shields in an attempt not to think about the Number 4 Privet Drive, wondering if Dumbledore had chosen this location deliberately. Dumbledore illuminated the tip of his wand, so that it glowed like a torch and smiled down at Harry.

“I hope you will forgive me for mentioning it Harry, but I am pleased and a little proud at how well you seem to be coping after everything that happened at the Ministry.”

“Why?”

“Sometimes when one has had a lot of power or celebrity, such as you have enjoyed Harry. They find it hard to watch someone else step into the spotlight,” Dumbledore said sagely. “It just goes to show that your Aunt and Uncle raised you to have a firm understanding of your place in the world. I’m also pleased that you have forgiven Hermione for her little …indiscretion. It speaks well for you.”

Harry only just stopped himself from snorting, instead he settled on saying “I never wanted to be famous anyway. Even if Hermione and I aren’t that close anymore,” there that should keep the old man happy, best if he ignored the comment about the Dursleys, “she took the shot so should get the fame if she wants it.” He ended with a nonchalant shrug.

Dumbledore was pleased at Harry’s humble reply. “Spoken like your Mother’s son. Your Father was of course all for the attention. I take my hat off to you – or I would, if I were not afraid of showering you in spiders.”

Huh, the bearded fool was worried about the spiders, nice of him to pretend to care now.

“And now on a closely related subject….I gather you have been taking the _Daily Prophet_ over the last two weeks?”

“Yes,” said Harry, wondering what Dumbledore was getting at. In truth he had not really paid much attention to what had been written in that rag, except for the fact that they were no longer writing about him.

“Then you will have seen that there have been not so much leaks, as floods concerning your adventure in the Hall of Prophecy?”

“Ah, yes?” said Harry again, after all Dumbledore himself had given interviews about the events.

“Well it appears that someone has let it slip that you might be the subject to a prophecy.”

“What? You t…” Harry bit his tongue to keep the accusation from being spoken. “So what? Does it matter now that V..voldemort I gone? Do they think I am some sort of Chosen One or something?”

“No, they do not,” Dumbledore said reassuringly. “There are only two people in the whole world who know the full contents of the prophecy made about you and Lord Voldemort, and they are both standing in this smelly, spidery broom shed. It is true, however that many have guessed, correctly that Voldemort sent his Death Eaters to steal the prophecy and that the prophecy concerned you. Many now believe that the Death Eaters will rally together following their Lord’s death and you and Hermione will be the figureheads of the resistance against them. Now I hope I am correct in assuming that you have not told anybody that you know what the prophecy said?”

“No,” said Harry. Technically he supposed it was true, Percival and the others had all heard it for themselves directly from the orb, he had not told them, and it was Sirius who had discussed it with Seraphina.

“A wise decision,” Dumbledore praised. “Although as I said when we were discussing it, I do believe that you ought to relax it in favour of your friends Mr Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger. Yes,” he continued as Harry practically swallowed his own tongue to withhold his protest about Hermione being his friend. “I think they ought to know about both the return of Lord Voldemort and the prophecy. You do them a disservice by not confiding something this important to them.”

“I didn’t want –“

“- to worry or frighten them?” said Dumbledore, surveying Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles. “Or perhaps to confess that you yourself are worried and frightened? You need you friends, Harry. You should not shut yourself away.”

Harry said nothing about Percival or Sirius, but Dumbledore did not seem to require any response.

“I would like to remind you about our private lessons this year,” Dumbledore continued after a moments silence.

“Yes sir, I remember. You said something about understanding your enemy. What else will you be teaching me?”

“Oh a little of this and a little of that. It will be a good opportunity for you and Hermione to bond again.”

“If Hermione is there, shouldn’t Ron be invited as well?”

Dumbledore frowned, “No I doubt that the formidable Molly Weasley would allow her son to be included in these particular lessons.”

So, it was ok to tell Ron about the prophecy and Riddle but not for him to be included in the lessons? Something about that seemed very odd to Harry.

“If I am having lessons with you, I won’t have to do Occlumency lessons with Snape, will I?” Harry asked in hopeful voice, more to divert Dumbledore’s attention from his obvious unease at doing lessons alone with the Headmaster and Hermione. He would have to ensure he did not eat or drink anything during the lessons and ask Ron or Percival to check him for spells afterwards. The diversion worked.

“Professor Snape- Harry, and yes, I am afraid you will.Who knows when Lord Voldemort will return, and when he does you must be ready. Oh, and Harry, I do believe all fifth years should be expecting a certain delivery later today. You might want to inform Miss Granger. I am sure she will be appreciative.”

Dumbledore pushed open the broom shed door and stepping out into the yard said, “I see a light in the kitchen. Let us not deprive Molly any longer of the chance to deplore how thin you are.”

-o0o-

They each had a stone threaded onto a strap of leather tied around their necks.

“Right, I guess I should get going then,” Remus said straightening his shoulders resolutely, wand clenched in his fist.

“Hang on!” Bill protested. “Why do you think you should test it. I engraved it I should take the risk.”

“If it isn’t successful you will need to re-work it. As you are the only one of us who has that depth of knowledge of runes, you cannot be risked. I am also not politically important like Amelia, I am easily the most disposable of the group and I can cast a patronus,” Remus shrugged.

“Don’t argue, just let him go if he wishes,” Stonerune ground out, sometimes humans debated the most inconsequential things. The werewolf was right, and no amount of arguing would change it.

“Okay,” Remus said, swallowing hard. With a deep breath he stepped outside of the confines of their wards. Taking two steps forward, he allowed his patronus to fade and watched the dementors back away, that was good, very good. While, he could still feel their pervasive coldness at least it was clear that they would not kiss him. Seeing a glint in the grass Remus bent to pick up the first stone that Bill had carved. As he leant forwards a dementors swept closer and he straightened, instinctively flicking his wand and casting his patronus once more.

The results were incredible, somehow boosted by the rune around his neck, a massive wolf of light exploded from his wand and tore into the creatures. Black wisps floated down on to the grass, like soot from a campfire.

“I…I guess that means it is safe for us to approach the house?” Remus said quietly, brushing one of the drifting pieces away from his face. He turned to face the others who were staring at him in dumbfounded silence.

“That was unexpected,” Stonerune said blandly, causing Bill to snort.

Bill quickly disrupted the ward lines and gathered up the tourmaline pieces, tucking them back into his bag. They slowly approached the house, each casting a myriad of detection spells.

“So, the next challenge appears to be how to enter.Does it seem odd to anyone else that there are spells on the door but not the walls or roof?” Remus asked with a frown. “Unless there are some in Parseltongue?” he looked to Stonerune, who shook his head.

“Do they seem rather simple to you?” Amelia asked.

“Hmm, perhaps he was very much younger when he placed this one here?” Bill suggested.

“I believe that is that case,” Stonerune agreed. “This animation spell,” he waved a stick near the door, causing the snake that was nailed there to rise up and hiss,” is barely intact. I would say it was placed as many as fifty years ago. I believe perhaps the outer defences were placed at a later time.”

“Do we go in through a window or the roof?” Remus looked at the building consideringly.

“We don’t go in at all just yet,” Bill said firmly. “It seems more than a little odd that this one should be protected by so little. There has to be more to it. Perhaps you go through the window and as soon as you land on the floor, the ceiling falls in or something.”

“I can levitate you so that you can cast through the window,” Remus suggested.

Bill banished the glass from the window, then nodded to Remus who elevated him with a simple swish and flick. After received permission from the Goblin, Amelia levitated Stonerune, beside his teammate.

“There is naught on the floor, or the wall opposite. However, there is one spot on the floor that shows a strong concentration of magic. It must be hidden there. I believe it will be safe to enter through the window. From there I believe I can unravel the spells on the door.”

In surprisingly short period of time they were all inside in the cramped room. It was completely devoid of furniture or furnishings. The only thing that was intact was the floor and there was the smell of rotten wood in the air. A quick cutting spell removed the floorboards from over the area that they could all sense concealed the horcrux.

The source of the smell that pervaded the room was revealed. In the space that was revealed were the skeletal remains of several long dead snakes. Each carcass of skin and bone was entwined like a lover around a silver box set at the very centre on a bed of decaying wooden slats. A moment after it was uncovered, Stonerune was again muttering under his breath, hands flicking every now and then towards the macabre shrine. Bill watched his mentor closely, when the Goblin’s murmurs had subsided, he raised his wand and began to cast.

“Well,” Amelia said as Bill finished, “I can think of no other detection spells to cast. Do we simply remove it from its resting place?”

“There is something…” Remus muttered, causing the other three to turn to him. “I don’t know what it is but…” his nose crinkled instinctively.

“No, there is nothing else to try,” Stonerune said, “When I open that box….”

“When you open that box,” Amelia said with a snort. “It is coming back to the Ministry with me! When I open….”

“Now, I came up with the runes that got us passed the Dementors,” Bill said. “I’m taking that box back to Gringotts. I can use it and the runes to show that I am ready to be promoted to Master Cursebreaker.”

“Ha. The day they make you a Master, I’ll run and hide in the catacombs,” Stonerune scoffed, reaching forward.

-o0o-

Harry and Dumbledore approached the back door of The Burrow, which was surrounded by the familiar litter of old wellington boots and rusty cauldrons (Harry could practically hear Severus complaining about that), the soft clucking of sleepy chickens coming from a distant shed. Dumbledore knocked three times and Harry saw sudden movement from behind the kitchen window.

“Who’s there?” said a nervous voice that he recognised as Mrs Weasley’s. “Declare yourself.”

“It is I, Dumbledore, bringing Harry…..” the Headmaster said pompously.

The door opened at once. There stood Mrs Weasley, short, plump and wearing an old green dressing-gown. 

“Harry, dear! Gracious, Albus, you gave me a fright, you said not to expect you before morning!”

Harry wondered if Dumbledore enjoyed the anxiety, he caused by turning up at people’s houses unannounced so late at night. Aunt Petunia would have been horrified at the lack of manner’s and refused to open the door. Though she probably would have refused to open the door, just because it was Dumbledore, regardless of the time of day.

“We were lucky,” said Dumbledore, ushering Harry over the threshold. “Slughorn proved much more persuadable than I had expected. Harry’s doing of course. Ah, hello, Nymphadora!”

Harry wondered darkly what Dumbledore would have done if Slughorn had not been so easily persuadable as he looked around and saw that Mrs Weasley was not alone, despite the lateness of the hour. A young witch with a pale, heart-shaped face and mousy-brown hair was sitting at the table clutching a large mug. Until she spoke, Harry did not recognise her.

“Hello, Professor,” she said. “Wotcher, Harry.”

“Hi, Tonks.”

Harry wondered what was wrong with her, she looked drawn, even ill, and there was something forced in her smile. Certainly, her appearance was less colourful than usual without her customary shade of bubblegum pink hair.

“I’d best be off,” she said quickly, standing up and pulling her cloak around her shoulders. “Thanks for the tea and sympathy, Molly. I know I shouldn’t have…..”

Harry looked away with a frown, the way she said it made Harry wonder why she had not talked to her mother or father. She had seemed close to them the previous Christmas. It was odd.

“Please don’t leave on my account,” said Dumbledore courteously. “I cannot stay, I have urgent matters to discuss with Rufus Scrimgeour.”

“No, no, I need to get going,” said Tonks, not meeting Dumbledore’s eyes. “Night-“

“Dear, why not come to dinner at the weekend, Bill will be home then - ?”

“No, really, Molly……thanks anyway…..goodnight everyone.”

Tonks hurried past Dumbledore and Harry into the yard, pulling her cloak around her shoulders as she went; a few minutes later the sound of a faint pop echoed across the yard as she apparated away. Glancing away from the open door Harry noticed that Mrs Weasley looked troubled.

“Well I shall see you at Hogwarts, Harry,” said Dumbledore. “Take care of yourself, Molly.”

He made Mrs Weasley a bow and followed Tonks out the door and up the road, vanishing as soon as he had cleared the wards. Mrs Weasley closed the door on the empty yard and then steered Harry by the shoulders into the full glow of the lantern on the table to examine his appearance. He assumed it was supposed to be a comforting gesture, but the grip was too tight.

“You’re like Ron,” she sighed, looking him up and down. “Both of you look as though you’ve had stretching Jinxes put on you. I swear Ron has grown four inches since I last bought him school robes. Not that you appear to have grown at all, just gotten thinner,” she tutted under her breath, “what would a man know about feeding a boy!” More loudly she said, “Are you hungry, Harry?”

Harry’s stomach twisted; he could hardly say no when he was pretending to be in Dumbledore’s thrall, but what if she put something in his food. He had not realised he had become accustomed to having someone he trusted making his food. “Yeah, I am,” he forced himself to say.

“Sit down, dear, I’ll knock something up.”

As Harry sat down a furry ginger cat with a squashed face jumped on his knees and settled there, purring.

“So Hermione’s here?” he asked as he tickled Crookshanks behind the ear.

“Oh yes, she arrived the day before yesterday. Dumbledore bought her, it is safer for her here. Well as safe as anywhere except …..”

Harry was grateful that Molly could not finish the sentence as there was no way he was going to be manipulated into offering Hermione a room at Grimmauld place.

“Hogwarts,” he supplied helpfully.

Mrs Weasley hummed a vague response as she rapped her wand on an iron pot: it bounced on to the stove with a loud clang and began to bubble at once. “Everyone’s in bed, of course, we didn’t expect you for hours. Here you are-“

She tapped the pot again, it rose into the air, flew towards Harry and tipped over; Mrs Weasley slid a bowl neatly beneath it just in time to catch the stream of thick, steaming onion soup.

“Bread, dear?”

“Thanks, Mrs Weasley.”

She waved her wand over her shoulder; a loaf of bread and a knife soared gracefully on to the table, As the loaf sliced itself and the soup pot dropped back on to the stove, Mrs Weasley sat down opposite him.

“So you persuaded Horace Slughorn to take the job?”

Harry nodded, his mouth full of hot soup, so he could not speak.

“He taught Arthur and me,” said Mrs Weasley, a little misty eyed at the memories. “He was at Hogwarts for ages, started around the same time as Dumbledore, I think. Did you like him?”

Again, Harry was puzzled by the question, fortunately he was saved from replying as his mouth was now full of bread, so he shrugged and gave a non-committal jerk of the head.

“I know what you mean,” said Mrs Weasley wisely. “Of course, he can be quite the charmer when he wants to be, but Arthur’s never liked him much. The Ministry is littered with Slughorn’s favourites, he was always good at giving leg-ups, but he never had much time for Arthur – didn’t seem, to think he was enough of a high-flier. Well, that just shows you, even Slughorn makes mistakes. I don’t know whether Ron’s told you in any of his letters – it’s only just happened – but Arthur’s been promoted.”

It could not have been clearer that Mrs Weasley had been bursting to say this. Harry swallowed a large amount of very hot soup and thought he could feel his throat blistering.

“That’s great!” he gasped, regardless of what he thought of Mrs Weasley, he was happy for Arthur.

“You are sweet,” beamed Mrs Weasley, possibly taking his watering eyes for emotion at the news. “Yes, Rufus Scrimgeour has set up several new offices since he has taken charge of the Ministry, and Arthur’s the Office for the Detection and Destruction of Banned Appliances and Liabilities Liaison now. It’s a big job, he’s got ten people reporting to him, and has to meet with people from all different departments.”

“What exactly -?”

“Well Rufus determined that a more cautious approach was needed with …well Muggle things. Arthur has to investigate Muggle items and determine if they are dangerous. If they are he instigates a rule to have them added to the banned list and destroy them.”

“And the Liaison?”

“He needs to talk to various people in the Muggle world to find out what the items do.”

As much as he liked Mr Weasley Harry nearly cringed at the thought of the somewhat dotty man, running around the Muggle world asking questions like, ‘what is the purpose of a rubber duck?’ He wondered why they had not employed a Muggleborn for the job. Loyalty kept his mouth shut as he noticed Mrs Weasley had continued speaking.

“So you see, it’s a very important job, and I tell him it’s just silly to miss dealing with spark-pulgs and toasters. Now he’ll be getting rid of all that Muggle rubbish,” Mrs Weasley ended her speech with a stern look, as if it had been Harry suggesting that it was natural to miss spark-plugs.

“Is Mr Weasley still at work?” Harry asked vaguely concerned for the man.

“Yes he is as a matter of fact, he’s a tiny bit late…..he said he’d be back around midnight….”

She turned to look at a large clock that was perched awkwardly on top of a pile of sheets in the washing basket at the end of the table. Harry recognised it a once, despite its odd location; it had nine hands, each inscribed with the name of a family member, and usually hung on the Weasleys’ sitting room wall, though its current position suggested that Mrs Weasley had taken to carrying it around the house with her. The penny dropped, Dumbledore must have told the Weasleys that Riddle would return, or at the least that the Death Eaters were coming after them.

“Oh,” with a sudden exclamation she pointed at the clock’s face. Mr Weasley’s hand had switched to _travelling._

“He’s coming!”

And sure enough a moment later there was a knock on the back door. Mrs Weasley jumped up and hurried to it: with one hand on the doorknob and her face pressed against the wood she called softly,” Arthur is that you?”

“Yes,” came Mr Weasley’s weary voice. “But I would say that even if I were a Death Eater, dear. Ask the question!”

“Oh honestly…”

“Molly!”

“All right, all right….what is your dearest ambition?”

“To find out how aeroplanes stay up.”

Mrs Weasley nodded and turned the doorknob, opening the door to reveal her husband, a thin, balding, red-haired wizard wearing horn-rimmed spectacles and a long dusty travelling cloak.

“I don’t see why we have to go through that every time you come home,” said Mrs Weasley. “I mean a Death Eater might have forced the answer out of you before impersonating you!”

“I know dear, but it is the best we have. Something smells good - onion soup?”

Mr Weasley turned hopefully in the direction of the table.

“Harry! We didn’t expect you until morning!”

They shook hands and Mr Weasley dropped into the chair beside Harry as Mrs Weasley set a bowl of soup int front of him, too.

“Thanks Molly. It’s been a tough night, the Counterfeit Items Agency were a man down so I got called in to help with a raid. Some idiot was selling Metamorph-Medals. Just sling them round your neck and you’ll be able to change your appearance at will. A hundred thousand disguises all for ten Galleons!”

“And what really happens when you put them on?”

“Mostly you turn a fairly unpleasant orange colour and start to smell like boiled cabbage, though a couple have also sprouted tentacle-like warts all over their bodies.”

“It sounds like the sort of thing that Fred and George would find funny,” Mrs Weasley sniffed. And though Harry agreed that they would find it amusing he could not help thinking that if they had set out to make something like that it would really work, however they were smart enough to realise the potential for misuse. “Are you sure they -?”

“Of course I am!” said Mr Weasley. “The boys would not do anything like that. If they were selling something that turned you orange it would be sold along with the Whoopee cushions as a known gag, they would not pretend it was something else.”

Harry stifled a yawn behind his hand.

“Bed,” Mrs Weasley ordered at once and Harry could not find it in himself to argue. “I’ve got Fred and George’s room all ready for you. You’ll have it to yourself.”

“Why where are they?”

“Oh, they’re in Diagon Alley, sleeping in the little flat over their joke shop, as they’re _so_ busy,” said Mrs Weasley. “I don’t approve of them dropping out of Hogwarts but at least they seem to have a flair for business,” she admitted grudgingly. “Come on, dear, your trunk’s already up there.”

“Night, Mr Weasley,” said Harry, pushing back his chair, Crookshanks leapt lightly from his lap and slunk out of the room.

“G’night, Harry,” said Mr Weasley, before turning his attention back to the bowl in front of him.

Fred and George’s bedroom was on the second floor. Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at a lamp on the bedside table and it ignited at once, bathing the room in a pleasant golden glow. Though a large vase of flowers had been placed on a desk in front of the small window, their fragrance could not disguise the lingering smell of what Harry thought was gunpowder. A considerable amount of floor space was devoted to a vast number of unmarked, sealed cardboard boxes, amongst which stood Harry’s school trunk. The room looked as though it was being used as a temporary warehouse.

Mrs Weasley looked around the room with a frown, “I’ll make sure those boys come by and take all this rubbish away.”

“Not to worry Mrs Weasley. I’m not staying that long, and I don’t want to be a hassle,” Harry shrugged.

“Not staying long! Harry, you’re staying here until school goes back,” Mrs Weasley said. How had Harry forgotten! He was already missing Percival. Molly took a deep bracing breath and said, “well we’ll see. Goodnight,” and she stepped out of the room, pulling the door behind her with such a sharp click that Harry assumed that it had been locked.

Hedwig’s happy hoot, drew Harry’s attention to where she was seated on a perch on top of a large wardrobe; Harry got the distinct impression she had been waiting to see him before she went hunting.

“Go hunting Hedwig,” Harry murmured, moving close enough to stroke her feathers. “When you’re done, I’ll have a letter waiting for you. I don’t suppose it matters too much if Sirius doesn’t get it until morning. He’ll probably be a sleep now anyway.”

With a gentle hoot, she took wing, batting his head gently as she passed by on her way out the window. Harry watched her go for a moment before retrieving the necessary utensils from his trunk. Noting as he did so that it looked like Dobby had finished all his packing for him.

“Thanks for keeping an eye on me and packing Dobby,” Harry said to the empty room.

_Dear_ ~~_Dad_ ~~ _Sirius,_

_The task that was so important tonight was to drop in unexpectedly on an old colleague of Dumbledore’s. A Horace Slughorn, have you heard of him? Anyway he wanted me there to persuade the old man to come and teach at Hogwarts. Though from the look of him I doubt the man would make a very good Defence Professor, which as usual, is the only position vacant He seemed more interested in hiding as a means of defence. As we managed to convince him it looks like we will have another dud this year. Can you get Mooney to recommend a text? Thanks._

_Oh and Slughorn was already aware that the Death Eater’s had lost their Potion’s Master, which is why he was hiding. He also seemed to know that Riddle is not truly gone.Do you think this will mean our favourite Professor won’t have to go back to his old activities and will be able to stay around? I hope so._

_Sirius…..I’m worried. Hermione is here! I had thought it would just be the Weasley’s so that I only would really only have to act around Molly. What happens if I can’t keep my temper with her here? What happens if she tries to give me some sort of potion again? I don’t want to have lessons with just her and Dumbledore, it isn’t right! Also can you check with Andy if there is anything wrong with Tonks,she was here, at the Burrow, tonight when I arrived, and was acting very strangely. Her hair was not even pink!_

_I’m missing you guys and the old place already, I don’t think I can survive until school goes back without seeing, you or the Professor or Perce! I know it makes me a sap, but I’ve never had a family before and…..I think I’m homesick! Molly has put me in Fred and George’s old room and it looks like they have left all the stock for their shop behind.I hope Mooney and the others are ok after their adventure tonight, you will let me know that they are ok, won’t you?_

_Anyhow, I had best get to bed._

_Love you_

_Harry_

Perhaps it was not the most eloquent letter, but it would have to do. Harry raised his wand to cast a patronus, “tell Percival, I’m ok, but I miss him heaps. Just got in to the Weasley’s, and about to go to bed. At this point Dumbledore seems none-the-wiser.”

Turning away as the silver light disappeared through the window, Harry retrieved his pyjama’s and changed for bed, by the time he had pulled back the sheets, there was an answering silver light.

“Nothing to note here, though Remus and the other’s are not back yet. Sirius does not seem worried as yet. Miss you too, it is going to be hard to sleep in a cold bed tonight.”

Harry could not help but agree, even as the warmth of Percivl’s presence faded with the patronus, but there was nothing to be done. Laying his head down on the pillow he found something hard in the pillowcase. He groped inside it and pulled out a sticky purple and orange sweet, which he recognised as a Puking Pastille. Smiling to himself, he rolled over and was instantly asleep.

-o0o-

  * Cut -



_Dear Harry,_

_Horace Slughorn! He was the Potion’s professor before Severus. There is no way the man is teaching anything but potions. Sev was here when your message arrived and he is furious. Though it possibly means that ‘our favourite’ professor might get to teach you defence this year. So while he might not enjoy that at least you will learn something._

_With regards to your concerns. Check your trunk, I had Dobby pack a couple of special cleansing potions for you and he will replace them as needed. I know Addison said that the Basilisk venom will destroy any potions you are given, but we don’t know how long that will take. He made these ones especially with your issues in mind, and they are safe and gentle enough to take nightly. As Dumbledore still thinks that Dobby is a Hogwarts Elf, he should still be allowed to be at Hogwarts. Meaning he can keep an eye on the ‘lessons’ you will be having and once you are back at school he will make sure your food is not contaminated in any way. Trying to avoid Hermione might be your best option there and if you happen to blow up at her, blame it on hormones, you are a teenager after._

_You were spot on with your assessment, something is wrong with Tonks. At the moment she has been avoiding her parent’s after they had a fight about it. We have spoken to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and he is going to try and have her go through an early medical test and cleansing at work. If he needs to he will bring Moody in on it. I don’t want you worrying about it though, we will take care of it. Rest assured she will be ok and back to her usual self soon._

_At the time I am writing this, the team are not yet back from the hunt yet, though I hope that they will not be long.Waiting has always been a problem for me, though I have given Moody my word that I will not head out there, until at least midday, and that I will take him with me. I promise I will let you know as soon as they are back._

_Sev wants me to let you know that he will be coming round to the Burrow, every Tuesday, to continue your Occlumency practice. So be prepared for that, he will bring Percival with him and hopefully we can coax Molly into Percival staying over night. So you won’t be completely cut off from us._

_Well I had best hurry up and get back to waiting._

_Missing you too kiddo._

_Love_

__ ~~_Dad_ ~~ _Padfoot_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Catarina4057, Kitarakit, Amethystteardrop24, greentulips, DisleFicheTaobh, : Thankyou
> 
> : FriendlyDragon32: Don’t worry Marlene and Sirius are not my plan, that is more a reflection that she is having to rediscover her past and it comes with emotions that she needs to deal with. Sorry the team have gone from one cliffhanger to another!
> 
> : TaintedTruths: I’m unsure if your comment was a good thing or a bad thing (I really should reply straight to comments so I can find this out!) Am hoping it was a cliffhanger thing ;)
> 
> : Shewholovesfanfiction1: Sorry it took so long, I hope it did not disappoint, despite being ‘quote heavy’.
> 
> : Kizenrai: Dumbledore continues to surprise me, I do not think we have reached the full discover of who he is as yet either. I actually did not start this thinking it would be a Severus redemption story, but there you are, and I can’t say I am upset by it. Thanks for the kudos.
> 
> : bakazuki26: No resolution on the animagus class, but they will pick it up again in the coming school year, they just did not have enough time between the implementation of the advanced classes and the end of school to complete it. I have half a mind to have McGonagall visit to give them all a Mandrake leaf, during the summer holidays, but have not decided on that as yet. I have started adding little blocks to indicate time, location and narrator shifts, so I hope that helps. We are still waiting to see if new Percival has the same magical signature or not, but currently he is in Grimmauld place and out of Dumbledore’s reach. I disagree with your point about the extra targets on the Percival and Harry, I think they were already targets, and bringing back older forms of magic will make them stick out so they will naturally be the targets for our’ Dark Lord/s’. This is less of a superpowered by the gods story than a Harry gets some education and reaches his full potential story. The gods are mainly doing all of this for their own amusement, so they have not put too much effort in, as they have other versions of Harry and Percival to play with should this world go wrong. So Percival has no actual powerboost, just that he knows magic that has since been forgotten.
> 
> : JcSaren: I am glad you are enjoying the sequel.
> 
> : Im_reading_here: Dumbledore should discover the ring is missing next chapter. Dumbledore being dealt with is a while off yet. 
> 
> : Teedub: Glad you found your way over here. Dumbledore is going to be a problem for a while yet. Jury is out on who gets dealt with first.
> 
> : riyirowe: I’m glad you found us again.


	5. The Gaunt Shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Harry settles in at the Weasleys. And the team finally continue their adventure at the old Gaunt Shack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quotes again. If you’ve seen it before it is not mine.
> 
> : Seriously considering calling this chapter, Hermione the disapproving chicken. Hmmmm.

-o0o-

Sirius was worried. Not that he wanted tell the other occupants of the house that. Marlene had enough things on her mind at the moment and Percival was already worried about Harry. It had been too long. Remus had been gone an hour longer than expected and Sirius’ mind, still so used to the effects of the dementors, was bringing forth every horrifying thing that could have happened to the group. Some, like them all being bitten snakes set by Riddle to protect the horcrux were feasible, others, like being stepped on by a stampeding herd of nundus less so.

Not only that but Harry was out at night alone with Albus Dumbledore. Sirius found that imagining the awful things that could be happening to a group of very competent adult wizards (and a Goblin) was preferable to dwelling on what that….white bearded wan…..twit could be doing to his son! With a sigh he paced passed the fireplace in the parlour again.

“Do stop being so dramatic Black!” a deep velvety voice cut through his thoughts of Remus falling into a six foot deep pit filled with hungry Chimeras.

“Se….Snape?” Sirius turned to look at the other man, relieved by the distraction. Then he noticed something strange in the light of the fire “Are you wearing…..different robes?” he tilted his head to the side. “They don’t look black!” In fact, they made the man look…fit, cut so that they emphasised the lithe figure, the deep blue highlighting the darkness of the man’s eyes.

“Ha!” Snape let out an amused laugh. “It’s the light! I prefer a very dark blue. It’s one step away from black so most assume that is what it is. What has your knickers in a twist?”

Sirius pulled a face and turned away, “Remus, Amelia, and a two-person curse breaking team from Gringotts headed out tonight once we knew that Dumbledore was occupied. They have not yet returned. And we knew that Albus Dumbledore was occupied because he came to take Harry to the Burrow for the rest of the summer. As Harry is pretending to have consumed that blasted potion, he could not very well say no!”

“I assume Bill Weasley is one of the representatives from Gringotts.” Said Severus addressing the first issue, Sirius nodded, “He’s a talented young man, with what I am sure is an equally talented mentor. I recall Amelia Bones being a rather formidable and Lupin is hardly a slouch with a wand. I am quite sure they will be fine. And you son seems to have the Gods on his side, so I am sure that he will be fine.”

“Did you want something?” Sirius suddenly realised it was a little odd for the other man to have appeared without notice after midnight.

“I had a thought. If we can combine the broken bits of Riddle’s soul, such a large piece residing outside of his body in one location, might act as a lodestone and allow us to remove the piece from Harry, if we can find an appropriate ritual.”

“Let me see what I can find,” Sirius stepped through the door on the far side of the room, returning with an arm full of books. “Most of these I’ve already looked at, but you might find something that I missed. Everything I have read so far seems to indicate that for the pieces to be combined the person must feel true remorse for the acts they have committed. I just can not imagine Tom Riddle having that capability.”

He placed his load down with a thud on the small table between the chairs.

As Severus lifted the top book he said, “You know we are going to have to do something about Dumbledore?”

“I know,” Sirius agreed. “The question is what? With the popularity he has gained at the moment, Harry’s charges against him won’t stick. Though I don’t know how he intends to play things once it comes out that Riddle is not actually dead.”

Kreacher popped in an hour later with a supper of tea and biscuits, there was a folded piece of parchment on the side of the tray. Sirius scanned it quickly.

“Well it seems Harry is now safely at the Burrow.”

“A bit late to be getting in?”

“Dumbledore did not pick him up until just after eleven.Apparently, they went and convinced Horace Slughorn to come out of retirement.”

“Horace Slughorn! That sneaky bastard means for me to take the Defence position!”

“Well you are good at it,” Sirius said placidly.

“I have a hard enough time stopping the Slytherins and Gryffindors from blowing each other up in potions when they work on separate desks. How will I manage in a subject where they are supposed to learn to fire spells by using them on one another? Not to mention the position is cursed.”

Sirius winced, “The floo is always open to you if you need a break and well at least it’ll only be for a year.”

“A year! And if I should die because of that curse, what then Black? Who will look after your precious Godson then?”

“Son,” Sirius corrected absent-mindedly. “If it looks like you are in danger, we will pull you out and send you to Seraphina. You still have the portkey to the apartment she has set up for you. You know Harry won’t tolerate you coming to harm.” It felt odd for the Animagus to be the voice of reason.

“And you Black?”

“What about me?”

“Will you tolerate me coming to harm?”

“I…I,” Sirius stuttered. “No,” he admitted tightly. “I find that I would very much mind should something happen to you, a…and not just for Harry’s sake. Like Harry I also find that I do not want you to have to be sent away either.”

“Why?” Severus asked in quiet shock, that some one should care.

“Because we would miss you Severus,” Sirius admitted staring into the fire and resolutely not looking at the man sat beside him.

-o0o-

At least the night had not been a total loss, Dumbledore mused as he apparated away from the Burrow. Harry appeared to be well and truly in the thrall of his elixir, and he had managed to secure a Potions Professor for the year ahead, neatly shuffling Severus sideways into the Dark Arts position. How well the rumours had worked, all the students thought that the man coveted the position but Albus knew better. No, pushing Severus into a position he hated, was his punishment for his slip up in the Department of Mysteries and if the curse was real and removed him all together that was just an added bonus. Albus knew he had lost his spy, there was no denying it. After all rumours had even reached Horace Slughorn, the old gossip. No, there was nothing he could use to push the man now, a Slytherin was always looking out for self-preservation. Albus knew he had to be careful, he would only be able to goad him so far before he ran. Not that it would matter if he did, Albus would always be able to find him, and bring him to heel.

As he spun away Albus Dumbledore’s mind turned to other things. Percival Graves, the thorn in his side, was out of his reach for the time being, hidden away with Sirius Black. His once loyal minions Minerva and Poppy Pomfrey had also apparently slipped from his grasp, however neither would return until the week before the new semester began, so for now he could do nothing to ….manage them. He had hoped that his last ‘treatment’ of Minerva would have done the trick, now however he realised he had only dealt with her interactions with ‘the boy’ and had not considered his apprentice at all. An oversight on his behalf that he would need to rectify once she was again within the castle.

He landed elegantly in his office at Hogwarts and immediately knew something was amiss. Everything seemed to be in its place. Ah…. one of his instruments was emitting a strange red steam. Lifting the bowl off the shelf, he moved it to his desk and sat, watching the eddying currents, created by the smoke.

“Hmmm, two entwined, but in essence divided……Well Tom, what have you done now?” fingertips were pressed together as the old man leaned forwards, sharp eyes still on the rising steam. Yes, it was definitely time to make a move. Striking at Tom’s first safe-hold should work well to keeping his old apprentice off balance and push him into making an ill-considered move.

Decision made, Albus rose from his seat and headed towards his private chambers. A flick of his wand returned the still steaming bowl to its place. As Horace had pointed out, he was not that young anymore, it was quite reasonable that he should need a few hours sleep before he handled the situation. Besides, it was not like the portraits would say anything.

-o0o-

“No-one is opening that box,” Remus said firmly, forestalling the Goblin’s movement. The wolf prowled defending his mind.

“Why? Do you think you are worthy of it wolf!” spat Amelia. “What are you going to do with it? Take it to V…Voldemort? You would betray us all!”

Remus was momentarily taken aback and hurt by the venom with which she had spoken. He had always counted Amelia, not a friend as such but, as a friendly face. As an Auror she had access to the werewolf registry, but she had never treated him any differently before. Was the spell on the box, bringing forth how she really felt about his kind? Or was it bringing out the worst aspects of her personality?

“No! I don’t want to do anything with it. It’s affecting you all! Can’t you feel what it is doing to you?” Remus argued. “It needs to be put away so that we can defeat Riddle.”

“I know exactly what I’m doing, and I’m going to take that box! It will make me the greatest wizard the world has ever seen!” Bill cried. The three leapt forwards in a barrage of arms and legs.

Remus had never been more grateful for the wolf’s reflexes as he swirled his wand in a complicated pattern, producing three different restraining charms.

“You dare! Restraining a Goblin will see you banned from Gringotts, wolf!” growled Stonerune, as Amelia and Bill struggled against the ropes that held them. “My clan will have their revenge and scatter your bones in the four corners of the world so that your ghost may never rest.”

Remus ignored the various complaints and cried, “Kreacher!”

With a pop the elf appeared. “Wolf has found another.” The elf twitched, eying the box warily.

“Yes, but it seems to have affected, the others,” he nodded towards the three bodies, writhing on the floor. “If you could bring the box that Sirius had to put them in.”

The box popped into existence, on the floor, with a click of the Elf’s fingers.

“We really should have thought of this before,” mumbled Remus as he raised his wand to open the silver box and retrieve the horcrux, concerned that there might be other protections on the item itself.

“No!” Kreacher gasped.

“No?” Remus paused.

“No! It…it speaks to the others….calls, to them, keep it locked away!” the Elf pleaded.

“Do you know what it is?”

Kreacher shook his head,” feels the same as the….locket,” he whispered, “but …..more. Do not open!”

“I can’t. We need to set this place up as though we have never been here, clearing away our magical signatures and restoring all the defences. I need to see it to be able to replicate it exactly. Is it possible for you to put some sort of shield around……”

Kreacher shook his head, “Elf magic, does not work that way.”

“Will you be able to resist the protections on it?” Remus glanced to the where the other three were now glaring at him.

“Kreacher doesn’t know. Will be worse when box is open.”

“Right,” Remus clenched his jaw, feeling the wolf stalk to the very front of his mind. It seemed confident. “I think I need to risk it. The longer it takes before Riddle finds out the better. You pop away, and then I’ll open the box, the wolf doesn’t seem to be bothered by the spell. Hopefully that will still work when the box is open. When I‘ve got it locked away, I’ll call you to take the box back to Sirius.”

Kreacher disappeared.

“Alohomora!” There was a snick. “Really Riddle a second-year spell?” Reus huffed a laugh in surprise.

Set on a velvet cushion was a ring, the silver band housed a black pyramid shaped stone. Remus’ wolf, howled in his mind, strangely his first thought was to flee from the evil stench more than anything else, but he forced himself on. The compulsion grew, latching onto his human mind, urging him to put the ring on. Showing him all the wealth and power he could obtain if he only gave in a slipped that little innocuous ring onto his finger. How he could improve the lives of the weres, how he could look after his pack, be a true Alpha.

Remus struggled against the compulsion. What use was power and riches if he lost his cub. Harry would surely die if they did not gather all of the pieces of Riddles soul. His nose wrinkled, and lips drew back to expose his teeth as his wolf completely took over the fight, driven by the need to protect his cub, freeing up some higher functioning part of his mind to start throwing counter spells at the ring. His years studying Defence paid off as an obscure spell he remembered reading in a book borrowed from the restricted section of Hogwarts library, filtered across his memory and he cast the correct counter. The pressure in his brain stopped suddenly.

With the compulsion gone, it was clear that there was a darker spell on the ring as well, he was sure it was some sort of withering curse, but Remus figured it was best to get the ring away, rather than trying to deal with it immediately. Hopefully no one would put the ring on anyway.

Finally, a replicated ring, complete with the strongest strong compulsion hex, Remus knew was returned to the silver box and lowered back into the snake’s embrace. While the original was levitated into a velvet pouch and tucked in beside the diadem and locket. Remus snapped the lid shut.

“Riddle you really are a nasty fuc……Kreacher,” Remus called, the instant it snicked closed. “Take the box and lock it away please.”

After the lead box disappeared Remus turned back to the shamefaced three lying in a tangle of ropes on the floor.

“Now what am I going to do with you?”

-o0o-

It seemed like only seconds after he had lain down his head Harry was woken by what sounded like cannon-fire as the door burst open.Sitting bolt upright, his wand hit his palm with a slap, wordlessly summoned in his surprised state.There was the rasp of curtains being drawn back: the dazzling sunlight seemed to poke him hard in both eyes. Shielding them with the hand his wand was in, he groped hopelessly for his glasses with the other.

“Wuzzgoinon?”

“We didn’t know you were here already!” said a loud and excited voice, and he received a sharp blow to the top of his head.

“Ron don’t hit him!” said a girl’s voice reproachfully. Harry recognised her voice immediately and her presence seemed odd. Crookshanks had given away Hermione’s visit, however he had not thought that Ron would tolerate spending time with the girl.

There was a sharp slapping noise, followed by Ron saying, “Ow ‘Hermione!”

Harry’s hand found his glasses and he shoved them on, though the light was so bright he could hardly see anyway. A long, looming shadow quivered in front of him for a moment; he blinked, and Ron Weasley came into focus, grinning down at him.

“All right?”

“Better before you gave me a concussion,” said Harry half-jokingly, rubbing the top of his head and slumping back down on his pillows. “You?”

“Not bad,” said Ron, pulling over a cardboard box and sitting on it. “When did you get here? Mum’s only just told us.”

“About one o’clock this morning.” Harry reached out and placed his wand on the table that sat between the twin beds.

“How was staying with Sirius? How’s Percival?” Ron grinned, making Harry blush.

“It was the best,” Harry grinned. “Perce is alright.”

Harry moved sideways uncomfortably as Hermione, without waiting for an invitation, perched herself on the edge of his bed. With a sideways glance at Ron he asked somewhat rigidly, “How are you Hermione?”

“Oh, I’m fine,” said Hermione, who was scrutinising Harry as though he was sickening with something. “Why didn’t you stay with your Aunt and Uncle Harry? You know that they miss you. I think it’s rude that you should have thrown them over in favour of Sirius. Quite frankly he’s an unreliable guardian!”

If Harry had not be paying full attention, he would have missed the tightening around Ron’s eyes and the slight reddening of his neck, both sure signs that the taller boy’s anger was growing.At least that answered whether or not Hermione had done anything to Ron, a thought which had been bothering him since Harry had realised that they had entered the room together.

“Hermione,” Harry said more politely then he felt was warranted, “Sirius is my legal guardian. I couldn’t stay anywhere else.” Rather than engage her in a debate, he changed the topic suddenly, “What’s the time? Have I missed breakfast?”

“Don’t worry about that, Mum’s bring you up a tray; she reckons you look underfed,” said Ron, rolling his eyes. “So, what’s been going on?”

“Nothing much, been staying at home mostly. Even got my homework out of the way. Was nice.”

“Come off it!” said Ron. “You’ve been off with Dumbledore!” And Harry caught the faint tone of concern in Ron’s voice.

“It wasn’t that exciting,” Harry reassured his friend. “He just wanted me to help persuade this old teacher to come out of retirement. His name’s Horace Slughorn.”

“We thought it would be something like that,” Hermione said smugly, prodding Ron in the ribs, eliciting another ‘ouch!’ The redness extended up his neck colouring Ron’s ears.

“You did?” said Harry, amused at how oblivious she thought he was.

“Well we need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, don’t we? So, what’s he like?”

“He looks a bit like a walrus, and he used to be Head of Slytherin,” said Harry, deciding to tell Ron later that the man would be teaching Potions not Defence. “Something wrong, Hermione?”

She was watching him as though expecting strange symptoms to manifest themselves at any moment. She arranged her features hastily in an unconvincing smile.

“No, of course not. So, um, did Professor Slughorn seem like he’ll be a good teacher?”

“I dunno,” said Harry. “He didn’t exactly teach me anything last night, did he. He can’t be worse than Umbridge, though can he?”

“That sounds like a challenge,” said a voice from the doorway. Ron’s younger sister slouched into the room, looking irritable. “I know someone who is worse than Umbridge.”

“What’s up with you?” Ron asked.

“It’s _her,_ ” said Ginny, plonking herself down on Harry’s bed, he sat himself up and drew his knees up under his chin to make space. “She’s driving me mad.”

“What’s she done now?” asked Hermione sympathetically.

“It’s the way she talks to me – you’d think I was about three!”

“I know,” said Hermione, dropping her voice. “She’s so full of herself.”

Harry was astonished to hear Hermione talking about Mrs Weasley like this and could not blame Ron for saying angrily, “Can’t you two lay off her for five seconds?”

“Oh, that’s right, defend her,” snapped Ginny. “We all know you can’t get enough of her.”

That seemed like an odd comment to make about Ron’s mother; starting to feel he was missing something Harry asked, “Who are you-?

But his question was answered before he could finish it. The bedroom door flew open again and Harry instinctively yanked the bedcovers up to his chin so hard that Hermione and Ginny slid off the bed on to the floor.

A young woman was standing in the doorway, a woman of such breathtaking beauty that the room seemed to have become strangely airless. She was tall and willowy with long blonde hair and appeared to emanate a faint, silvery glow. To complete this vision of perfection, she was carrying a heavily laden breakfast tray.

“Fleur!” Harry said, pleasantly surprised to see the other Triwizard champion. While their initial introduction had left a great deal to be desired, Fleur and Viktor had supported Harry at the end of the tournament. Occasional letters had been exchanged between the trio since, though it had been months since Harry had received one.

“’Arry,” she said in a throaty voice. “Eet ‘as been too long!”

As she swept over the threshold towards him, Mrs Weasley was revealed, bobbing along in her wake, looking rather cross.

“There was no need to bring up the tray, I was just about to do it myself!”

“Eet was no trouble,” said Fleur Delacour, setting the tray across from Harry’s knees and then swooping to kiss him on each cheek: he felt his face burn. “I ‘ave been longing to see ‘im. You remember my seester, Gabrielle? She never stops talking about ‘Arry Potter. She will be delighted to see you again.”

“Oh, is she here too?” Harry asked.

“No, no, silly boy,” said Fleur with a tinkling laugh, “I mean next summer, when we – but do you not know?”

Her great blue eyes widened, and she looked reproachfully at Mrs Weasley, who said, “We hadn’t got around to telling him yet.”

Fleur turned back to Harry, swinging her silvery sheet of hair so that it whipped Mrs Weasley across the face.

“Bill and I are going to be married!”

“Wow. Congratulations,” said Harry. He could not help noticing how Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny were all determinedly avoiding each other’s gaze.

She swooped down upon him and kissed him again.

“Bill is very busy at ze moment, working very ‘ard, and I only work part-time at Gringotts for my Eenglish, so he bought me ‘ere. Now, I can get to know ‘is family properly.Soon we will find our own place. I was so pleased to ‘ear you would be coming – zere isn’t much to do ‘ere, unless you like cooking and chickens. Well – enjoy your breakfast ‘Arry!”

With those words she turned gracefully and seemed to float out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

Mrs Weasley made a noise that sounded like ‘tchah!

“Mum hates her,” said Ginny quietly.

“I do not hate her!” denied Mrs Weasley in a cross whisper. “I just think, they’ve hurried into this engagement, that’s all. I just can’t help thinking that there is someone else who is better suited to our Bill.”

“They’ve known each other a year,” said Ron, who looked oddly groggy, and was shaking his head.

“Well, that’s not very long!” Mrs Weasley huffed.

“It’s about the same amount of time that you knew Dad before you got engaged, isn’t it?” Ginny asked slyly. “Not to mention you were only seventeen.”

“Well we knew of each other and we’d seen each other around the common room. We just hadn’t been introduced. Your father and I were made for each other, what was the point in waiting?” said Mrs Weasley, with a huff. “Whereas Bill and Fleur….well…. what have they got in common? He’s a hard-working, down-to-earth sort of person, whereas she’s –“

“A cow,” said Ginny, nodding. “But Bill’s not that down-to-earth. He’s a curse-breaker, isn’t he? He likes a bit of adventure, a bit of glamour….I expect that’s why he’s gone for Phlegm.”

“Stop calling her that, Ginny,” said Mrs Weasley sharply as Hermione laughed meanly. “Well, I’d better get on….eat your eggs while they’re warm, Harry.”

Looking annoyed she left the room. Ron still seemed a little punch-drunk, he was shaking his head experimentally like a dog trying to rid its ears of water and blinking rapidly.

“Don’t you get used to her if she is staying in the same house?” Harry asked curiously watching his friend.

“Well you do,” said Ron. “But I’m not immune like you apparently are. If she jumps out at you unexpectedly, like then….”

“It’s pathetic,” said Hermione furiously, striding away from Ron as far as she could go and turning to face him with her arms folded once she reached the wall.

“You don’t really want her around forever?” Ginny asked Ron incredulously.

Ron shrugged and said, “It’s not up to us is it? Bill’s the one marrying her. It’s not like she’ll be living here for that long. He’ll have to live with her, and it looks to me like…..”

What Ron thought it looked like went unheard as Ginny interrupted, “Well, Mum’s going to put a stop to it if she can. I bet you anything.”

“But why would she, she must know that would only hurt Bill? How would she manage it anyway?” asked Harry. It seemed like a terrible thing to do.

“She keeps trying to get Tonks round for dinner. I think she’s hoping Bill will fall for Tonks instead. I hope he does, I’d much rather have her in the family.”

“Yeah, ‘cause that’ll work,” said Ron sarcastically. “Listen, no bloke in his right mind’s going to fancy Tonks when Fleur’s around. I mean, Tonks is OK – looking when she isn’t doing stupid things to her hair and nose, but –“

Harry reached out and slapped his friend this time, muttering “Looks aren’t everything.” Ron just smiled in response.

“She’s a damn sight nicer than _Phlegm_ ,” said Ginny.

“And she’s more intelligent, she’s an Auror!” said Hermione from the corner.

“Fleur’s hardly stupid. She was intelligent enough for Madame Maxime to choose her to enter the Triwizard Tournament, and then be selected as champion,” said Harry.

“Not you as well!” said Hermione bitterly.

“I suppose you like the way Phlegm says ‘Arry do you?” asked Ginny scornfully.

“No! First of all, I would like to point out that I rather prefer the way Perce says Harry. I was just saying that Fleur-“

“I’d much rather have Tonks in the family,” said Ginny. “At least she’s a laugh.”

“It’s not your choice who Bill marries,” reiterated Ron,” and Tonks hasn’t been much of a laugh lately has she? Every time I’ve seen her, she looks more like Moaning Myrtle.”

“That’s not fair,” said Hermione. “She nearly got killed by her own Aunt!”

Harry picked up a fork and began shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth, hoping to deflect any invitation to join in the brewing argument. He’d nearly finished eating breakfast when one last barb- interrupted his daydream of sharing breakfast with Percival at the table at Grimmauld place.

“She’s even having trouble Metamorphosing!”

With her-?”

“She can’t change her appearance like she used to,” explained Hermione, rolling her eyes at their stupidity. “I think her powers have been affected by the shock, or something.”

“I didn’t think that could happen,” said Harry, privately thinking it had something to do with whatever was causing her odd behaviour, he would have to add it to the next letter he wrote to Sirius, perhaps it would help Andy figure out what was wrong.

“Neither did I,” said Hermione. “But I suppose if…..”

The door opened again, and Mrs Weasley popped her head in.

“Ginny,” she whispered, “come downstairs and help me with lunch.”

“I’m talking to this lot!” said Ginny, annoyed.

“Now!” said Mrs Weasley and withdrew.

“She only wants me there, so she doesn’t have to be alone with Phlegm!” said Ginny crossly. She swung her long red hair around in a very good imitation of Fleur and pranced across the room with her arms held aloft like a ballerina.

“You lot had better come down quickly too,” she said as she left.

Harry took advantage of the temporary silence to eat more breakfast. Hermione began snooping through Fred and George’s boxes, though every now and then she cast sideways looks at Harry. Ron, was now helping himself to Harry’s toast.

“What’s this?” Hermione asked eventually, holding up what looked like a small telescope.

“Dunno,” said Ron, before adding a warning, “but if Fred and George’ve left it here, it’s probably not ready for the joke shop yet, so I’d leave it alone.”

“Your mum said the shop’s going well,” said Harry. “Said Fred and George have got a real flair for business.”

“That’s an understatement,” said Ron, proudly. “They’re raking in the Galleons! I can’t wait to see the place. We haven’t been to Diagon Alley yet, despite Riddle being gone,” Hermione clucked her tongue, but Ron ignored her and continued on, “Mum says Dad’s got to be there as extra security and he’s been really busy at work, but Bill’s been, and it sounds excellent.”

“And what about Percy?” asked Harry; the third eldest Weasley brother had fallen out with the rest of the family.

“Not a word,” said Ron, flicking his eyes to where Hermione was still examining the telescope.

“Not even now he knows your Dad was right about Riddle,” another cluck came from Hermione, “being back.”

“Dumbledore says people find it far easier to forgive others for being wrong than for being right,” said Hermione knowledgably. “I heard him telling your mum, Ron.”

“Sounds like the sort of mental thing Dumbledore would say,” said Ron, ignoring the resultant huff.

“He….” Harry paused unsure what he wanted to tell Ron, in front of Hermione. Dumbledore _had_ said to tell them. After a brief moment he decided that Dumbledore had probably already told Hermione anyway….. “Last night, Dumbledore said that ….well you know the diary,” Harry said quietly, Ron moved to sit on the edge of his bed. “Well that kept Riddle alive, he thinks there are more things like that.”

“He told me too,” Hermione said puffing out her chest. “ _I’ll_ be a target when he comes back.”

Harry nodded slowly, “because of that, Dumbledore is going to give me lessons this year.”

“Us, Harry,” Hermione corrected importantly, “He is going to give me and you lessons.”

“I asked about including you as well, but he said your mum wouldn’t give permission,” Harry looked earnestly at Ron, hoping his friend wouldn’t explode.

“You’ll let me know what happens though won’t you?” Ron asked slowly.

“Of course,” Harry agreed at once, despite another disapproving cluck from Hermione

“What about Percival?”

“Dumbledore said not to tell him,” he tilted his head slightly to the side. Ron was observing him closely and gave a slight nod. It was no more than a depression of his chin, but it was enough to let Harry know that Ron understood, he would be telling Percival, and agreed with it.

“And rightly so! Who knows what he would do with that information? I know you like him Harry, but I think that he cannot be trusted!”Harry just rolled his eyes, drawing an answering smirk from Ron. “Was there anything else that Dumbledore wanted us to know?” Hermione asked leadingly.

Harry nodded, “There’s a prophecy. That’s what the Death Eaters were trying to get from the Ministry.”

“Nobody knows what it said, though,” said Hermione just a touch too quickly, confirming that Dumbledore had already told her the contents. “It got smashed.”

“It was given to Dumbledore,” Harry admitted for Ron’s benefit. “It’s a bit confusing, but Dumbledore thinks that I’ve got to be the one to finish Riddle off.”

“Oh, why don’t you just call him Voldemort!” Hermione finally snapped.

There was a loud bang and Hermione vanished behind a puff of black smoke. The breakfast tray fell to the floor with a crash as Harry jumped. Hermione emerged, coughing, out of the smoke, clutching the telescope and sporting a brilliantly purple eye. Ron covered a snort of laughter with his hand.

“I squeezed it and it – it punched me!” she gasped.

And sure enough, they could now see a tiny fist on a long spring protruding from the end of the telescope.

“Don’t worry,” said Ron, who was plainly trying to contain his laugher. “Mum’ll fix that, she’s good at healing minor injuries.

“Oh, well, never mind that now!” Hermione said hastily. Harry, oh, Harry… I wondered,” she moved to sit on the edge of the bed again, “when I returned from the Ministry….obviously, I didn’t want to say anything to you, but from what Lucius Malfoy say about the prophecy, well I thought it might be something like this, and of course now I’m involved as well…” she stared at him, then whisperedtremulously, “Are you scared.”

Deciding to play the Gryffindor, Harry said, “Not as much as I was when I first heard…but now, it seems as though I always knew I’d have to face him in the end….”

“I wonder what he’ll teach us Harry,” said Hermione. “Really advanced defensive magic, probably….powerful counter curses….anti-jinxes….”

“And how exactly is that going to help Harry beat Riddle?” Ron asked.

Harry did not really listen to Hermione’s verbal daydream. Privately he agreed with Ron, all the defensive magics in the world were unlikely to help defeat Riddle, however he suspected that Dumbledore did not actually want him to.

“….and evasive enchantments generally,” concluded Hermione. “Well at least we’ll know one lesson, we’ll be having this year, that’s one more than Ron. I wonder when our O.W.L results will come?”

“Can’t be long now, it’s been a month,” said Ron.

“Hang on,” said Harry, as another part of the previous night’s conversation came back to him. “I think Dumbledore said our O.W.L results would be arriving today.”

“Today?” shrieked Hermione. “Today? But why didn’t you – oh my God – you should have said-“

She leapt to her feet.

“I’m going to see whether any owls have come…”

-o0o-

Just as the sun was breaking the horizon, the group of four was deposited into the parlour of Grimmauld place, disturbing the pair who had fallen asleep by the fire. Sirius noted that three of them were resolutely not looking at each other and strangely Amelia Bones and Bill Weasley were blushing profusely.

“Well now I want to know what happened?” Sirius asked.

Remus gave a smirk but answered placidly, “the horcrux gave us a little trouble at the end. Kreacher has locked it up now. There’s still one enchantment on it that is going to need to be removed, but it can wait till later, as long as no-one puts the ring on.”

“Well that’s good then.”

“I had best get back to the school, with any luck I will not have been missed,” Severus said, transferring the books that were in his lap onto the side table.

“Are the other teachers expected to stay at the school during the summer?” Amelia asked.

“No,” Severus said flatly, “but the Headmaster has always insisted that I do, until recently I have had no reason to decline his request.” Severus tumbled through the floo, there was no note insisting he visit the Headmaster waiting for him, so he assumed his absence had not been noticed.

“With that, I will be off as well,” Amelia said. “Stonerune, if you could advise the Overseer that there is an issue we need to discuss, I would be most appreciative.”

“I will see what I can do about arranging an appointment,” the Goblin said in a somewhat subdued fashion, before he too stepped into the floo and whirled away.

“That was rather odd wasn’t it?” Sirius asked staring at the now empty fireplace.

“I think that was the Goblin equivalent of being embarrassed,” Bill said.

“Why?” Sirius asked curiously.

“Ah…..” Amelia and Bill both flushed pink again.

“Why don’t you two go and I’ll explain,” Remus offered with a grin.

-o0o-

Not being in a rush to receive their results Ron and Harry, watched Hermione disappear through the door. Harry locked it and cast a silencing ward as soon as it clicked shut.

Ron looked at his friend shrewdly, “So do you want to explain what’s going on?”

With a sigh of relief, Harry began to talk, telling Ron all about the elixir that Sirius and Snape had refused to let him drink, the fact that Horace Slughorn was a potion’s professor and Severus would be teaching to defence.

“Well at least we’ll learn something this year,” Ron nodded. “And I’ll help you with Hermione as much as I can.”

“What’s Ginny’s problem with Fleur?”

“Not sure, to be honest. Some of the things Fleur says do come across a bit…well you know, but I don’t think she means it.”

“Kind of like when she called me a ‘leetle boy’,” Harry nodded his understanding. “She meant that I was too young to have been put in such a position not that I was …well you know.”

“Exactly.”

“So you don’t think that Hermione has given her…..”

“I don’t think so but…..”

“Hurry up!” Ginny’s voice echoed up the stairwell.

“I guess we had better go then,” Ron grinned.

“You go, I need to get change first,” Harry said, unlocking the door.

When he arrived downstairs ten minutes later, fully dressed and carrying his empty breakfast tray, it was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table in great agitation, while Mrs Weasley tried to lessen her resemblance to half a panda.

“It just won’t budge,” Mrs Weasley was saying with a frown, standing over Hermione with her wand in her hand and a copy of _The Healer’s Helpmate_ open at ‘Bruises, Cuts and Abrasions’.“This has always worked before; I just can’t understand it.”

“It’ll be Fred and George’s idea of a funny joke, making sure it can’t come off,” said Ginny.

“No, it will be one of the ones they haven’t got working yet, which is why they left it here,” Ron repeated his earlier comment.

“But it’s got to come off!” shrieked Hermione. “I can’t go around looking like this for ever!”

“You won’t, dear, we’ll find an antidote, don’t worry,” said Mrs Weasley soothingly before muttering under her breath, “those blasted boys, useless the pair of them!”

“Bill told me ‘ow Fred and George are very amusing!” said Fleur, smiling serenely.

“Yes, I can hardly breathe for laughing,” snapped Hermione.

She jumped up and started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.

“Mrs Weasley, you’re quite sure no owls have arrived this morning?”

“Yes dear, I’d have noticed,” said Mrs Weasley, with the air of someone who has repeated the same comment ten times over. “But it’s barely nine, there’s still plenty of time….”

“I know I messed up Ancient Runes,” muttered Hermione feverishly, “I definitely made at least one serious miscalculation. And the Defence Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Transfiguration went all right at the time, but looking back-“

“Hermione will you shut up, you’re not the only one who’s nervous!” barked Ron, obviously thoroughly fed up with the girl’s behaviour.“And when you’ve got your ten ‘Outstanding’ O.W.Ls….”

“Don’t, don’t, don’t,” said Hermione flapping her hands hysterically. “I know I’ve failed everything!”

Harry could not help but ask, “What happens if you fail?”

“We discuss our options with our Head of House, I asked Professor McGonagall,” Hermione replied twisting her fingers together anxiously.

Harry’s stomach squirmed. He wished that he had eaten less breakfast. He also wished that he was at home with Sirius and Percival! It would be a lot easier to face failing if Percival was there. He shook his head, no….he had NOT failed. It had been a better preparation for exams than any of his previous years at Hogwarts, Percival had seen to that. So, while he might not have all ‘Outstandings’ he should not have failed anything.

“At Beauxbatons,” said Fleur tranquilly, “we ‘ad a different way of doing things. I think eet better. We sat our examinations after six years of study, not five and then-“

Fleur’s words were drowned out by a scream. Hermione was pointing through the kitchen window. Three black specs were clearly visible in the sky, growing larger all the time.

“They’re definitely owls,” said Ron, tersely, jumping up to look out the window.

“And there are three of them,” said Harry.

“One of each of us,” said Hermione in a terrified whisper. “oh no…oh no….oh no…”

The owls were flying directly at The Burrow, three handsome tawnies, each of which, it became clear as they flew lower over the path leading up to the house, was carrying a large square envelope.

“Oh no!” squealed Hermione, causing Harry to clap his hands over his ears.

Mrs Weasley squeezed passed Hermione and opened the kitchen window. One, two, three, the owls soared through it and landed on the table in a neat line. All three lifted their right legs.

Harry moved forwards. The letter addressed to him was tied to the leg of the owl in the middle. He untied it with fumbling fingers. To his left Ron was trying to detach his own results, to his right Hermione’s hands were shaking so much she was making her whole owl tremble.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke. At last, Harry managed to detach the envelope, just as he sent out another wish that Percival could be there the fireplace glowed green, causing a startled yelp from Mrs Weasley.

“Molly!” Sirius called his head appearing in the floo.

“Yes,” the Weasley matriarch said.

“I don’t suppose I can send Percival over for the day? Amelia has just called, and she wants me to head to the Ministry for something and I don’t want him to be home by himself all day,” he smiled at her winsomely.

“Oh!” Mrs Weasley looked taken aback, though whether it was in the face of Sirius’ smile or the fact that he was acting like a reasonable adult was unknown. “I suppose,” then she tutted sharply, “he can’t be staying overnight mind! I’ve got a full house already.”

“That will be fine,” Sirius said agreeably. “I should hopefully be done around five. Now do you want me send Kreacher over to help with meals? It must be a lot of work with all the children there?”

“No!” Mrs Weasley said very quickly, then she took a breath. “No, I have that all covered, thank you for the offer.”

“Alright, I’ll back out and then I think he is all ready to come through. Even has his O.W.L results as he wanted to open them with the others.”

Sirius head sank below the embers, then the fire flared again, and Mrs Weasley allowed Percival through the floo.

“Perce!” Harry dropped his envelope onto the table and moved around the table. Practically jumping on the other boy in an attempt to give him a hug. “I missed you!”

Percival grinned as he wrapped his arms around Harry, nuzzling his nose into the shorter boys hair, “It’s only been one night.”

“Too long,” Harry murmured into Percival’s chest.

“You’re being ridiculous,” Percival chided, though his eyes were soft. “Besides we have results to open.”

They stepped away from each other, turning back to the rest of the room. Mrs Weasley had averted her eyes a disapproving moue on her lips, Hermione was frowning at a piece of parchment held in her hands, her torn envelope on the table. Ginny was watching the pair closely, a slight blush on her cheeks, eyes twinkling, while Ron, was shaking his head and laughing.

“Come on,” Ron lifted his own envelope in a salute. “On three?”

At the agreeing nods, Ginny helpfully counted for them, “One, two, three, Tear!”

The three tore open their envelopes and unfolded the parchment within.

“But, this can’t be right!” Hermione whined, slapping her hand onto the table, drawing the gaze of the others.

After an uncomfortable pause, it was Mrs Weasley that responded, “What’s that dear?” the others returned to opening their results.

Percival tuned out the conversation, which seemed to consist of Hermione complaining that the results could not be right and Mrs Weasley telling the girl that she could make enquires with the educational department at the Ministry, as he whispered into Harry’s ear, “What’s up with…..” he used his pointer finger to make a circling motion around his eye.

Harry snorted quietly, “She didn’t listen to Ron when he said that anything left behind by the twins was probably not finished yet or they hadn’t gotten it working correctly. Now she can’t get rid of the bruise.”

“Oi! How’d you go?” Ginny asked louder then was necessary.

“Ah…” Harry blinked slowly and finally unfolded his parchment.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**Pass Grades: Fail Grades:**

Outstanding (O) Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E) Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A) Troll (T)

**HARRY JAMES POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:**

Ancient Runes: O

Arithmancy: O

Astronomy: E

Care of Magical Creatures: E

Charms: O

Defence Against the Dark Arts: O

Herbology: O

History of Magic: E

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Harry read the parchment through several times, his breathing becoming easier. It was alright. He had passed everything. He ran his finger down the grades and smiled…..he had passed everything well! Percival nudged him gently with his hip, holding out his hand to swap results. Unsurprisingly Percival had received ‘Outstandings’ on everything.

“The smile means it’s good right?” Ginny asked impatiently.

Ron was looking delighted, “Only failed Divination, and who cares about that right?” He said happily, passing over his parchment. Harry nodded to Percival allowing him to pass Harry’s results over so that Ron and Ginny could see. Hermione had fallen silent and was standing with her back to them and her head bent.

Harry glanced down at Ron’s grades. While there was only one ‘Outstanding’ for charms, the rest of the results barring Divination, a ‘Dreadful’ and History of Magic, an ‘Acceptable’were ‘Exceeds Expectations’.

“You did well,” Harry congratulated the red-head.

“Thanks for the notes, they’re the only reason I passed History of Magic.” Ron glanced up from Harry’s parchment. “Knew you’d top Defence. We’ve done all right, haven’t we?”

Well done!” said Mrs Weasley proudly ruffling Ron’s hair. “Eight O.W.Ls, that’s more than Fred and George got together!”

“Speaking of the twins I wonder how they did on their N.E.W.Ts,” said Ron.

The comment went ignored by Mrs Weasley as Ginny asked tentatively, “Hermione? How did you go?”

“I – not bad,” said Hermione in a small voice.

“Oh, come off it,” said Ron, striding over to her hand whipping the results out of her hand. “Yep. Ten O.W.Ls. Five ‘Exceeds Expectations’ and five ‘Outstandings’. He looked at her in exasperation. “You’re actually disappointed aren’t you.”

“No!” she protested, “I’m angry! Something must be wrong. I’m the brightest witch of the Age I can’t possibly have done this badly! How can the Ministry allow such an error to occur!”

“Well thanks for making the rest of us feel so good about ourselves!” Ron said sarcastically.

“Well, if you’ve got any questions,” Mrs Weasley said placatingly, seeing the girl drawing herself up to make what was surely going to be a scathing retort, “Just owl Madame Marchbanks and I’m sure she’ll sort it out for you.”

Hermione glared at Ron before, rushing up the stairs.

“Well, we’re all N.E.W.T students now!” grinned Ron. “Mum, are there any more sausages?”

Harry looked back at his results. They were as good as he could have hoped for. Allowing himself a small smile he thought Severus would be proud of his potions grade, even if the man was not going to be teaching it in the coming year. He wondered whether the teachers had convinced Dumbledore to continue with the advanced lesson and he resolved even if they had not, he would approach Professor McGonagall and see if he could continue with the Animagus training.

-o0o-

“Severus?” Minerva McGonagall knocked on his office door.

“Yes,” the door eased open under her hand. As she stepped into the room, she saw Severus put down the journal he had been looking at.

“Notes on a new potion?”

“No. Notes from an old friend. I have a feeling they were on the cusp of a break through; however, I need to recreate their work to be able to fully understand it and see why it did not work. Hopefully I will have time over the break. I am surprised to see you back so soon. You wanted something?”

“I have found something troubling….” The transfiguration teacher admitted.

“Yes?”

“In amongst the notes I had on this years work, I have six exam papers that I have no memory of writing or marking.”

“Would this assessment have been on the Animagus transformation?” Severus asked intuitively.

Minerva nodded, “I cannot fathom why I would have given such a thing to Harry Potter of all people. And I also see that he has been listed as enrolling in Arithmancy and Ancient Runes for the next year, when the boy only took Divination! Which he was failing.”

The Potion’s Master glanced at her sharply.

“Clearly something has gone awry, I was hoping for help unravelling the mystery, however Albus is away. So, I had hoped that I could talk to you, maybe I have merely forgotten….”

“You are clearly missing some memories, Minerva,” Severus said as gently as he was able.

“Surely not! I would know if I had been obliviated!” she protested.

“Tch,” Severus tutted, moving out from behind his desk and guiding her into his private quarters. “You are not the first that has been obliviated at this school. Though the other one I am aware of remains oblivious.”

“I shall have to wait for Albus to return then,” Minerva sighed, not noticing Severus still.

“Or I could assist you,” he offered.

“Oh….I……” she stuttered.

“Ah, he smiled wryly. “For all your words I see you do not actually trust me.”

“Severus as you know Legilimency, is a rather intimate experience. It is not that I don’t trust you, rather I am not that …..”

“Ah,” Severus accepted her explanation. “I was not referring to Legilimency. Given my role in the last war, there were times when I knew that I had been obliviated by one side or the other, so I developed a potion.” He moved to a locked cabinet that rested against one wall. He cast an intricate spell to unlock it and withdrew a small ampule, filled with a golden coloured liquid. “I must caution you first, no-one and I mean, not a soul, knows of this potion. To date I have only tested it on myself. And second, it will hurt. I must insist that if you take it that you do so here, where I may observe and treat any symptoms that may emerge.”

Minerva looked at bell shaped bottle.She could not deny the niggling feeling that she was missing some pertinent information.

“Y..yes, Severus. I think I need to.”

“In that case make yourself comfortable,” Severus encouraged her to lie down on the brown leather couch. He conjured a cold pack and placed it to one side. “It actually does not taste all that bad,” he reassured his colleague, removing the cork from the bottle.

Minerva gave him a tight smile as she took the bottle and tipped it up, downing the contents.

-o0o-

Albus Dumbledore stretched. Oh yes, the nap was very much required, feeling quite chipper, he bounced out of bed, grabbing his favourite star covered robes on his way to the bathroom. After a moment he re-emerged and returned to his cupboard to scrounge around at the back and find a surprisingly dull set of brown robes. It was not his usual wardrobe, but he kept them for this express purpose.

Casting a quick charm, Albus Dumbledore checked the time, and seeing that it was well past the breakfast hou he called a house elf to bring him a snack to tide him over until he returned from his errand. The house elf that appeared, was not one of the usual ones that he had cowed into submission, and it had a little too much attitude, not showing the appropriate level of subservience at all. Before it could pop away, he cast a silent Crucio at the beast. He knew that it being silent would decrease the power of the spell, but the surprise factor was what was important here. The little blighters would never know their place if they thought they could get away with treating him in such a fashion.

Picking up his tray Albus moved into his office, where he placed it on his desk. The instruments were all still chittering and chattering away, each one connected to an individual piece on his board. Yes, they were all right where he wanted them, and even better his power over the Wizarding World was absolute after the events at the Ministry. He just had to deal with his errant apprentice and to procure a better source of funds. His Headmasters wage, while reasonable was not enough.He had spent too many years in his youth living in penury, he most certainly did not want to spend his elderly years doing the same.He had saved the Wizarding World from Grindlewald. You would have thought that would have equated to some kind of financial reward but no! Apparently after years of oppression, nearly every Wizarding nation went through years of depression which closely matched those in the Muggle world. The fight against his wayward apprentice had cost funds. A lot of funds given how long it had dragged on for. The Longbottoms, McKinnons and Potters had assisted with their innumerable wealth certainly, but instead of leaving part (or preferable all) of their fortunes to him, even though he had cast the Imperius on them (and it had worked in getting the Potters and Longbottoms to change secret keepers) they had left it to their children. Maybe it had something to do with the Goblins. Still there was hope yet, if the ‘boy’ married Ginervra or better yet Hermione, then they could be persuaded to convince him to leave a portion of the family money, to his beloved mentor. If that failed, he could always just increase the dose of the elixir. Then of course in time the ‘boy’ could meet with an unfortunate accident. 

Hearing the shriek of an owl, Dumbledore turned, flicking his wand to abruptly to open the window. Errol, crash landed on the desk in a ball of feathers, tipping over an inkpot. The dark stain quickly spread, absorbed by bits of parchment that were spread out over the desk, including the letter that the fluffy owl had been carrying. A zap had the bird squawking and fluttering over to the perch where Fawkes gave a soothing trill.

With a look of disgust at the moulting feather duster that was masquerading as an owl, Albus picked up the letter, and attempted to siphon off the spilt ink. Unfortunately, the only retrievable information was the signature. What on earth did his blasted protégé want now!There should have been no reason for her to contact him, being safely ensconced at The Burrow. The O.W.L results would have arrived, which should have kept her happy, and encouraged the ‘boy’ to take up his friendship once more, the comparison of their results should have emphasised her vast intellect. Albus was not blind to the machinations of youth and knew full well that nether Harry nor Ron were friendly with the girl. However, with Harry in the thrall of the elixir, it would not take much for him to take up with her once again and where Harry went Ron would surely follow.

Dropping the letter into the bin, along with all the other ruined parchment from his desk, Dumbledore decided that she could wait. Going to retrieve one of Voldemort’s phylacteries was much more important to the broader game. If he secured that, he could almost ensure that Voldemort could return at least once more. A hint dropped in the right place, say a Board of Governors meeting, an unsecured door and there was the returned Dark Lord. Or with a spell or two, perhaps a fresh looking, new one.Regardless, retrieving it was his first task.

Having decided a course of action the Headmaster stood. He glanced over to his pet, “Ensure that it is gone before I return,” he said sternly, eyes flicking to where Errol, who had fallen off the perch.“If it is still here the Weasley’s will require a new owl, and I suspect they can not afford it.”

Fawkes gave another trill. As the Headmaster apparated away he bent his head and cried a solitary tear, allowing to fall onto the panting Errol.

With a twist and a blur of colours, Albus Dumbledore appeared on a deserted country lane bordered by high, tangled hedgerows. There was a wooden signpost, sticking out of the brambles on the left-hand side of the road. One arm pointing back up the road read: _Great Hangleton, 5 miles_. The arm pointing forward said: _Little Hangleton, 1 mile_. His feet had barely hit the ground before the old wizard took off up the road. The lane curved to the left and fell steeply away. The small village of Little Hangleton was revealed nestled between steep hills. Dumbledore lengthened his stride as he continued down the road until the lane curved to the right. He stopped in front of the seemingly continuous hedge. A wave of his wand, removed the illusion and he stepped through the revealed gap.

It took Dumbledore long minutes to deal with the black miasma that threatened to engulf him the moment he entered the yard, though he arrogantly thought this was because he had to cast his patronus simultaneously. His silver phoenix a barely visible flickering light. Briefly he wondered what was wrong with it, gone was the glow that once burned so brightly it inspired all the lowly wizards to fight Grindlewald. It was probably because he was distracted, the disease carrying black cloud was proving rather difficult to destroy. Finally, he succeeded and proceeded across the intervening yard towards the house.

It was there in what, if one was being generous, could be called the lawn that he saw the first signs that perhaps he had not been the first to discover Voldemort’s hide-away. Just visible in a bare patch of dirt was a half scuffed out line, the grass to one side of it was depressed as if something heavy had sat upon it. Unable to make any sense of it Albus Dumbledore moved on towards the house. The snake affixed to the door, took but a moment to dispel, not detecting any further enchantments he pushed the door open and entered the room. The smell was hardly noticed as he quickly found the cavity under the floor and retrieved the silver box from the nest of snakes. With a grin he removed the lid and slid the ring into place on his finger, almost welcoming the compulsion.

It was marvellous really. He should of course have known that the Gaunt’s would be the keepers of the resurrection stone. And Voldemort thought that he could keep it all to himself, that he should befoul it with part of his soul. The thought prompted the old man to examine the ring more closely……there was no soul attached to the ring! But Voldemort had killed his Uncle here, surely he had used that death to create another Horcrux! Unless of course the ring was not actually what it appeared to be. Throwing off the compulsion, Dumbledore ripped the ring from his finger taking a strip of skin with it in his haste. A tap of his wand separated the stone from the mount and he closed his eyes, twisting the stone three times……

Nothing….

NOTHING!

His fury knew no bounds, a blast of fire burst from his wand incinerating the hovel around him in an instant. The tall flames then exploded outwards consuming the surrounding forest and heading rapidly towards the nearby village.Flicking his wand again, the hedgerows on each side of the road also burst into flame, barely sparing the burning bushes a glance Dumbledore swivelled and disappeared with an almighty crack.

-o0o-

Severus watched his colleague as she lay on his couch. She moaned, writhed in discomfort, eyes flickering fast behind closed lids. He knew the instant that the process was compete as Minerva rolled over and vomited over the side of the couch. Coughing heavily.

“I take it your memories have returned?” he said passing her a glass of cool water, banishing the mess from the floor.

“Not just this last year,” she admitted panting slightly, she paused to take a sip of water and freshen her breath. “Multiple times over the last five years, and some in the years before that. It seems I have much to apologise for.”

“Harry will just be pleased that you have returned to your own self.”

“I meant you Severus! It seems I learned of the way you were treated at home and lodged complaints with the ministry. I had been made to forget.”

“Oh!” Severus was unsure how to feel. Firstly, he was surprised that anyone apart from Lily had been aware of his home life. Secondly angry that Dumbledore had obviously stepped in to prevent anything being done. Finally confused about why the man should do so.

“I discussed the matter with Albus,” Minerva looked betrayed as she sighed the name, “on a number of occasions and he was insistent that family were the absolute best to look after a child, when I disagreed with him and told him I was reporting it to the Ministry he obliviated me! I was also made to forget certain transgressions against you in this school, so that the perpetrators went apparently unpunished. Though I at least sent letters off to their parents. I remember thinking it odd, when I had replies from Fleamont and Euphemia to say that they had punished James and Sirius over something or other, but ….” Minerva paused and rubbed her temple.

Severus was dumbfounded that not only had the Head of Gryffindor attempted to punish James and Sirius, but that their parents had also! Well James’ parents by the sounds of it.

“I know that you never got along,” Minerva had continued talking, “But you and Sirius actually share very similar pasts.”

“It might please you to know that we have discussed it and reached a truce of sorts,” Severus said.

“I am relieved to hear it. Now I believe we will have to meet with the other teachers, and gauge whether anyone else has been obliviated. Then we can make arrangements for our extension lessons to continue. It is odd, I remembered giving extra work to some students just not to Mr Potter and not the Animagus test at all.”

“Hopefully that indicates that the rest of the teachers have not been mentally assaulted,” Severus mused. 

“Well, I might just visit Pomona and Filius, as a start,” Minerva stood and moved to the fire. “I take it the other person you know was obliviated was Poppy?” When her youngest colleague nodded, she continued, “Why have you not offered her the same potion?”

“I must confess that I have not kept any on hand, thinking that I would not need it. It takes a many months to brew and uses ingredients that are not readily available. I have spent most of the year collecting ingredients so that there would be no record of me buying them. I began when I realised that Poppy had been affect, and just finished this batch three days ago. I made the choice to give it to you, as Poppy having the knowledge, she is missing would change nothing at this point, Harry’s issues have been dealt with, externally.”

“I am glad that boy has someone on his side. I know he has Sirius, but while the man is brilliant, he is also erratic.”

“I believe he has also been having his issues addressed.”

Minerva looked curious at the statement but when it became clear that Severus would say no more, she bid him farewell and disappeared through the floo.

-cut-

Sirius was relieved, but being so tightly wound for so long, combined with the nap in the chair in the parlour, had left his skin buzzing with energy. Marlene was down in the kitchen arguing with Kreacher over what constituted an appropriate breakfast. It was an argument that Sirius did not want to get involved in, as far as he was concerned anything the elf cooked was better than something he could make with his own meagre skills. Percival had been safely delivered to the Weasleys. Amelia wanting Sirius to visit the Ministry was not a lie. She just did not want him there until the afternoon. With everyone busy, the Animagus was at a loose end.

He flopped onto his stomach on his bed with a groan, one arm swinging over the side. His fingers brushing the top of a box that had been pushed underneath. Wondering what long-forgotten mementos were contained within Sirius slid it out, rolled onto his back and lifted the box in one smooth movement. It was odd to see that box again, it had formed part of his therapy. Someone, probably Remus, had placed it in his bank vault when they had cleaned up his old apartment. It had provided a tangible source of positive memories for his therapy. Physical evidence that his life had not been the complete misery that the dementors had created. The lid fell softly onto the duvet as Sirius reached in and pulled out a handfull of photos.

There was Harry, on his first broom. Zipping between his parent’s legs and chasing the cat. A smile was drawn to the lips of the silver eyed man, as he put the picture aside and reached for the letter that had accompanied it.

“Sirius!” Marlene called, he had not even heard her coming up the stairs.

“Yeah,” he half-heartedly replied, not in the mood to move.

“Oh, what are you doing?” she pushed open the door.

“Looking at memories.”

“Of us?” she asked hopefully, moving over to the bed, but hesitant to sit on it.

“No. Lily and James,” he indicated the picture.

“Is that Harry?” Marlene picked up the photograph.

“Mmmm.”

“Always a cutie wasn’t he?”

“Gets it from his Godfather,” Sirius said somewhat proudly.

“Yes, he does,” was the coy reply.

Sirius passed her the letter, ignoring the comment. Marlene was silent as she scanned the parchment. A shaky finger tracing each curve and line.

“This….” Marlene started to speak faintly. It was such a change of tone from her last comment that it had Sirius sitting up and paying attention. “This…she says about..B….Bathilda Bagshot.”

Marlene’s face went a pasty grey and sweat appeared on her brow. Sirius gently helped her perch n the edge of the bed.

“A memory?”

“Yes. He….Albus…he knew Bathilda….they both lived in Godric’s hollow. Lily and I, we saw a photo in Batty’s house…it was a young man, his arm thrown around Dumbledore. She….I’m sure she said that they were engaged!”

“Ha, would not have thought the Headmaster was that way inclined, but there you go,” Sirius shrugged off the information.

“No,” Marlene said urgently grabbing Sirius’ arm. “That was not the important bit, the important bit was that the young man was Batty’s Great-Nephew. The other man was Gellert Grindlewald!”

-cut-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Catarina4057: Many Thanks
> 
> : FriendlyDragon32: I could not have Harry get his OWL results without Percival there.
> 
> : Kizenrai: His a tricky one that Dumbledore.
> 
> : Oremountain: Thank you for your comments. Simply, they do not leave because Percival is tasked with restoring Magical Britain, which he cannot do if he is not there. They will address the issue of Dumbledore, however, currently it is not a politically viable option. And ‘doing away with him’ would put them on his level.


	6. Summer at The Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An entrée of Severus having a small existential crisis. Followed by life at The Burrow. With a side of Aurors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First part of this chapter has been inspired by VWebb’s comment. Thank you 😉
> 
> : Question: Do you prefer to have your comments answered at the end of the chapter as I have been doing or directly to the comment? I’ve read fics with comments at the end and kind of liked that so that’s what I did, I also did not want to overinflate the comment count with my replies. But with longer times in between chapters now, maybe the other way would be better?
> 
> : Thank you to everyone who has commented, bookmarked and left kudos. It really does provide lots of inspiration.
> 
> : I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and wishing you all a better 2021. Stay safe wherever you are.
> 
> Feebe xo

There are times when one hears a statement that in the moment, is only processed on a superficial level. It is immediately accepted as fact (or brushed aside) and not given any attention. Later, while the conscious mind is processing other things, such as a colleague having been obliviated, the subconscious mind is taking out that little factoid and disassembling it. Then when the mind is quiescent mayhap in sleep the subconscious pushes that little thought forward and suddenly the conscious mind takes hold of it.

Severus sat up with a gasp, scanning the room to ascertain what had woken him. All was still and quiet, the hum of his wards palpable to his magic, intact and undisturbed. Yet there he was, pulse racing, skin cooling as the night air hit the sweat on his skin. He shivered. There was not a thing out of place in the physical world. Logically then the issue was internal, he ran a quick diagnostic over his body, all seemed well. Mental then? What had he been dreaming about?

Oh!

A picture rose unbidden, two seats side by side, a small table laden with books, in between. A fire in the grate, providing warmth, in a room that regardless of the weather always felt cool in the evening. It was late….very late.Suddenly he knew it was not a dream, but a memory.

_“I…I,” the man at his side stuttered, before admitting, “No, I find that I would very much mind should something happen to you, a…and not just for Harry’s sake. Like Harry I also find that I do not want you to have to be sent away either.”_

_“Why?” Indeed, why should someone notice or care about his absence? There was a strange feeling of tightness in his chest and Severus found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat. Perhaps he was sickening with something._

_“Because we would miss you Severus,” his companion admitted staring into the fire and resolutely not looking at the man sat beside him._

“We would miss you?” Severus repeated in a whisper, his voice caught on the words as if he did not comprehend them. “We?”

It was best to examine the statement logically. Of course, the boy would miss him. Harry was a Gryffindor in that he wore his heart on his sleeve. Like any of the neglected children Severus had seen, despite their rough start (which Severus admitted was completely his own fault), Harry had become fiercely attached to his mentor. Strangely enough Severus found that he would miss the boy too, should he have to be sent away to America.

That was not the point though. The point was that little word at the front of the statement. It was not Harry, nor he…..no it was _WE_. Meaning they, meaning plural. Inclusive of the speaker. There was that tight feeling in his chest again, surely, he was too young to be having a heart attack! He quickly checked; his pulse was fast but regular.

Severus did not consider himself a stupid man, and he had become aware that there was some strange tension growing between himself and Black. He knew disliked it when he saw McKinnon with her hands all over the other man. Leaning into him as they talked. His felt strangely ill when he thought about the pair of them sharing dinner alone in that house. At times the tension grew so great when they were apart that, regardless of the risk Severus absolutely had to step through the floo to see the other man. And that had, absolutely not, been the reason that he had found himself stepping through the floo the other evening. It all meant nothing of course, the other man had been cordial, and every now and then, there had seemed to be an ….almost…..moment, a glance held a fraction to long, a brushing of fingertips as an item was passed between them that seemed to zing with some kind of …..energy. A breathless moment that seemed to have the potential to be…..more, but that was all. Each time he had dismissed it as being imagined.

The Potions Master shook his head, trying to clear away the last vestiges of sleep. Could Black….Sirius….could he have ….meant it? Would he really miss ……No…it was to ridiculous to contemplate. They had always had a contentious relationship, only putting aside their arguments for the sake of the boy. Still the Animagus had apologised. Out of love for his Godson, of course. Surprisingly they had managed to move past the anger. Though there was still a little sniping between them, it now seemed to carry an undercurrent of …. something else. It was almost fun, Severus got some joy out of making the other man,, pause, blush or even laugh.

With a huff, Severus let his body fall back onto his pillow, and forced his eyes to close.

Behind his lids another image rose unbidden…….it was the event that had caused his epiphany. The moment he had looked at Lily and known that he had lost her irrevocable and forever. She had turned those verdant eyes on Potter and given him a LOOK. In that look, Severus had known that even if she had not yet admitted it to herself, that Lily was in love with James Potter. Severus had fancied himself in love with his friend at the time and the revelation had hurt. That Lily, his Lily would never look at him that way. His first and indeed only friend would never feel the same way about him. That he was so un-loveable and unwanted, so abhorrent that neither she nor anyone else would ever love him.

Years later as he had watched and seen students, colleagues and acquaintances fall in and out of love in front of him, he had realised that he had been wrong. He had loved Lily certainly, but he had not been ‘in love’ with her. He had loved the idea that she had represented. She was wild and bold and free. He had wanted ‘that’ desperately. For his mother and himself to be free from his father. To be allowed to just spend time inventing potions or researching spells. How long had it been since he had done so? At the time it had felt like forever though in reality it was merely the summer. In the end, the desire for freedom was the reason he had fallen in with the Death Eaters. They had offered him everything he had thought that he had wanted, everything that he had thought had been denied him when she had turned her eyes on another. He had been wrong. They had offered him nothing, they had only wanted to use him. And use him they did.

Severus rolled himself onto his side, back towards the wall, drawing the blanket over himself. Snuggling in way he had not done since he was a child.

But WHY would Black say such a thing? What did he mean by it?

Severus pushed himself onto his back again. He just could not find any comfort. Severus bought the memory forward again, this time watching it as if in a pensieve, he stood on one side of the fireplace, and watched the men as they sat reading. The one on the right glanced to his left at the other man, who was deeply engrossed in his book. The man on the left, paused in his reading reached for a quill to make a note on a piece of parchment, and the man on the right hurriedly returned his eyes to his own book. But there was something in that look…….something……It was a look he had never thought anyone would….No. He was wrong. Must be wrong! Severus replayed the little snippet again, there it was. He allowed the scene to play through once more.

“….. _we would miss you Severus,” his companion admitted with a barely audible quaver in his voice a he stared into the fire cheeks lightly flushed, resolutely not looking at the man sat beside him._

There is was again. Gryffindors, so completely unable to unable to mask their expression. Severus shot upright and was on his feet on the way to the floo, before he could form a conscious thought.

-o0o-

The question, Dumbledore thought, was who exactly had stolen away the ring and why? Clearly it was not Tom Riddle himself, he would hardly bother to reset the protections. No, it was someone who thought to deceive them all. It irked him that he had destroyed any chance of figuring out who it was himself. He could not even blame anyone else for it. All evidence had been destroyed in the fire and any magical residue would have been eclipsed by his own.

Was it some traitor to the light? A spy who had secreted away the piece of the Dark Lords soul in order to return him to life. Or was it some Death Eater suffering from a burst of conscience? Had Regulus Black discovered more than one of the Dark Lords Horcruxes? Dumbledore smiled, oh yes, he knew about the younger Black’s defection. Of course, he did. That had been a work of genius, even if he did say so himself, separating and driving a wedge between the siblings, so neither would notice when the other was placed in a position of danger. After all that was what the pawns were for. Albus shook his head, no, he would have known if Regulus had discovered more than one Horcrux.

Could it possibly bet someone closer to either leader? Someone who thought they were helping to bring down the Dark Lord or were alternately preserving a piece of the Dark Lord’s soul. There was only one thing that Albus was sure of; it was someone who knew Dark Magic. Severus! He was by far the smartest of all of Voldemort’s sycophants. And he already knew Voldemort had made at least one Horcrux. Had he double crossed them all? No….the vow would have ensured that at the very least any action he took had to be for the preservation of Harry Potter. It was what made it so ideal. The boy of course had to die in order for Riddle to be defeated, and in that moment, the vow would extract its price for failure, Severus unable to prevent Harry’s death would also die. It was perfect in its simplicity. The man was far too clever, and it was a wonder he had never figured out how magically strong he was. If he had even an ounce of charisma, he could have easily been a worthy opponent. But as it stood no one would ever take the man seriously, especially not with that tattoo on his arm, and Albus had already made sure the world knew about that.

Albus, flooed directly into the Severus’ rooms, he was startled as the man burst from his bedroom, wrapping a robe around himself as he moved.

“Going somewhere, My Boy?” Dumbledore asked.

“Felt my wards……. I thought…” Severus shook his head, as if clearing away the drowsiness of sleep, though Albus thought the other man’s eyes were too bright for him to have just been roused.

“Ah, my apologies for waking you.”

“What was it you needed? It is rather late,” Severus pointed out blandly, trying to ensure that Dumbledore got to the point without his usual prevarication. He had to see Sirius so he could find out what the man had meant.

“I have noticed that you have been spending more time away from the school of late,” Dumbledore stated. In actuality he had been away himself, but it was always good to appear to be omni-cognisant.

Severus was unimpressed, he had been at the castle enough to recognise Dumbledore’s statement for the lie it was, “That’s odd. I have barely left the school. I have been rather involved in my experiments.”

“Experiments?”

“Yes, it seems that Potter came across several old journals. One of them held instructions for an untested variant on Wolf’s bane.”

“Are they the Potter Family Journal’s? How did he come by them?” Dumbledore asked momentarily concerned that his strong hold had been breached. It was a ridiculous thought, as if the boy could have not only discovered where the Potter Grimoire was held but then removed it from its protections, with his mediocre skills.

“No, they were Lily’s. I believe Black had them secreted in a trunk that he had stowed somewhere or other. I, of course confiscated it,” Severus smirked. “The boy can barely be trusted near a cauldron. He breaks the rules enough I hardly dare to think the mischief he could get up to with one of Lily’s potions Journals. He’d be blowing up the dorm rooms, I have no doubt.”

“And?”

Snape merely raised an elegant brow. 

“How did it go?” Dumbledore pressed. Oh the publicity he could gain if he found a cure for….of course he could keep it secret. Who knew when the lure of a cure could be used to blackmail favours out of a doting father or worried mother. He had tried the route of having the beast itself in his debt, however in the long run they did not have much to offer. Remus was proof of that. He had reached the end of his usefulness and been disposed of. Hope however was a powerful motivator..

“It failed obviously,” Severus snorted as if it had been the expected outcome.

“Ah, Yes, while she had quite the potions talent, Lily did not have the same advantages as those with a more prestigious background,” Dumbledore said sagely. Advantages like access to generations worth of books or vaults full of gold. In fact if she had not married a Potter, Dumbledore would not have had a use for her at all.

“I have spent a little time researching at Black’s residence,” Snape admitted. “There are some aspects of her work that show merit. I believe she was trying to produce a potion that was cheaper and decreased the pain of the transformation.”

“Knowing your distaste for the beasts, I would not have thought that you would invest time into such a project,” Dumbledore challenged. It was disappointing that it was not a cure, still perhaps it could be used for something.

“If it works perhaps, we can sway more of the packs to our side,” Severus shrugged as if he did not care. “Besides,” Severus let his voice catch, laden with emotion, “Lily….”

“Ah, yes, the foibles of youth,” Dumbledore tutted. There was another reasons Severus was a weak opponent, too emotional. Yes, he hid it behind a dour mask, but underneath that façade he was as emotional as the rest. Clearly it had not been Severus, the Headmaster mused, turning back to the fireplace. “Well I wish you a goodnight then, my boy.”

Severus watched the Headmaster distractedly twist away, wondering what the purpose of the whole conversation had been. Regardless it was clear that the Headmaster was keeping a close eye on him, perhaps it would be best if instead of heading to Grimmauld place he returned to his bed. So thinking, Severus, returned to his room.

-o0o-

It was the day after they had received their O.W.L results. Much to Harry’s chagrin, Mrs Weasley had said that Percival was not allowed to visit more than once a week due to it being too much trouble. Harry had promptly offered to return home to decrease her workload, an option which had been vetoed with the ever useful – ‘but Professor Dumbledore said’, making Harry regret agreeing to pretend to be under the elixir’s influence. Ginny wanted to play two aside Quidditch and would not listen when Ron and Harry said that they were happy to take turns playing one on one with her. The youngest Weasley badgered Hermione into joining them, there was suspiciously little resistance. Midway through the match, all was well. The boys were most surprised at the enthusiasm with which Hermione was playing given her dislike of flying. Harry, was drifting above the orchard, not paying much attention to the game, when he felt a stabbing pain, straight through the right side of his stomach. He listed to the left clutching at his side.

“Harry!” Ron called out in alarm.

“Ahhh!” Harry moaned, guiding his broom into a shallow dive as he attempted to right himself. Once the ground was a couple of feet away, he allowed himself to simply fall onto the grass with a grunt, unable to hold himself upright against the strength of his spasming abdomen.

“You alright mate?” Ron asked, landing next to him, grabbing the shooting star Harry had been riding.

“Gnnnnn,” Harry moaned clutching at his stomach.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have had that extra pancake,” Hermione scolded as she wobbled her way closer on her borrowed broom.

Ginny dismounted elegantly next to the group, just as with a sharp twist, Harry vomited up what appeared to be everything he had ever eaten. Ginny jumped out of the way to avoid the splatter.

“Eww,” the youngest redhead wrinkled her nose. “I didn’t know you had carrots for breakfast!”

“Oooh!” Harry moaned as his stomach clenched again.

“Ginny you run in and get mum, I’ll levitate Harry. Hermione can you bring the brooms, please,” Ron took charge of the situation.

“Me! Carry the brooms,” Hermione protested. “I’m better at charms I should be the one to levitate Harry, now move out of the way,” Hermione ordered, drawing her wand.

“I’ll walk,” Harry said forestalling the argument as he dragged himself to his feet. There was no way he was going to let Hermione cast a spell on him. He leaned heavily on Ron as they slowly made their way back to The Burrow, stopping for Harry to be sick twice more on the way.

Finally, Harry was deposited into a chair in the kitchen. His head slumped to the table as the world spun.

“Want…S’rus!” the dark-haired boy whined.

“Tcha’” Mrs Weasley tutted. “I’ll sort you out, never worry dear.”

“Want….S’rus,” Harry insisted more strongly, lifting his head.

Ron pushed his way round his mother to the floo, “I’ll get him.”

“Now, Ron there is no need for that. What would that man, even do?”

“Sirius!” Ron called, ignoring his mother and sticking his head in the fire.

“’Arry!” Fleur entered the kitchen behind the group. “What ‘as ‘appened?”

“He just started sicking up everywhere,” Ginny said with a dramatic shudder, “It was really gross. All orange and goopy!”

“It sounds like ‘e ‘as been poisoned,” Fleur said, moving over to put her hand on the boy’s sweaty forehead. “’e has no fever.”

“Could it be his allergy?” Ron asked, “He reacted badly at school and ….”

“Harry has allergies?” Molly Weasley gasped. “Why didn’t you say something?” she demanded angrily of Ron.

“I did!” he defended himself indignantly. “I wrote you a letter when it happened. Remember he can’t have Elderberry.” Molly’s lips snapped shut. Now that he mentioned it she vaguely remembered Ron writing about Harry’s trip to the infirmary. Perhaps she should have paid closer attention, though only reason she had even read Ron’s letter was because he had been made Prefect. Typically she left Fred and George’s letters for Arthur to read.

“Well ‘is lips ‘aven’t swollen up so I don’t think it is that,” Fleur said reasonably.

“Harry!” Sirius knocked on the door, having had to apparate to the ward boundary and walk up as Molly had refused to grant him access through the floo.

“Really! Ron, Sirius didn’t need….”

“I most certainly did Molly!” Sirius made his way quickly to Harry’s side. “I’ve called Addison, he’ll be here momentarily. Percival will lead him to the house.” Sirius assured his son. “Can you tell me what happened?” Harry’s eyes just rolled behind his lids, and he moaned again.

There was a knock at the door, Molly Weasley opened it with a huff, “We don’t need you!” she said and went to slam the door closed in the man’s face, but Addison was fast enough to prevent the door closing with a judiciously placed boot.

“Molly, that man is Harry’s healer you will allow him entrance, or my son will be coming home with me! I don’t care what Dumbledore might say on the matter.”

“Fine! But I could have dealt with it myself!” Molly bustled into the kitchen, so she would not have to look at the interloper.

“Ron was about to tell me what happened,” Sirius told Addison.

“We were flying, then Harry groaned and clutched at his left side, he managed to get almost to the ground before he fell off his broom and then he vomited.”

“Show me where?” Addison stood from where he had been crouched beside Harry.

“Is that really necessary,” Mrs Weasley protested sticking her head through the doorway, demonstrating that while she had not been in the room, she was still observing them all. Addison made no comment, and just followed Ron from the room. “Really this is ridiculous, Sirius. All this fuss over a little illness. Boys get sick all the time. He probably over ate at breakfast.”

“That’s what I said,” chipped in Hermione. “I told him he shouldn’t have had that extra pancake.”

Sirius ignored the complaining, and levitated a now mostly comatose Harry, onto the couch, where Percival covered him with a blanket. It took Addison only ten minutes to retrieve his samples and return. More time was spent, with a strange thin strip of paper that was dipped into the mess and came out covered in different coloured stripes. Finally, Addison sighed, his grave expression easing slightly, as he straightened his back, he vanished the contents of the vials he had been using.

“What is wrong with him?” Sirius demanded worriedly.

The healer turned glanced around the room and then looked at Sirius. With a wave Sirius placed at silencing ward around the three standing by the couch. “It appears that someone has given Harry a potent love potion.”

“Amortentia,” hissed Percival.

“Indeed, but his system or rather the venom and tears, is fighting it, breaking it down quickly. Essentially the same situation as if you had eaten spoiled food, resulting in the pain. The pain then leads to the expulsion his contents of his stomach, including any residual potion.”

“Why doesn’t it happen with normal potions?” Percival asked.

“I am not entirely sure,” the healer admitted. ‘Though I have two hypotheses. The first is that the components that the potion are broken down into do not act as toxins so the body can use them. Though I expect he burns through normal potions much more quickly than most people. The second is that with other potions he knowingly ingests them.”

‘I think it’s the first,” Percival said with a decisive nod. “I’ve seen Madame Pomfrey spell potions into him when he was unconscious.”

“How long from ingestion to his reaction?”

“However long it takes to be absorbed and enter his blood stream. Anything from half an hour for water to several hours if the potion is mixed with food. There has been some hypothesis that the more complicated the potion the longer the absorption time. It was probably in his breakfast.”

“So it was probably in something that he had at Breakfast.”

“How about we call Severus in,” Percival suggested, from his seat, by Harry’s feet. “Addison can suggest that it is a reaction to some kind of potion.”

“And Severus can then tell Dumbledore his hypothesis that the combination of Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears is dissolving the elixir which will mean Harry can stop pretending to be affected by the elixir,” Sirius finished, dropping the ward.

“I think we need to involve Severus,” Addison said in a serious voice that carried through the bottom floor of the house, “The boy has clearly ingested some kind of potion that he is reacting to. His body will process it but, in the meantime, he will be in pain, perhaps the Potions Master can help.”

“Surely just rest will be enough,” Molly suggested.

“And leave Harry in pain!” Percival and Ron protested simultaneously.

Harry let out a particularly pained groan and writhed on the couch, tangling his limbs in the blanket. That was finally enough, even Molly Weasley could see that they needed to seek help, and St Mungos was just not an option.

-o0o-

“How did it go?” Sirius asked abruptly as Severus stepped out of the floo.

“I heard the floo! Is that Profe….” Percival asked running into the kitchen.

“It went well,” Severus replied to Sirius’ question. “I have managed to convince Dumbledore that the Elixir will wear off slowly. Harry may need to have other episodes of illness as it wears off, perhaps headaches or some such. We need to be careful now though as he will research other means to keep Harry under control.”

“What if we layer protective charms on something,” Sirius mused.

“Charms only affect the item they are cast on,” Percival said. “The idea of a charmed protective amulet that can protect you from all ills is a myth. Though, perhaps something small that can carry wards might work…..”

“Harry could use it as his project for his Runes NEWT,” Severus suggested.

“I think he would actually like that,” Percival smiled.

“Will you stay for tea?”

“I shouldn’t, Dumbledore is watching me closely at the moment and I am not sure why.”

  
“But you came….”

“Yes, I have told him I am researching a potion.”

“Well head to the library, I’ll bring in tea, you can’t go back without a book or some notes or something,” Sirius said moving towards the kitchen.

“I also have information about Minerva.”

“Professor McGonagall? Is she alright?” Percival asked.

“She’s….better, fine now actually.”

“What happened?” Sirius asked, directing hot water from his wand into the teapot.

“When she was filing this year’s papers Minerva found some exams she had marked but could not remember giving. As Dumbledore was away from the castle, she asked for my assistance. After some discussion she realised she had been obliviated. Her memories have now been retrieved,” Severus spoke as he led the way into the study.

“And this is important to us because….”

“Your son was one of the people who took the exam. In fact, her memory of him in her extension lessons had been entirely removed.”

“In preparation for the new school year she has asked,” Severus pulled a small packet from his pocket, holding it out towards Percival, “that Harry be given this. With instructions to place it under his tongue for a month. A sticking charm should hold it in place.”

Percival opened a corner of the packet to reveal a single leaf, Sirius’ face broke into an enormous grin, Severus looked away.

“Why didn’t she bring it?” Percival asked, taking the packet.

“For the same reason that I will take notes back with me. Dumbledore is watching. We do not know the reason that he took her memories, but for now we need to ensure that he does not know that she has them back.”

“So, the extension lessons will continue?”

“Yes, though for some of you they will be disguised as detentions.” Severus quickly wrote a few words in the index book. “I have yet to check on the other Professors, though I believe they will be similarly affected.”

“What is the potion you are working on?”

Severus hesitated, “I….do not wish to get your hopes up, but Lily left notes on a possible potion to cure Lycanthropy. It was untried. When I tested it…. let’s just say it was unsuccessful., but I feel that it is close. Perhaps there is a step missing, or another ingredient required…” his eyes fell to the book that was now in his lap.

“Thank you…” Sirius said. “I know, after what I did it must be hard.”

“It is because of what you did,” Severus said softly not looking up. “If I can do this, then no-one need ever be faced with that, ever again.”

-o0o-

“Janey…”

“You know I think I really prefer being Marlene,” the brunet admitted to Remus as sey sat at the breakfast table.

“Marlene then,” Remus nodded agreeably. He sat down beside her and picked two pieces of toast off the tray.

“It’s quiet today,” she noted the lack of the boisterous Animagus and the teen.

“I heard the floo go last night, so I assume they were up late.”

“Oh,” Marlene seemed disappointed.

“Did you need something?”

“I had planned to visit Gringotts today, but I….”

“You’re worried about being recognise and don’t want to go alone,” Remus suggested when she paused.

“Exactly.”

“Well, I’m free. The others may have been better known for their human transfiguration skills, but I was no slouch.” Remus referenced the pranks that the Marauders had pulled at Hogwarts.

“Oh, alright then.”

Half an hour later an elderly couple, complete with walking sticks was standing by the floo.

“Ladies first,” Remus gestured to the fireplace.

Marlene took a pinch of floo powder and dropped it into the fireplace calling out ‘Diagon Alley’. Remus followed.

The trip to Gringotts was uneventful and fortunately the foyer of the bank was empty when they arrived.

“I would like to speak to the McKinnon Account Manager, please,” she said in a respectful tone.

The Goblin, looked her up and down and sneered, “You would do well to heed the warning on the doors.”

“I have no intention of stealing anything from this bank,’ Marlene replied indignantly.

“We’ll see. Griphook will take you through.”

A small Goblin stepped forward and led them through an open doorway to their right. Three tunnels later Remus was becoming concerned. As a werewolf he had never been so far into the bank.

“Remove your disguises,” a burly Goblin, seated at a desk grunted as they finally entered an office, ‘You may use your wands.”

They did so under his watchful gaze.

“Stonehammer,’ Marlene nodded to her Accountant.

“Lady McKinnon,’ he bared his teeth, “You have been missing,” the words fell somewhere between a question and a statement.

“Yes, did you enact my will?”

“We tried. The seal would not break.”

“What of my parent’s and brother’s wills.”

‘They were read and administered.”

“That’s fine. Has anyone tried to access the accounts?”

Stonehammer, uttered one name, “Dumbledore.” Before going on to explain, “He came to the bank, not twelve hours after the attack. He stated that your parents and yourself had left him various articles as well as money. We arranged the will reading and when we could not open yours it was assumed that you had lived. As expected, your parents left everything to Milton and yourself. It was determined that you or brother passed before your parents, you were the main beneficiary.”

“Dumbledore,” Marlene echoed faintly. Her eyes lost focus as she stared at the Goblin seated opposite, memories storming her consciousness. “He found out that Lily and I knew.”

“What did you know?’

“That he and Grindlewald were engaged. They had made a blood pact, they could not to attack one another. That is why he took so long stepping up to fight. There was a….something…something happened in American, argh…I can’t….” Her hands clutched at her hair.

“You’re doing so well Marlene,” Remus moved to her side, conjuring a glass and filling it with water. “Don’t push, it will come when you are ready. Have you thought about discussing it with Severus?”

Marlene took the cup gratefully and sipped the cool water.

“I…I wasn’t obliviated, I was hit over the head,” Marlene tested the sentence on her tongue before continuing more surely, “Someone, Dumbledore I think, came out of the floo, and hit me over the back of my head. I wonder whether it was because of what Lily and I had discovered, or was he just after money?”

“Does it matter?” Remus asked. “He did not succeed.”

“No, my parents changed their will just weeks before the attack. They said that Dumbledore made too many decisions that he said were for the ‘Greater Good’ but with no one to keep him in check, whose ‘Greater Good’ was it?”

“We agree,” Stonehammer said. “This is your account book.” He pulled forth a large tome and explained the system. “As you can see, the McKinnon finances are in good shape.”

“If you could continue as previously instructed. I would appreciate it,” Marlene said. “When I have finished recuperating, I will have an in-depth look, and we’ll go from there.”

“As you wish,” Stonehammer agreed, tucking the book back into the drawer in his desk. “Will that be all?”

“I just need to make a withdrawal. I find I am out of robes, and I refuse to wear Walburga’s any longer!”

-o0o-

Bill wandered down for Breakfast early, well earlier than any of the other residents. It was earlier then he had expected to wake given how late he had returned to The Burrow the previous evening. He had been held up. First at work and had then spent two hours exploring a property that he thought might make a nice home. It was only small. Just two bedrooms, but it was on a large block of land with plenty of room to expand. Not to mention that it was just a short walk from the house down to a secluded and sheltered cove, something he was sure Fleur would approve of. After having watched his father, expand and expand and expand The Burrow, Bill had a fair idea of what was possible and what was not, when it came to magical home renovations. Though he thought that he might get professionals in when the time came so it did not end up quite so…..unique as his parent’s house. By the time Bill had arrived home, everyone was in bed, so it was stranger than usual that nobody else was up yet.

The tea was steeping, and he had a plate piled high with buttered toast in front of him by the time Ron and Harry stumbled own the stairs.

“Hook in, there’s plenty,” Bill nudged the plate towards to two boys. Harry eyed the toast warily before ignoring it in favour of summoning a cup and pouring himself some tea.

‘Oi, mate,” Ron waved his hand, in the direction of the kitchen, grinning as Harry summoned a second cup. “Thanks.” He stole the kettle from Harry. “Still not feeling right?”

Harry shook his head, groaned and dropped his forehead to the table. It had taken several hours for the cramping in his stomach to subside. In the end Percival and Ron ended up just sitting on the boxes in Fred and George’s room, while Harry lay on the bed. Percival, after a nod from Harry had told Ron the reason for his illness. Though they withheld the information about Dumbledore and the Elixir, until Ron was proficient at Occlumency.

“Bill’s been teaching me,” Ron had confessed. “I asked him to when he came home. I’m just not that good at it yet.”

“What happened?” Bill asked the boys.

“Fleur didn’t tell you?”

“Ah,” Bill blushed, “Fleur had other things on her mind last night.”

“Riiiight!” Ron drawled. “Someone gave Harry a potion yesterday, and he reacted badly to it. Sirius called in a healer.”

“How did someone potion Harry? I didn’t think you were going anywhere yesterday?”

“We didn’t.”

“But that’s crazy, Harry’s family!” Bill dropped his cup, spilling his tea over the table. Harry waved his hand banishing the mess. “But who…..?” Bill stared at the place the liquid had disappeared from. He shook his head then righted the cup and poured himself another cup of tea.

“Not sure,” Ron took a bite of toast. “Hermione or Mum maybe Ginny.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Harry said morosely. “Know any detection spells?”

Bill looked at him thoughtfully, “Well actually, I might have had to learn them at Hogwarts when one of the Ravenclaw Prefects decided that …”

And so, began an impromptu lesson. An hour later both boys could, with a near silent murmur and wand held so the tip just protruded from their hand, cast a spell that would detect most potions.

“Keep practicing,” Bill encouraged, “and you’ll both be able to cast it silently.”

“Thanks Bill,” Harry was looking less ill. “I think I could manage some toast now.”

“Ah!” Ron blushed looking at the empty plate that sat on the table.

-o0o-

“Do you think,” Amelia paused for a moment in consideration, “That Riddle could have left anything at the manor?”

The group around the table considered the question, while looking at the notes spread out in front of them.

“It’s very close to the shack,” Remus replied. “It doesn’t make sense for him to use it as well.”

“There have been lights on at nights over the last year or so,” Marlene countered.

“Each place seems to have significance for him……” Moody mused. “The Gaunt shack, Hogwarts, Gringotts…..well maybe not the Grimmauld Place. Though perhaps he has a penchant for the Black family?”

“Ewww,” Sirius whined. “Couldn’t you take the compass thingy that the Unspeakables created and check?’

“Well it would tell us if he had left another Horcrux there but not if he had left anything else. I want to know what he is planning.”

“To get his body back,” Sirius shrugged.

“Well yes, but what then? Maybe there will be a clue. It’s possible that they left something behind.”

“So who should go?”

“I think it would be best if we kept this to trained investigative Aurors, and I’ll see if I can’t get an Unspeakable to attend.”

“Let us know how it goes.”

“We will,” Amelia assured.

-o0o-

Twelve hours later, Amelia Bones, Alastor Moody and Unspeakable Jones, apparated to the roadway outside of Little Hangleton. Amelia, who had been about to lead the way down the lane, stopped in stunned silence. Gone was the hedgerow and the surrounding wood. You could now see all the way into the clearing where the Gaunt Shack had stood. Nothing remained of the structure. Everything was burnt and black. The group hurried towards the town. 

The rustling of scale on scale drew their attention to a divot at the side of the road and they stopped. Red eyes set in pale-grey skin, were just visible from under a rock.

“Is that a…”

“An Ashwinder? Yes,” the Unspeakable agreed, casting a spell to keep the snake where it was and to mark the location, so the creature could be removed to a safer location.

“But that means this was all caused by a magical fire!” Amelia surveyed the destructed landscape. “Do you think it extends into the town?”

“Yes,” Moody said gruffly, and began stomping off in the direction of the little village. 

As they crested the hill, the true extent of the damage became clear, even at this distance they could tell that the hamlet had been utterly destroyed. There was not a building left whole……except the Manor on the hill.

“Can you tell who caused all of this,” Amelia waved her arm in a wide gesture encompassing the burnt landscape.

“Mmmm,” Jones hummed, and began casting again. He froze for a second seemingly in surprise and then cast a second time, and a third.

“What’s wrong?” huffed Moody when five minutes had passed.

“Well, the usual procedure is to take a record of the magic which I then match against the records kept at the Ministry, but…”

“Well what’s the problem?” Moody asked in exasperation at the man’s pauses.

“If you work with a person regularly, you can become familiar enough with their magic to recognise it, and I recognise this….magical signature.”

“And?”

“Albus Dumbledore,” he admitted gravely.

“Is this evidence admissible to the Wizengamut?’ Amelia asked.

“Yes, though I need to find the point of ignition.”

“I’m just guessing,” Moody pointed off to the side, they had drawn level with the remains of the shack. Smoke could still be seen rising from what a perfect circle of ground that was scorched white.

Amelia stared. Albus Dumbledore knew that someone was hunting horcruxes and he was not pleased by this at all. She turned to the Unspeakable.

“I want you to investigate this, if nothing else we can raise charges of Muggle baiting. I will let you know that, that was the site of the hut owned by the Gaunt’s. I suspect if we levelled charges Dumbledore would find some excuse, but….”Her gaze was drawn back to the remains of the village “If we find even one body in there, I’ll be taking it straight to the otherside.”

“Amelia!”

“No, Alastor. They may not have magic, but they are human, and their families deserve answers.”

“I fear you are right, the death toll may be high,” Jones agreed. “There would have been no warning and no way for them to protect themselves even if they had. Though it will have to be dealt with….delicately. The muggles have long had the means to annihilate us entirely,” he warned.

“You can’t mean that!” Amelia scoffed.

“Amelia, they have weapons that can cast projectiles at an un-blockable speed. They have devices that explode with sufficient force to destroy all of Hogsmeade in one go and they have ….they call it chemical warfare. Pathogens smaller than the eye can see, that can be delivered in a white powder. Exposure before you are even aware. Or gas that will cause you to lose consciousness, another that attacks the nervous system of the body…”

“But we have….”

“The bubble head charm would only work if you know to cast it,” he said grimly.

“But they can never find us, with our wards…”

“They have systems that scan for what they eye cannot see, detecting the heat of our bodies. They can view the world from miles above which leads to questions about why exactly there are many acres that appear to be ignored. There are few places outside of Diagon Alley where we have actually folded space. Then there are all the towns where the wix live alongside Muggles.”

“Then, we will have to be careful what information is given, but the families still need closure.”

“And we will come up with a plausible reason for it, but a Wizard being the cause of a hundred Muggle deaths…….”

Amelia seemed to fold in on herself, “I concede. Clearly the Aurors need to be more aware of the Muggle world. What are the Unspeakables doing to counteract these threats?”

“What threats?” Jones shrugged. “Muggles are simple, you don’t attack them, and they won’t attack you. Besides that, we are attempting to develop wards and shields to combat the chemical weapons. Our Potion’s Master is working on a cure for the pathogens, and we negotiate with the governments on the rest. Perhaps more places will need to be completely hidden away.”

“Dumbledore has to go. He cannot be allowed to get away with this,” Amelia gestured to the decimated landscape and town.

The group had finally arrived in what was left of Little Hangleton. 

“Don’t,” Moody, stopped Amelia from approaching one building too closely. “You were right.”

“I guess we head to the Manor then.”

The path to the Manor was as burnt as the surrounding landscape.

“The wards start here,” Jones stated a hand held out to the side to prevent the others from crossing the distinct line between the burnt and untouched landscapes. When he was sure they had stopped he took a quick casting. “They are frayed and poorly cast. About the only thing they would manage to stop is fire, but there is a clear magical signature here so hopeful we will find a match.”

It was but the matter of a moment for the Unspeakable to remove the wards.

“I’ll go first,” Moody took the lead, his magically eye swivelling wildly in his head. “Wands out,’ he said gruffly as they approached the large double doors.

A quick spell and a push and they made their way into a foyer that once must have been grand but was now dilapidated. The marble floors were covered in filth, the wooden bannister was missing in places, and the carpet on the stairs was threadbare.

“In here,” he pointed to a door to the right. “I warn you now, it’s not pretty.”

The others braced themselves but made their way through the door.

-o0o-

Somehow Sirius had managed to convince Molly to allow Percival to visit again, possibly it was blackmail after Harry taking ill. The three boys were gathered in Fred and George’s old room. They had pushed the twin beds close together and stacked most of the boxes against the wall, leaving space in the middle of the room, where they were using four boxes as chairs and a table.

“So are we ruling out Ginny?” Ron asked.

“Yeah, what 15-year-old can brew Amortentia?” Harry agreed.

“Never rule out anyone.” Percival frowned. “Though it is probably unlikely. She hasn’t been flirting or acting guilty or anything?”

Harry shook his head.

“I doubt that the twins would have done it,” Ron said thoughtfully. “They have a weak love potion that they sell, maybe they might have used that as a prank, but they wouldn’t use anything stronger.”

“Not to mention, they would have wanted to be present to watch the results of a prank. Fleur is definitely out, she is too in love with Bill,” Harry added with a smile.

“Bill and Dad were at work, and you know I am pants at potions,” Ron ticked each person off the list that lay on the box they were using as a table.

“Which leaves Mrs Weasley and Hermione.”

“I know she’s your mum and I want to rule her out, but she’s always had a thing about me and Ginny,” Harry frowned.

“And we all know that Hermione is delusional, and her behaviour was odd that day,” Ron added. “Speaking of which, I wonder where she is,” he glanced at the door,

“I might have warded the room to prevent her coming in,” Percival admitted with a wry smile. The other two boys visibly relaxed, they had been having trouble avoiding Hermione.

“I don’t think there is anything more we can do with this at the moment given the lack of evidence. All you can do is practice the detection spells that Bill taught you.”

Percival had checked that both of them could cast the spell, and they were now working on being able to cast it on each other’s plates without speaking.

“Via a very convoluted path, I have been asked to give you this,” Percival handed a small packet to Harry.

“Who’s it from?” Harry asked, tearing open a corner.

“A leaf!” Ron snorted indignantly, “Neville could have just come here and given it to you himself.

“It’s a Mandrake leaf,’ Harry murmured, a touch of awe in his voice.

“From McGonagall,” Percival confirmed.

“She thinks I’m ready?”

“You and the others. She is visiting them all during the summer, so that you can start the meditation when you get back to school.”

“Wicked!” Harry breathed, grinning widely.

“It’s not wicked it’s a ruddy leaf!” Ron protested.

“It’s so they can start the process of becoming Animagi,” Percival said.

“Oh,” Ron sounded disappointed. “I remember now, the extension lessons.”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted.

“Perhaps I can start Ron off,” Percival added thoughtfully.

“Could you?” Harry asked. “Then he wouldn’t be under the same time pressure as we will in class, but he won’t miss out.”

“What do you think Ron? It will be a lot of work, and you will still have your Prefect duties.”

“Like Harry said, we could go slower. Maybe do more in the holidays,” Ron said thoughtfully. “Prefect duties do take up a lot of time, and in sixth year we take on more patrols to lessen the load on the O.W.L and N.E.W.T students.”

“Organising the study groups took time as well,” Harry added.

“I don’t want to give those up, I think they really helped…..Maybe I just won’t have time,” Ron sounded regretful.

“We can start working on it now,” Percival said. “The Mandake leaf, apart from finding one, there is nothing preventing you doing that now and the meditation you can start and continue at school. You can brew the potion over the Yule break and take it at the start of next summer or anytime in between. I’m sure the class will just be doing some intensive meditation sessions, but it isn’t much different from what you will have been doing with Bill.”

“Do you think I’ll be able to do it?” Ron asked unsurely.

“Mate,’ Harry grasped his friend’s shoulder. “Pettigrew did. And you’re worth twelve of him. Do you think Neville might like to do it to?”

-o0o-

Hermione was angry. No, it was more than that, she was furious. She knew that Ron and Harry were avoiding her. She did not know how they did it, but whenever she went to find them, they disappeared. Not only that but Harry had reacted to a potion she had brewed once again. It was enough to give a girl a complex. It was all his own fault of course if he would just do what she wanted then she would not have to potion him. She did not understand why Harry just would not do what she wanted him to.

Hermione knew what was best for him! She was his best friend. The three of them had gone through so much together and it was clear to see where they would end up. She would marry Ron and Harry would marry Ginny and they would all be one happy family. They would have children at the same time and be the best parents ever. Much better than her own or Harry’s for that matter. Who gets themselves blown up when they have a small child to look after? It was irresponsible, that was what it was. Not that she would mention it to Harry, he would only take offense and start whining.

Everything she did was for their own good and they were just too dense to see it. After all it was not like she needed Harry’s fame anymore. She could achieve all her goals without them if she wanted to, now that she had defeated Voldemort. She would be the youngest Ministry for Magic in the history of the Magical world. With Dumbledore as her mentor she would provide the leadership that had been so sorely lacking. The magical world would be integrated with the normal world and they would all thank her for it. Oh she could see some of them complaining, but it would not be long until they could not live without the muggles and their inventions.

Hermione sighed, what really made her blood boil was the way both Harry and Ron were following after Percival. It was something that was going to need to be addressed. She had already ‘persuaded’ Molly that the older boy was trouble. That had not been too difficult at all, given Molly agreed that Ginny and Harry would be perfect together. At least she would be able to spend some time with her boys before school started again. They would need help with their assignments, and she would be right there. With a little compulsion here and a suggestibility potion there they would soon be inseparable once more.

At least that had been the plan. Then Harry went and got sick! It had to be a reaction to one of the ingredients again, it was not like she would ever make a mistake brewing a potion. Ever since, by some strange run of bad luck, Ron and Harry had rarely been at the table with her. When they had, they had somehow avoided the foods that Hermione had…..enhanced. When she spelled a compulsion potion into the mashed potatoes, which she knew Ron adored, Harry had accidentally startled Ginny whose arm had upended the entire bowl full onto the floor. She had waited until after dinner and sent a loyalty potion into Harry’s cup of tea he had become distracted talking Quidditch with Ron the tea had gonecold and he had tipped it out declining Molly’s offer to re-heat his up, saying that warmed tea just was not the same.

Hermione knew she just had to be persistent. She had all summer after all, and the boys could not hide the entire time.

-o0o-

Neville had written back in a surprisingly short period of time. Yes, he could supply a mandrake leaf and yes, he would like to try and become an Animagi as well. It was something that his father had never achieved, but he hoped it would make his Gran proud of him. Though he was not at all confident that he would succeed. It would also give Percival the chance to check his Occlumency barriers.

They had gathered in the orchard. While Percival could cast a spell that made Hermione avoid Harry’s room, the other two boys had not learnt it yet so Harry had been working on a warding scheme that they could carry with them. It consisted of five stones that he had engraved with runes. It could be set up around any location and would protect an area the size of an average bedroom. As long as they stayed within the boundary no-one would be able to see them or hear them. It worked brilliantly in Harry’s bedroom. However, Hermione was becoming suspicious. The number of times that Molly or Ginny had told her that the boys were in Harry’s room and she could not see them when she went to find them was getting to be ridiculous. So they had moved out into the orchard. This had led to the discovery of THE problem. As with the Disillusionment charm there was a slight shimmering in the air. It had not been noticeable in Harry’s room with its tiny window providing only minimal light. In the orchard however, the dome shape was quite visible. For the time being they had retreated behind a wall of trees. Percival had promised to teach them spells he knew when he visited next.

“H…how do we do this?’ Neville passing a leaf to Ron.

“It’s got to be held in our mouth for an entire month. McGonagall advised using a sticking charm. We used fresh Mandrake leaves to make the potion, but the older version of the potion uses the one that’s been in your mouth,” Harry informed the older boys. “I’ll talk to Snape to see which he thinks is better.”

Ron turned his wand to point at his face.

“Careful, you’ll take your eye out!” Harry smirked, snatching away Ron’s wand before he could cast, causing Neville to chuckle.

“We could just cast on the leaf and then put it in,” Neville suggested.

Ron froze, “Yeah, of course.” He wrestled his wand back from Harry, using his longer reach to his advantage.

In short order the three boys had the leaves stuck to the inside of their cheeks and were gagging as the taste leeched into their mouths.

“This is going to be really disgusting,” Ron complained.

“Yeah but It’ll be worth it,” Harry replied.

“Percival won’t want to kiss you until it’s done,’ Neville teased causing Harry to turn sharply and stare at the blonde.

“But….”

“You’ve seen what happens when you leave a leaf in water for a while, right? Now imagine that, but in your mouth.” The three boys blanched.

“It’ll be worth it,” Harry said, sounding much less sure and excited this time.

“It will. It’s just going to be gross for a while. I’m just glad that I can stand to lose a little weight, I can’t imagine food is going to taste pleasant for a while.” Ron looked bereft at the comment, causing Harry and Neville to laugh.

“Never fear Ron, I’m sure Percival will have some advice for us.”

Neville looked at Harry curiously, “Is Percival an Animagus? He isn’t on the register.”

“He’s got ICW registration, the same as Sirius. I’m planning on doing the same,” Harry said. “I doubt anyone will check the International registry.” 

“Hey, is that Hermione,” Ron said urgently, glancing at a figure walking towards them from the direction of The Burrow.

Harry sighed, “Well we knew she would find us eventually.”

The boys pocketed the ward stones causing their protection to fall.

-o0o-

“Make it a double!” Amelia groaned falling into a chair. Moody raised his hand to beckon for a drink a well, he looked surprisingly pale.

“I’ve not seen anything like it. The body was completely drained of all its blood. Poor lass was probably tortured for hours before the end,” he raised his glass and downed the golden liquid in one gulp, before lifting it towards Sirius in a silent plea for more.

“Kreacher make up two spare rooms please,” Sirius topped up both glasses.

“I really must be getting back to Susan…..”

“Well then I will have Winky apparate you home, but I won’t risk you splinching yourself,” Sirius said firmly.

“I’ll stay,” Moody acquiesced raising his glass for a third time. Despite looking at the grizzled veteran in some astonishment, Sirius filled the glass again.

Finally, the pair of Aurors seemed to have settled.

“Perhaps you can now explain why you both reek of smoke?” Sirius asked trying to divert their thoughts from the body they had found.

“We apparated to the same location, but….everything was burnt….’

“Wildfire?’ Remus asked. He had been watching the scene silently until now.

“No,” Moody shook his head and there was an odd tension in his expression. “Magical. Bloody Unspeakable found at least three Ashwinders, was more excited about that then was natural!”

“That’s just Jones,” Amelia nodded, “Magical creatures are his hobby.”

“Sooo, he took them back to the ministry?” Severus would love to have access to one for potions ingredients.

“Yeah, class whatever restricted, well you know…” Moody huffed, looking disappointedly at his now empty glass. “Jones reckons Dumbledore did it….”

“Well shit….” Sirius stood abruptly, “at least now we know why Dumbledore was checking on Severus. He thinks he did it.”

“Can we use that?” Amelia tipper her head to the side. “Make him think that Snape is collecting them.”

Sirius shook his head, “Severus has a vow to protect Harry, so while he could say that he was investigating it to prevent Harry being hurt. Dumbledore has already threatened him. If he burnt down a forest when he discovered, it gone….no I won’t put Severus at that kind of risk.” Sirius ignored Amelia’s questioning eyebrows and Moody’s smirk. “Besides he would demand Severus give it to him and I don’t think we can allow that to happen.”

“I agree,” Remus said. “We don’t want to let any of the ones we’ve already collated out of our sight. We know there is still the one at Gringotts and probably HIS snake that we still need to get.”

“And Harry’s to deal with….’

“WHAT!!!” Moody exclaimed. “But…”

“Um…..” Remus looked sheepishly at the scared man. “Ah…sorry… I thought you knew that.”

“James’ and Lily’s boy?The boy who made me the first Christmas present I have received since the one his mother gave me. That boy has a …..’

“In his scar,” Sirius reached for the bottle and poured himself a finger of firewhiskey into the glass that had just appeared on the sideboard, before refilling Moody’s. “How are negotiations going with the Goblins Amelia?”

“They are being particularly finicky with their bargaining,” Amelia complained.

“What are they after?”

“I’m not sure they are being very obtuse. I suspect it is because I am a representative of the Ministry.”

“Have you offered the Goblin made items from the Black vaults?” Remus suggested.

“I can’t,” Sirius said. “Harry said he wanted to keep it all for the history and then went and just gave them back the Goblin made items. There’s none left.”

Moody snorted, “I bet they love him.”

“Well his account manager seems to be inordinately fond of him.”

“Unusual in a Goblin.”

“Very,” Remus grinned. “But I guess Harry takes after Lily like that.”

“Perhaps you can hint that as Bellatrix is a Black, I am thinking of dis-owning her and taking back her dowry from her vault, and I would be willing to let them take any Goblin made items from that,” Sirius said.

“I thought you were going to do that ages ago,” Remus said.

“Well I seem to have run across all these other jobs to do in the meantime,” Sirius pouted.

Amelia smiled at the bickering pair, “I’ll make the offer. Though I don’t think it will make much difference. Part of the issue is the Ministry accessing citizens vaults.”

There was a pause before Remus bought them back on track, “How much of the forest is gone?’

“All of it,’ Amelia said tightly. “Right up to the ward line around the manor house.”

“The town…?’

“All gone. We know at least three people died,” Alastor said grimly.

“Did anybody escape?”

“We don’t know. It must have happened so fast.”

“Marlene….” Remus’ voice tuck in his throat.

“She’s already been through so much,” Amelia agreed. “Can we leave it to you to tell her…..”

“Tell me what?”

The group turned to the door to see the dressing gown clad woman.

“Little Hangleton, it…..it’s been burned down.”

“Oh……Did anyone?”

“We don’t know,” Remus admitted softly. “I’ll go with you if you want to…’

“Please….’

“I thought you had gone to sleep?’

“I woke up and heard voices down here, so I thought I would come and see what was going on. What’s going on?’

“How’s your Occlumency girl?’ Moody asked.

“Not as good as it was.”

“When it’s better we’ll tell you. Till then you concentrate on getting better”

“Well, Dumbledore doesn’t even know she’s alive….” said Remus.

“But he still comes here sometime and if he sees her, he will go to any lengths to find out what she remembers,” Sirius said.

“They’re right,” Marlene agreed. “I’ll just head back to bed.”

They listened as her footsteps faded.

“So the town is gone, but the manor’s still there, protected by wards.”

“Piss poor wards,” snorted Moody. “Cast by your old buddy Pettigrew according to Jones.”

“He was never much good at them.”

“They’ve been removed now. Remember the missing lady? Well we also found her.”

“And?’

Amelia shook her head, “You really don’t want to know the details. The short story is that whatever they were doing the Death Eaters needed a lot of blood.”

“Any evidence of who it was?”

“No, they cleaned up all the magical residue. I know it’s unlikely, but can you keep an eye on the papers?” she looked at Remus. “We left the body there and tipped of the muggle Aurors. Maybe they can find something we didn’t.”

“Any sign of her boy?’

“None,” Amelia shook her head. “Jones hinted that there are rituals that will allow for long term possession. It is likely that the mother’ blood was used to fuel the ritual that allowed the possession of her son.”

“So he has completed the first step in coming back again.’

Moody said nothing but held out his glass.

-o0o-

A number of things had surprised Bill when he had returned home. The first had been Ron’s study habits. He had gotten in and done his summer homework without fussing, going so far as to ask advice from Bill. Then it was clear that the estrangement he had noted between the group of three during the Yule break had only become worse. Leading to a clear divide that Hermione was still trying to bridge, and the boys were having none of that. When you included Percival and Neville the boys had a nicely rounded study group Bill realised. Both Ron and Neville seemed to be dedicated to learning Occlumency, which was also odd, though he supposed that someone like Harry must have a lot of secrets.

It was all very odd. Then there were the changes in the Boys themselves. Ron seemed much more……well less lazy. He was dedicated to helping the younger kids at Hogwarts, he had been happy to spend an entire afternoon, learning the detection spell, and he was interested in the future. The results of the second auction were in and Ron had received close to fifty-six thousand Galleons. Striknott, had encouraged him to invest the first portion and the vault had already gained ten percent in profit.

Bill did not know much about Neville, however the little he had seen, showed a boy leaving behind his insecurities and becoming a man. He seemed a fiercely loyal friend and Bill was happy that Ron had a someone like that his side. Especially with all the shenanigans, he and Harry got up to.

Lastly there was Harry…. Here his mind stuttered. He could barely comprehend the changes to the boy. He had been so meek and timid just two years ago at the Quidditch world cup. Dressed practically in rags. And now he was practically a young man.He had also turned his study habits around and had been demonstrating use of silent wandless casting.

The influence Percival had since he had come along, had helped those boys immensely.

Bill noticed Harry, sitting at the table with a small flat rock, and an engraving tool. A piece of paper lying in front of him.

“Hey Harry, what have you got there?” Bill pulled out the chair next to the dark-haired boy and sat down.

-o0o-

Boys were disgusting Hermione decided as she watched Harry and Bill scribbling away on a piece of paper. They had said that they were working on Runes, not that she believed it. Harry was just barely an average student and that was if you gave him some leeway for his yearly adventures. It was ridiculous to assume he could have learnt enough Runes in that short a period of time to actually sit his O.W.L let alone pass it. The truth would come out this year, then he would come running back to her for help.

But back to the point boys were disgusting. One thing was for sure, she was going to have to talk to Ron about his level of hygiene.Sure, boys were generally less clean then girls, but it was beyond ridiculous now. It seemed as if both boys had just stopped brushing their teeth. They could curdle milk with the smell of their breath alone. It could not be healthy. The only positive side that she could see was the way that Ron was eating. The volume had decreased, and he had slowed down, so he was no longer shovelling food into his mouth, making mealtimes more pleasant.

The creaking of the back door drew her attention and she looked up from her book to see Neville and Percival walk into the house wide grins on their faces. That was another strange occurrence, Neville had been spending a significant amount of time at The Burrow. Ron had never mentioned him visiting in the holidays before and now they seemed to be thick as thieves. Not only that but Ron and Bill still disappeared regularly. The last year had shown her that Ron was not asking his brother for relationship advice. No, they must be up to something and the fact that she was not included was driving her crazy.

“We are good to go,” Neville grinned. “Oh, and before I forget,” he reached into his bag and removed two small potted plants.

“Mint! You’re a champion Nev,” Harry grinned ripping a leaf off the plant and popping it directly into his mouth so he could chew on it.

“You could just brush your teeth,” Hermione said in disgust.

“Ah well we could but that would rather defeat the purpose. You see Bill has been teaching us the teeth cleaning and freshening charms. Cleaning we have down, but the freshening….’ Harry shrugged. “Still practice makes perfect.”

There was no way they were going to tell Hermione the real reason. Honestly it was a wonder that she hadn’t questioned that Ron should already know the spell having grown up in a magical household.

“Just use a toothbrush!”

“Well we could but….I want to do it the wizard way.”

“Besides you can’t practice that it’s school holidays, you aren’t allowed to use magic. You’ll be in so much trouble!” Hermione scolded.

“Well, we would be, but we’re getting around it by borrowing Bill’s wand an doing it under his supervision.” Ron popped a leaf into his mouth and began to chew.

“It’s perfectly allowable in this case, Hermione,’ Bill reassured her. “There is very little damage that can be done with that particular spell. Like most of the household charms, it is generally accepted that parents, or of-age siblings will teach the younger kids at home, so long as they are supervised closely.”

“But that’s unfair, I should be allowed to use magic in the holidays too.”

“Normally Muggleborns, learn these charms by visiting a friend who is from a wizarding family or by borrowing a book on useful everyday charms, and practicing at school. If you want to join in the lessons, tomorrow we start on folding clothes. Though the boys will still need to practice their breath fresheners.”

Hermione looked vaguely horrified, “No thank you. I think I can sort it out myself.”

“Alright then,” Bill smiled agreeably. “Hey, Ron, did you want to come with me to Gringotts?”

“Sure,’ Ron shrugged.

‘Why would you want to go to Gringotts?”

“I think I might like to work there after school,” Ron lied easily.

“You’re not smart enough to be a curse breaker. In any case you didn’t take Ancient Runes,” Hermione snorted derisively.

“Thanks for the ego boost. Regardless, there are other jobs there. And for your information I have been self-studying runes and I’m hoping to take my O.W.L for it at Yule.”

“Well done Ron,” Neville complimented the red-head.

“I can’t help you if you insist on being ridiculous Ron.”

“Well it’s lucky that I don’t want your help anyway!” Ron snapped back finally cracking after another week of having to deal with the girl. “I happen to have the most proficient human curse-breaker Gringotts has ever seen as my big brother. I think I will be ok.”

“Well…..well I never. There’s no need to be so rude! I’m not speaking to you again until you apologise!” Hermione exclaimed, sticking out her chin and folding hr arms. If she had been standing, they were sure she would have stamped her foot.

“Which will happen at the arse end of never,” Ron huffed. “Thanks Bill. Gringotts tomorrow would be great. Can Harry come? I’m sure he won’t want to hang around here.”

“Oi!” Ginny complained.

“No offense Gin,” Ron reached out and attempted to ruffle her hair, but she slapped his hand away. “Perhaps you can visit Luna.”

“Yeah, of course Harry can come.’

“No Harry you can’t! Hermione protested. “It’s too dangerous, who knows what the Death Eaters would do to you if they found you.”

“Thanks mate,’ Harry said ignoring Hermione. “Want to come for a fly?”

-o0o-

\- Cut -

The Headmaster lowered the letter he had just received from his apprentice. She had confessed to having given the boy Armortentia. He really wished she would let go of that particular plan. Really there was no benefit to Harry marrying the Weasley girl. The girl was too headstrong and would not easily be swayed, despite being a pureblood, they had no money nor were they powerful. There was nothing to be gained by the action.

It had made everything worse and Dumbledore was furious. She had overstepped this time. Giving Harry yet another potion. While certainly she could not have known that the combination of Basilisk Venom and Phoenix tears would break down the Elixir, the addition of the Armortentia had only exacerbated the issue, possibly the interaction between the two had speed up the process. No doubt the Elixir would soon be eliminated from his system. At least the Love potion had covered the remanent of the Elixir in his blood, so there was no evidence of any further tampering.

No matter how many times he tried to talk to her about subtlety in planning, she just did not get it. Perhaps another dose of consequences was in order. Yes, that should help/ He would just have to be careful not to take it too far. He was getting far to old to have to find and break in yet another apprentice!

\- Cut -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Catarina4057, MEOS, Kitarakit: Many thanks for your support.
> 
> : FriendlyDragon32: Yeah it will be a slow old process removing the old barnacle. Nice spot there on Dumbledore.
> 
> : seizansha: Sorry not sorry ;)
> 
> : Amethystteardrop24: Right back at ya. Your feedback always makes my day too! :)
> 
> : VWebb: see the note at the top. I had been fluffing around the idea for a bit and could not think how to make it work, but your comment provided me with some inspiration so thank you muchly! Oh did not think about the potions ingredients though, might have to look into that.
> 
> : riyirowe: I am hoping that wasn't a flailing because the chapter was poor, but instead more of an excited waving?? Your comment made me laugh.
> 
> : Spade_Z: Thank you for dropping by. Next time there'll be tea and cookies.
> 
> : madnessandmystery: Am glad you are enjoying it! Hopefully I can keep you entertained.
> 
> : The_fandoms: Eep did he! Oh now I'm going to have to go and check. Must confess work has been hectic, and with the longer time in between getting to write I may be dropping a few things, keep reminding me though. This is why one should have a Beta!! With the potions, I tend to think there are many different sized cauldrons and somethings are made in a smaller quantity and some a larger, so like pepper-up I imagine would be made on mass, but something like this memory restorative, would be maybe a vial or two at most. Just my thoughts.
> 
> : loversihaveknown: Thank you though I must confess, I think a few of the threads are getting away from me. Hopefully I will fid them all before the end!.


	7. Draco's Detour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts letters arrive. Draco is up to something dodgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Quotes ahoy. Messed about with as usual.
> 
> : I finished it earlier than I expected but I am not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me know what you think.
> 
> : Answering comments as we go seems to have worked for me, and I feel less likely to forget. So I think I’ll stick with that, unless there is something particular that I want to mention.
> 
> : Thanks for all the comments, kudos and bookmarking/subscribing, on weeks like the one that I have had (sometimes real-life kind sucks) it is a wonderful positive force for good. I really appreciate.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________

Severus had arrived at the Headmaster’s office and had to wait half an hour for the man to appear.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Dumbledore said as he swept into his office, his neon yellow and blue robes clashing spectacularly. “Sherbet lemon?” he offered up the bowl of sweets as he sat down at his desk.

“No,” Severus glared at the bowl as if it had committed murder. “You wanted to see me Albus?”

Dumbledore did not answer immediately ignoring his Potions Master in favour of selecting one of the sweets. He popped it into his mouth, with a satisfied smile. Biting down, the shell split with a loud crack, he then sucked on it noisily. “Hmmm, I do so enjoy the fizz! Don’t you?” Severus continued to stare at the man, wondering if he was truly mad, it would explain so many things. Dumbledore quickly consumed his treat and then turned his twinkling eyes on his Potions Master. “I merely wanted to ask, how Harry was going viewing the memories I gave you?”

“He has not seen them as yet,” Severus stated flatly. Dumbledore knew this, he had interrupted just about every lesson, invariably to see ‘how Harry was doing’.

“And why have you not been showing them?” Dumbledore asked. His spy had been acting out lately, if the man had not been a Potions Master, he would have found himself on the receiving end of the Elixir as well. “It is imperative that he understands Voldemort. Knowing his enemy might be the key to winning against The Dark Lord Voldemort.” Dumbledore looked over his steepled fingers at Severus bringing out his patented disappointed look.

Severus thought quickly, could he possibly use this to explain that he had removed the compulsion potions that Dumbledore had poured into the memories? Well Dumbledore had often used his vow against him perhaps it was time Severus did the same, “When I tipped the memories into the Pensieve, I noticed that there was a strange blackness to them. I did not know what it was and could not ascertain what had contaminated them. As you know my vow will not allow me to knowingly cause the boy harm, so I had to find a way of removing the contaminant before I allowed him to view them. We have been working on his Occlumency, Merlin knows he is making little progress, while I have tried to rectify the problem. I believe I have achieved this …”

The Headmaster tensed imperceptibly; the blasted man had spoiled everything. Was it deliberate? Did Severus know what he had done? Severus was an expert at lying, as evidenced by his years acting as a spy. He needed Harry to be impulsive, reckless and …well stupid. The boy needed to do as he was told nothing more. Truly the boy should feel honoured. He would become the ultimate hero and martyr. Giving his life so that Voldemort would be made vulnerable, so Dumbledore could swoop in and finish him off. Dumbledore would then receive the acclaim that he so richly deserved and would shepherd the wizarding world into a new era. When that was done, he could pass the baton over to his apprentice, who having helped defeat the Dark Lord would simply continue Albus’ plan giving all credit to her mentor of course. Yes one final battle against the Dark was just what he needed to cement his name into the history books as the greatest wizard of all time.

While Dumbledore had been plotting, he had not noticed Snape finish speaking.

“Albus?” the man enquired, sounding concerned. “Are you quite well?”

“Oh,” Albus squashed his anger. Damn the man for being so observant. “Do you know what was wrong with the memories?”

“No,” Severus frowned, a twist too his lips as if he were displeased by the fact. “I thought maybe they had been contaminated at the source, perhaps the giver had tried to manipulate them in some way,” he sounded appropriately quizzical as if it were a puzzle he was trying to solve.

“Perhaps?” Well at least for all his skill at Occlumency this was beyond Snape’s ability to discern. Given Harry’s response to the Elixir it was probably just as well that the man had managed to remove the potion, who knows what the boy’s response would have been to being immersed in it. Yes, Dumbledore decided it was probably for the best. He would just need another way of achieving the same end. “Make sure that you start as soon as possible then Severus. We must give the boy the best chance possible.” Dumbledore ended the conversation distractedly.

There was that set of cuffs………it would mean another trip back to the continent which could not happen know until the Christmas break, but they could be useful.

-o0o-

It was strangely lonely, Percival thought as he sat on his bed in his and Harry’s room at Grimmauld Place. He would never have suspected that he would feel the separation so keenly. The God’s knew in his last life, he had never really missed anyone. His stoic demeanour being more than enough to drive anyone away, he had not really had anyone to miss. Sure there was Seraphina, but they had drifted apart after school, and once they had commenced working together well, they had a friendship but it was …..different, more ….formal. But this longing, the aching weight that seemed to compress his chest, this was new, and in many respects frightening.

“And now he begins to understand.” The amused feminine voice had Percival spinning on the spot wand dropping to his hand. “Aww look at his reaction times,” Magic chuckled indulgently. “You are slowing down Mr Graves. I would suggest that you practice duelling. You will need to be in top form to defend my favourite.”

Percival watched as she simply faded into nothingness. What had that been about? He shook his head, wondering if the most important bit had been his acknowledgement of his feelings for Harry or the tip about the duelling. He stood with a huff, going to find Sirius, surely the old dog, would not mind helping him.

“Sirius?” Percival called as he wandered the house.

“In here,” the Lord Black’s voice issued forth from the library, where he had seemingly taken up residence again. He had been ordering a seemingly endless supply of books on obscure magic, not to mention the ones that Seraphina had been sending him. Sirius’ days, were filled with ordering the books, ensuring they were entered into the library catalogue and quickly scanning them to see which he needed to read first. He looked up as the young man who had his son so enamoured entered the room. “What do you need?”

“I would like to do some duelling practice.”

Sirius studied the young man standing before him. It could not be denied that, that was exactly what the boy was. He should have been a teen on the cusp of adulthood, still laughing and joking, much as Sirius himself had been, but no, before him stood a self-assured young man. As determined as Sirius himself to protect Harry, and Sirius was sure that was the reason behind the request. In truth the fight at the Ministry had shown that Sirius himself could well use a refresher course in duelling. The years in Azkaban had not been conducive for maintaining his reaction times and while his endurance had improved exponentially, he still had a long way to go.

Sirius glanced at the book in his lap, closing it he put it aside, it could wait. They could use this reprieve while Riddle was finding a new body for preparing to fight. “I believe that the basement would be the best option.”

There had always been just two rooms in the basement, the potions laboratory and what had previously been a dungeon. The equipment in it was antiquated but that had not made it one whit less scary to a five year old Sirius when he had stumbled on the room one Sunday afternoon. Consequently, the room had been locked the moment he had re-entered the house. Sirius did not want to know if it had been used in the time he had been…..away.

“Kreacher,” the small Elf popped to his side. “I would like you to clear out the dungeon, store everything in it in labelled boxes, and take them to the vault. I do not want them in the house.” Kreacher nodded and popped away.

Sirius moved to the fireplace and placed his hand on the wall beside the mantle, silently asking the house to comply with his request. Hopefully the house would simply re-arrange the space.

“Come let us see.”

They descended to the basement and for the first time in over twenty years Sirius Black entered the room that had haunted his childhood dreams.

It was different. There was still the stone floor, but that was all that was left to show what the original room had been. The small space had been elongated; there were improbably windows showing star lit skies along the far wall. The only furniture was a bookshelf built into one end. “Winky!”

“Yes Black Master Sir.”

“I want you to go to Flourish and Blott’s and purchase as many books on professional duelling as you can find and see if you can find a table and chairs to go in the corner. There might be something suitable in the attic.” Sirius indicated where he wanted them placed. “Right, I’m assuming that Seraphina would have had you practicing some duelling?”

“Yes. With the Aurors who provided her security, Sir..”

Sirius chuckled, “Don’t start that now. The first question is….is it duelling you want to practice or is it fighting?”

“Ah, fighting I guess,” Percival said thoughtfully. It was a valid point. The rules and structure of the duelling circuit would not benefit him when fighting against the Death Eaters.

“Then the first thing you need to be aware of is that there are no rules……”

-o0o-

Despite everything it was a relatively peaceful summer. Harry spent much of the time in the Orchard with Ron. The pair were joined by Neville, Ginny, Luna and Percival at various times. Using the spell Bill had taught them, which Harry subsequently taught to Neville, they had avoided consuming any potions. In fact, they made a game of seeing who could come up with the most outrageous excuse for not eating whatever food Hermione had dosed, with points awarded for creativity, as judged by Neville the only unbiased observer. In addition, the purple bruise around Hermione’s eye had not faded one bit. A fact which gave Harry the giggles every time he saw her.

Once a week Harry still had ‘Occlumency’ training with Severus. Severus had made Harry practice, shoring up his defences and pushing Severus out of his mindscape, but he was satisfied with the alarms and systems that Harry had in place. Most of the time was spent with Harry translating the Slytherin journal. A project which had proved most interesting. Just the name changes alone were a fascinating insight into the development of the English language. Gryffindor had been Godric the Lord of the Griffin (or Griffin Lord). Rowena had been known as the Claw of the Raven for her defence of her tribe, and Helga well apparently, she had always been a Hufflepuff.

So far it did not appear that the house of Slytherin had been terribly misrepresented over the years, and the man had in fact been rather prejudiced against muggles. Though not without reason. There had been a great many incursions into his lands by the neighbouring non-magicals hell bent on destroying the devils spawn the dwelt in the neighbouring county. He himself had rescued more than a dozen Muggleborn children from being killed by their own relatives, bringing them to the relative safety of Hogwarts.

Best of all there was a raft of references to potions journals that the Founder had kept. Harry, and Severus, were hoping that when they had a chance they would be able to spend more time down in the chamber, searching for them. Something they had been unable to do as the Headmaster had been in residence at the castle for their recent lessons and invariably checked in to see ‘how Harry was doing’.

Severus had advised Harry that on his next visit they would start viewing the Headmaster’s collection of memories, but that he had managed to remove the compulsions that had been in them and the Headmaster was aware, so Harry would not need to pretend to be affected by them. Which had been a relief for Harry.

The Daily Prophet revealed nothing of the approaching storm that threatened the wizarding world. Instead it was filled with a social commentary on the life of one Hermione Granger and how she was spending her holidays. In contrast Bill and Arthur bought home rumours of Muggles going missing. However, this fact alone did not appear to give any indication of the next return of Voldemort.

The worst thing by far was that Molly, highly influenced by Hermione, refused to allow Percival and Sirius to attend Harry’s birthday dinner. Rather than complaining or fighting her decision, on the morning of his birthday Harry simply packed his bags and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped through the fireplace.

“Hi honey, I’m home,” he called as he emerged from the kitchen floo.

There was the thunder of feet up the stairs.

“Harry?!” Percival barged through the door ahead of Sirius, and practically threw himself at his boyfriend. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Are the Weasley’s following?” Percival hurriedly checked Harry over, looking for injuries. Sirius lent against the door frame with a broad smile on his face. Seeing that the two were going to be occupied for a while he backed out of the room.

“Perce!” Harry said, in slight exasperation. “Stop. I’m fine.”

“But,” Percival took Harry’s face in his hands, looking deeply into his eyes for any sign that the shorter boy was deflecting, “then why are you here?” he asked intensely.

“Molly said she wasn’t going to allow you, or Sirius come for my birthday. So I came home.”

Percival finally allowed himself to feel relieved and dropped his forehead to meet Harry’s. Harry looked up with doe like green eyes and then could not resist tilting his chin further to instigate a kiss.

“Happy Birthday,” Percival breathed when they finally drew away from each other.

“Best present ever,” Harry grinned back, before snaking an arm around Percival’s neck and drawing his head down once more.

In the end Harry managed to spend half the day at Grimmauld Place, before Molly finally called in a panic because Harry was missing. Percival had time to update Harry on the duelling practice that he had been doing with Sirius and Harry begged to be allowed to join in.

“I’m here to shield you!” Percival had tried to argue.

“And if you are injured? How much easier will it be if I can defend myself. You’ve been teaching me spells, and different types of magic, how is this any different?” the shorter boy glared at his partner.

In the end Percival had conceded and they moved to the duelling list in the basement to practice. Percival had to admit that Harry had not been as bad as he had thought he would be given their lack of reliable defence teachers. That was not to say that Harry even came close to beating Percival. He had been unequivocally overwhelmed. Which had led to a very sweaty Harry slumping against the wall, brooding. He had been leaning but his shaky, tired muscles refused to hold him up any longer.

“I’ll never be good enough, will I?”

Percival snorted, “You have literally just turned sixteen.”

“So have you!”

“This time, but I have a whole other life worth of experience.”

“Does it really make all that much difference.”

“Yes, I mean, my endurance and strength are not what they used to be, but the knowledge of spells and skills is still all there.”

“Do you think I will be able to take them on?”

“Who the Death Eaters? Or Riddle?” Harry shrugged, causing Percival to frown. “Depends how much work you want to put into it,” Percival said factually. “You have a lot of subjects that you are working on, how much time are you realistically going to have?”

“Not enough,” Harry, said glumly. “If there’s a fight I just don’t want to be a burden. I’, not some damsel in defence needing to be defended all the time.”

Percival slid an arm over Harry’s shoulders. “You are not now nor could you ever be a burden. I’ll need to keep up my practice, so we will manage to do some at school. You can join me when you can. I’ll make sure that at the very least you can defend yourself.”

“Ok,” Harry gave a little smile.

It was just as they were climbing the stairs from the basement that Mrs Weasley arrived.

“Sirius! Sirius!” her nasal voice could be heard coming through the floo. “Oh, where is that dratted man now! SIRIUS!”

The two boys paused and stayed back from the doorway, allowing Sirius into the kitchen to deal with the Weasley matriarch.

“You hollered, Molly?” Sirius swaggered over to look down on Mrs Weasley’s face as it sat in the fireplace. He did not bother kneeling; the woman did not deserve that level of respect after she had tried to keep him separated from his son on his birthday.

“You should be worried, Harry is missing!” she immediately scolded.

“What a nice way to break the news to me, Molly. Subtle!” Sirius smirked.

“I’ve already advised Albus,” she said as if she thought Sirius was being ridiculous. “He’s raising the alarm to search for that stupid boy!”

“You’ve already alerted the Headmaster of Harry’s school?” Sirius arched an eyebrow, “before telling his father?”

“Well of course, what were you going to do?” Molly snorted as if the thought were ridiculous.

“Well I suggest that you call Albus back and advise him to hold off on his search. I should remind you Molly that the best option for finding a missing person is to speak with their family and friends and then to advise the Aurors. Not to advise a school principle when school is not in session.”

“Well I never!” Molly huffed. “What are you going to do about it? Albus is the only one who has any chance of bringing that boy back to heel. Running away is just a sign of how irresponsible he is. Who knows what other bad habits he has picked up from you.”

“Bad habits?” Sirius mused. “Oh you mean like …doing his homework….or…”

“I mean like your philandering, ways.”

“You mean the fact that Harry has a boyfriend?”

“Pftt, it’s just a phase. I mean Bill, Charlie and the twins all went through the same thing. They don’t mean it, it’s purely experimentation, and if you talked to him and set him a good example he would have grown out of it already. Look at Bill!”

“And look at Charlie and his dragons,” Sirius said blandly. “Clearly he is just dying to settle down.”

Mrs Weasley looked like she had swallowed a lemon, “Yes well. I he should be allowed to follow his heart. He’ll settle down when he is ready.”

“And so should Harry,” Sirius countered. “I don’t see what your problem with Percival is.” Technical he did, he knew it was because Percival was not Ginny. Sirius had thought that Molly had become resigned to the situation, but the issue seemed to have reared it head again.

“Harry doesn’t know what is good for him. He’s only sixteen. I’m…”

“If the next sentance out of your mouth contains the word mother, I will hex you where you kneel. My gender has no impact on my ability to parent.”

“You have always been an irresponsible, uncouth….”

Sirius cut her off before she could build up too much impetus, “I was,” he started by admitting, “but now I have responsibilities. As I recall Arthur was much the same, so was James. Harry is here, so there is no need for Dumbledore to look for him.” Sirius changed tack so suddenly Molly was stunned. Her mouth gaping, as she stared at him, but before she could open her mouth to release another tirade, Sirius continued. “When Dumbledore came to pick him up he assured us that both Percival and I would be allowed to see Harry on his Birthday.”

“But…” Molly swallowed hard. “He needs to be at The Burrow,” she hissed.

“Why?” Sirius asked bluntly. “And don’t even dream of saying it is because it is safer as we all know that Dumbledore still wants this house as headquarters because it is the safest place he knows.”

“Because he needs to be part of a normal family so he can see….”

“Molly, I respect that you and Arthur have raised your seven children the way that you have. Harry loves your family, and that is the only reason I allowed him to spend time at The Burrow. He is my son…”

“He’s your Godson! You’re not James! Hermione was right, you are trying to take James’ place, James was a hero. You’re just…”

“I will never replace James and nor will I ever try,” Sirius said firmly. “However, Harry is now my son, and James would have wanted it that way. I was made Harry’s Godfather for a reason.”

“I’ll have to go back there, won’t I?” Harry whispered to Percival as they stood together in the stairwell.

“It’s up to you,” Percival said. “I’m sure that we can come up with some excuse if you really do not want to.”

Harry frowned, “It’s just that …. if I show I’m completely free of that stuff then Dumbledore will do something else. He’s lost control of Sirius and his plans aren’t going the way he wants. I….I’m a bit scared actually….of what he might do.”

Percival looked at Harry closely, then gave a firm nod, “I’m scared to. He already thinks it is wearing off, so we will negotiate, more visits or something.”

“Harry!” Sirius called, obviously the adult’s conversation had progressed to a point where the boys could not hide on the stairs any longer.

“Coming,” Harry said, grabbing Percival’s hand and walking up the last step and through the doorway. “What do you need Dad?”

“Who did you tell that you were coming here today? The Weasley’s were looking after you and it was rude to leave without telling them.”

“But, I told Ron…”

Molly snorted derisively.

“..and Mr Weasley,” Harry was delighted when Molly apparently inhaled some soot, that caused her to have a coughing fit.

“Well that’s alright then,” Sirius nodded happily. “I did not think you would have gone off without telling anyone. What are your plans for the rest of the day.”

“Well Mrs Weasley said she was going to make a nice dinner, but she wouldn’t let you or Percival come,” Harry said miserably. “Dumbledore promised that I could see you for my birthday, and that I could see Percival, but then Mrs Weasley wouldn’t let me. I hardly get to see Percival, and I need to,” Harry looked imploringly at the adults.

“Fine…fine…” Molly finally conceded. “The boy can come every other day.”

“Oh, ok then,” Harry’s smile was blindingly bright. “I’ll be back at The Burrow round four then.”

Molly looked taken aback, having expected to have to call in Dumbledore to convince Harry to return. “I will see you then.”

“Bye Molly,” Sirius cut off the call. “Are you sure you want to go back?”

Harry nodded, “I think it is best, we are both…worried about what Dumbledore will do if I get to much freedom from him too quickly.”

“Ok, then. Kreacher, while Harry’s here we need birthday cake!”

-o0o-

The letters and book lists from Hogwarts arrived the day after Harry’s birthday. Harry’s had included a surprise: he had been made Quidditch captain. There was a short note, stating that the lifetime ban applied by Umbridge had been rescinded, folded around a badge.

“That gives you equal status to the prefects,” whined Hermione, as she tapped her up-turned envelope against her hand. Nothing fell out of it except three pieces of parchment.

“You can use the special bathroom and everything,” Ron added, happily. “I remember Charlie wore one of these,” he had plucked the badge out of Harry’s hand and was turning it over in his fingers. “Harry this is so cool, if you let me back on the team, you’ll be my captain. You’ll have to hold try-outs of course so that you are seen to be impartial.”

Harry frowned as he took back the badge and slid it into the envelope his letter had come in.

“Well I don’t suppose we can put off a trip to Diagon Alley, now you have your letters,” sighed Mrs Weasley, looking down Ron’s book list. “We’ll go on Saturday.”

“Excellent I’ll tell Sirius and Perce to meet us there,” Harry smiled, folding up his letter.

“I don’t think….” Mrs Weasley started.

“As he’s my guardian, I need Sirius to take me to my vault. If he is coming into the Alley anyway, then he may as well bring Percival to get his school things too,” said Harry practically. “Beside another adult can only be a good thing.”

Mrs Weasley’s mutterings about Sirius ‘hardly being an adult’ were drowned out by Hermione screeching, “Hand in my badge, my badge!” as she glared at the parchment she held in her hand. Dumbledore had told her not to worry and had guaranteed she would be Prefect once more.

Harry made a tactical retreat before Mrs Weasley could make her feelings on Sirius known again, or Hermione could blow up about her removal as a prefect.

“What’s up?” Ron asked closing the door behind him.

Lifting the envelope containing the Captain’s badge in the air and shaking it so that the badge could be heard sliding around, Harry said, “This.” He grimaced. “It doesn’t seem right. I mean, what about Katie? She’s had more experience than anyone else on the team.”

“Maybe she turned it down? She is in seventh year.”

“Or maybe it’s a bribe from Dumbledore? Think I’ll ask her on the train, and I’ll talk to McGonagall before I make a decision.”

-o0o-

Saturday arrived without any further confrontations, though this was mainly because Hermione stayed in her room sulking. It seemed that the whole Weasley family wanted to go to Diagon Alley in the end. Sirius and Percival were waiting for them at the Leaky Cauldron, talking to Bill.

“I didn’t know you would be here. Shouldn’t you be out house hunting with Fleur?” Molly asked her son.

“I have to pop in to work for a few moments.” Bill said, in truth it was a contract to purchase the house, Shell Cottage, Fleur had seen it the evening before and adored it as much as he had.

“Perhaps we can split up then,” Sirius suggested. “Bill and I can take the boys to Gringotts, and we can meet up at the Twin’s shop when we are finished the shopping?”

Mrs Weasley looked like she would very much like to protest.

“It’s probably for the best mum, I need new robes and the boys won’t want to hang around for that!” Ginny said diplomatically, there was nothing worse for trying to make a decision on the cut of a set of robes, then to have Ron whining in the background.

“Can’t think of anything worse than spending an hour in Madam Malkins,” Ron blanched.

“And I haven’t been to Flourish and Blott’s in simply ages,” Hermione added.

“Boring!” Ron and Harry sang together, pretending to fall asleep on each other.

“Fine!” Molly snapped, and then began digging around in her purse.

“It’s alright Mum, Ron won’t need much this year, I can cover it,” Bill said helpfully.

“Right well, I suppose as long as Bill will be there, it will be alright,” Molly finally gave her permission.

“Off we go then,” Sirius herded the boys through the entrance into Diagon Alley and down the street to Gringotts.

“How’s work Bill,” Ron asked.

“Crazy. The Goblins seem to know something about ‘You-know-who’,” he said in an undertone, “so they have tightened up security. Just yesterday Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his….” He shuddered, “well let’s just say that it is good that I made you an appointment to see your Account Manager.”

“Thanks Bill,” was echoed around the group as they made their way up the stairs. It was only a moment later that they were led through the tunnels to Striknott’s office.

“Gentlemen,” Striknott, smiled showing all of his teeth.

“Master Accountant Striknott, how are you?” Harry asked.

“I am well young Potter.”

“How are the accounts going?”

“Very well, the investments that we have made over the last year are proving to be very fruitful. Was there anything else that you were considering investing in?”

Ron looked thoughtful, “Dad mentioned a muggle thing…..” he paused suddenly very shy.

“Go on, Ron,” his eldest brother encouraged.

“Ah, they’re called…com-pew-tas.”

“That’s computers Ron,” Harry corrected with a grin.

“Right, well Dad thinks they are going to huge. I know it’s Dad, and he just loves Muggle things but…”

Harry ran a hand through his hair in thought, “They’re already used a bit. I know Dudley had one, but….”

“Dad said there was an inter-webs where you can find all sorts of information if you have a com-pu-ter.”

“Well he’s not wrong,” Harry shrugged. “It’s a bit slow, but I assume it will improve.

“We could invest in a company that makes these computers,” Striknott mused.

“The one Dudley had was a Mackintosh.”

“I will make some enquiries,” Striknott, made a note on a piece of parchment. “How much would you each like to invest? If you don’t mind the open forum.”

Harry looked around, and shrugged, “I think 5000 galleons should be plenty to start with. We can see how they are going in a few years and maybe increase in then.”

Stricknott, turned to look at Ron, Mr Weasley would you also like to invest in this?”

“I…I…How much is there in my account?” Ron asked hesitantly.

“Your account currently holds One hundred and two thousand seven hundred and fifty Galleons.”

It was a tribute to how far Rn had come that he did not fall off his chair, though he did go bright red and breath heavily for several minutes. “Um,” Ron turned blue eyes on his brother.

“It’s a risk,” Bill said softly. “Always remember that, there are no guarantees. But from not only what Dad says but some of the Muggleborns I know, I agree, computers are going to become a big part of the Muggle world in the coming years. So I think it will be a sound investment. I haven’t saved up quite as much as you, but I’ll be talking to Fleur about investing maybe a thousand Galleons.”

The amount alone was enough to make Ron’s eyes bug out of his head. His brother had worked so hard that he had enough to buy a house and still have that much money left over to invest!

“I think. I’ll invest the same as Harry,” he finally said swallowing hard.

“Good,” nodded Striknott.

“Can I also invest in Fred and George’s shop?” Ron asked curiously.

Striknott, peered at him, before making another mark on the parchment.

“I will ask it they require a further investor,” he said. “If they do….”

“A…a thousand Galleons,” Ron said sounding more confident.

“Now, I assume, that you are after money from your vaults?”

“Yes please.”

Ron thought it freeing to know that he had enough money to cover his own school supplies. While he did feel slightly embarrassed that it was all because of Harry’s generosity, it made him realise how much Harry appreciated his friendship and he vowed that he would never again desert his friend the way he had done in their fourth year.

“Hey,” Harry called out pointing to Florean Fortescue’s Ice-Cream Parlour, which had its windows all boarded up.

Bill hunched down and said quietly, “I heard last night that Florean has gone missing. His daughter said that several men in Black robes grabbed him as he was packing up. She came out of the cold room at the back of the shop in time to see them as they disapparated. The Aurors haven’t got any leads and the Ministry is keeping it quiet..”

“But why would they want Florean he sells Ice-Cream,” Ron frowned.

“He’s a history buff,” Harry added thoughtfully. “Maybe there’s something that Riddle needs to research.”

“What’s his specialty?”

“Everything.”

“Right well we won’t solve anything standing around here,” Percival said. “We may as well get on with our shopping. Where to first?”

“You all seem to have grown a few inches, so robes first,” Sirius said sensibly.

The five entered the little shop together making it quite crowded. It appeared at first glance to be empty, but no sooner had the door swung shut behind them than they heard a familiar voice.

“….not a child, in case you haven’t noticed, Mother. I am perfectly capable of doing my shopping alone.”

There was a clucking noise and a voice, Harry recognised as that of Madam Malkin, said “Now your mother’s quite right dear. With Florean going missing none of us should be wandering around alone. It’s nothing to do with being a child-“

“Watch where you are sticking that pin, will you!”

A teenage boy with a pale, pointed face and white-blond hair appeared from behind the rack wearing a handsome set of dark green robes that glittered with pins around the hem and the edges of the sleeves. He strode to the mirror and examined himself; it was a few moments before he noticed Harry, Ron and Percival reflected over his shoulder. His light grey eyes narrowed.

“If you are wondering what the smell is, Mother a Mudblood just walked in,” said Draco Malfoy.

“I don’t think that there’s any need for language like that!” said Madam Malkin, scurrying out from behind the clothes rack holding a tape measure and a wand.

“Narcissa!” Sirius said the usual light jovial tone completely absent. “I would suggest that you ask your son to refrain from insulting the ward of Seraphina Picquery. There was some trouble last year and he was warned that she would have no hesitation arranging an investigation into every single one of Lucius’ activities. Bring the boy into line or you will not like the consequences.”

“Yes, Cousin,” Narcissa nodded her acknowledgement, failing to make eye-contact. “Draco come.”

“But Mother!” Draco hissed. “A Malfoy does not..”

“Not now Draco show some decorum. How can you not realise that Seraphina Picquery’s godson is a pureblood!” Narcissa hissed as she grabbed her son by the arm and pulled him from the shop. Draco made sure to shoulder check Harry as hard as he could on his way out.

Sirius made a note to mention the incident to the Potion’s Master. He was sure that Severus had said that Narcissa had approached him to protect Draco. Well the boy was not going to make the job ease, that was certain.

“Well, really!” said Madam Malkin, watching as the boy walked out in his half-finished robes.

She was distracted all through the fitting of Percival and Ron’s new robes, tried to sell Harry witches robes instead of wizards and when Sirius offered to pay for the robes that Draco had walked out in she bowed them out of the shop looking as if she was going to burst into tears.

Mr and Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny, came upon them as they emerged from the shop, and stopped in the middle of the street to decide where they wanted to go to next.

“Everyone alright?” said Mrs Weasley instantly organising the group. “Got your robes? Right then, we can pop in at the apothecary and Eeylops on the way to Fred and George’s.”

“I still need to go to Flourish and Blott’s,” Hermione said firmly.

Ron stood to the side while the others searched through the shelves of ingredients. Silently watching the passers-by.  
It was only after she had selected everything that she wanted that Hermione noticed Harry, lifting up a glass jar containing leeches so that he could examine the contents and comparing it to his list. He could damage the ingredients doing that. Then the thought struck her, there was no possibly way Harry had gotten the necessary score on his O.W.L to need to be purchasing ingredients, clearly he was up to something.

“There’s no point you getting anything Harry!” Hermione felt that she ought to try and stop him. If she failed, she could always tell one of the Professors, when they got back to school. “Professor Snape only takes students who got Outstanding on their O.W.Ls into his N.E.W.T. classes.”

Harry wondered what Slughorn required, he did not seem anywhere near as strict as Severus. On impulse Harry decided he would get double the amount just in case Ron could join him in potions. ”Not that it is your concern Granger, but I happened to do well enough in potions to continue on to N.E.W.T.s”

“Harry, don’t call me that,” she turned abruptly to face him straight on. “You have to stop lying about your grades. If you would just admit you’re struggling I could help you.” She looked at him earnestly.

“I’m not lying Granger, and as I don’t want your help anyway, I don’t see that there is an issue.” Harry turned back to the ingredients, checking his list again, ignoring her screech of annoyance.

Tucking the large boxes of owl nuts that they had purchased for Pigwidgeon and Hedwig, into the expanded book bag that Bill had purchased for Ron as an early birthday present ‘you would not believe how useful a bag like this is’, Ron and Harry joined the others back out in the street.

Slowly the group made their way to Flourish and Blott’s. Hermione pushed her way to front of the group so she could enter the store first.

“If you’re right from here, I might head home, Fleur and I have plans,” Bill said to his parent’s. Now that the contract was signed, he had been given the key and was anxious to start moving their things in. Bill was not a stupid man, he had seen the way his Mother and sister, treated his fiancé’. He had even tried to talk to them about it but to no avail.

Sirius raised an eyebrow, with a cheeky smirk, “I think we will be fine. We wouldn’t want you to miss out on your…plans.”

Harry and Ron watched Bill disappear into the crowds before turning back to the store. Fortunately, Hermione had disappeared, so Harry was able to select books for all the subjects he wished to continue, plus some additional reading. It was not long before everyone was standing back out the front of the shop waiting for Hermione, whom Mr Weasley had gone back in to get. The girl was most disgruntled that her time had been cut short, clearly none of them understood how important it was for her to have more books. After al she was the brightest witch of the Age.

“We really haven’t too long,” Mrs Weasley said, checking her watch. “So we’ll just have a quick look around. We must be close, that’s number ninety-two….ninety-four…”

“Whoa,” said Ron stopping in his tracks.

Set against the dull, shop fronts around them, Fred and George’s windows hit the eye like a fireworks display. Casual passers-by were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left-hand window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods that revolved, popped, flashed, bounced and shrieked; Harry’s eyes began to water just looking at it. The right-hand window was covered with a gigantic poster in a violent purple, emblazoned with flashing yellow letters:

**So you have stopped worrying about You-Know-Who!**   
**Time to start worrying about**   
**U-NO-POO**   
**The constipation sensation**   
**That’s GRIPPING the Nation!**

Harry started to laugh. He heard a weak moan beside him and looked to see Mrs Weasley gazing, dumbfounded at the poster. Her lips moved, silently mouthing the name, ‘U-No-Poo’.

“They’ll be murdered in their beds!” she whispered.

“No, they won’t!” said Ron, who like Harry was laughing. “This is brilliant.”

“No, it’s not!” hissed Hermione. “You know as well as I that….”

Harry and Ron walked into the shop without waiting for her to finish. It was packed with customers; Harry could not get near the shelves. He stared around, looking up at the boxes piled to the ceiling; here were the Skiving Snackboxes that the twins had perfected during their last year at Hogwarts; Harry noticed that the Nosebleed Nougat was most popular with only one battered box left on the shelf. There were bins full of trick wands , the cheapest merely turning into rubber chickens or pairs of pants when waved; the most expensive beating the unwary user around the head and neck; boxes of quills, which came in Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer varieties. A space cleared in the crowd and Harry pushed his way towards the counter followed closely by Percival. Here there was a gaggle of delighted ten-year olds watching a tiny wooden man slowly ascending the steps to a real set of gallows, both perched on a box that read; Reusable Hangman – Spell It On He’ll Swing.

“Patented Daydream charms…”

Hermione had managed to squeeze through to a large display near the counter and was reading the information on the back of a box bearing a highly coloured picture of a handsome youth and a swooning girl standing on the deck of a pirate ship.

“One simple incantation and you will enter a top-quality, highly realistic thirty-minute daydream, easy to fit into the average school lesson and virtually undetectable (side-effects include vacant expression and minor drooling). Not for sale to under sixteens. How could they! People will spend all their time daydreaming when they should be studying!”

“It is really rather extraordinary magic,” Percival said looking at the stand over Harry’s shoulder.

“For that Percival you can have one for free,” said a voice behind them. Percival chuckled and shook his head.

A beaming Fred stood before them, wearing a set of magenta robes that clashed magnificently with his flaming hair.

“How are you? Harry, Percival,” They shook hands. “What happened to your eye, Hermione?”

“Your punching telescope,” she said accusingly.

“Blimey, I forgot about those,” said Fred, he did not sound particularly apologetic. “Here-“

He pulled a tub out of his pocket and handed it to her, she unscrewed it gingerly to reveal a thick yellow paste. It smelt of rosemary.

“Just dab it on, that bruise’ll be gone within the hour,” said Fred. “We had to find a decent bruise-remover; we’re testing most of the products on ourselves.”

“It is safe isn’t it?” Hermione looked at it dubiously.

“Course it is,” Fred said bracingly. “Come on Harry, I’ll give you a tour.”

They left Hermione dabbing her black eye with paste and followed Fred towards the back of the shop where Sirius joined them. There was a stand of card and rope tricks.

“Muggle magic tricks!” said Fred happily, pointing them out. “For eccentrics like Dad, you know, who love Muggle stuff. It’s not a big earner, but surprisingly we do fairly steady business, they’re great novelties…oh, here’s George…”

There was another round of energetic handshakes.

“Giving them the tour? Come through to the back, that’s where we making the real money- pocket anything, you and you’ll pay in more than Galleons!” he added warningly to a small boy who hastily whipped his hand out of the tub labelled: Edible Dark Marks- They’ll Make Anyone Sick!

George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks and revealed a darker less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued. Everything was neat and ordered.

“Thanks to some encouragement,” he nodded in Percival’s direction, “We’ve just developed this more serious line,” said Fred.

“You wouldn’t believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can’t do a decent Shield Charm,” said George. “Course, they didn’t have you and Harry teaching them.”

“Well we thought that Shield hats would be a bit of a laugh you know, challenge your mate to cast a jinx at you while you’re wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But Amelia Bones came and bought enough to cover the Aurors. Apparently so they can concentrate more on offence then defence you see.”

“We’ve expanded the range to include Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves…”

“I mean they won’t help against the Unforgivables but for minor to moderate hexes or jinx….”

“Then we thought we would get into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts,” continued George enthusiastically. “This is cool look. Instant Darkness Powder, we’re importing it from Peru. Handy if you want to make a quick escape.”

“And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look,” Fred pointed at a number of weird-looking black hooter-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight “You just drop one surreptitiously and it’ll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one.”

“Handy,” said Harry thinking how they could have been employed against Umbridge.

“Then there’s these,” he indicated the next shelf up, filled with what looked like old black and a grey-green records, though they were made of something floppy. “Portable swaps, and portable holes. Someone following you? Criminal breaking into your house? Just drop one of these and when they fall into it, they’ll become stuck. They won’t be released until an Auror is present. Or in the case of the black holes, until they are placed within a Ministry cell. We’ve sold dozens of them to the Ministry.”

Percival was quite frankly amazed at what the twins had achieved.

“What did you boys score on your N.E.W.Ts?” Sirius, who had followed them into the back room, asked curiously.

Fred, tapped his nose with his index finger, “That’s for us to know.”

“And Mother never to find out!” George grinned. “Here!” George caught a couple of the Decoy Detonators and threw them to Harry.

A young witch with short blond hair poked her head around the curtain; Harry saw that she too was wearing magenta staff robes.

“There’s a customer out here looking for a joke cauldron, Mr Weasley and Mr Weasley,” she said.

“Right you are, Verity, I’m coming,” said George promptly. “Harry help yourself to anything that you want, all right? No charge.”

“I can’t do that!” said Harry, who had already pulled his money pouch out to pay for the Decoy Detonators.

“You don’t pay here,” said Fred firmly, waving away Harry’s gold.

“But-“

“You gave us our start-up loan, we haven’t forgotten,” said George. “And don’t think we don’t know who ensured we got a list of the Marauders pranking ideas last Yule.”

“Just take whatever you like, and remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask.”

George swept through the curtain to help with the customers and Fred led the others back into the main part of the shop to find Ginny and Hermione still poring over the Patented Daydream charms.

“Haven’t you girls found our special WonderWitch products yet?” asked Fred. “Follow me, ladies….”

Near the window was an array of violently pink products around which a cluster of excited girls was giggling enthusiastically. Ginny and Hermione both hung back looking wary.

“There you go,” said Fred proudly. “Best range of love potions you’ll find anywhere.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow sceptically, “Do they work?”

Certainly they work for up to twenty-four hours at a time depending on the weight of the boy in question-“

“and the attractiveness of the girl,” said George, reappearing suddenly at their side.

The temperature dropped as if a dementor had entered the shop, Sirius and Harry had frozen and Percival looked livid.

“You can not think these are a good idea!” he snapped. Fred and George stepped away from the venom. It surprised them as Percival was usually so calm. “What happens if your own brother is given one? Who knows what could happen in twenty-four hours? It is certainly enough time for an unexpected pregnancy to occur! Then what would happen? You know he would be made to marry the witch as a matter of honour. And there is nothing here to suggest that they would not work in the opposite way either. Do they?” The twins shook their heads. “How would you feel if the recipient was Ginny? If it was your little sister being seduced under the potion and a boy doing who knows what to her! And you know that the majority of these will find their way into Harry’s meals!”

“People wouldn’t really do that would they? We only meant it as a laugh!” Fred said looking upset.

“We didn’t think that it could be used that way!” George said equally distraught. With a wave of his wand the entire display was banished to the back room, to the disappointed groans of the gathered girls.

“We would never have sold them to our sister anyway,” Fred added, before trying to re-introduce some levity by becoming suddenly faux-stern, “not when she’s got about five boys on the go from what we’ve-“

“Whatever you’ve heard from Ron is a big fat lie!” said Ginny calmly, leaning forwards to take a small pink pot off the shelf. “What’s this?”

“Guaranteed Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher,” said Fred. “Excellent on everything from boils to blackheads, but don’t change the subject. Are you or are you not currently going out with a boy called Dean Thomas?”

“Yes I am,” said Ginny. “And last time I checked, he was definitely one boy and not five. What are those?”

She was pointing at a number of round balls of fluff in shades of pink and purple, all rolling around the bottom of a cage and emitting high-pitched squeaks.

“Pygmy Puffs,” said George. “Miniature Puffskeins, we can’t breed them fast enough. So what about Michael Corner?”

“I dumped him, he was a bad loser,” said Ginny putting a finger through the bars of the cage and watching the Pygmy Puffs crowd around it. “They’re really cute!”

“They’re fairly cuddly, yes,” conceded Fred. “But you’re moving through boyfriends a bit fast aren’t you?”

Ginny turned to look at him, her hands on her hips. There was such a Mrs Weasley-ish glare on her face that Percival was surprised that Fred didn’t recoil the way that Harry did.

“It’s none of your business. And I’ll thank you,” she added angrily to Ron, who had just appeared at George’s elbow, laden with merchandise, “not to tell tales to these two!”

“I think that you are being rather sexist,” Hermione added. “I’m sure you would think that it was alright for her to have gone through that many girlfriends if she were a boy!” She flicked her hair and followed after Ginny who had stormed off.

“I don’t often agree with her, but you have to admit that Hermione has a point there,” Harry said.

“What did I do?” Ron asked feeling attacked.

“Never mind,” Fred decided it best to change the topic. “That’ll be three Galleons. Nine Sickles and a Knut,” said Fred, examining the many boxes in Ron’s arms. “Cough up.”

“Wait till I’m done, won’t you,” Ron complained.

“What?!”

“I haven’t finished yet; thought I would get some of the shield clothing that you’ve got.”

“But you can cast a shield,” Harry protested.

“Yeah, but the first years can’t,” Ron replied.

“Good point, how many first years are there?”

“Varies each year, doesn’t it. Ours was one of the smallest years, what with the war going on, but the year following Ginny was massive ‘cause of the end of the war, and each year after that has been pretty big.”

“So if we work off the year after Ginny’s?”

“That’ll be this year’s fourth years, there’s twenty in Gryffindor.”

“Right,” Harry turned to Fred. “Can you make eighty Shield Scarves in the House colours by September first?”

George looked at him with wide eyes,” but Harry!”

“What? We,” he gestured to Ron and Percival before saying quietly, “know that Riddle is not gone. Something always happens at the school at Halloween. If we can make sure that every first year is a little bit safer, shouldn’t we do that? I know it’s a big order in a short time frame, but I’ll pay double to have it done.”

“But you don’t pay Harry,” Fred pouted.

“Make the order out for me then,” Ron shrugged.

“But….but …. How will you pay?” George stuttered.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Ron grinned.

“Actually, I will cover it,” said Sirius who had been quietly watching the whole conversation.

“Alright then,” said Fred. “Ron you can put that lot back where you got it from.”

“And make sure you put it back on the right shelves.”

“Oi, I’m a paying customer!”

Fred made a rude hand gesture at Ron that was unfortunately spotted by Mrs Weasley, who had chosen that moment to appear.

“If I see that again I’ll jinx your fingers together,” she said sharply.

“Mum, can I have a Pygmy Puff?” said Ginny as she returned to the group, throwing a glare at her brothers who clearly had not been forgiven. It seemed that Hermione had been lost somewhere in the crowd.

“A what?” said Mrs Weasley warily.

“Look they’re so sweet….”

Mrs Weasley moved aside to look at the Pygmy Puffs, and Harry, Ron and Percival momentarily had an unimpeded view out of the window. Draco Malfoy was hurrying up the street alone. As he passed Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, he glanced over his shoulder. Seconds later, he moved beyond the scope of the window and they lost sight of him.

“Wonder where Narcissa is?” Sirius mused with a frown, seeing the direction they were looking.

“Given her the slip by the looks of it,” said Ron.

“Why though?” said Percival. “He wanted to get away from her in Robes shop as well.”

Harry said nothing, he was thinking too hard. Narcissa had not seemed to want to let her son out of her sight, so Malfoy must have made a real effort to free himself from her clutches.

He glanced around. Mrs Weasley and Ginny were bending over the Pygmy Puffs, cooing at the little balls of fluff. Mr Weasley was delightedly examining a pack of muggle marked playing cards. Fred and George were both helping customers. Hermione was nosing around some of the joke products writing notes on a piece of parchment she had pulled from somewhere, probably in order to get the products banned at Hogwarts. He pulled his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag.

“Quick get under-“

Sirius grabbed hold of his wrist, “No.”

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him, but he merely bent his head to Harry’s ear and whispered, “I know you are used to doing everything yourself. But if he has gotten away from his Morther there must be a reason and it is unlikely to be good.”

“But…”

“No Harry,” Sirius hissed. “I agree something is not right, but I can follow him. Just keep the others here until I get back or tell them I nipped down the pub. Mrs Weasley will believe that readily enough.”

Harry glanced at Percival, who clearly agreed with Sirius. “Alright.”

Harry passed his Cloak to Sirius; no-one saw him vanish they were all too interested in Fred and George’s products. The three bumbled their way around the store, Ron nearly pushing Harry through the door on the way passed to open it for Sirius. Harry and Ron collected more items as they went and eventually ended up in the front of the line at the register.

“We told you to put them back!” Fred said to Ron.

“And I told you I’m a paying customer,” Rom said firmly, staring down at his brother.

“But how?”

“None of your business,” Ron replied pulling a handful of Galleons out of his money pouch which was hidden in his pocket.

“Was it illegal? ‘Cause you know we would be okay with that.”

“No, it wasn’t illegal. Bill knows all about it. Now how much will it be?”

Fred shook his head in disbelief and finally rang up the sale on the till.

-o0o-

Sirius walked quickly in the direction that they had last seen the Malfoy Heir. He cast a disillusionment charm and a spell to mask the sound of his feet even though he moved quietly and carefully. It was just like being back at Hogwarts really, he thought with a small thrill of excitement. He peered left and right through shop windows and doors until he spied a tall thin figure disappearing into Knockturn Alley.

“Not the place the Heir of the noble house of Malfoy should be seen is it,” he said to himself. “What are you up to Junior?”

He sped up pulling the Cloak down to ensure that it covered his feet. Apparently, he had grown somewhat since the last time he had borrowed the Cloak from James, which must have been in their sixth year.

By the time he turned the corner, Knockturn Alley, the side street devoted to the Dark Arts looked completely deserted. Again, he stared through windows as he walked, but there were few with customer inside. Finally, he saw a flash of blonde through a window: Borgin and Burkes which sold variety of sinister objects. There in the midst of the cases full of skulls and old bottles stood Draco Malfoy with his back to the window, just visible beyond the same large black cabinet in which Harry had once hidden to avoid Malfoy and his father. Judging by the movements of Malfoy’s hands he was talking animatedly. The proprietor of the shop, Mr Borgin, an oily-haired, stooping man, stood facing Malfoy. He was wearing a curious expression of mingled resentment, surprise and fear.

Sirius pulled from a pocket one of the extendable ears that Fred and George had left behind at Grimmauld place the previous summer. He had known it would come in handy. Quickly unravelling it he bent to be able to feed along the wall until it rested against the crack at the bottom of the door, the other end was placed in his ear. Through it Malfoy’s voice could be heard, loud and clear, as though a radio had been turned on.

“…. you know how to fix it?”

“Possibly,” said Borgin, in a tone that suggested he was unwilling to commit himself. “I’ll need to see it though. Why don’t you just bring it into the shop?”

“I can’t,” said Malfoy with some annoyance. “It’s got to stay put. I just need you to tell me how to do it.”

Borgin licked his lips nervously.

“Well without seeing it, I must say it will be a very difficult job, perhaps impossible. I couldn’t guarantee anything.”

“No?” said Malfoy, the sneer that was surely on his face was audible in his tone. “Perhaps this will make you more confident.”

He moved towards Borgin and was blocked from view by the cabinet, Sirius quickly moved to get a better view. Borgin looked down at something Malfoy was showing him with horrified shock.

“But they said at the Ministry….”

“Do you think those idiots would know anything. He has his ways. Tell anyone and there will be retribution. You know Fenrir Greyback? He’s a family friend.” Sirius hissed at the implication. “He’ll be dropping by from time to time to make sure you’re giving the problem your full attention.”

“There will be no need for -“

“I’ll decide that,” said Malfoy. “Well I’d better be off. And don’t forget to keep that one safe, I’ll need it.”

“Of course not…sir.”

Borgin made a deep bow, much deeper than was usual. It was another piece of the puzzle and Sirius was not liking the picture that was being made.

Next moment, the bell over the door tinkled loudly as Malfoy stalked out of the shop, looking very pleased with himself. Sirius re-wound the Extendable Ear just in time to prevent Malfoy stepping on it. Inside the shop, Borgin remained frozen, his unctuous smile had vanished; he looked worried and ill.

While it was not clear what the whole situation had been about, Malfoy clearly wanted something mended, something that was to be used as part of a pair, the other half of which was in that shop. Going in and asking Borgin would be useless, there was nothing that Sirius could or would do that would terrify the man more that whatever it was that Malfoy had shown him. It would need to be approached another way…….perhaps he could talk to Harry about having some of the darker Black items sold at Borgin and Burkes, that would at least give him an opening. He walked briskly back to Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, barely noticing the people that he passed. Inside he was lucky enough to find a clear path to the back room so he ducked behind the curtain and pulled off Harry’s Cloak, rolling it up. Making his way back into the main room he found Harry and hastily shoved the Cloak into his bag, before making his way to the register.

-o0o-

  
\- cut –

Hermione convincing Molly Weasley to restrict the amount of time Percival could see Harry.

“Have you seen Harry and Ron?” Hermione asked Mrs Weasley as she walked into the kitchen. It was a warm summer’s afternoon and the boys were skiving off their homework again.

“Sorry dear,” Mrs Weasley smiled. Hermione was such a nice girl. It was obvious how much she cared about both boys. Certainly there would be no worries about them keeping up with their schoolwork with Hermione Granger around. But that was what boys needed, they were so wilful, but at the end of the day it was a woman’s work to keep them organised. She felt quite relieved that they had someone like Hermione looking out for them. It was probably why Ron had done as well on his O.W.Ls as he had.

“Where did you last see them?”

“They were in Ron’s room earlier,” Molly continued kneading the bread dough.

The fuzzy haired girl ran up the stairs, Ron’s room was empty so she continued on to Harry’s which was also empty. Harry’s trunk sat jammed between the end of one of the twin beds and the boxes that lined the walls. Hermione quickly glanced down the hall, when there was no one about she moved into the room and closed the door behind her.

“Right. I don’t know why you didn’t want me to see your O.W.L results, Harry Potter, but you can’t stop me know,” she muttered as she stalked the trunk, which sat there looking inconspicuous. For a moment she hesitated, the memory of the last time she had tried to break into a trunk came into her mind. But this was Harry, oblivious Harry it was unlikely that he had the same sorts of protections on his trunk. She snorted; it was not like he would be able to cast them. Percival’s trunk had obviously been protected by someone on Seraphina Picquery’s security team, the boy himself was rather dim after all.

Hermione grabbed hold of the lid of the trunk.

It snapped showing its teeth.

Teeth?

How was that even possible! Surely it must have been her imagination. Yes that was it. Hermione reached out for the trunk again, only to for it to move out of the way. She looked again. The trunk was back where it had started from. She reached again.

Snap! The damn thing had bitten her hand.

It hurt.

There were little rivulets of blood from where its teeth had punctured her skin.

Hermione backed away. Perhaps this was not Harry’s trunk at all, perhaps this was another unfinished prank from the twins. Yes that was it. The twins had been enchanting a trunk and messed it up. Really it was irresponsible for them to leave such a thing in the room where Harry was going to sleep. It just was not safe!

Hermione turned on her heels and ran from the room.

After she had complained to Mrs Weasley about the seemingly sentient trunk (Molly promised to investigate) Hermione went out into the yard to find Ron and Harry. Unfortunately, they were nowhere to be found.

“It’s all that Percival’s fault, Mrs Weasley. I know that Harry could do better, but with Percival hanging around, I just can’t convince him to do anything anymore. He just won’t listen. The only person he listens to is Percival,” the disdain was clearly audible in her voice. “What makes it worse is that once Percival came along Harry started ignoring Ginny. I know Harry was just about to ask Ginny to go out with him and then….nothing. All his time is taken up with that…boy! Ginny was so devastated.”

Molly thought back, Ginny had not seemed particularly upset lately, nor had she and Harry appeared to be that close, but….Hermione was Harry’s best friend, so surely she would no.

“You know, I don’t think you should allow him to come visit,” Hermione asserted. “If Harry just had some time away from him, I am sure he would remember how he felt about Ginny.”

“You think he has been bewitched?!” Molly gasped.

“Well,” Hermione drawled. “I couldn’t say for sure, but don’t you think it odd that Percival suddenly appears and Harry just happens to fall in love with him. Harry, our Harry, who never appeared to be remotely interested in boys before, now won’t be separated from one? No there is something very wrong about the whole thing.”

“Well I suppose that is odd, still I’m sure that Albus…”

“Alb….Professor Dumbledore agrees with me,” Hermione said smugly dropping her piece de resistance.

“He does? Hmm, well in that case, I’ll have to see what I can do.”

\- Cut –

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The cut scene didn't really fit in either of the places I was going t put it, so rather than abandoning it I added it at the end. Perhaps it should have gone into the previous chapter?


	8. The Slug Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sirius moments and the Gang is finally on the way to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not real happy with the ending of this chapter or some of the dialogue, sorry about that. But I have held onto it for too long as it is, perhaps when I go through and edit, it will come out better.
> 
> : Some quotes in this chapter, as before if you have seen it before it is not mine.
> 
> : Warning- some violence only slightly levelled up from the original. 
> 
> : In an unrelated warning there is also some UST.
> 
> : Thank you for all the comments, and follows etc. They really lift my day.

-o0o=

There was a puff of red smoke, from the floo.

“Severus?” Sirius’ voice issued urgently from the fireplace. The blasted man had not even waited for his reply, it was fortunate that he was alone. Idiot Gryffindor!

Severus, cricked his neck to both sides, put his book away and moved to the floo.

“What do you want, mutt?”

“I need to speak to you; can you step through?....Please.”

“As long as you’re quick, Albus is at a meeting of the school board. No doubt he will be down to bother me when he returns.”

“I’ll open the wards for you to come through,” the head disappeared into the flames.

Sirius moved back from the hearth and stood to place his hand on the mantle. It only took a few seconds for Severus to appear through the floo.

“With the Dumbledore occupied I was about to start an experiment,” the Potions Master complained. He was not whinging, no not at all!

“Oh?” Sirius asked immediately distracted.

“I remembered on old article about potions being used in preparation for rituals. It’s possible that soaking the Horcruxes in a potion might enable us to link the pieces of his soul….” Severus drifted off into thought.

“And you think you’ve figured out a formula?”

“Nearly. Though perhaps it might be best if we use Basilisk Venom to destroy them, thus releasing the soul pieces one at a time, and capturing them in another object………”

“Neither option helps Harry, unless you are considering soaking him in the solution too.”

“Hunh….” Severus’ thoughts stalled for a moment before he began processing. If all of the Horcruxes were joined through a potion, perhaps a single ritual could draw them out into the liquid and leave the objects, including Harry intact.

Seeing his…… friend getting lost in thoughts of potions, Sirius decided he needed to redirect the conversation, “I called you here about Draco!”

“Draco? How would he be relevant?” Severus asked distractedly.

“He’s not! We saw him in Diagon Alley. I stopped the kids from following him.”

“I assume you did it yourself?” Severus shook his head clear of thoughts of a Horcrux potion.

“Yes. He went to Borgin and Burkes. Where he threatened Borgin into helping him repair some item or other, while keeping another in the shop.”

“How did he threaten him? The man’s not the sort to be intimidated by a sixteen-year-old,” Severus asked finally paying attention.

“He showed him something, I can’t be certain as his body was blocking my view, but I thought it was his arm.”

At that Severus hissed.

“Could _he_ have….would _he_ have initiated Draco so young?”

“He did last time,” Severus said. Sirius nodded wondering if Severus was thinking of himself or Regulus.

“I have told the boys the bare minimum, just that Draco went into Knockturn Alley and Borgin and Burkes. Hopefully it was enough to quash their curiosity.”He took a breath, “I thought Narcissa had been to see you?”

“She had!” Severus nodded.

“So why would Draco risk the help that his Mother had arranged by….”

“He has always followed his Father and I doubt he even knows that she came to me.”

“But you promised that….” Sirius was horrified.

“I promised that if she were to rescue the muggle child, I would do everything I could to save Draco as far as I am able. She has not appeared with the child.”

Pale faced Sirius admitted, “Amelia, Mad-eye and an Unspeakable went to investigate Riddle Manor and found the Mother’s body. It was drained of all blood. The eyes …..”

“A ritual killing then, so it’s unlikely that the child is alive,” he said cutting of Sirius before he could hear the full description. “And highly likely that Riddle has a body once more. Making Draco’s initiation more likely.”

“I believed the same. I was waiting for you to have a chance to visit so that we could discuss it,” Sirius apologised for not keeping Severus up to date.

“We need to arrange more reliable communications.”

“Yes,” Sirius agreed, continuing fervently, “I can’t stand that you are being kept locked up in that castle and I can’t…..” he stopped suddenly, face a furious red.

“Do go on,” an arched eyebrow challenged.

“I…I…It’s important,” Sirius began slowly, “that we keep channels of communication open, so …….”

“So what?” Severus purred. The look on Sirius’ face as he tried to think of what to say was most strange, oddly intriguing and Severus was enjoying it immensely.

“So…. we can know …..”

“We?”

There was that blasted eyebrow again. Every time he was faced with it, Sirius completely lost his train of thought. It was ridiculous he was a grown man! This was Snivellus…….the screech as his thoughts halted was practically audible. No, there never again would be a Snivellus. This was Severus, dark, sarcastic, with a voice like liquid chocolate, deep strong and powerful. Sirius’ tongue darted out to moisten dry lips, molten black eyes followed the movement. He swallowed roughly, “Ah, I…. I want to know that you are safe.” His voice sounded thin to his own ears, like it was about to crack and break in a way it had not done since he was a teen. He was not bashful, he was known for being brash damn-it.

“Safe?” Severus blinked twice, he seemed de-railed, as if someone else taking his safety into consideration was unexpected and unknown.

“Yes, from Dumbledore, he’s up to something, you can’t deny it. And then you are going to be practically surrounded by Death Eater children,” Sirius added hurriedly, his voice making a decidedly un-manly slip up an octave. “And so I can tell you things,” he finished lamely, cursing internally that he sounded so much like an angst ridden teenager.

“Tell me things?” the sound was velvet caressing his ears. Severus took a step forward while Sirius was studying the carpeting.

“Yes, like this, with the horcruxes, where we are at, when we find out new information. And you can tell me how Harry is going….Oh! Harry’s mirror. Just give him detention and then you can call me on it. Weekly would not be too often would it? Or perhaps nightly? No, even with your past that would be too much. Um… ” Sirius finally looked up and was surprised to see how close Severus now was, they were standing nearly chest to chest.

“Yes,” the word was smooth and deep, as the sliver eyes traced over the features above him.

“Sirius, what do you think about….” Remus pushed open the door with a sudden bang and entered the room, stopping suddenly in the doorway as he observed the scene in front of him.

With an involuntary shiver Sirius, blinked away from the captivating gaze and focussed on his friend “Remus?”

“Oh ah..sorry…I’ll ask you later,” Remus quickly ducked away, not making eye-contact. He pulled the door closed on his way out.

Silver eyes returned to Severus’ face, “Ah.”

“You are usually more eloquent Sirius,” Snape smirked.

The blush slowly spread from Sirius’ cheeks, down his neck and disappeared under his collar.

“Ah….warm,” Sirius said, raising a hand to his own cheek as if testing the temperature. Severus lifted a hand to follow the movement with a brush of his thumb. Fingers capturing the hand underneath and pulling it against his chest. Sirius could feel the fast lub-dub tattooing beneath his fingertips.

“Oh, for crying out loud Remus. You only want ask him what he wants for dinner.” A loud voice could be heard through the closed door. It continued as the door opened. “If Snape’s with him, then he can just join us. Oh!”

Marlene, stopped in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob. “Right, well that explains a few things! Kreacher will have dinner ready in ten. Seeing as you pair are _busy._ I have made the decision that it’s going to be fish and chips. I hope that’s alright with you gentlemen.” She smirked as she backed out of the door, pulling it closed behind her.

It was a contemplative Sirius that joined them a few minutes later. Severus’ wards had been triggered and he had hurried back to his rooms at Hogwarts.

-o0o-

Ever since the day they had done their school shopping it had been harder for Harry to see Percival, Mrs Weasley refused to let him in the house, Harry had taken to sneaking down to the kitchen after the Weasley’s were in bed each night and making use of the floo. He doubted that Mr Weasley was unaware of the communication, however for some reason the Weasley patriarch had not seen fit to mention it to his wife, which Harry was grateful for.

Harry and Ron had spent many hours trying to figure out what Malfoy had been up to wandering Diagon Alley on his own. Sirius had told them that the boy had turned into Knockturn Alley and gone to Borgin and Burkes, which told them exactly nothing. At least, Harry thought, it was more than most adults told him and it sounded as if Sirius did not have many more details anyway. They had made the mistake of not putting up the wards one day and Hermione had come across them discussing what Draco could have been doing.

“He has to be up to something,” Harry mused. “That shop is full of nothing but cursed items…”

“It’s Malfoy, he’s always up to something,” Ron agreed. “But we don’t have enough information to figure it out here and now so we should just…..”

“Well, it’s not like he’s a Death Eater is it?” Hermione said, entering the room, clearly, she had been listening at the door. The pair sitting on the bed rolled their eyes. It was something they had both thought of. “I mean Voldemort’s gone,” Hermione peered out of the room to check that no one else was listening, “For the moment at least. After what I did, he can hardly do the ritual required to induct another Death Eater. It’ll be ages before he comes back.”

“You know what’s required to …?” Ron asked a little dumbfounded, perhaps the girl had fallen a lot further then they had thought.

“Hmmm,” Harry said, not wanting to engage the girl in conversation. “What do you say about going for a fly, Ron?”

Hermione tutted as the two boys darted from the room. The two boys slowed as they came into the kitchen where Fleur was sitting at the table, in full flow of plans for her wedding to Bill, while Mrs Weasley kept watch over a pile of self-peeling sprouts, looking bad-tempered.

“….Bill and I ‘ave almost decided on only two bridesmaids, Ginny and Gabrielle will look very sweet togezzer. I am theenking of dressing zem in pale gold- pink would of course be ‘orrible with Ginny’s ’air-“

“Ah Harry!” said Mrs Weasley loudly, cutting across Fleur’s monologue. “Good I wanted to explain the security arrangements for the journey to Hogwart’s tomorrow. We’ve…”

“Security arrangements? Sorry Mrs Weasley but Sirius will be coming here to pick me up and will apparate me directly to the platform.”

“No! We’ve arranged Ministry cars, for you and Hermione!”

“Well I’m sure that Hermione will appreciate that, she is after all the defeater of the Dark Lord. But I, am just Harry, and my Father will be taking me to the platform. I expect she’ll be down in a minute if you want tell her about it,” Harry said.

“We’re heading to the orchard for a fly, but we’ll be back for dinner,” Ron did not allow his mother any time to argue further.

The departure the next morning went a little smoother than normal. Harry and Ron had packed the night before and Hermione was organised early as usual. That left only Ginny to find her things at the last moment, which she managed in record time. Perhaps not having Fred and George adding to the chaos of the situation helped.Mr Weasley helpfully shrunk Harry and Ron’s trunks for them before he left for work so that when Sirius’ patronus arrived to advise him that Sirius and Percival were waiting at the ward line, because Mrs Weasley would not let them in, Harry merely stood from the table, thanked Mrs Weasley for her hospitality, said his goodbyes to everyone at the table and walked out the door.

“Sorry mate,” he apologised to Ron who had walked with him, “but I’ll see you there.”

Ron watched him go, wishing that he were being apparated to the platform, instead of going in the crowded Ministry cars.

On arriving at Platform 9 and ¾ Harry and Percival had quickly secured a compartment and then re-joined Sirius on the platform. There was no obvious Auror presence however they did notice Amelia Bones stayed after dropping off her niece and both Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody were standing in the shadows, near the wall for no apparent reason given neither had a child attending Hogwarts. Nymphadora Tonks, arrived with the Weasley’s, dressed as a ministry driver pushing the trolley that carried Hermione’s luggage, which now consisted of two large trunks and several boxes more than the standard school trunk.

“Tonks looks better,” Harry whispered to Sirius, as he watched accidently run into the back of Hermione’s legs when the girl stopped suddenly. From the look on Hermione’s face when she turned the verbal barrage she let loose was less than pleasant.

“Yes, and it was thanks to your incident,” Sirius smiled. “She was refusing to get tested, then Alastor Moody and Amelia went on a rampage after I told them you had been dosed. They made regular potions testing compulsory for the entire Auror corps. It came up that she had been being dosed with a moderate level love potion. That’s why she’s acting chauffeur and bodyguard she’s not allowed to be on Auror detail for another three months.”

“Did they….” Harry asked in concern.

“Did whoever dose her, do anything to her? No and she’s not admitting who it was that she was attracted to either. She told her mum that it was because she doesn’t think that they were the culprit as they’ve never showed any interest in her at all.”

“As long as she wasn’t hurt.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sirius?” Harry hesitated.

“Go on Harry you can ask me anything.”

“Do you think Malfoy is a Death Eater now?”

Sirius sighed, he supposed he should have expected the boys to jump to the same conclusion that he and Severus had reached, “I don’t know. However, it doesn’t make any real difference.”

“No difference!” Harry started to protest.

“No Pup listen to me. If he is or he isn’t, it does not matter. We know Lucius is and they live in the same house which means you still need to be cautious around him,” Sirius thought hard about whether he should let Harry know about Narcissa seeking help for Draco, ultimately he decided against it. He would leave that bombshell for Severus.“He still could be acting on Lucius’ orders.”

“Do you think…” Harry dropped his voice to a worried whisper. “Do you think he has….come back yet?”

Sirius wrapped his arms around Harry, in an attempt to reassure him, “It is possible that he has achieved a form similar to the one he had at the Triwizard Tournament.” His arms tightened as he felt Harry tense. “We believe that they are looking for a different ritual to replace the one they used at the end of your fourth year and we don’t think that they will try and kidnap you again.”

“How do you know?” Harry asked in a small voice. A place deep in his core revelled in having an adult understand the fear without him needing to voice it.

“We don’t, it’s just our best guess. That’s why I want you to be cautious around Draco and the other Death Eater’s children. I won’t keep you from Hogsmeade but keep your portkey on you at all times. If he starts conducting raids again, stay at Hogwarts, for my sanity if nothing else.”

“Yes Dad,” Harry nodded against his chest.

“Severus will be giving you detentions so don’t take offense, just take your mirror with you, so I can talk to you both. Mooney and I are working on making more, we’ve nearly cracked the charms but we aren’t quite there yet.”

“What a baby, Potter!” a harsh nasal tone disrupted their quiet conversation.

“Ignore him, he wishes that he had a parent who would hug him,” Sirius smiled as Harry pulled out of his arms. “However, you had better get on the train before it leaves without you and I have to explain to McGonagall.”

Harry surged back towards Sirius suddenly, throwing his arms around the Animagus once more, and stood on tiptoe to whisper, “Love you Dad,” before he rushed towards the train with Percival.

“He’s a good lad,” a gruff voice from his left made Sirius jump.

“Moody!” Sirius hissed. “Give a guy some warning.”

“Nah, how else will you learn to be vigilant.”

“He is a good lad,” Sirius smiled.

“To soft for what the world has planned for him.”

“They used to say that about his mother. But you did not want to get her riled up I can tell you,” Sirius rubbed his hip remembering an old hex. “Besides he has Percival.”

“Aye he does. Think I need to give both the boys some training.”

“Percival got me practicing duelling, he’s good.”

“Good good, or just good?”

“Better than I was at that age, by a long shot.”

Moody grunted, “You’re out of practice.”

“Yeah I was. Two days ago he still duelled Remus and I to a standstill.” Sirius refused to mention it was literally to a standstill as Remus had been left frozen in a block of ice, while Sirius had been tied neck to knee in rope, Percival had their wands so the pair had to wait until Remus had defrosted and could undo Sirius’ restraints.

“Two on one, and you two have worked together before,” Alastor mused. “Good. I’ll see if I can arrange anything before, but if not I’ll see you at Christmas. Best get yourself up to scratch by then.” He shot a stinging hex at Sirius as he walked away and was amused when the younger man jumped nimbly out of the way. Clearly he had been training.

-o0o-

“Mum said you’re coming home with us for Christmas,” said Ron conversationally as he walked into the carriage that Percival and Harry were occupying. “It’s all fixed with Dumbledore apparently.” His nose wrinkled in disgust at mentioning the Headmaster.

“Ha,” Harry laughed mirthlessly. “Fat chance. I’m heading to Grimmauld.”

“What are you going to do if Dumbledore tries to make you?’

“I’ll think of something,” Harry said. “If it comes to it, I’ll take some Elderberry, and have Sirius come and get me from the hospital wing. How was the prefect’s meeting?”

“Same as last year. I’ve got rounds in a minute. I’m surprised Hermione’s not here with you. She got on the train before me.”

“We warded the door,” Percival admitted.

There was a knock at the door.

“Just for her?”

Harry nodded with a grin, and slid the door open to reveal Neville. “How’s your Gran?”

“She’s a stubborn old bat, but she’s doing alright,” Neville replied with a grin, closing the door behind Ron as he slipped out to do his rounds. She had actually been very pleased when she had seen how well he had done on his O.W.Ls. It had been amazing what having a matched wand and a little confidence had done.

The three boys moved to window as the train lurched and began to move. They waved furiously to Sirius, Augusta Longbottom having long since left, as it gathered speed until he was nothing more than a small blur in the distance.

It was only half an hour later that Ron re-joined them.

“I think Hermione might have more of an understanding of what you go through now,” he commented glancing at where Harry was leaning against Percival. “There’s a group of second years that are following her everywhere. She wanted the prefects to act as bodyguards, you should have seen the turn she threw when the Head girl said no .”

“She’s not a prefect this year?” Neville asked.

“Sorry we meant to tell you,” Harry apologised.

“It’s not like it wasn’t warranted,” Neville dismissed the apology. “So, who took her place then?”

“Padma, though apparently Dumbledore has given her a probationary period of nine months.”

Harry snorted, “He may as well have just said for the year. We’ll just have to make sure that she stays. What are the terms?”

“Terms?” Ron asked blankly.

“Terms of the probation, you know, like she can only get seven detentions or something?”

“She didn’t say. It doesn’t matter though we all agreed that we’ll ensure she keeps it. While I remember the password for the tower is ‘exemplary’.”

“Is that your last patrol?” Ron did not get to answer as they were interrupted by another knock.

“Hello?” said a girl with long hair and large, misty eyes, who blinked owlishly at the opening door.

“Luna, how are you?” Harry smiled.

“Very well, thank you,” said Luna. She was clutching a magazine to her chest: large letters on the front announced that there was a pair of free Spectrespecs inside.

“ _The Quibbler_ , still going strong then?” asked Harry.

“Oh yes, circulation’s well up,” said Luna happily.

“Are you joining us or meeting up with friends?” Percival asked from his place as Harry’s leaning post.

Luna blinked at him and then stared mistily around the carriage.

“Perhaps you can help Neville wrangle his toad,” Harry said, pulling Luna into the room, and sliding the door closed just in time to prevent Trevor’s escape as he made a lurch for freedom.

“Thanks,” said Neville diving under the seat to retrieve the wayward amphibian.

“He even gets out of his terrarium?’ Percival asked.

Neville nodded pouring the toad back into his habitat and clipping the lid shut, “I don’t know how he does it.”

“Perhaps the tanglesnarfs are loosening the lid,” Luna suggested.

“It’s as good a theory as any,” Neville nodded.

“Will the Rec room and study be open again?” asked Luna, who was detaching a pair of psychedelic spectacles from the middle of _The Quibbler_.

“Is there a point when we don’t need somewhere to hide from Umbridge? Will the others want to come?”

Neville looked disappointed, “I liked it, especially the tutoring. I learned loads from you and Percival.”

Harry looked thoughtful as Luna serenely added, “I liked those too, it was almost like having friends.”

Percival leaned over and touched Luna’s forearm gently, “You certainly had friends in the Study, and the Rec room was a good place to make new friends.”

“But…” Luna looked lost.

“Things might have changed over the holidays, but I don’t see a problem with opening the rooms again and seeing who shows up.” He smiled at Harry whom he knew was having similar doubts to Luna.

A giggle sounded on the other side of the door, and they were all pleased that the door remained shut as the noise grew joined by whispers.

“You ask him!”

“No, you!”

“I’ll do it!”

The door slide to the side once more to reveal a gaggle of fourth-year girls. One of them a bold-looking girl, pushed her way through the door.

“Hi, Harry, I’m Romilda, Romilda Vane,” she said loudly and confidently. “I’m a Gryffindor too. You’ve probably seen me in the common room. Why don’t you join us in our compartment? You don’t have to sit with them,” she added in a stage whisper indicating the others in the room but with a pointed glance at Luna who was now wearing her free Spectrespecs, which gave her the look of a demented, multicoloured owl.

“They are friends of mine,” he gestured to Ron, Neville and Luna, “And Percival is my boyfriend."

“Oh,” said the girl looking very surprised. “Oh. Ok.”

And she withdrew, sliding the door closed behind her.

“People expect you to have cooler friends then us,” said Luna, once again displaying her knack for embarrassing honesty.

“You are cool!” said Harry shortly, crossing his arms across his chest. “Besides I don’t choose my friends because they are cool, I choose them because they are good people, who I can trust to have my back.”

“That’s a very nice thing to say,” beamed Luna, she pushed her Spectrespecs further up her nose and settled down to read _The Quibbler_.

“We weren’t with you at the Ministry though,” said Neville. “We didn’t face him. You should have heard Gran talk about you. ‘ _That Harry Potter’s got more backbone than the whole Ministry of Magic put together’._ She’d give anything to have you as a grandson…”

Harry frowned, “She should be bloody grateful she’s got a Grandson at all. Who knows what Bellatrix and the others could have done to you after they….” Harry stopped, bright red.

“Thanks,” Neville said with small smile. 

“Neville if you ever need a place to go….” Ron started hesitantly.

“Thanks Ron, I know. You too Harry,” he said as he saw Harry open his mouth. “She’s been a bit better recently. My O.W.Ls were better than she thought so she even said I can have my own Greenhouse.”

While Neville recited his grades and wondered whether to take Transfiguration like his Gran wanted him to, Harry watched him without really listening.

Neville’s childhood had been blighted by Voldemort just as much as Harry’s had, but Neville had no idea of how close he had come to having Harry’s destiny. Though he had conflicted emotions about that, Sirius and Percival seemed to want to deal with it all for him. Part of him wanted to scream that he was not useless, and the other part cried out in gratitude, while being scared for their safety. And that was the rub, if other people were overseeing the task of ridding the world of Riddle, then while he was safer, they were not a fact which bothered him greatly. Losing either Sirius or Percival would be tantamount to the loss of a limb.

The prophecy could have referred Neville, yet for his own inscrutable reasons, Riddle had chosen to believe that Harry was the one it had meant. Harry wondered how the world would be different if Riddle had chosen Neville instead. Would Neville have had the lightning-shaped scar? Surely if his Mother had died for him, he would have still lived with his Gran. Would Alice Longbottom have known the spells that Lily Evans used to protect her son? Would there have been no ‘Chosen One’ at all? An empty seat where Neville now sat. Tom Riddle as the Minister of Magic.

“You all right, Harry? You look funny,” said Neville.

Harry started.

“Sorry – I- “

“Wrackspurt got you?” asked Luna sympathetically, peering at Harry through her enormous, coloured spectacles.

“I….”

“A wrackspurt….they’re invisible you know. They float in through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy,” she said. “I thought I felt one zooming around in here.”

She flapped her hands at thin air, as though beating off large invisible moths.

“You could be right,” Harry said, pushing himself closer to Percival’s side. The older boy, merely slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulders and held him.

“Don’t think about it,” he whispered into Harry’s ear.

“What?” green eyes gazed up into chocolate.

“The possibilities, the what ifs, the wrackspurts.”

“Oh,” said Harry and it was his turn to blink slowly. “Invisible, in your brain, make your thoughts go fuzzy. Huh.”

Luna smiled at them over the top of her upside-down magazine as Ron and Neville began to discuss Quidditch.

The weather beyond the train windows was as patchy as it had been all summer. They passed through stretches of chilling mist, then out into weak, clear sunlight.

“Wish the lunch trolley would hurry up I’m starving,” said Ron longingly. “I want to eat before my next rounds.”

“I would have thought you would have gotten used to being a bit hungry,” Harry commented, with a smirk, “after the mandrake leaf.”

“Not appreciably,” Ron grinned. “I think I just saved it up.”

“Did you give the scarves to the prefects to hand out?” Percival asked.

“Seemed easiest,” Ron nodded.“Said it was a gift from Lord Black.I only mentioned the protections to select others though.”

“What about…”

“Malfoy?” Ron did not wait for Harry’s nod before he continued. “He scurried out of the meeting as fast as he could. I talked to the others about it after he’d left.”

“Wonder where he went in such a hurry then.”

“Straight back to his compartment with the other Slytherins. I passed them on the way back here.”

“Not like him to give up an opportunity to demonstrate his powers as prefect,” Neville commented.

“What did he do when he saw you?”

“The usual,” said Ron indifferently, demonstrating a rude hand gesture. “Not like him though is it? Well – that is,” he did the hand gesture again, “but why isn’t he out bullying first years? Wandering the train like he normally does. He hasn’t even come to annoy us yet.”

“Maybe he has other things on his mind,” Percival suggested.

“Like whatever he bought from Borgin,” Harry agreed.

“Still Sirius did say he would look into it.”

“It’s kind of nice to not have to worry about it,” Harry admitted.

“You mean you’re not going to go off on some adventure to try and find out what Malfoy is up to?” Neville asked with a fake gasp.

“I think I would quite like a quiet year for a change,” Harry said.

There was a chorus of goods from around the room.

Moments later the door slid open again and a breathless third year girl stepped inside.

“I’m supposed to deliver these to Neville Longbottom and Harry P-Potter,” she faltered, as her eyes met Harry’s and she turned scarlet. She was holding out two scrolls of parchment tied with violet ribbon. Perplexed, Harry and Neville took the scroll addressed to each of them.

“Thank you,” Harry and Neville said at the same time, the girl stumbled back out of the compartment.

“What is it?” Ron asked, as Harry unrolled his.

“An Invitation,” said Harry, turned the parchment around for Ron to read.

_Harry,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely_

_Professor H.E.F.Slughorn_

“That’s the new Potion’s professor,” Harry explained for Luna’s benefit. “He likes to…..collect people. I didn’t think he would start so soon.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Neville commented. “I suppose we’ll have to go, won’t we? I can’t see what he would want me for?”

“Didn’t you just say that you scored an Outstanding in Herbology? I bet Professor Sprout’s been bragging,” Ron said. “In fact, I bet it was the highest Herbology score ever.”

“Then why not Percival? I bet he got straight O’s.”

“I did, but none of the teachers are going to put a foreigner forward over one of their own.”

“That wouldn’t be very fair!” Harry commented. “Though I don’t think that’s it. I hate to say it, but I know he taught my parents. My mum was one of his favourites, maybe yours was too?”Privately Harry thought that they had been invited because their parent’s while no longer influential were well known. Which made the exclusion of Percival even more curious. Perhaps Slughorn did not know about Percival as yet.

They made their way through the train dodging the hordes of students who seemed to be occupying the hall, most sticking heads out of doors to look at Harry as he walked by, except for Cho Chang who dashed back into her compartment the moment she saw Harry coming. When they reached compartment C, they saw at once that they were not Slughorn’s only invitees, although judging by the enthusiasm of Slughorn’s welcome, Harry was the most warmly appreciated.

“Harry m’boy!” said Slughorn, jumping up at the sight of him so that his great velvet-covered belly seemed to fill all the remaining space in the compartment. His shiny bald head and great silver moustache gleamed as brightly in the sunlight as the golden buttons on his waistcoat. “Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr Longbottom!”

Neville nodded warily. At a gesture from Slughorn, they sat opposite each other in the only two empty seats, which were nearest the door. Harry glanced around at their fellow guests. He recognised Blaise Zabini, a Slytherin from their year whom he remembered from the Rec room; there were also two seventh-years boys Harry did not know, on the other side of Slughorn was Hermione Granger and squashed in the corner beside her looking as though she was not entirely sure how she had got there, was Ginny.

Now, do you know everyone?” Slughorn asked Harry and Neville. “Blaise Zabini is in your year of course-“

Harry nodded towards Zabini, who dipped his head in return causing Slughorn to startle slightly as Gryffindor and Slytherin students generally loathed each other on principle.

“This is Cormac McLaggen, perhaps you’ve come across each other? No? He’s another Gryffindor?”

McLaggen, a large, wire-haired youth, raised a hand and Harry and Neville, nodded back to him, now recognising that they had seen him in the Gryffindor common room.

“And this is Marcus Belby, I don’t know whether-?”

Belby, who was thin and nervous looking, gave a strained smiled.

“- and _these_ charming ladies tell me they know you!” Slughorn finished.

Ginny grimaced at Harry and Neville from behind Slughorn’s back, while Hermione smiled smugly.

“Well now, this is most pleasant,” said Slughorn cosily. “A chance to get to know you all a little better. Here, take a napkin. I’ve packed my own lunch, the trolley, as I remember it, is heavy on the liquorice wands and a poor old man’s digestive system isn’t quite up to such things……pheasant Belby?”

Belby started and accepted what looked like half a cold pheasant sitting on a bed of lettuce.

“I was just telling young Marcus here that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles,” Slughorn told Harry and Neville, now passing around a basket of rolls. “Outstanding wizard, outstanding and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your uncle, Marcus?”

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant, in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple and began to choke.

“Anapneo,” said Slughorn calmly, pointing his want at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

“Not…not much of him, no,” gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

“Well of course, I daresay he’s busy,” said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. “I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!”

“I suppose….” said Belby who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. “Er….he and my dad don’t get on that well, you see, so I don’t really know much about….”

His voice trailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

“Now, _you_ , Cormac,” said Slughorn. “I happen to know you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting Nogtails in, I think, Norfolk?”

“Oh, yeah, that was fun, that was,” said McLaggen. “We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeor – that was before he became Minister obviously- “

“Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus, too?” beamed Slughorn, now offering around a small tray of pies, somehow, Belby missed out. “Now tell me…”

It was as Harry had suspected. Everyone here seemed to have been invited not because of what good students they were but because they were connected to somebody well-known or influential – everyone except Ginny. Zabini, who was interrogated after McLaggen, turned out to have a famously beautiful witch for a mother (from Slughorn’s gossip it seemed she had been married seven times, each of her husbands dying mysteriously leaving her mounds of gold). It was Neville’s turn next: Harry endured a very uncomfortable five minutes of Slughorn talking about how Neville’s parents were well-know Aurors, who had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange and a couple of Death Eater cronies before he cut in. Slughorn’s face seemed to be telling the world he was reserving judgement and Harry could not tolerate it any longer.

“I beg your pardon Professor, but I find it more than a little offensive that you seem to think that each one of us is only worth speaking to because of someone we know. I have no doubt you’re about to interrogate me about the night my family died or something equally inappropriate. Did you know that Neville here is an absolute protégé’ at Herbology? Zabini, is a whizz at Ancient Runes. Belby, I don’t know personally but I heard that he’s the only person in the last three decades to pass History of Magic and undertake it at N.E.W.T level. Which given our current Professor is an astounding achievement…..”

“M’boy,” Slughorn said only looking vaguely contrite. “I was actually going to thank you.”

“Thank me?” Harry’s rant was effectively aborted.

“Yes, the cen-tra-fug.”

“Centrifuge.”

“Yes,” Slughorn nodded enthusiastically. “It was a miracle. Who knew that the muggles had developed such a useful thing? I spoke to Miss Sophie Mc Elliot, she was in the class of ninety-three. Didn’t make a splash in her Hogwarts years and as many Muggleborn do, returned to the Muggle world. She works in a a….path-ol-lo-gee lab now.”

“A what?” Zabini asked.

“Pathology lab. It’s one of the ways Muggles investigate illnesses. They can take samples of various bodily fluids, look at them under certain conditions and figure out what is wrong with them.”

“Sounds barbaric!” McLaggen said loudly, effectively silencing Hermione who had opened her mouth in order to correct Harry’s explanation.

“It is a bit gross at times,” Harry shrugged, “but they can’t just cast a diagnostic spell now can they?”

“Well it worked. She managed to separate out all of the contaminating particles. I didn’t have to throw it away. It saved me Galleons! And the equipment she had! The possibilities in potions making are endless.”

Harry silently cursed the fact that he had not had that conversation with Severus instead.

“So you see, I _am_ interested in the achievements you have made. As for young Miss Weasley,” he turned a broad smile on the red-head, “Why she cast the most marvellous bat-bogey hex as I passed her carriage! And finally if the prophet is to be believed, it seems,” His large smiled was returned by Hermione, “that you, Miss Granger are the one we all have to thank for…”

“defeating Voldemort,” Hermione finished with a self-satisfied smile. Across the table McLaggen gazed at Hermione’s adoringly. Zabini glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow, clearly questioning the validity of her claims. Harry tilted his head away from Slughorn and crossed his eyes, causing Zabini to hide a huff of laughter behind a hastily raised hand.

“And such rumours I’ve heard. Of course, one doesn’t know what to believe, the _Prophet_ has been known to print inaccuracies, make mistakes, perhaps embellish the truth a little….”

“Well there was no mistake about it….”

Hermione launched into a very exciting yet imaginary tale of how she single handedly defeated Voldemort. McLaggen hung off her every word. It lasted until Harry could no longer contain himself and snorted, spraying water over the table.

“Oh, I’m dreadfully sorry, a bit of tickle in the nose,” Harry said, not looking at Neville who was stifling a laugh. “It’s funny Hermione as I only remember you using one spell that night,” he added off-handedly.

“Oh, were you there that night?” Slughorn asked surprised.

“Yes, but I’m not allowed to say too much about it at this time. I believe there is a question about events leading up to the incident. A matter which will be bought up at the Wizengamot.” Seraphina had been furious that her charge had been attacked and not only had she not been notified but that the girl had been allowed to get away without any punishment what-so-ever. Not to mention she had broken into the Ministry which had led to the damage of most of the rooms in the Department of Mysteries.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous, Harry. You’re making it out as if it were a bigger deal then it was,” Hermione scoffed.

“Perhaps, we’ll see after the Wizengamot meets today. You might just get called in to explain what you were doing at the Ministry so late at night,” McLaggens face was a picture, it looked like he was about to speak to Hermione’s defence. “Before you open your mouth McLaggen, remember that I was there, you were not.” Cormac turned his glare to the window.

“Yes, well,” Slughorn looked a bit uncomfortable at seeing the tension between, what he had been sure would be, his two prized students, he was sure that Dumbledore had said they were the best of friends, “I remember dear Gwenog telling me – Gwenog Jones, I mean of course, Captain of the Holyhead Harpies-“

He meandered off into a long-winded reminiscence, but Harry got the distinct impression that the man had been disappointed and that he had not been convinced by Neville and Ginny.

The afternoon wore on with more anecdotes about illustrious wizards Slughorn had taught, all of whom had been delighted to join what he called the ‘Slug Club’ at Hogwarts. Harry could not wait to leave, Neville felt the same if his fidgeting was any indication, but neither boy could see how to do so politely. Finally, the train emerged from yet another long misty stretch into a red sunset, and Slughorn looked around, blinking in the twilight.

“Good gracious, it’s getting dark already! I didn’t notice that they’d lit the lamps! You’d better go and change into your robes, all of you. McLaggen you must drop by and borrow that book on Nogtails. Harry, Blaise, Hermione- any time you are passing. Same goes for you miss,” he twinkled at Ginny. “Well, off you go, off you go!”

As he moved passed Harry into the darkening corridor, Blaise gave a gentle squeeze to Harry’s elbow, before shooting him a cold glare. Further along the corridor Draco Malfoy had just stuck his head out of the door of a carriage. Harry grunted and returned the glare before he, Ginny and Neville followed Zabini back along the train.

“I’m glad that’s over,” muttered Neville. “Strange man, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is a bit,” said Harry. “How come you ended up in there, Ginny?”

“He saw me hex Zacharias Smith,” said Ginny.“He kept going on and on about…” fortunately the red-head glanced behind them and noticed Hermione bringing up the rear and stopped before she said anymore.

“Harry,” Hermione said imperiously. “I believe I need to talk to you.”

Harry groaned, “see which compartment we go into and let Perce know would you?” he whispered to Neville, who dipped his head slightly in acknowledgement.

“What do you want?” Harry turned to confront Hermione.

“I don’t think you want to be seen arguing with the heroine of the wizarding world now, do you?”

“Actually Granger, I don’t particularly care.”

Hermione, frowned and reached out to grip Harry by the shoulder, digging her thumbnail, hard into the front of the joint. She reefed the door to her compartment open and pulled Harry into it with her.

“Get out!” she ordered the group of four second years who had been waiting patiently for her to come back.

“Awww!” they stood dejectedly.

Hermione stopped, took a deep breath then gave them a sickly-sweet smile, “It won’t be for long. I just want to have some words with my _friend_.”

Harry threw off her hand and rubbed his shoulder.

“Harry,” Hermione said after shutting the door behind the girls. “I understand that you’re jealous, but you can’t go around saying things like that. It just won’t do.”

Harry burst out laughing. Lines tightened around Hermione’s eyes.

“What? I can’t tell the truth?” he flashed the back of his left hand at her and said, “While Professor Snape’s potions worked well, the Black Quill did its job. I can’t really lie.”

“Don’t be ridiculous Harry. It’s besides the point anyway. You can’t just go taking these things to the Wizengamot because you didn’t think to just cast the killing curse on Voldemort. I mean, I know that you don’t know the widest range of spells, but surely it was obvious….”

“I didn’t take anything to the Wizengamot Hermione,” Harry said flatly.

“Oh so you can lie then,” she smiled like she had just caught him out.

“No. I didn’t, I’m just saying that the person who has been speaking to the Wizengamot isn’t me.”

“Well you can just tell Sirius to stop it then,” Hermione nodded as if it were decided.

“You really are delusional, aren’t you?” Harry said, arms folded over his chest. “Did you really think that you could assault Percival and that his guardian would just let it slide?”

“I didn’t assault Percival?”

“How stupid do you think I am Granger? I mean come on really. Percival and I were walking to the kitchens, then the next thing I know, I am with you at the Ministry and Percival was nowhere to be seen. The only way you could have abducted me was to first take out Percival.”

“It doesn’t matter it was necessary for the….”

“I’m pretty sure his guardian won’t see it that way,” Harry said flatly.

“They don’t matter,” Hermione dismissed.

Harry laughed again, “Have you forgotten just who Percival’s guardian is?Do you realise what sort of International Incident you have created?”

“Me? I hardly think stupe…” Hermione stopped.

“Do go on Granger,” Harry smirked, “was that an admission?”

“Stop exaggerating! There’s no way that anything I did that night could possibly have caused an International Incident.”

“Did you forget that Seraphina is America’s diplomatic envoy? You don’t think assaulting the boy who is as good as her son will upset her in anyway?”

“It was necessary,” Hermione hissed.

“No it really wasn’t. You see I already knew about the prophecy,” Hermione’s eyes widened, “Sirius and I had plans to go and get it in the holidays. It was all planned and organised and….legal. Instead you decided that you knew better, assaulted the Ambassador’s charge, abducted me and caused untold damage to a very sensitive department in the Ministry and all for what?”

“I killed Voldemort.”

“We both know that’s untrue. Not to mention the fact that the only reason you even got the opportunity was that Percival had battled him to standstill. Then there is the use of the Unforgiveable.”

“Yes, if Percival had just done that….”

“Percival has too much integrity for that.”

“Oh Harry, you’re so naïve,” she gave a little high pitched laugh. “Some of us have a higher calling. To meet our destined greatness, we need to take risks and push boundaries. We can’t be held to the same rules as the rest of the world.”

“Don’t you think that people deserve to see Riddle answer for his crimes, to see justice done?! Percival had him tied up, we were in the Ministry, the Auror’s were arriving. They could literally just have dragged him into the Wizengamot, dosed him with Veritaserum, and once he had confessed had a dementor administer the kiss.”

“Argh, this is getting us nowhere. Obliviate!”

It happened so fast that Harry had no time to defend himself. He had not even drawn his wand on entering the carriage with her. Hermione removed the conversation from his memory.

“Confundus,” she waited for the dazed look to subside a little.

“Percival is just using you. You know I am right. He is just going to leave you. Then the help he is giving you will disappear, and you’ll be hurt. That is why you should bring your homework to me to check, Percival is unreliable. I wish you could see that I am just worried for you Harry.”

“Worried?” he echoed vaguely.

“Yes. You saved the world all those years ago. The younger students all look up to you. You need to set them a good example. I don’t want to see you fail, so bring your homework to me every night and we’ll go through it together.”

Harry knew something was not right. He wanted Percival. But Hermione said that Percival would hurt him. No! That was wrong. Percival had always helped him. Perhaps Percival could sort it out. It was the one thought that he could manage to hold onto as the others slipped away.

Next moment he was stumbling up the corridor. The corridor was nearly empty now. Nearly everyone had returned to their carriages to change into their school robes and pack their possessions. He leaned on the wall as his vision blurred. A door next to him slid causing him to start and stumble against the wall.

“Potter?” there was a blonde boy standing in the doorway, the compartment behind him empty.

“Me?” Harry pointed to himself.

“Oh this is too good,” the boy grinned, he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. “Stupefy!”

Harry opened his eyes and realised that he was bound and gagged and apparently lodged in the luggage compartment. At least his head seemed a bit clearer, even if his entire body was aching from being trussed up. He spent a few moments trying to figure out what had happened after he had followed Hermione into her carriage. He could only remember a conversation about homework…he really should get her to look over his, he had been a bit ridiculous pushing her aside, she only wanted what was best for him after all. His head still felt a bit foggy, perhaps he should talk to Percival about it once he got himself out of his current predicament. She might have meant well but she was just plain wrong about Percival.With that thought he turned to the conversation in the room.

“Mother wants me to complete my education, but personally, I don’t see it as important these days. I mean think about it…when the Dark Lord takes over, is he going to care how many O.W.Ls or N.E.W.Ts anyone’s got? Of course, he isn’t…it’ll be all the kind of service he received, the level of devotion he was shown.”

“Isn’t he dead?” Zabini asked scathingly. “It will be a bit hard for him to take over don’t you think?”

“Dead?! As if a Mudblood could kill the Dark Lord!” he leaned towards the others and whispered. “I know he is alive. He returned last time and I guarantee he has just about returned again. Our devotion now through his apparent disappearance. Our loyalty through his apparent demise. That will be what he is looking at once he takes control.”

“Even if he does return, you’re Sixteen years old and not even fully qualified yet? And you think you’ll be able to do something for him?”

“I’ve just said, haven’t I? Maybe he doesn’t care if I’m qualified. Maybe the job he wants me to do isn’t something that you need to be qualified for,” said Malfoy quietly.

Crabbe and Goyle were both sitting with their mouths open like gargoyles. Pansy was gazing down at Malfoy as though she had never seen anything so awe-inspiring.

“I can see Hogwarts,” said Malfoy, clearly relishing the effect he had created as he pointed out the blackened window. “We’d better get our robes on.”

Harry was so busy staring at Malfoy that he did not notice Goyle reaching up for his trunk, as he swung it down it hit Harry hard on the side of the head. Through his briefly doubled vision Harry could now see the corridors filling up again and hoped that Percival and the others would be looking for him. He wondered where his wand was, but the small amount of movement he had did not allow him to try and draw it from its holster, he hoped that the holster had allowed it to remain undiscovered by Malfoy. There was little doubt that the other boy would snap it without a thought.

Goyle threw the door open and muscled his way out into a crowd of second years, punching them aside; Crabbe and Zabini followed.

“You go on,” Malfoy told Pansy, who was waiting for him with her hand held out as though hoping he would hold it. “I just want to check something.”

Pansy left. Now Harry and Malfoy were alone in the compartment. People were filing past, descending on to the dark platform. Malfoy moved over to the compartment door and let down the blinds, so that people in the corridor beyond could not peer in.

“Finite Incantutum.” Harry felt as if something was being scraped off his skin. Malfoy’s eyes widened slightly as he noticed Harry was now alert. Harry struggled to move against the ropes he was bound in. The movement caused him to topple forward, as though in slow motion, and tip out of the luggage rack, falling with an agonising, floor-shaking crash, at Malfoys feet.“Oh, this is the stuff of dreams.” Malfoy laughed. “I doubt you’ve heard anything that I care about, Potter. But while I’ve got you here…”

He stamped hard on Harry’s face. Harry felt his nose break. Blood spurted everywhere.

“That’s for my father. Now, let’s see…” he stepped away from Harry giving himself more space before he swung his leg back and kicked. There was a snap as several of Harry’s ribs broke.

Malfoy re-cast the disillusionment charm on the boy lying on the ground.

“I don’t reckon they’ll find you till the train’s back in London,” he said quietly. “And by then I can get a message out so that the appropriate people find you.See you around Potter…or not.”

And taking care to tread on Harry’s fingers, Malfoy left the compartment.

-o0o-

Where was Harry? Initially Percival had felt only a little concerned when Neville arrived back in the compartment without him, but Harry could take care of himself so he did not allow it to bother him.However the more time passed the more that little niggling worry grew. Finally, the train was pulling into the station.

“Where is he?” Percival stood in front of Hermione, having made his way through the press of students.

“Who?” she asked in apparent confusion.

“Harry. Tthe last anyone saw, he was going into your compartment.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she shrugged innocently giving a coy smile. “I mean, is it my fault that he has obviously grown tired of you and moved on? I’m sure he’ll be up at the school. Perhaps he’s with Ginny.”

The statement caused Percival to pause for a moment before he shook it off. No, if nothing else Death and magic would not allow it. Hermione while being obnoxious did not seem to be lying. Something must have stopped Harry from returning to the compartment. He looked around the platform, most of the students had departed, but there standing in the lee of the wall, wearing dark clothing was Nymphadora Tonks. He moved over to her quickly.

“Harry’s not with you?” she asked as he approached. “I wanted to thank him for trying to make sure I was ok.”

“He’s missing,” Percival said. “He got invited to Slughorn’s meeting, then on the way back he apparently went into a carriage with Hermione Granger. He hasn’t been seen since. She said he left her, but he never returned to our carriage.”

“Have you checked the carriages?”

“Not yet.”

“I’ll do that. You contact Sirius. Merlin knows trouble finds that boy when he least expects it.”

-o0o-

“I declare this session of the Wizengamot open,” the voice of the Chief Warlock, Tiberius Ogden, reverberated round the room. “First item on our list, we have a deputation from America. Madame Picquery the floor is yours.”

Seraphina stood from her seat in the gallery, walking to take her place at the podium with a grace born from her years of service to her country. She placed a single sheet of parchment in front of her with a steady hand. Looking around the room she took a small breath before she began to speak, “It is with great disappointment that I must advise you that until further notice all trade between our countries has be ceased, all contracts are ended and all debts are now due.There will be no travel approved between our countries with the exception of those being granted refugee status who will have to file the appropriate forms.” She removed the parchment and made to return to her seat.

There was an uproar from the stands.

“Madame Picquery, can you tell us what has precipitated such an attack on our country?”

She paused on the edge of the platform “You were warned. Some months ago, my Godson was attacked at your school. Due process was not followed. I presented the matter here before this very body and was assured that the matter would be dealt with. To date, no investigation has occurred, no culprit found.”

“But surely that was last year, the confusion with Umbridge…”

“It matters not, once could perhaps be forgiven. However, at the end of the last school year, my Godson was attacked again, was I notified? Was an investigation conducted? The answer to both of these questions is no. As such our citizens can no longer be assured of their safety in your country so travel will no longer be permitted. Your lack of honesty and openness, the lack of investigation all indicates that the United Kingdom cannot be considered trustworthy, therefore we will do no trade with you until this situation changes.”

While the Chief Warlock gulped, a man at the back of the visitor’s gallery chuckled. Hopefully this would send the chit and her annoy charge home. It could remove one obstacle preventing him from realigning his pawn.

“Professor Dumbledore, as Headmaster, you should answer these accusations,” Tiberius Ogden called, returning to the podium.

“Oh,” Albus stood. “I have nothing to add. I was not there that night, being rather preoccupied at the Ministry,” he smiled at them genially. Yes, remind them that it was he and his protégé that had stopped Voldemort, well for a while, and they should all be grateful.

“Your inability to concentrate on your job Professor, does not negate your responsibility to your students,” Seraphina stated.

“Oh, but he is not one of _my_ students,” Albus chuckled.

“While he is at your school, you are responsible for his health and well-being. Why did you fail to notify me?”

“I wasn’t…”

“Why was there no investigation?”

“There was no need!”

“Why not Dumbledore?”

“Because the portraits had already told him what happened,” Madame Marchbanks guessed. As much fun as it was watching Seraphine hound Dumbledore, they really did need to move the session along or they would not get anything done and anyone could see that a lack of trade with MACUSA would not be beneficial and there was still the matter of the break in at the Ministry to be discussed.

The room paused, “Oh come now,” the wizened witch said. “You mean none of you have put together how he knows so much about what goes on in the castle?”

Tiberius Ogden, turned to the Auror guarding the door, “Please retrieve one of the portraits from the Aurors office. I believe Chief Auror Justin Pilliwickle has one there and one in Hogwarts.”

It took several minutes to retrieve the painting. One of the Aurors levitated it to an appropriate height for Tiberius to give the occupant his instructions.

“While that is occurring, we will continue with the session. Madame Picquery if you would return to the gallery, I hope we will have answers for you shortly.”

They were listening to an in-depth description of the damage to the cognivores tanks when the Chief Auror returned.

“Ahum,” Justin Pilliwickle drew the attention of the room. He pulled out a notepad and flipped it open. “It appears on the night in question. Two dark haired boys were seen just prior to curfew on the main stairs near the entrance to the kitchen corridor. A curly-haired girl was seen to approach them. She drew her wand and stupefied the taller boy first, he fell face first onto the floor. The messy -haired boy turned around and she cast a stupefy into his face. This boy she caught before he could fall and lowered him to the ground. She then levitated the first boy into a nearby cupboard and was seen to kick him several times before casting several spells upon his person. After which she grabbed levitated the smaller boy out of the castle doors.”

“What spells did she cast on the boy before she placed him in the cupboard?” Ogden asked.

“Silenceo, Incarcerus and Petrificus Totalus.”

“And was anyone able to identify the students involved?”

“The portrait who guards the Gryffindor common room, identified the three as Harry Potter, Percival Graves and Hermione Granger.”

“Thank you for your assistance,” Tiberius nodded to the man. “Dumbledore?”

“Yes?” Dumbledore said, resigned to having to answer more questions.

“Given how easy it was to discover what had occurred, why did not investigation take place.”

“I was busy, dealing with the kerfuffle at the Ministry. I might remind you that Voldemort was killed that night, it has created a certain amount of paperwork, ensuring our young Heroine is being supported through what is a momentous time n her young life.”

“To busy you could not take five minutes to question the portraits?”

“And what of the girl’s punishment?” an elderly wizard from the front row sang out.

“Yes, Albus Dumbledore, what of the girl’s punishment?”

“Oh, I think it is just a case of….”

“If the next words out of your mouth are ‘a school yard prank’ or ‘a misunderstanding’ I will tell them all what you allowed as a school yard prank when I was at school?” Sirius warned.

“I agree, this is no prank,” Tiberius said thoughtfully, “This…Hermione Granger ….apparently attacked and restrained a visiting student, and abducted another boy,” he stopped for a moment a tipped his head to the side. “Is this not the same girl that later broke into the Ministry?”

“Ah, yes though I think that should be forgiven in light of night’s outcome don’t you?”

The Chief Warlock frowned, “No, seventeen hundred and eighty-two prophecies were destroyed, along with every time-turner the Ministry owns. The cognitive studies program was completely disrupted as we were just discussing, their entire lab had to be decontaminated and three tanks replaced. Not to mention the disruption to six other rooms that are delicately balanced to allow the studies required by the Unspeakables. If this girl was responsible for that then I think….”

“Ah that might have been a small error on my part,” Dumbledore said, internally seething, why could they not see how small an issue this was in the grand scheme of things. While Voldemort was not actually dead, he had been defeated for the time being. “During discussions I made mention of a prophecy I witnessed to the girl. It seems she got it into her head to show Harry as they are such close friends, and she wanted him to be aware of what his future held. It is after all his destiny to protect the wizarding world.”

“I protest!” Sirius stood. “Harry is a sixteen year old boy, he has only two responsibilities currently, the first is to complete his studies to the best of his abilities and the second is to have fun. Being forced to be fight is not going to happen.”

“The Prophecy said…”

“Perhaps I might shed some light on the situation. May I?” an Unspeakable had appeared through the doors on the ground level of the amphitheatre.

“Please,” the Chief Warlock waved him forwards.

“The Prophecy in question has been studied extensively. When it did not dim as being complete on the thirty-first of October 1981. It was hypothesised that it might not have meant Voldemort, or possibly not Harry Potter.”

“Did they ever discover the truth of it?”

“No, and as it has now been destroyed it is impossible to ascertain.”

“Be that as it may, I feel we have deviated from the point,” Seraphina’s voice cut across the room. “Now that we are aware of who assaulted my Godson.”

“I feel that because it occurred at Hogwarts that the Headmaster should deal with the issue,” Dumbledore stated, this could actually work out, if he just…..

“And yet you were not willing to any steps previously,” Seraphina argued.

“Well, I propose that Miss Granger be stripped of her roles a Prefect and I will personally oversee….” he appeared to think, “a weekly detention for a month.”

“Mr Dumbledore,” Sirius stood again. “Miss Granger already had her Prefect privileges revoked. And I do not believe four detentions is anywhere near sufficient.”

“I suggest that she is expelled,” Seraphina said flatly. “Newt Scamander was for a lessor incident with no evidence at all.”

“That was truly a crime,” Dumbledore said.

“Well, you would know!” Seraphina snarked back.

“I suggest,” Madame Marchbanks stood, “a House grounding. Miss Granger will be restricted to her common room and dormitory at all times that she is not in class, at meals, or in the infirmary. Combined with a twice weekly detention until Christmas and a review by a Mediwizard looking at her mental health. Depending on this review, follow up appointments as necessary.”

“That is…” Dumbledore huffed.

“Quite wise,” Seraphina said.

“I believe,” the elderly witch said, “that young girls with no previous history of violence, do not suddenly start assaulting other students for no reason. It may have been a response to the stress of her exams or perhaps something else. Not that there is any excuse for attacking another student, however we have a duty of care to both the girl and the other students to investigate.”

“Madame Marchbanks,” Sirius stood. “I support your suggestion, however, be aware that this is not the first time this particular witch has harmed another.”

“You know that was an accident Sirius,” Dumbledore interjected.

“That he had an allergic reaction to the potion was not intended Dumbledore, however she gave him the potion intentionally and without his knowledge.”

“She meant no…”

“As Madame Marchbanks said it’s worth investigating,” Sirius drew his persona as Lord Black around him and his voice cracked like a whip.

“All in favour of Madame Marchbanks suggestion?’ Tiberius Ogden asked the room. He glanced around at the hands raised in clear majority. “For the record those against?”

“Mr Dumbledore, the Wizengamot has decided. A direction will be sent to your office and another to Minerva McGonagall as your Deputy. Failure to impose these restrictions will be considered contempt of the Wizengamot. Does this satisfy you Madame Picquery?”

Seraphina looked around at the stands. To be honest it was more than she had been expecting. “The embargo on trade and travel will be postponed. Though we will be watching. Be warned, we will not continue to show such leniency if the safety of our citizens is in doubt. A full report will be sent to the I.C.W to ensure you adhere to the judgement handed down here.”


End file.
